Fate - Return from Nothingness, Struggle in a New World
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: "Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here?" Those were the questions for a wayfarer by the name Shirou. Other than his single name and his strange outfit, he has no memory of his past. Sheltered by Crusch Karsten and her camp, he seeks the truth behind his existence. Can he find out his true identity? What is his purpose in this new world?
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer]

I don't own Fate Stay Night or Rezero

[Author's note] I'm having a death wish for doing this crossover.

[Tips: Sorry for my strange writing style. Try imagine reading it like a VN. That should smooth things up]

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in different tone than usual voice.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

* * *

Prologue: Preface to a New World

* * *

(Unknown point of view)

What a strange thing…

I can't seem to remember my name…

Who am I?

And what am I doing here…?

My vision becomes darker.

However, inside the darkness a light was present.

At the light, a black haired girl wearing red turtleneck and extremely short skirt was smiling at me.

Who are you…?

Her beautiful blue eyes narrow as I said that.

Did I offend her?

?

Another girl appears beside her.

It was a petite blond girl with mesmerizing green eyes.

She's wearing white shirt tied with blue ribbon and blue skirt for her bottom.

This girl is also smiling radiantly at me.

She's gorgeous…

But who are you people?

At my remark, the blond girl scowls.

"How can you forget about us, idiot…" The girl in red mutters.

"You disappoint me, Shirou." The blond girl adds her two cents.

Then, they become distant.

Wait…!

Where are you two going…!?

Who's Shirou?

Is that my name?

Despite my plea, they become further.

"Wait…!"

…

"Huh…?"

Currently, I'm sitting on a very comfortable bed.

What is this place?

"Ah good, you're awake!"

It was a girl with cat ears.

She has flax colored hair and yellow eyes.

Her clothing consists of a blue dress, blue leggings, blue shoes, white arm covers, and a blue scarf tied around her right arm.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm…? I'm Ferris Argyle!" She claimed happily.

"Ferris-san, huh…?" I muse.

"So, who are you?" She asks me back.

…

"I-I don't know…"

The cat girl tilts her head.

"Could it be?" She mutters.

?

"I think you have amnesia." She tells me directly.

I've lost my memory…?

"I found you lying around at the marketplace. Did you recall anything before that?" She inquires.

…

I can't recall anything…

…

"I think my name is Shirou."

"Ho, ho… At least you remember your name." She muses.

…

"Well… Since there's nothing we can do about it, how about we go out and play?" She suddenly suggests.

?

"Huh…?"

"The easiest way to cure amnesia is to interact with environment. Perhaps you could find out something about your identity by talking with people." She claims.

…

"Okay."

"Good boy!" She pats me on my head.

She jumps away from the bed.

I remove myself from the bed as well.

Right now, both of us are standing next to each other.

…

Ferris was a little taller than I am…

"Speaking of which, your outfit is strange." The cat girl suddenly points out.

?

"Nobody around here wears that kind of clothing. Can I examine it?" She points at my jacket.

…

Hey, I knew it was a jacket…

I take off the piece of clothing and hand it to her.

"You're just going to lend me your clothes just like that?" The cat girl seems a bit startled.

"I got no reason to deny your request." I deadpan.

"Hmm… Could it be?" She muses.

As she muses, the cat girl inspects my jacket.

She fiddles with zipper and pockets.

"Interesting…" She muses.

…

"Oh… I almost forgot!" She suddenly panicked.

?

"I need to introduce you to Crusch-sama." She says to me.

?

"Who is Crusch-sama?"

"She's my master." The cat girl claims.

* * *

/~at veranda~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I was taken to a veranda in this humongous mansion.

Over there, an elderly man in butler suit and a woman in elegant dress were having tea.

"Who is this, Felix?" The beautiful woman with amber eyes asks Ferris.

?

Did she call her Felix instead of Ferris?

I take my chance to stare at her again.

The woman has long dark green hair that reaches to the middle of her back.

"This is Shirou. I found him unconscious at the marketplace earlier this evening." The cat girl answers.

The woman scrutinizes me.

…

"Wilhelm, what do you think of him?" The woman asks the elderly man.

The aged man by the name Wilhelm examines me with his blue eyes.

"What's your name again, young man?" He asks me.

"It's Shirou, sir."

At my remark, he flinches.

"So, he noticed that Wilhelm was a knight." The stunning woman comments amusingly.

…

'Sir' is a title bestowed upon a knight by the ruler of a specific country.

I called him 'sir' by mistake.

"Ooh… You got sharp eyes, Shirou-kyun…" Ferris says humorously.

…

"You're a knight too, aren't you?"

I meant that as a joke.

"Ho, ho… He really is sharp." The cat girl playfully forms cat paw in front of me.

…

I guess in this country, even girls can become knights.

"Shirou-dono…" The elderly man calls my name.

"Please refrain from addressing me with that title. I've long abandoned my chivalry." He claims.

…

"Then, Wilhelm-san…" I settle with a name.

He nods approvingly.

"That's right Shirou! Even if Ferris is a knight, Ferris doesn't like being called 'sir'!" The cat girl says to me.

"Alright, Ferris-san... I'll avoid calling you a 'sir'"

I guess it's awkward to call a girl with a 'sir' title.

Sir Ferris—

Hey, it doesn't sound so bad…

?

The woman with amber eyes is watching me with amusement.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Crusch Karsten, the current head of Karsten House." She introduces herself.

"Please to meet you, Crusch-sama."

She flinches at my honorifics.

"That honorific is-"

I guess she's not used to it…

"An outsider calling me '–sama'… While it's not bad manner, it brought ghastly taste to my mouth." She claims.

…

"I guess, Crusch-san…?"

"Much better…" She smiles.

[Heart thumping]

?

Did my heart just skip a beat?

…

"Before I forgot Crusch-sama, Shirou-kyun is an amnesiac. He has no memory of his past life." Ferris informs her.

The woman raises her eyebrow.

"So, you're saying that this young man has no place to stay?" She concludes from Ferris' statement.

"That's right…! Shirou should stay with us for now until he recalls his past." Ferris says to her cheerfully.

?

"Is that okay with you? I mean, I'm going to be a freeloader."

The woman smiles again.

"Have no worries, Shirou. This district is under my influence. Therefore, the well being of its citizens befalls upon my shoulder." Crusch-san claims with affirmation.

But I'm pretty sure I don't belong here…

"Until you recover your memory, you'll be my guest. Felix will entertain you." She adds.

…

"A question though… Why did you call her Felix?"

She raises her eyebrow again.

"Felix is his real name. Does it trouble you?" She says in confusion.

…

Did she just—

"You're a guy…!?"

"Ara…? I thought you've notice it earlier." The cat girl, I mean, the cat GUY playfully tilts his head.

…

I was left speechless.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

The red head boy walks out from the room as he was dragged by the young man with cat ears.

The green haired woman was smiling humorously at his reaction.

"What's your verdict on that boy, Crusch-sama? Is he telling the truth?" The elderly butler asks.

"He's not lying." The young woman closes her eyes.

Then, she turns her glance toward the city.

"What about you, Wilhelm? What's your opinion?" She inquires.

The ex-knight contemplates his words.

"He has seen 'death'." He decides to say.

The woman nods.

"I see…" She picks up a teacup and swirls it.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"The washroom is over there." Ferris-san informs me.

She, I mean, HE is giving me a tour around the mansion.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Shirou-kyun, you must be hungry." The cat guy suddenly says.

…

I guess I'm kinda hungry…

I nod.

"Let's go to the kitchen! I bet there's some leftover." He playfully forms cat paws again.

…

"Ferris-san, I don't mean to be offensive but why are you wearing a dress?"

He tilts his head.

"Does it look bad on me?" He inquires.

…

"No, it's not bad… It's just…"

I can't differentiate you from a normal girl!

"Ferris decided to wear these kinds of outfits because it suits Ferris." He dabs his chest.

…

I sigh.

"I see…"

"Come on…! Let's get you something to eat!" He drags me by my arm.

We arrive at the kitchen in less than a minute.

?

There's no one here…

"Ara…? Where's the chef?" Ferris tilts his head.

The two of us walk deeper into the kitchen.

"Ferris-sama…" A female maid suddenly calls him.

"Yes…?" He replies naturally.

The maid has long brown hair and doe-like brown eyes.

"What brings you to the kitchen, Ferris-sama?" She asks.

"Shirou needs something to eat. Is there any leftovers?" He asks the maid with cat paw gesture.

The maid bows her head.

"Unfortunately Ferris-sama, we have no leftover for today. I have fed them to the dogs."

"Unya…!" Ferris freezes when she mentioned 'dogs'.

He recomposes himself.

"Where's the chef? Call him here and make some food for Shirou. We don't want our guest to starve, do we?" He implores the maid.

"Regrettably Ferris-sama, the chef has left the manor for urgent matters." The maid informs him.

The cat guy turns to face me with robotic like movement.

"Shirou-kyun… There's no food for you…" He says in lamenting tone.

…

I glance at the kitchen.

?

There's a variety of kitchen knives arranged on the wall.

I reach for one of them.

…

!

When the knife is in my hand, I could feel something trembling inside me.

I feel… happy…

Something about this knife makes me happy…

But why would it make me happy…?

I inspect the kitchen again.

…

As expected from a noble residence, the kitchen is full with ingredients.

There are fresh vegetables, some fishes and raw meat, and I could see several condiments aligned on the shelves.

"I will remove the foodstuff for storage." The maid suddenly declares.

I raise my hand to stop her.

"Can I…cook something?"

At my remark, Ferris and the maid gape.

"I think I can cook." I say to them.

* * *

/~after cooking~/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"This is amazing!" Ferris exclaims as he inhales my cooking.

I smile contently at my handy work.

I don't know why but cooking makes me happy.

I made beef stew from what I can salvage.

It took me a long time since this place doesn't have any electric stove.

…

An electric stove…

Can such thing exist in this world?

I haven't seen any electrical appliances around here.

…

Who am I?

Why do I possess strange knowledge about non-existent objects?

"Marvelous Shirou-kyun…! At this rate, I'm going to make you my personal chef!" Ferris eats another spoonful of the stew.

I smile and eat my portion.

That doesn't sound so bad…

Maybe I could work as his personal chef.

…

But for some reason, the idea doesn't sit well with my body.

"Shirou-kyun…?" Ferris calls me.

"Ah, sorry…! I was engrossed with my own cooking." I lie to him.

"Hmm…" He stares blankly at me.

"If you're sure…" The cat guy resumes eating his stew.

…

"Say Ferris-san…"

"Yes…?" His ears perk up.

"You said you found me on the streets."

"Yeah, I did. Technically, it was a bustling market." He admits it.

…

"Did you found anything strange around me?"

The cross-dressing cat guy muses.

"I don't think there's anything weirder than your own clothing." He points out.

I chuckle at his remark.

"There must be something else. My clothes can't be the only thing I have with me."

He muses again.

"Nope… Sorry… I got nothing." He shakes his head.

…

"Don't worry, Shirou-kyun. We will find out your identity. But for now, let's have some rest." The cat guy puts down his spoon.

"I guess…" I put down my own spoon.

We're done eating.

Luckily, Ferris was a heavy eater.

I was afraid if I made too much of the beef stew.

Wasting food is not a good habit.

"Do you remember location of that room before?" He asks me.

As we speak, the maid picks up our used bowls.

"No…" I reply vaguely.

"It can't be helped. Follow me!" He drags me by my arm again.

After several minutes of walking, we arrive at the said room.

"This will be your room for the time being. If you need anything, I'll be in that room." He points at a room next door.

I nod.

It's nighttime already.

When I was taken to Crusch-san, it was evening.

I took a long time with the beef stew.

"Okay! Good night, Shirou-kyun!" He walks out from my appointed room.

I guess I should sleep for now.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Name: Shirou

Ability: Cooking

Personality: Love towards Cooking

Miscellaneous: Knowledge about foreign non-existent objects; electric stove, electrical appliance; jacket

* * *

[Author's note]

Another paltry work by me.

I was trying to make an amnesiac protagonist.

Well, who are we kidding?

It's clearly Shirou Emiya.

But let's pretend we don't know him.

If you guys find this Shirou a bit OOC, do tell me.

To those who are new with my work, I hope you guys could stand my strange writing.

It's not that good, but I'll appreciate it if you guys read it.

And if you find grammatical mistakes, missing words, or strangely worded sentences, do point it out.

I would be most grateful for it.

Until you read it until the end, please bear with me.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Inexplicable Deaths

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

Once again, I find myself in a strange situation.

My back is against the wall, and I am on the floor.

I didn't know why but I feel frightened at the moment.

In front of me, a tall man in blue suit is pointing a barbed red spear at me.

"Sorry kid, but this is the end of the line." He utters to me.

I eye his spear.

I could sense imminent bloodlust pouring from it.

For whatever reason, I knew its name.

Gae Bolg, the cursed barbed spear that induced death.

Once its name is called, there's no turning back.

Its victim will surely die.

The man's bloody red eyes stare at me with pity.

"Since you're a magus, I've no obligation to kill you. But there's a chance that you might be the Seventh." He sighs.

…

What's this about me being the Seventh?

"It's frustrated me. To think I have to kill the same person twice." He mutters.

His intention is clear.

I'm not going to survive this.

There's no escape…

"Don't mess with me…" My mouth suddenly spouts.

"I just got my life saved…,"My mouth utters again.

The blue haired man prepares to pierce me.

"I still haven't fulfilled my promise…," My mouth runs its course.

"There's no way I'm letting myself killed by someone like you!"

At that remark, a bright light emerges from behind the man.

"That's impossible! The Seventh Servant…!" The man yells.

[Metal clashes]

A figure comes out from that light and drives the man away.

…

And there she stands…

It was the same blond girl that I saw in my dream earlier.

She's wearing an elegant blue dress covered by silver armor.

Her compelling verdant eyes stare directly at me.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

/~wake up~/

* * *

The dream ended there.

…

What was that all about?

I sit on the bed.

I'm still in the same room as yesterday.

…

My body is urging me to do something…

But I have no idea what should I do.

I climb down from the bed.

I glance outside to verify the current time.

…

It's dark…

What time is it now?

This place doesn't have any clock.

?

What's a clock?

How did I know about it?

Does it have something to do with my past?

…

Something tells me that a 'clock' is how I determine my time before…

I glance upward to the sky.

…

From the looks of it, it's almost dawn.

I guess I should do some workout before handling breakfast.

…

Working out, handling breakfast...

What's with all these thoughts...?

"Huh…?"

My body is moving on its own.

I lie down on the floor and start doing sit-ups.

…

But it feels so natural.

After a hundred set of sit-ups, I flip aside and perform push-ups.

…

Is this a routine for me?

It feels accordingly natural that my body moves on autopilot.

After a hundred set of push-ups, I flip aside again.

This time my back is slumped on the floor.

I jump up to my feet.

…

I'm actually very fit…

I heard normal people aren't capable of that feat…

[Hand clapping]

?

Ferris is clapping hand in her nightgown.

…

It's a 'he' not a 'she'!

Dammit!

I'm still having a hard time differentiating Ferris' gender.

"For an amnesiac, you're surprisingly athletic, Shirou-kyun." He comments on my feat.

"I have no idea about it… I just found myself doing these things." I tell him the truth.

He nods.

"What brings you here, Ferris-san? It's not dawn yet."

"I came to check up on you. It's your first night here so I figure you might have problem sleeping." He claims.

I shake my head.

"Actually, I had a great night. I even dream of something."

"Is that so? What kind of dream did you have?" He inquires with perking cat ears.

I give it a thought.

…

"I dream about a man with blue tight suit."

At my remark, Ferris startles.

"Is-is that so… I-I guess you shouldn't tell me the rest of it." He stutters.

?

"Well, see you at breakfast, Shirou-kyun!" He dashes off with a trail of dust.

…

What was that all about?

Was it something I said?

…

!

"WAIT…! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

He thought I 'swing that way'!

I chase after the misunderstanding cat eared person.

"KYAA…! SHIROU-KYUN IS ATTACKING ME!"

"I'M NOT ASSAULTING YOU!"

"BUT YOU'RE CHASING ME!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!"

"I RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE DANGEROUS!"

"I DON'T 'SWING THAT WAY!'"

We begin our game of cat and mouse.

The irony is the 'cat' is currently the 'mouse'.

* * *

/~veranda~/

* * *

The two of us are currently facing Crusch Karsten.

Crusch, still in her nightgown, is massaging her temples.

Wilhelm-san is closing his eyes.

He was the one who caught us while we were making a ruckus in the mansion.

"I know I told you to entertain the guest, Felix… But to think you'll be making a commotion so early in the morning." The beautiful woman sighs.

"It-it can't be helped, Crusch-sama… Something unexpected came up." He stutters.

…

"And what is this 'unexpected' occasion?" Crusch inquires.

The two of us avert our heads.

Crusch raises her eyebrow.

"I believe it was something about Shirou-dono assaulting Felix." Wilhelm suddenly speaks.

!

"Huh…?" Crusch-san let out.

"It's not like that! It was a misunderstanding!"

"But you were chasing me!" Ferris suddenly retorts.

"I told you it's not like that!" I argue.

"Enough…! Calm down, the both of you…!" Crusch raises her voice.

The two of us shut our mouth.

The amber-eyed woman sighs.

"Alright, let's get this over with. First, let us hear from Shirou." Crusch proclaims.

…

I understand her action.

Crusch allowed me to be the first to testify to show that she's not biased to anyone.

Some people will assume that she's being biased if she let Ferris takes the first testimony.

"Well… As I said before, this was a misunderstanding." I begin my statement.

I explain to them about the dream I had.

Ferris didn't hear the rest of it therefore leading to this misinterpretation.

"Ooh… So, you weren't a homo." Ferris muses.

"That's right. I'm straight."

"Then I must apologize for my mistake." He bows his head.

I shake my head.

"I think I'm partly responsible. I made my first sentence a bit scandalous." I claim.

Crusch nods contently at the turnabout.

"With this, the problem is resolved. Let us go to the dining room. It's time for breakfast." She declares.

…

Our little hubbub dragged until daylight…

The green haired woman stands up and walks ahead.

Wilhelm follows suit.

"Sorry, Shirou-kyun… I really thought you 'swung that way' for a second." Ferris apologizes again.

"Don't sweat it… I cause misunderstandings all the time."

Like that time with—

Wait, what was I talking about…?

"Okay, let's go have some breakfast!" The cat person drags me by my arm yet again.

* * *

/~dining room~/

* * *

"I see… So, the chef wasn't available." Crusch says in lamenting tone.

There is no food served at the dining hall.

The chef didn't return since yesterday.

"Seriously…? Not even the second chef?" Ferris complains.

For some reason, all the chefs for the Karsten manor weren't available.

"I am very sorry, Crusch-sama for not informing you much sooner." A different maid bows to the house head.

"It appears some of the servants have return to their home due to unfortunate circumstances. The chefs aren't the only ones absent. The gardener, some of the maids, and the courier were taking a leave of absence." Wilhelm informs Crusch.

…

That is weird…

Why would a large number of people take surprise vacations at the same time?

?

For some reason, Crusch seems a bit sad.

"Was I too strict on them…?" She mutters to herself.

…

Was it a strike against Crusch?

"Oh man… Now, we have no breakfast…" Ferris sighs.

…

"How about I cook something for today's breakfast?" I offer.

Crusch raises her eyebrow.

"Ah, Crusch-sama…! I haven't told you yet but Shirou-kyun is a great cook!" Ferris stands up for me.

The beautiful woman contemplates.

Then, she nods.

"I can't start my day with an empty stomach. Hunger is the enemy." She remarks.

For some reason, that statement sounds nostalgic.

"But I would like to apologize for this situation… I can't believe I'll let a guest cook for us." The last part was in murmurs.

I shake my head.

"You can rest assure, Crusch-san. I love cooking."

She nods albeit looking a bit disappointed.

With that, I go to the kitchen.

I take off my jacket and place it on a chair.

I reach for yesterday's knife.

…

That's right.

This knife feels memorable in my hand.

I check for the available ingredients.

There's some eggs, a large loaf of bread, and dried vegetables.

?

Yesterday's maid suddenly comes in.

"I brought you more ingredients." She claims.

Green vegetables along with other colorful vegetables are present on the trolley she carries.

"Thanks. I could work with this."

Now, what should I make for today?

I can't do much with a charcoal stove.

"Excuse me." Wilhelm suddenly enters the kitchen.

"What is it, Wilhelm-san?"

"As a butler, I can't let you do all the work by yourself. Shall I aid you?" He offers.

…

Normally, I prefer to work alone.

Sometimes, I have someone to help me but that was only for a large breakfast.

"Thanks, Wilhelm-san. I can't handle the stove by myself." I accept his offer.

He nods.

"So, what will we be making?" He inquires.

I think for a second.

"I guess sunny rise eggs with slices of bacon. Maybe I could come up with some dessert. Oh, we have potatoes and fresh chicken." I inspect the available ingredients.

Wilhelm nods.

"Maybe we'll make chicken chops and French fries for side dish."

He raises his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-dono… But what's a 'chicken chop' or 'French fries'?" He inquires.

…

I forget that this isn't my world…

?

"Huh…?"

What's with these terms?

"Shirou-dono…?" Wilhelm calls out to me.

"Ah, sorry…! Chicken chops and French fries are types of food back in my homeland. They're not our local food though…" I told him.

It is possible to make them here.

I could shape potatoes into potato fingers.

As for chicken chops, I could just carve some boneless meat from the chicken and grill it.

The aged butler nods.

"So, how do we serve it?" He asks.

I instruct him to remove the bone from the chicken.

I'll be working on the potatoes.

Oh, I'd better light the charcoal.

It'll take a long time to heat the oil.

…

The strange thing is… they have cooking oil in medieval.

"That's maize oil, Shirou-dono." Wilhelm points out.

I nod.

I guess it's not common for them to use maize oil.

I pour it into the frying pan.

Wilhelm raises his eyebrow.

But later, he averts his head and work on his share.

…

Now that I think of it, using charcoal lit fire won't be hot enough to heat up the cooking oil.

"Wilhelm-san, where can I find gasoline?"

The butler makes a confused face.

"Oh, I mean another type of oil. The type that we use to light lamps..."

* * *

/~an hour later~/

* * *

"This is…" Crusch stares at the dish we made.

"I recognize grilled chicken but what is this thing?" She uses a fork to pick up a single strip of French Fries.

"That is a potato strip. It was deep fried in maize oil." Wilhelm informs her.

She observes it with clear interest.

She puts it into her mouth.

…

"It's crunchy." She comments.

I nod.

"But that's not the only way to eat French fries."

I pull out a bowl of tomato sauce.

"Is that blood?" Crusch raises her eyebrow.

But I think she meant it as a joke.

Otherwise, the maids would flee in fear.

"Shirou-dono crushes tomatoes to extract its juice for this purpose." Wilhelm demonstrates by dipping a potato strip into the sauce.

He was carrying an extra plate of fries.

"I see…" Crusch did the same.

She puts it into her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly become startled.

"The taste…It's different." She comments.

"Wow… Shirou-kyun, you're a genius!" Ferris states his opinion.

?

"Ferris-san, you're in a different outfit."

Currently, he's wearing white shirt, white pants, and accompanied with white cloak.

It will be bad if the tomato sauce were to stain his clothes.

"Hmm…? Oh yeah, I need to go somewhere after this." He tells me.

…

I want to ask but I refrain myself.

"Can I pour the tomato extract on the grilled chicken?" Crusch's question brings me back to reality.

"You can but I have a better broth for it."

I put down a brown looking soup.

The other occupants of this room move closer to see the broth.

"What is this broth? The fragrance, it's so rich." Crusch inquires again.

I smile.

"This is black pepper sauce."

I used a lot of black pepper earlier much to Wilhelm chagrin.

My cooking was so foreign to him.

"Try pouring it on the chicken."

Crusch did as I instructed.

Then, she cuts a small piece of the grilled meat and put it into her mouth.

Once again, amazement appears on her eyes.

"Such a flourishing flavor…" She comments.

Truthfully, it wasn't that amazing.

These dishes are just foreign to them.

"Guh… At this rate, I'm going to regret it if you don't be my private chef." Ferris mutters.

The other occupants in this room, which mean the maids, become restless.

They want to taste it.

"Don't worry. I made a lot." I nonchalantly declare.

Their eyes sparkle.

?

For some reason, Crusch nods approvingly.

"Come join us, Shirou. You deserve it." She implores me.

I nod and sit beside Ferris.

?

"Wilhelm-san, aren't you joining us?"

He shakes his head.

"I'm just a mere butler. I cannot join Crusch-sama in the same table." He claims.

…

Then, what makes—

"You're the guest, Shirou-kyun. It's only reasonable you have better treatment than other people." Ferris points out.

…

That's right…

Wilhelm has already dropped his title as a knight.

Meanwhile, Ferris still retains his status as a knight making him eligible to dine with other nobles.

As for Crusch, she has a blank face.

She has nothing to comment.

I forgot how annoying the medieval culture could be…

* * *

/~after brunch~/

* * *

Our breakfast went smoothly.

As I promised, the other servants get to taste my leftover cooking.

I planned for this to happen.

"Shirou."

?

Crusch was the one who called me.

"What is it, Crusch-san?"

She's currently wearing formal attire for men.

"I thank you for making such delicious breakfast." She tells me with closed eyes.

Technically, it's brunch…

"And I would like to thank you for being considerate towards my subjects." She suddenly adds.

?

"As a noble, I do aware that my servants can't join me or have the same meal as I do. But since you're an outsider, these circumstances may be overlooked." She smiles with closed eyes.

…

I don't understand it…

"That aside, Felix and I will depart on our journey for now. If you wish, you have my permission to leave the mansion." She suddenly says.

?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you any details." She deadpans.

…

That's right.

I'm an outsider…

"Please forgive me for the sudden hostility." Crusch suddenly apologizes.

"Oh… No, it's my mistake. I shouldn't pry into your business."

She bows again.

"If you decide to leave the mansion, please notify Wilhelm." She tells me.

I nod.

The woman turns her back.

Her face has a stern expression.

…

"Excuse me." She bids me goodbye.

The beautiful woman walks away towards the stable.

Ferris was waiting for her along with other men in white.

…

I should have realized it sooner.

That white clothing is a knight's outfit.

Where is Crusch going along with those knights?

…

I should find Wilhelm.

I need to know what's going on.

I search for the butler inside the manor.

Is he still eating?

I go straight to the servants' quarters.

"Shirou-sama."

!

"Oh, it's just you…" I sigh in relief.

It was the maid from yesterday.

"Your cooking was amazing." She praises me with a smile.

I smile back.

"It's nothing. I bet even you could make the dish if you know how."

She startles at my remark.

"You'd think so…?" She fidgets with her fingers.

I nod.

"It was a simple dish. You just need to know the correct way to handle the chicken meat."

And speaking of which—

Wilhelm was amazing.

He removes the bones from the chicken perfectly.

That must be something he acquired from his many years of serving.

The maid was pondering to herself.

"That reminds me, is Wilhelm-san still in the servants' quarters?"

She shakes her head.

"Wilhelm-sama is probably in the courtyard. He always practices his swordplay there." The maid informs me.

?

He's doing swordplay…

The word 'sword' echoed in my head.

"Thank you." I bow at the maid.

I head straight to the courtyard.

[Swoosh]

There, the elegant elderly butler performs his swordplay.

It was mesmerizing…

I could tell from his moves, that his swordsmanship is something acquired through years of hard work.

Yet somehow, his swordplay has a melancholic vibe…

"Shirou-dono, I didn't realize you were here." The aged butler sheaths his sword.

"Ah… I was perplexed by your swordsmanship so much that I end up gaping."

The old man smiles.

"I don't deserve such flattery. There's always someone better." He claims.

…

"Wilhelm-san, could you tell me where is Crusch-san going?"

Despite my earlier conversation with Crusch, I still want to know the occasion.

The butler shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, I was unaware of her destination." He replies.

…

"Is there anything else you need, Shirou-dono?" The butler asks.

"Yes. I would like to go to the marketplace where I was founded."

The blue-eyed butler nods.

"Very well… I shall prepare for our journey." He announces.

?

"Wait… Are you coming along…?"

He nods.

"I was instructed by Crusch-sama that I need to be by your side at all time outside the mansion." He explains to me.

…

That woman is very thorough…

Even if she neglects to tell Wilhelm about her destination, I could still find out where she went by asking the locals.

With Wilhelm by my side, she could easily pin down my location should I try to follow her.

I guess I should search for my identity instead.

* * *

/~at the marketplace~/

* * *

[Indistinct chattering]

[Indistinct moving vehicles]

So this is the market…

Right now, Wilhelm and I are standing at the market's entrance.

By that, I mean the first stall to the bustling market.

It was a fruit stall.

"Hello there, Nii-chan. Want some appa?" The stall owner offers.

…

There's no doubt that it was an apple…

But why did he call it 'appa'?

"Give me a dozen." Wilhelm stops to buy.

I almost fell from the sudden cheesiness.

I didn't know Wilhelm likes apples or in this case, 'appa'.

"Thank you for your patronage!" The gangster-like stall owner thanks him.

The elderly butler goes to my side.

…

"Why are you staring at me like that, Shirou-dono?" He inquires.

"I thought you were going to eat it."

He shakes his head.

"I am saving this for your next dish." He claims.

?

I ponder to myself.

…

Oh, I did mention something about making a fruit based dish.

"Ah… I remember it. Thanks, Wilhelm-san."

He nods.

He places the newly bought apples; I mean 'appa', in our ground dragons' pouch.

Surprisingly, dragons can be tamed here.

Many people used dragons as transportation means.

Another thing to note is: dragons have no wings.

They can't fly…!?

I guess the dragons in this world are different the dragons in my world.

…

There is it again…

Random memories pop up whenever I think idly.

"Wilhelm-sama…?"

An unfamiliar voice calls out to the elderly butler.

It was a woman in her early twenties.

"Please help us!"

* * *

/***interlude***/

* * *

Crusch and Felix reach their destination.

"Crusch-sama…!"

A number of villagers surround the noble and her legion of knights.

The green haired noble woman climbs down from her steed.

"Where is it?" She asks the villagers.

A young man steps forward.

"This way, Crusch-sama!"

Felix and the other knights descend from their mounts.

Nodding to her companions, the noble woman follows the young villager.

The village folk lead them to a house.

"It's in here…" The young man says in sad tone.

The head of Karsten house takes the lead.

She slowly opens the door to the said house.

The moment she opens it, a pungent smell rushes out.

Many of the village folks vomit at the sheer stench.

The knights were unfazed by it.

Crusch narrows her eyes once she saw the content of the house.

A single corpse is sitting on a chair.

However, the corpse was not normal.

It looks like its blood was sucked out immediately.

The gorgeous woman strides in, ignoring the foul odor.

Felix, her right hand man, cringes at the sight of the corpse.

"What do you think of it, Felix?" The woman asks the cat eared young man.

"A powerful curse has been placed on this very house." The young man answers.

Nodding at that remark, the noble woman enters further inside.

Her gift, the Blessing of the Wind, told her that it was safe to go in.

No village folk were willing to enter the house.

Crusch inspects the house for any sign of tampering.

One by one, more of her knights enter the scene.

Felix examines the shriveled corpse personally.

"I've never seen anything like it…" He comments.

Upon hearing his comment, Crusch turns to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" She inquires.

The demi-human shakes his head.

"This curse is very strange… I have never seen such curse before." He states his opinion.

The noble woman ponders to herself.

"Is this the work of the Witch Cult?" She mutters.

She walks out from the crime scene.

As soon as she left, the village folk gather around her.

"Crusch-sama, there are others who faced the same fate. What should we do now?" One of the villagers asks her.

"For now, we will evacuate the villagers. I suspect the Witch Cult has something to do with this." She declares to the village folk.

Felix walks to her side.

"Crusch-sama, I can't find any sign of tampering. It was as if the caster was channeling the curse from far away." He informs the noble.

After pausing for a few seconds, the beautiful woman nods to herself.

"Send a messenger to the Karsten manor. We need more soldiers. Have caravans delivered to evacuate the villagers." She instructs one of her knights.

She raises her arm to attract the rest of her knights' attention.

"We will camp here tonight. Be on your guard. There's no telling when or where the Witch Cult will strike." She declares.

The knights bow as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Should we inform Wilhelm-sama about this?" One of her knights asks.

She shakes her head to show denial.

"Wilhelm will stay at the manor to protect the guest. However, I'm afraid I cannot tell you about our guest's circumstances." She claims.

The knights stand down and refrain themselves from prying for answers.

They respect their leader's decision.

The knights scatter to prepare their encampment.

Meanwhile, Felix gets closer to Crusch's side.

"It was the same curse…" Her right hand utters.

"I thought so… It's a wonder how that boy survived the curse." The noble woman comments.

"Perhaps Shirou-kyun has resistance towards it." Felix concludes.

The amber-eyed beauty closes her eyes.

"Let's just hope that was the case."

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Dream sequence: Almost killed by a strange man in blue suit, saved by a blond woman in silver armor

Ability: Resistance towards curses

Personality: Helpful, thoughtful towards the others, attraction towards swordsmanship

Miscellaneous: Knowledge of foreign world; chicken chops, French fries, tomato sauce, black pepper sauce, dragons can fly

* * *

[Author's note]

If you find any grammatical mistakes, missing words, or strangely worded sentences, don't hesitate to inform me.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Vindication of a Plague

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"My uncle passed away unexpectedly. Now I have to run the stall… With mother sick—"

The young woman starts weeping.

Wilhelm offers her a napkin.

"Thank you… That's very kind of you." She smiles bitterly.

…

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Wilhelm asks the young woman.

She nods.

"When my father went missing several years ago, uncle was the one who take mother and me under his wings. He was a very kind and hardworking person. Every day he will wake up early in the morning to prepare for the market." She pauses.

"One day, I woke up earlier than my uncle. I find it very strange since uncle always wakes up before me." She claims.

"When I got to his room, he was as white as a ghost and barely breathing." She starts weeping again.

Wilhelm waits for her to finish sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I was being emotional." She wipes away her tears.

"Did the man say anything in his agony?" Wilhelm asks her.

"The black thing from the cellar… That was the only thing he says." She informs us.

…

It was a black thing from a cellar…

"How did your mother get sick?" Wilhelm inquires.

"I don't know… She was healthy a few days ago. She suddenly fell ill this morning." She claims.

…

"Is she doing fine?" I decide to interject.

The woman shakes her head.

"The doctor says she has little chance of recovery… What do I do now…!?" She starts weeping again.

…

Her mother suddenly fell ill…

"Does the symptom resemble that of your uncle?"

The young woman nods.

"The doctor said it was a curse. He could barely weaken the curse. We need a stronger healer to break it. We have no money… We spend it all trying to save uncle. I have to open the stall in order to get more money. But—"

She pauses again to weep.

Her mother is all alone at home with no one to care for her.

However, if she didn't open the stall, she can't get enough money to hire a better healer.

"A curse…" Wilhelm utters to himself.

?

"I will inform Crusch-sama of your plight. Our healer may be able to break the curse." Wilhelm informs her.

At his remark, the young woman perks up.

"Thank you…! Thank you, Wilhelm-sama!" She bows to the butler.

The aged ex-knight smiles at her.

"I will return immediately to inform Crusch-sama of this situation. I'm afraid our trip here is over, Shirou-dono." He turns to me.

I shake my head.

"It's okay, Wilhelm-san. Lives are the greater priority." I tell him.

He nods.

The two of us head for our steeds.

"This could be a problem." He suddenly says when we arrived at our ground dragons.

?

"I have no idea where could have Crusch-sama and Felix went… Without Felix, we can't break that curse." He informs me.

…

He hangs his head in disappointment.

"I've fail again… I am not worthy of 'Van Astrea'." He mutters.

?

What is 'Van Astrea'…?

…

"Wilhelm-san." I call to him.

The elderly man turns to me.

"We can't give up without trying. I bet there's something we can do."

…

Even if I said that, I have no idea what to do.

The ex-knight, however, seem to find an idea.

"While it's not a viable solution, I could gather all the healers available from this district. With Crusch-sama absent, I am in charge." He nods to himself.

"Can you do that?"

He nods at me.

"Crusch-sama has entrusted me with the citizens' well being. Should they come for help, as her servant, I will uphold that oath." He declares.

* * *

/***Interlude ~ the next day***/

* * *

"Felix-sama…! We got a man cursed!" One of the knights yells.

"I'm coming!" The cat eared young man heads for the cursed man.

"How could this happen?" Their leader, Crusch Karsten, bit her finger.

Three of her men were cursed overnight.

Luckily, for them, the best healer in Lugnica was there.

Their lives were spared.

It was a strange thing to them.

The knights are not just simple peasants.

They were knights who serve under Crusch Karsten.

All of them has blessing from the spirits that they command.

While they aren't the best knights available, they still possess some protection from the spirits.

"Is that everyone…?" Felix hollers to gain their attention.

"That's all of us." One of the knights replies.

The amber-eyed woman realizes something.

"Check the villagers!" She commands them.

The healthy knights scramble to heed her order.

"Felix-sama…! The villagers, all of them fell ill!" One of the knights yells.

The other knights nod to consent his action.

"This is bad… I can't save all of them in time." Felix says in despair.

"Dammit!" The head of Karsten house punches a wall.

Her fist starts bleeding but she didn't care.

"Those who are battle ready, follow me! We will seek out the spell caster!" She declares.

She draws her blade.

"You will pay for this, Witch Cult." She curses.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Impossible…" Wilhelm utters in disbelieve.

All healers in the district were occupied.

It appears that many people fall ill out of sudden.

He issued a summon to all healers in the district yesterday before heading back to the mansion.

However, none of them shows up.

To disobey a summon from a noble or his replacement would warrant imprisonment.

Nevertheless, the circumstances are different should they have something urgent to attend.

For healers such as doctors, or clerics, their urgency can be related with treating a very ill patient.

They may send a letter of reasoning to explain their absence.

Just this morning, a large pile of letters arrived.

They were letters from physicians all around the district.

Some of them were letters from the mansion's servants who took leave of absence.

They all were saying the same thing:

Their family members have been diagnosed with strange illness.

I find this situation disturbing.

How can something like happen?

Is it an epidemic?

Wilhelm has a difficult expression on his face.

"Wilhelm-sama." One of the maids suddenly calls for him.

He turns to face her.

"There's a messenger from Crusch-sama." She informs him.

Surprised by the sudden news, he dashes away to meet the messenger.

I follow behind him to see what's going on.

"Crusch-sama orders a group of reinforcement to be sent at this location. She also insists on sending caravans." I overheard the messenger.

"Should I come along?" Wilhelm inquires.

The messenger whispers something to him.

"I understand. I shall remain here." The butler suddenly says.

…

The messenger bows at him as a sign of respect before leaving.

I can't make anything from Wilhelm's face.

He's staring blankly at the leaving messenger.

Suddenly, he storms off.

I follow him again.

…

For some reason, he's heading for the courtyard.

When he arrived at courtyard, he picks up his sword and unsheathes it.

The seasoned ex knight didn't realize that I was tailing him the whole time.

His mind is probably a mess due to the grave tidings.

Wilhelm starts his swordplay.

[Swoosh]

…

Every slash has a meaning.

 _Sadness,_

 _Agony,_

 _Despair,_

 _Frustration,_

I have no idea how I interpret it…

However, I do know one thing.

Wilhelm had lost something.

That something was important to him…

His swordplay was a symbol to that lost.

…

Unconsciously, I pick training swords.

"Wilhelm-san." I call to him.

Startled by my sudden appearance, he points his sword at my throat.

"Oh it's you, Shirou-dono. Please don't show up like that." The elderly man sheathes his sword.

I toss a training sword at him.

He catches the training sword naturally, proving his ingenuity with the sword.

I point my wooden blade at him.

"What's the meaning of this, Shirou-dono?" He asks me.

"I have the faintest idea that you might want someone to spar."

The aged butler remains silent.

After a while, he puts down his sheathed blade.

"Can you keep up with me?" He brandishes his training sword.

I grip my weapon with both hand.

"I don't know. But I think I can hold my ground." I tell him with a smile.

The ex knight let a smile creeps to his stern face.

"Prepare yourself, Shirou-dono. I might lose control of myself." He claims.

I know…

You have been through a lot…

In a blink of the eye, he vanishes.

"Guh…!"

[Clack]

My instinct allows me to predict his attack.

No, rather than instinct it was experience.

I have experienced a sword fight before.

[Clack]

I parry another attack from Wilhelm.

For an elderly man, he sure packs a punch!

[Clack]

I block an attack from the sides.

So far, Wilhelm is using one arm to attack me.

I have to use both arm just to block an attack.

Just how strong is this old man…!?

[Clack]

An overhead slash…

I barely able to parry that one.

I backpedal to give myself some space.

The aged ex knight let me take a break.

I eye his stance.

There's no opening…

Every angle that I could attempt will easily be deflected away.

…

Something tells me that I'm not meant to wield single swords.

…

The other training swords are kept in a gazebo.

I picked the training swords there earlier.

As much as I wanted to ask, I need to refrain myself.

I don't want to ruin our spar.

I relax my stance.

Wilhelm raises an eyebrow at my action.

Right now, there should be plenty of opening in my stance.

His face turns stern once more.

As expected, he vanishes from my sight.

There!

I backpedal again.

[Swoosh]

Wilhelm's sword barely hit my stomach.

His face is showing his astonishment.

"What an interesting technique, Shirou-dono." He comments.

Purposely leave an opening so my opponent takes the bait.

Once my opponent took the bait, I will parry and perform a counterattack simultaneous.

It is a style I developed by observing and predicting my opponents' move.

I can execute better defense should I possess another sword.

…

Once again, a random memory resurfaced…

"While it is a unique method, I must reprimand you for your recklessness." Wilhelm suddenly says.

?

"That stance is full with weaknesses. You might be able to discern my attacks and parry them away on time. However, should you missed an attack, your body will suffer the consequences." He chastises me.

…

"You're right, Wilhelm-san. This stance is full with openings." I admit.

The aged butler stares blankly at me.

He knew I was doing it on purpose.

"However—"

I walk slowly to the gazebo.

"It was this stance that allowed me to stand in front of you now."

I pick up another training sword.

"Dual wielding…" The elderly ex knight muses.

Once again, I enter my suicidal stance.

"Very well… I shall comply with all my might." He points at me his wooden blade.

[Heart thumping]

My body—

It's reacting!

With two swords in my hands, I could feel an adrenaline surge.

Wilhelm makes his move.

Before, I was unable to keep up with his speed.

But now—

[Clack]

I block his attack with my right blade.

His eyes were showing his bewilderment.

I execute an attack with my second weapon.

[Clack]

…

The blue-eyed butler backpedals after deflecting that last attack.

As expected from a veteran swordsman…

He was able to ward off my blow despite being caught off guard.

"I see… Your combat prowess is augmented with two swords." He muses.

I prepare my stance again.

A smirk appears on his face.

"Here I come, Shirou-dono." He enters a different stance.

He's serious this time.

[Heart thumping]

My own heart skips a beat when he takes off.

[Clack]

I parry away his blow with both swords.

[Clack, clack, clack]

The two of us trade blows.

His agility is increasing by the second.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

Our wooden weapons made sound as they clash.

Wilhelm attempts an overhead slash with both of his arm.

I respond by forming a cross with blades.

[CLACK]

Our weapons interlock with each other.

"You have my thanks, Shirou-dono." Wilhelm says to me.

He pushes me away with his wooden sword.

The two of us relax.

"I do practice my swordplay every day." He suddenly says.

He gazes up to the sky.

"Nevertheless, a swordsman will get dull if he doesn't duel with another swordsman." He utters.

The white haired butler points his wooden weapon at me again.

"But you have restore my flare." He claims.

"Glad I could help."

We reenter our stances.

Both of us move at the same time.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

The clacking sound permeates the air.

We traded blows with the speed of gust.

I was able to keep up with him.

?

[Clack]

The sword in my left hand was thrown away.

!

The moment my sight is off him was the moment of my defeat.

In my eyes, a wooden blade is aiming for my head.

[THUD]

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

The head of Karsten house was frustrated.

They were unable to find the spell caster.

"Dammit!" Crusch curses again.

"Crusch-sama, it's better if we turn back. Our men have sighted footprints of a large mabeast." One of her knights informs her.

She nods.

Despite her wish to destroy the spell caster, her priority was on the safety of her men.

"Head back to the village. We will discuss our next action." She commands.

The knights nod.

As they walk away, the green haired noble woman glances backward.

"Just what is going on?" She mutters.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

This time I found myself walking.

It was… some kind of temple.

Out of sudden, a robed woman shows up.

"So you're Saber's Master." She muses.

…

The current me was unable to say anything.

"Be a good boy and hand over the Command Spells." She says to me.

What's a Command Spell?

I want to ask her that.

However, I wasn't able to…

The current me struggles to prevent my right arm from being lifted.

There was some kind of markings on my right hand.

Is that the Command Spell?

I could feel my other self is coursing prana throughout my body.

?

Prana—

What a strange word…

"You could stop trying, boy. My mage craft is not from within your body. Trying to remove it by coursing prana won't do anything." She pulls out a jagged dagger from her robe.

Once I glimpse it, I learn its name.

Rule Breaker, all magical contracts must be abolished.

The dagger that able to dispel any magical pact.

…

How did I do that?

"You can stop trying to steal his Command Spell, Caster."

A deep masculine voice permeates my eardrum.

Somehow, that voice irks me.

* * *

/~wake up~/

* * *

The dream ended there.

…

"What was that all about?"

I can't help but to repeat the same sentence.

I found myself lying on the same bed as the last time I had a strange dream.

"Shirou-sama." A familiar voice calls out to me.

It was the brunette maid from the kitchen.

I mean the one who praises my cooking personally.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." She says to me.

I sit on my bed.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by Wilhelm-sama in a spar." She deadpans.

…

I guess I let my guard down for a second…

"Where is he?"

"Wilhelm-sama is currently attending an emergency conference with the other local nobles as representative of Crusch-sama." She informs me.

?

"What wrought such occasion?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." The maid hangs her head in shame.

…

"It's okay. I understand my position."

I'm just a guest.

I can't go prying into their business.

…

But that doesn't mean I can't learn it on my own.

"Pardon me… Do I have permission to leave the mansion?"

The maid tilts her head.

"I believe so…" She answers.

I nod.

I climb down from the bed.

"Shirou-sama, where are you going?" She asks me.

"I want to go back to the marketplace. I can borrow a ground dragon, can't I?"

She nods.

"You are allowed to borrow one. However, you must return by dusk. Wilhelm-sama only allowed you to venture out during daylight." She informs me.

…

I nod.

"I understand."

After that, I go to the stable.

…

I don't know what it's actually called…

Can a stable that holds dragons instead of horses be called a 'stable'?

While contemplating, I ride upon a single dragon.

[Air draft]

?

[Thud]

"Ouch!"

…

For some reason, that ground dragon tosses me down.

"Very funny…"

I try to climb up its back.

[Air draft]

…

[Thud]

"What's the big idea?" I question the said dragon.

"Shirou-sama."

…

"You know…if you keep showing up like that, I might label as you a magician."

The speaker, who was the maid from earlier, shakes her head.

"I was just following you. You didn't notice I was here all along." She explains her appearance.

…

I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice her.

"So, what's with this one?"

I point at the ground dragon.

"That's Patrasche. Her type is infamously known for their pride. The black ground dragons won't let anyone ride them unless you have their respect." The maid clarifies for me.

…

In other words, this guy doesn't respect me…

Oh wait; it's a 'her'.

I sigh.

"I guess I should find another one…"

[Air draft]

?

[Thud]

"Ouch! What was that for…!?"

The said dragon just picked me up and then tossed me out from the stable.

"I guess Patrasche didn't like you." The maid enlightens me.

…

"That doesn't explain why she would toss me out when I wasn't trying to ride her…" I deadpan.

The maid ponders to herself.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-sama. I can't discern the reasoning behind her action." She ends up telling me.

…

Does this have anything to do with my pride?

Or rather the lack of it…

?

Since when did I—

…

Ah, I get what Ferris meant now…

By doing mundane stuff, I gain my memory little by little.

The black dragon just showed me that I was a person with no pride.

And she doesn't respect those who without pride…

'Faker'.

That was the title bestowed upon me by—

Wait a minute…

Who did bestow me that title?

…

Well, whoever he is, he was one hundred percent correct.

I have no pride in what I do.

I just do so for others' benefit.

After all, I'm—

…

I'm—

…

I can't remember the word…

"Shirou-sama, aren't you going?" The maid brings me back to reality.

I shake my head violently to clear my head.

"Is there any ground dragons that won't toss me when I got close to it?"

"How about the one from yesterday's venture?" She points out.

…

But I can't remember which one…

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

"Five casualties…" One of her knights informs the head of Karsten house.

The beautiful woman grits her teeth.

Five villagers were killed.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't capable enough." Felix's ears droop.

The noble woman recomposes herself after pondering.

"You did great, Felix. But, the sheer number of victims is overwhelming for you alone to handle." Crusch decides to tell him.

However, that wasn't enough to lift his spirit.

"No…! My baby!" A woman wails.

The other knights avert their head in guilt.

One of the casualties was a little girl.

"Why…? WHY…!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVED HER…!?" The woman attempts to strangle Felix.

Nonetheless, she was subdued by the other knights.

"I'm sorry…" The cat eared young man hangs his head in despair.

The noble woman in charge cringes at the sight.

Then, she enters enraged state.

"We need to move the villagers. This place is too dangerous." She announces.

"What about the caravans?" One of the knights asks her.

"We all will die if we wait any longer." She deadpans.

Her legion of knights salutes her.

They begin evacuating the villagers.

"Crusch-sama, I'm sorry…" Felix apologizes to her.

Instead of trying to comfort him, she glances upward.

"What a terrible sky…" She comments.

Despite what she said, the sky was blue.

It was a sunny day, a fine day indeed.

Even so, a sunny day with many people die does not sit right with her.

The noble woman did suspect that one of the villagers was the culprit.

However, her Blessing of the Wind tells her otherwise.

The caster was not among the villagers.

She starts to doubt her gift.

On the other hand, her gift had never failed her before.

"Just what is going on?" She mutters again.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

After being thrown, flung, tossed, and juggled by several dragons, I finally found a dragon that would allow me to ride him.

Dragons are prideful creatures.

How could I forget about that?

"Good luck, Shirou-sama." The maid bids me.

I nod my head.

Finally, I can move to the market.

Once I arrive at my destination, I tied the dragon's leash to a pole.

?

The market isn't as bustling as yesterday.

"Oh, aren't you the Nii-chan from yesterday."

It was the apple seller.

I mean, appa seller.

"I am. But what happened here?"

The man contorts his face.

"Don't you hear? There's a pandemic going around." He tells me.

…

"Then, why are you still here selling appa?"

He shrugs.

"My life depends on it. Though, I doubt anyone would come and buy any with this kind of situation." He tells me.

…

"Speaking of which, you have the same strange clothing as that guy I met a few days ago." The apple seller suddenly says.

?

"There's someone with the same clothing as me?"

"Well…not exactly the same… But the fashion seems similar." He points at my jacket.

…

"Where did he go?"

The stall owner scratches his head.

"I have no idea…" He tells me.

?

"When he came to my stall, he suddenly fainted. So, I take care of him for a few minutes until he wakes up. When he does, he suddenly asks me if I saw a beautiful girl with silver hair. So, I told him that I haven't seen anyone like that. Then, he just stormed off without saying anything." The stall owner narrates his tale.

…

A beautiful girl with silver hair…

That does sound familiar…

Wait, that can't be right…

The silver haired person I knew was dead.

…

Once again, random memory pops out.

 _The red-eyed blond man pulls out her still beating heart from her chest._

…

And it was…an unpleasant memory.

"Nii-chan, don't tell me you're going to faint." The apple seller says worriedly.

…

I mean, appa seller.

I guess that memory makes me feel nauseous.

"Help…! Somebody help!" A random person is running around shouting for help.

"Hmm…? What's with that guy?" The apple seller comments.

…

I give up…

I can't consider an apple to be an 'appa'…

It was just factual contradiction.

My brain won't register it as an 'appa'.

"Please, you got to help me!"

The person arrives at the apple stall and asks for the stall owner's help.

"What's wrong?" I decide to ask the frantic person.

"My daughter, she's missing!"

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Dream cycle: Met a strange woman in robe, mentioned Command Spells and Saber, a strange masculine voice that irks just when heard

Ability: Suicidal swordplay, grasping weapon

Personality: Curiosity towards the unnatural, stubbornness, simple mindedness

Miscellaneous: Disliked by dragons, lack of pride, minor PTSD

* * *

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

Case 04: Man with missing daughter

* * *

[Author's note]

Hey guys, it's me LDC!

I'm not exactly the best writer of the mystery genre around so I decide to put something down here as a reference.

Check down here to figure out which mystery has begun for Shirou other than his true identity.

From chapter to chapter, some case files will be updated.

If you played the VN before, you can say this is like the extras that need to filled by progressing through the story.

I won't be making this with branched plot like a VN so you don't have to worry about missing a detail.

I hope you can enjoy reading it.

Thanks for spending time on my work.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Strange Occurrence

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"One minute she was there, the next she was gone! I thought she went out like she always does but she hasn't come home in two days." The man says to the apple seller.

…

"When her friends said they don't know where she went, I figure out she might in trouble. She's not the best behaved girl, but she's my only daughter." He adds.

The apple seller scratches the back of his head.

"But telling me isn't going to help… Why don't you report this to the nobles?" The stall owner suggests.

The other man hangs his head.

"I did… But they took me lightly." He says in sad tone.

…

I need to report this to Wilhelm.

I walk away from the stall.

"Hey, where are you going, Nii-chan?" The apple seller calls out to me.

"I have connection with the nobles. I can inform the man in charge."

"Oh, thank you so much!" The man with missing daughter clasps my hands.

I smile at him.

"Don't worry. I will do something about it. In mean time, you should remain calm."

I put on my determined face.

?

There's a group of three strangely dressed men.

Each one of them is very tall in stature.

Wilhelm does stand at the same height but one of those men outclasses him by far.

The said man has blond hair with moustache.

His blue eyes, which resemble Wilhelm in some sense, are lazily observing the gloomy market.

His choice of clothing is a crimson robe with gold linings.

His height exceeds standard human height.

He should be around 2.3 meters.

Another one to note is a slender man with long silvery hair.

Unlike his taller companion, his green catlike eyes are watching the people with amusement.

He adorns black coat over his naked chest.

The last man was closing his eyes as he slants at the wall, crossing his arms.

His choice of clothing is a cerulean three-tailed coat over his black Kevlar.

His hair is white as snow, and it was slicked back.

…

Something tells me that I could get some information from them.

I approach them.

"Excuse me."

The slanting man finally opens his eyes.

It was lucid azure like the depth of the ocean.

"What do you want?" He growls.

He sounded very angry.

"What is it, young man?" The silver haired man asks.

…

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"The same could be said to you." The green-eyed man replies with hint of hilarity.

I scratch my cheek.

"I was wondering about that…"

The other two men ignore me.

"Is that all you came for?" The long haired man asks.

…

"By any chance did any of you recognize me?"

At my remark, the three of them raise their eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, this is the first time we ever spoke." The silver haired man replies.

…

I guess my identity will remain a mystery for now.

"Why are you asking such a strange question?" The same man inquires.

…

"I've lost my memory. So I thought I might be able to find some clue about myself if I ask familiar people."

"What a waste of time…" The snow haired man walks away.

The huge man also leaves without saying anything.

The silver haired man smirks at his companions' reaction.

"Those two are as uncooperative as always." He utters with a hint of enjoyment.

?

"So you've lost your memory." He turns his attention to me.

I nod.

"I can't help with that. But I do know one thing; you aren't the only ones who don't belong to this world." He utters.

?

"That outfit is a sign that you don't belong in this world. Have you seen any others who wear the same type of clothing?" He questions me.

…

"Well… the apple seller did tell me that someone else has a jacket."

The green-eyed man smirks.

"You called it an 'apple'." He muses.

?

"The people here calls those fruits 'appa' but for us who belongs in other worlds we call it—"

"Apples." I cut him.

He nods.

"Does that mean you came from the same world as I am?"

The man has a startled face.

"No. That I don't. There are many possible alternate realities. But ours are different." He tells me.

…

For some reason, I'm not fussing over the strange information.

I felt I've experience such thing before…

"However, we do have a similarity." The slender man suddenly says.

?

"What is it?"

"All of us are stuck in this world."

…

I mull over that statement.

We're stuck here…

"This maybe unnecessary but—"

He moves closer to me.

"There's a group of Cultists working under this very city." He whispers to my ear.

?

The man walks away.

"Wait!"

…

The moment I turn my back, he vanishes.

"A group of cultists…?"

Does that have anything to do with me?

…

Wait a minute…

The young woman from yesterday did mention something about her mother being cursed…

!

I have to tell this to Wilhelm!

I run towards my ground dragon.

I climb my mount and quickly make for the Karsten manor.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

Fear.

That's the word to describe this group of people.

But one person reacts differently.

She was none other than Crusch Karsten.

"Hang on, Felix! We will get you to safety." She comforts her ward.

Their healer was struck with the same curse.

Felix Argyle is known to be gifted with the Blessing of Water.

That makes him immune to water based spell.

At the same time, he receives a boon in terms of healing magic.

No one would expect the healer himself is susceptible to the curse.

Without a healer, the knights and the evacuating villagers fell into panic.

They were half way from arriving to the capital.

All of a sudden, a man in dark red robe shows up.

He purposely stands on their way.

"Stand aside citizen! We're in a hurry!" One of the knights commands the strange man in red robe.

Instead of answering, he scorns at them.

His face isn't clearly shown but his scorn is obvious.

"I said move along!" The said knight loses his temper.

He draws his sword.

Abruptly, the knight was incinerated.

"Dammit!" The noble woman curses.

She wasn't expecting this situation.

All of her knights draw their blades.

"You dare to attack us…!?" One of them hollers.

The wind warns her of the red mage.

"Get down!" She yells.

A large fireball flies over their heads.

"What the—"

None of them manages to complete their sentences.

It was feat available only to Margrave Roswaal L Mathers, the strongest mage in the Lugnica.

Nevertheless, this man in red is not Roswaal.

"Who are you…!? Why do you stand in our way!?" The green haired woman points her sword at the red mage.

The man forms a visible smirk.

His hand starts forming a gesture.

Another fireball flies toward them.

The amber-eyed woman responded by cutting it with her Hundred Man Strike.

"Interesting… So, you're Crusch Karsten, one of the candidates for the royal selection." The man in red muses.

Gripping her sword tighter, the head of Karsten house stands against the man.

"I am Scorn, Servant of Emijah! Prepare to die!"

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"What do you mean I can't meet him?"

"I am very sorry, Shirou-dono. Wilhelm-sama is preoccupied with the conference." A maid informs me.

…

"But I have important information to be passed on!"

"We cannot allow you to disturb the meeting." She responds.

I grit my teeth in frustration.

…

I need to calm down and assess the situation.

Even if I go in there and tell them about the cultist, I have no conclusive proof...

…

Dammit!

I didn't realize that crucial information!

What can I do at times like this!?

…

I could charge alone…

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

"The situation is dire. And we still haven't figure out the cause!" A nobleman declares his opening statement.

The aged ex knight, Wilhelm Van Astrea, sits in as a representative for the Karsten camp.

"Casualties have reached hundreds! We need to find a solution and fast!" Another nobleman adds.

It was easier said than done.

They have never faced such pandemic.

Some may say it was a curse.

However, it was completely different from any curses they knew.

Curses in their world have one condition, and only one.

The caster must be physically in contact with the victim.

Nonetheless, this so-called curse didn't apply to that condition.

"Is there any chance that a carrier might be involved?" The first nobleman makes his assumption.

"The plague worsens two days ago. Is there any obscurity that we missed?"

At that nobleman remark, Wilhelm notices something.

The curse aggravates around the same time as Shirou's arrival.

"Wilhelm-sama, do you have something to share?" One of the nobleman notices his insecurity.

"No." The blue-eyed butler responds abruptly.

His sudden aggression draws attention from the nobles.

"The Karsten house is hiding something." A different nobleman decides to speak.

Wilhelm remains unspoken.

He did not wish to blemish his master's reputation.

"Hold on." The first nobleman declares to halt the meeting.

A messenger just arrived for him.

Then, the nobleman returns to his seat.

"I see… So, the Karsten house does have something to hide." He declares once he sits.

The elderly ex knight stammers.

"Two days ago, a stranger appears in the marketplace and he was taken in by one of your companions. It was Felix Argyle, I presumed." He starts his speech.

The other nobles start whispering to each other.

Wilhelm knew where this is going.

"There is a chance that he might be the carrier." Another nobleman speaks.

"That must be it! That's the missing link!" The other noble claims.

They were trying to pin the blame on the stranger.

It was a common tactic in politics.

In order to calm the crowd, they would find a black sheep to be sacrificed.

The blue-eyed butler remains hushed.

"We demand this stranger to be handed over!" The first nobleman declares.

"Agree." The second nobleman concurs with his decision.

Indistinct chatters were audible.

But it was certain that these nobles are going to pin the responsibility on the said black sheep.

"Let us begin the voting. All in favor in apprehending this foreigner?" The spokesman declares.

All the nobles raise their hand with exception of Wilhelm.

"'Ye' is in the majority. The motion is accepted." The spokesman affirms.

"Send a force to detain this stranger." The first nobleman commands his knight.

Wilhelm could only stare at them blankly.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I manage to secure two training swords from the same gazebo.

I want to use a real sword but I'm not allowed to enter the armory.

Unless, by any chance, I could grab a random sword out of nowhere.

…

Something tells me that I could actually do it.

But how…?

…

I walk my way to the stable.

…

I forgot that most of the dragons resented me…

Which one did I rode earlier?

"Shirou-sama."

A familiar voice calls out to me.

It was the maid.

She's holding the leash to the dragon I was looking for...

"You're going out again, aren't you?" She asks me.

…

The sun has begun setting.

So, I am not allowed to leave.

I let out a sigh.

"Yes." I reply shortly.

The young woman smiles softly at me.

She hands over the leash.

?

"I'm not obligated to follow every instruction." She tells me.

…

"But if I do this and they found out about you aiding me, you'll be imprisoned."

She smiles again.

"They won't." She asserts her opinion.

…

"Speaking of which, I have never gotten your name."

"Oh, my name is—"

"THERE HE IS!"

Her sentence was disturbed by the yelling.

?

Those clothing…they're knights!

Suddenly, the legion of knights surrounds us and draws their weapons.

"You are under arrest! Under the charge of spreading the plague!"

?

"What…?"

"Shirou-sama, look out!"

Abruptly, I feel a blunt strike behind my head.

My vision blurs out.

And I fall into darkness.

* * *

/~dream sequence~/

* * *

I found myself panicking in a familiar room.

I think it was a dining room.

In my hand, a rolled up poster is present.

"I need to reinforce it!" The dream 'me' muses.

?

An image of circuits appears in my head.

A single line flares to life.

"Trace on…"

…

What a familiar sensation…

Abruptly, the dream 'me' rolls to the side.

The same man in blue suit shows up.

"Yo!" He simply greets me.

* * *

/~wake up~/

* * *

Once again, it ended without conclusion.

…

I think I could ignore that weird dream for now and focus on stuff that is more important.

"Where am I?"

I found myself in a dimly lighted place.

I try sitting up.

[Chain shackles]

…

Why am I shackled?

I glance around to gain better understanding of my situation.

…

I think I'm in a dungeon.

But how did—

It was those knights from earlier!

They came to apprehend me.

Did Crusch find out that I was trying to break the curfew?

…

Though, I don't think she would go so far into imprisoning me.

But I can't stay here!

I need to get out!

Many lives depend on me.

First, I need to get out of these shackles.

…

Wait a minute…

I'm in a fantasy world.

Does that mean that I could use magic?

…

It might worth trying…

I imagine the magic circuits from earlier.

…

In my mind, I could see 27 dormant circuits.

But how do I activate it?

…

"Trace on…" My mouth mutters automatically.

A single circuit flares to life.

I open my eyes.

I could feel prana coursing through my body.

…

It feels too natural…

Who am I?

How did I know all these stuffs?

I stare at the shackles that bind me.

Maybe I could alter its composition.

"Trace on…"

I try it once again.

 _Analyzing the composition_

 _Understanding the structure_

…

I think I could manage.

 _Altering the arrangement_

 _Rearranging the components_

!

There!

[Chain Shackling]

I successfully unlock the shackles.

"I can't believe that work…"

Now, it's time to get out of here.

I walk towards the door.

I try turning its knob.

?

It's not locked…

…

Did the guards forget to lock the door?

I exit the prison chamber.

…

It's quiet…

I take a few steps ahead.

[Footstep echoes]

…

It's too quiet…

I resume walking.

As I walk, I glance around in order to learn more of my surroundings.

This looks like a major prison.

Yet, there's no guard around…

What is this place?

I reach another door and turn its knob.

…

It's not locked.

"Hello there."

!

I jump backward.

?

"You are—"

It was that silvery haired man from the market.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Plot twist?" He says nonchalantly.

What's this about a plot twist?

"Take this." The man suddenly hands me a sheathed sword.

?

"I thought we were going to cull the cultists." He simply says with a smirk.

…

This man is suspicious…

"Hang on a second. Now that I think of it, I believed you almost too instantly."

In some way, that was an immature move.

"You told me about these cultists. But you got no evidence to back it up. How can I consider you're telling the truth?"

The man stammers.

Then, his smirks return.

"On the other hand, why wouldn't you believe me?" He counters.

"The curse has gone around for a few days. Yet, the government can't figure out the cause. But you, a stranger, came out of nowhere claiming to know its cause? Anyone would get suspicious."

The long haired man snorts.

"Point taken…" He muses.

…

"Where are all the guards?"

The man smirks.

"Who knows…? Maybe I killed them?" He says nonchalantly.

…

That shouldn't be possible.

Unless this man—

He does have company!

I unsheathe the sword and point it at him.

"It was just a joke." He stifles a laugh.

…

"There's a false alarm regarding a fire in the court. All the guards went to administer it." He informs me.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"I'm—"

[Explosion]

"Did that bastard have to go all his way to ruin my fun?" The silver haired man says with hint of amusement.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with your cultist problem. My boss appears to be upset by my presence in this story." He tells me.

…

"Good luck."

A powerful gust forces me to cover my eyes.

…

The slender man in black clothing vanishes into thin air.

…

?

I pick up an object of my interest.

"Black feather…?"

* * *

/~A few minutes later~/

* * *

I walk alone in this large place.

Not even a single soul was around…

What was that explosion earlier?

Who was that man?

And what's the meaning of this black feather?

?

I think I smell something.

…

I know this smell…

It was the smell of—

!

I cover my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting.

…

It was the smell of scorched corpses…

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Dream cycle: Reinforced a poster to fight the man in blue suit

Ability: Reinforcement, activation of magic Circuits

Personality: Minor sign of PTSD, scorched corpses

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (updated)

A young woman's mother fell ill out of sudden. At the same time, her uncle died from the same disease just a few days ago. The doctor/healer claimed it was a curse. Before he died, the uncle managed to glimpse something that might have been the cause or probably just his illusion. It was a black thing from the cellar…

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine (updated)

The apple seller (appa seller) told me about someone with similar outfit as mine. I don't know the details but the stall owner said that person wore a jacket.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair (updated)

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (updated)

His daughter is missing! For some reason, the knights are taking him lightly.

Case 05: Strange Trio (updated)

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man (updated)

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (updated)

I still don't have any information about this thing…

* * *

[Author's note]

Hi guys!

Thanks for tuning in.

Anyways, you probably notice that some strange characters start popping out of nowhere.

Let's just say it's a plot twist I made for spicing things up.

I knew too much about Re:Zero lore that I might end spoiling before the second season anime could run.

So, I decide to create my own plot to preserve the spoilers for those who didn't read the LN , WN, or the wiki.

And some of you, fellow gamers probably knew who that silver haired man and that snow-white haired guy in blue overcoat.

As for the huge man, hardcore Square Enix fans might notice him.

Or maybe not...

The hint is, he's from a semi-turn based game.

Well, that's all from me now.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: My name is…Emiya Shirou

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

They're dead.

All of them were dead.

They were burned alive…

I could see signs of struggle from their position.

Something unpleasant wells up.

I walk pass them.

I stomp over their charred corpses.

…

I have a feeling that I've done this before…

Pungent smell permeates my nostril.

Yet I ignore it…

I need to get out of here.

I need to escape.

I want to survive.

I want to live!

But why should I live?

I let those people die.

…

Why am I feeling guilty?

It's not my fault.

I didn't kill them.

Then, what is this feeling?

I couldn't save them even if I try.

Even if I was here earlier, there was nothing I could do…

Maybe I'll die along with the others.

"Shirou-dono!"

A familiar voice calls out to me.

"Wilhelm-san…?"

"Thank goodness, you're alright." The aged butler jogs toward me.

Then, he notices the corpses.

He bows out of respect.

"Wilhelm-san, what happened?"

The elderly butler faces me.

"We are under attack by the Witch Cultist." He simply says.

…

"Follow me, Shirou-dono. We need to get out here." He urges me to move.

The two of us run.

Unexpectedly, a group of strangely attired men appears.

All of them were wearing dark red robes.

Wilhelm charges towards them.

[Splat, splat, splat]

He cuts them without mercy.

I stare blankly at their corpses.

"Shirou-dono, this way." He says nonchalantly.

I move automatically.

My mind is trying to process the situation.

What is going on?

People are dying everywhere…

What's causing them?

Nobody has answers to that.

Why is this happening?

Nobody can answer it.

Why am I feeling guilty?

It's because people die in front of you.

But I didn't kill them.

You didn't but you let them die.

No, I don't.

Yes, you do.

I have no obligation to save them!

Yes, you do.

And why is that?

Because your existence are meant for that reason.

I don't understand it…

There's no need to understand it.

But if I don't understand, why should I save people?

Because your existence is made for that reason.

I can't comprehend that reasoning.

There's no need to comprehend it.

At least tell me the damn reason!

Because ***** Shirou is someone who aspire to be an **** of *******.

I—

"Shirou-dono."

Wilhelm's voice brought me back to reality.

…

The city is in ruins.

Dead bodies are everywhere…

"Wilhelm-dono!"

A knight riding a ground dragon marches towards us.

I recognize that man as a knight from his white attire.

"What is it?" The butler simply asks him.

"Thank goodness, I've found you. Crusch-sama was looking for you." The knight discloses his relief.

"Crusch-sama has returned…?" Wilhelm says in confused tone.

"Something unexpected took place at our destination. Felix-dono has fallen ill."

?

Ferris is what?

"Lead us to our master." The butler demands to the messenger.

"Right away, Wilhelm-sama."

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

The Karsten manor is crowded.

No, that would be an understatement.

The congestion is only natural from the current circumstances.

"Dammit!" The head of Karsten curses again.

Her own land is being attacked while she was absent.

Her battle with the outlandish red mage was halt by the mage's sudden epilepsy.

After that, he vanishes without a trace.

It was a strange sight to her.

Then again, those from the Witch Cult have always been a bit eccentric.

Nonetheless, that mage was the less of her concern.

Her ward, Felix Argyle, is in critical condition.

The curse has worsened.

With no other healers available, the noblewoman could only watch the young man's suffering.

"Is this a sign? Am I not worthy to be the next ruler?" She mutters to herself.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

We have arrived at the mansion.

It was a strange sight…

There were many people running around.

It's hard to believe that scene I just saw were real.

"Crusch-sama and Felix-dono is inside." The knight who escorted us points at a door.

Wilhelm nods at him.

Considering his job done, the knight walks away.

The butler twists the doorknob.

"Wilhelm, Shirou."

The green haired woman addresses the both of us.

I could see Ferris lying on the bed.

"Wilhelm, we need to talk." Crusch whispers to her butler.

For some reason, my ears were sharp enough to catch her words.

The two exit the room, leaving me with Ferris.

…

I walk closer to the cat eared young man.

…

There were no sign of his usual cheerfulness.

His face is pale.

His breathing is hitching every now and then.

It hurts…

It hurts to see someone I knew ended up like this…

"Shi-Shirou-kyun…?"

A weak voice calls out to me.

His eyes were barely opening.

"Yes. It's me."

The young man slowly forces a smile on his face.

"Did-did you found out?" He questions me in his ill condition.

…

I bet he's talking about my identity.

"I'm sorry. All I know is that I came from a different world."

"I-I see…" He stutters.

…

"I-I gue-guess… I can't…stick around… To find out." The young man stutters to add.

…

Why are you talking about?

You will survive!

I wanted to say that but I have no way to ensure it.

"Don't make a face like that…" He manages to speak fluently albeit weak in tone.

…

I want to save him.

But what can I do?

I'm just a foreigner with strange knowledge about the other world.

None of my knowledge could help—

 _Rule Breaker, all magical contract must be abolished_.

I suddenly recall a thing from my dream cycle.

Earlier, I manage to escape from my shackles by using mage craft.

…

Mage craft—

What a strange term…

Yet, it feels so familiar…

What can I do?

 _If it is an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination._

 _If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with_ …

…

What is that?

I've never heard of this quote.

Imagine it…

Yes, I could imagine the jagged dagger perfectly.

Its shape, its size, its weight—

Its ability, its memory—

I close my eyes.

"Shi-Shirou-kyun…?"

I imagine the 27 magical circuits in my body.

"Trace on…"

Three, no, five lines of circuits flare to life.

The jagged dagger forms in my grasp.

I eye the strangely shaped dagger.

"This should do it…"

I know what it does.

If it's really a curse then Ferris will gain his health almost instantly.

"I see… You're giving me a mercy kill." The cat eared person assumes.

…

"This won't hurt a bit."

I aim to prick his hand.

"SHIROU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING…!?"

Crusch voice permeates my eardrums.

Because of her sudden interruption, I end up stabbing Ferris on his chest.

[Air draft]

I found myself flying.

[Thud]

The jagged dagger dissipates into motes of light.

"Crusch-sama…!"

A number of knights enter the room.

"Apprehend that man for attempted murder!"

…

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

The amber-eyed noble woman is staring at her ward.

Her dead ward.

Felix Argyle's breath stops the moment that strange dagger stabbed him.

"Crusch-sama, we have escorted the prisoner to the dungeon." One of her knights informs her.

She nods.

"I will handle his punishment later. Right now, we need to seek out the source of the plague." The noble woman commands them.

The knight salutes at her.

Wilhelm Van Astraea enters the scene.

"Felix." He stares sadly at the dead demi human.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

Once again, I'm in a dungeon.

…

I've failed…

I've failed to save Ferris…

Instead, I end up killing him…

What was I thinking?

Did I expect a miracle to happen?

All I need is just a single prick from that jagged dagger and he would instantly be cured.

How laughable…

It was dream.

And we're fighting against a plague.

There's no way something from a dream could help us.

"Shirou-sama."

?

That's a familiar voice.

"You are—"

She puts her finger on her lips as a sign to keep me quiet.

…

It was the maid from before.

"Shirou-sama, are you okay?" She asks me.

I avert my head in shame.

[Door creaks]

?

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you escape." She simply replies.

!

"Stop. You don't understand what's going on."

She pauses to hear me out.

"I've killed Ferris-san…"

The maid stares at me blankly.

"And I don't believe you." She simply utters.

?

"How can someone as considerate as you end up killing Felix-sama?"

…

"It was me being optimist. I thought I could save him. But instead—"

I purse my lips.

She stares at me again.

"More reasons to let you escape."

?

"What are you doing?"

The maid unlocks the shackles on my arms.

"I'm telling you to escape."

I shake my head.

"I won't. I already committed a grave sin."

The maid points at the door.

"I don't care. I wanted to do this."

…

"If anyone sees us, you will be imprisoned for life." I tell her.

"And I'm telling you that I don't mind."

?

"Because when I first lay my eyes on you, I already knew you're not the culprit."

?

"I-I don't understand… What are you trying—"

The maid closes my mouth with her hand.

"It's better if I just show you."

She pulls out a strange pendant from her pocket.

"That's—"

 _Of all people, why does it have to be you?_

A familiar voice echoes in my head.

…

"This is yours."

The maid puts the pendant into my palm.

!

I see a beautiful black haired girl smiling at me during a sunset.

 _Would you come along with me?_

The girl's blue eyes stare directly at me.

 _Why are you asking such obvious question?_

I recall telling her.

 _Of course, I will._

…

This pendant—

It's important to me.

I turn my attention to the maid.

"Who are you?"

She shakes her head.

"My identity is not important. What's more important is for you to escape. The nobles were trying to pin the blame on you. They accuse you to be the source of the plague."

?

"What?"

"What's more, with your current misunderstanding with Crusch-sama, no one would back you up. At this rate, the real culprit will get away."

…

"If I escape, wouldn't that be more suspicious? I did commit a grave crime."

By that, I mean killing Ferris.

The maid smiles at me.

"I wonder if Felix-sama really died…"

?

"There's not much time. Please escape, Shirou-sama."

She urges me to walk.

"And, this plague is a curse… Don't you forget that." She whispers to my ears.

?

"GO!"

I run as she told me.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

Several knights march across the city.

With the plague in the air, not a single citizen walks out in the open.

Leading the knights was Crusch Karsten.

"Search every nooks and crannies. We don't want any ambiguity." She issues her orders.

The knights spread out and begin searching.

Her butler, Wilhelm Van Astrea stands beside her.

There's a sheathed sword hangs on his back.

"Should I aid with the search?" The aged man offers.

The young woman nods.

Acknowledging his master's wish, the ex knight climbs a building.

"We are missing something." The woman mutters to herself.

She has been mulling over the plague for a two days.

Nothing seems to make sense.

They have checked the food, water supply, mabeast conjectures…

There should be no reason for the epidemic to spread.

All she knows that the plague worsen by the time that stranger arrived.

But that shouldn't be the case…

Shirou can't be the carrier despite all reasons.

The affliction started before his arrival.

The question is; what caused the outbreak in the first place?

"Yo, Nee-chan. Want to buy some appa?"

A casual question.

The amber-eyed woman turns to face him.

"You're still selling appa at times like this?" She asks him with amused tone.

"My life depends on it." He simply shrugs.

"I'll take one." The woman decides to amuse the appa seller.

"Thank you! Do come again!" He flashes a smile at her.

The woman pays him the price and begins munching on the fruit.

She hasn't eaten anything since the day she ventured to that village.

"You know, I think it's ironic."

The appa seller decides to start a conversation.

The woman turns to him.

"People keep saying the plague started a few days ago. But the truth is, the plague had already been here for a long time." The appa seller tells her.

"What's so ironic about that?" She questions him.

"It started to worsen when those strangers with strange clothing pops out of nowhere. I bet people are blaming them for the curse but they got nothing with it."

"You'd think it's a curse?" She raises her eyebrow.

The man shrugs.

"My wife died from the same thing. The healer at that time labels it as a curse. I doubt a disease could be that resistant towards drugs." The man reminiscences.

"I'm sorry…" The noblewoman bids her sympathy.

"Ah, no worries…" The appa seller shrugs again.

"Speaking of which, the strangers look like they're from another world, aren't they? Then, I thought that maybe this curse came from another world."

At his remark, the amber-eyed woman flinches.

There is a possibility, she thought to herself.

"Thank you. I'll be going."

"Huh? Okay…" The appa seller says in confused tone.

The noble woman marches toward her steed.

"That boy has the answer." She utters to herself.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I mull over what the maid said.

This plague is a curse…

But if it's a curse, then why won't it dispel when I used it on Ferris?

I stare at my newly acquired pendant.

It was garnet pendant.

Many people would mistake it for a ruby but it's actually garnet.

Someone I know explains to me the difference between the two.

I close my eyes.

I saw the blue-eyed girl is smiling at me.

Who are you?

Why are you smiling at me?

Similar to the first vision I had, the girl starts scowling.

"You're terrible, Shirou."

She told me.

…

Hey *******, who am I?

The girl tilts her head.

"What kind of question is that? You're Shirou."

She replied.

…

What am I to you?

She smiles softly.

"You're my special someone."

?

But why would you like me?

The girl turns her back on me.

The scene change into sunset.

"Because, you are—"

[Explosion]

!

What happened?

I cover my head with a hood and rush towards the source.

Once I get close enough, I plaster my back to a wall.

…

?

I see a man in dark red robe.

At his feet, there's—

There are charred corpses.

"I know you're there, Emiya Shirou."

?

Is that my name?

…

I walk to the open.

A scorn appears on his face.

…

However, most of his face is covered under his red hood.

"You have done well." The man in red suddenly applauds me.

?

"Huh…?"

The scorn becomes more noticeable.

"I have no idea why would our lord place such important task on this nuisance." He states his opinion.

…

"Then again, he manages to take away the kingdom's last hope. Without that annoying healer, the curse cannot be break." The man in red speaks to himself.

?

"Now your task is done. Prepare to die."

!

I jump to my side.

[Explosion]

I imagine the blade that Wilhelm used.

Twenty-seven circuits appear in my mind.

"Trace on…"

Four lines flare to life.

Wilhelm's sword appears in my grasp.

?

A memory gushes into my head.

I saw a beautiful red haired girl with mesmerizing blue eyes smiling at me.

"This is…"

Wilhelm's memory.

 _His stances_

 _His experience_

 _His skills_

I have access to all of them.

"So you wish to struggle for your life? So be it." The red mage scorns at me.

I point the sword at him.

"Who are you? What is your connection with me?"

The mage walks slowly towards me.

I step back with every time he moves closer.

"I am Scorn. Minion of Emijah."

?

Was he meant to say 'Emiya'?

"I deem you unnecessary. So, vanish from my sight."

A large fireball flies towards me.

With Wilhelm's agility, I swiftly evade the destructive spell.

"I should have figured out your name from you tendency to scorn." I taunt him.

"A clever tease…" He simply says.

I take my stance, no, Wilhelm's stance.

More fireballs come to my way.

I simply escape by running on the wall.

[Consecutive explosions]

…

I could feel the heat despite being able to evade the fire spell.

I jump from the building, aiming to cut the man in red down.

A single slash at the back should prevent him from casting more spells.

I just want to disable him…

[Clang]

?

My sword stops midair.

"An invisible force field?" I croak.

!

I jump back from the mage.

" **Aegis**. It is a spell that can block any physical attack." He simply says.

…

"And this is **Hellfire**."

Gigantic fireballs fly towards me.

I simply rush away.

[Consecutive explosions]

…

This place is being torn apart…

"How about a change of flavor? **Pulverize**."

Three large boulders suddenly float to the air.

Since it was an obvious attack, I prepare to run away.

The boulders fly towards me.

[Crashes]

?

I feel something is amiss.

!

I backpedal immediately.

[Thunder roars]

A pyramid-shaped energy bolt had almost charred me.

I need to think…

Physical attacks won't work on him.

?

The red mage seems awfully silent for a while.

…

!

"From below…!"

I leap upwards.

The shadow beneath me materializes and attempts to pierce me.

?

"Dammit!"

I put my blade in front of me.

[Explosion]

"GAH!"

I was sent flying to a wall.

The sword in my hand glows in similar fashion to hot iron.

"Kuh…"

Wilhelm's style may allow me to close in and deliver a quick blow.

But a direct attack won't work on him.

My plan from earlier was ruined due to my carelessness.

"This is the end." The red mage declares his victory.

A gigantic fireball forms midair.

Is this the end?

"Hold it, Scorn."

The fireball vanishes into thin air.

Another man in similar red robe appears.

"What is it now, Strife?"

"You're ruining our plan. He is our main carrier." The newcomer chastises the first mage.

?

I'm a carrier…

"He has done his job. He is no longer needed." Scorn simply tells the newcomer.

"We still need him to sabotage Kararagi."

…

"Very well. Then, I shall spare him for now." The red mage scorns at the thought.

So, I was the carrier all along…

"I'm carrying a curse."

"That is true. The only way to remove the curse is by killing yourself. Even if you did, it's not noteworthy to our grand plan. We have instilled the insignia to this particular district. We have no need for you. Yet, the master values you as a pawn." The second mage informs.

"All we need to do is to erase your memory once more."

…

The mage raises his hand.

"Trace on…"

The jagged dagger appears in my hand.

I plunge the said dagger at him.

…

The three of us remains frozen.

"Impudent child."

The man in red plants his palm on my chest.

[Heart thumping]

"No…"

My vision…is being hazy.

I could see the two men vanish.

I can't let it end like this.

I eye the dagger in my grasp.

…

I prick it to my arm.

[Electricity crackles]

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

"Where is he…!?"

Rage is clearly on Crusch's face.

Her prisoner has escaped.

"There were no sign of tampering from the shackles and door." One of her knights informs her.

"Someone must have aided his escape." A different knight presumed.

The noblewoman contorts her face.

"Summon all the servants. I will question them personally."

* * *

/***Interlude II***/

* * *

His eyes suddenly open.

The cat eared young man is awake once more.

"Is this heaven?" He mutters to himself.

He sits up on the comfy bed.

He glances around to understand his situation.

"This looks like Shirou-kyun's room…" He muses.

It was the guest room.

Then, the young man finally recalls the event before.

"He stabbed me." He stares at his chest, where he was stabbed.

But there was no sign of injury.

"What was that dagger?" Felix Argyle muses to himself.

"Come to think of it, where is everyone?"

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I did it…

I have undone the curse on me.

I manage to recall some of my memories.

My name is Emiya Shirou.

I am a magus.

I came from another world.

But I still can't recall how I got here…

I am a third rate magus.

I can only use a handful amount of spells.

Reinforcement, a spell that allows me to reinforce the structure of an object of my desire.

A knife will become sharper if I reinforced it.

A reinforced lamp will glow brighter.

The other thing I could use is Structural Analysis.

It allows me to understand the mechanics of an object.

For example, I can learn the basic structure of a wagon by just gazing at it.

Last but not least, Tracing.

It's probably the most important spell to me.

It's my signature.

I can recreate any bladed weapons as long as I have clear image of it in my mind.

…

I still can't remember the people from my dream.

But the girl in red…

…

I can't remember her name.

But I wish to meet her again.

And that girl in silver armor.

I made a promise to take her somewhere…

But I can't remember it.

…

But right now, I have more important task.

I need to dispel this plague.

But how?

"Search there! The fugitive won't go far!"

I hid myself behind a door.

Luckily, the said door wasn't locked.

Crusch has discovered about my escape.

"You are—"

!

The female voice startles me.

?

It's the young woman from the market.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

"Why did you let him escape?"

The green haired noblewoman questions her servant.

With her Blessing of the Wind, not a single soul may lie to her.

It was easy for her to find the culprit.

"Because, Shirou-sama is not guilty." The maid simply says.

There is no fear in her eyes.

"You answer it in a stride. Why did you believe in him?"

The head of Karsten house was a bit surprised by her answer.

She wasn't lying.

But what confuses her was the maid's absolute trust in the stranger.

The two didn't speak much as she recalled.

Why the maid would stands for him?

"I have a spiritual gift that allows me to see through a person's soul." The maid claims.

If such gift exists, how did this maid remained concealed?

But her Blessing of the Wind is acknowledging it as the truth.

"Is that why you believed in him?" The noblewoman asks.

The maid simply nods.

"Crusch-sama!" One of her knights disturbs her interrogation.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" The amber-eyed woman glares at the knight.

She is in foul mood.

"Felix-sama, he's—"

"I'm fine, honest." The cat eared demi human enters the scene.

Shocked by the revelation, Crusch Karsten stands on her feet.

"Felix." She simply mutters.

"Yes, Crusch-sama." The demi human replies.

* * *

/***Interlude break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Hide in here." The young woman instructs me.

…

"Excuse me, ma'am. Did you see anyone with red hair and strange outfit?"

A knight is visible from where I'm hiding.

"I'm sorry, sir knight. I haven't seen anyone with such description."

"I see… Thank you for your cooperation. Good day."

The knight leaves.

…

"You can come out now."

I climb out from the giant vase.

"Why did you help me?"

Instead of answering, she quickly walks away.

She goes deeper into her house.

…

I decide to follow her.

…

We arrived at a closed room.

"What are you doing here? Walk away already." She tells me.

She opens the door.

…

Inside, I could see her dying mother.

Her face is white as a ghost…

It was similar to Ferris.

…

"Go on. Get out of here. I'm not helping you again."

…

"Trace on…"

The jagged dagger appears in my hand once more.

"Huh…? What are you—"

I walk pass her.

"Wait!"

I prick the dagger at the dying woman's arm.

[Electricity crackles]

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Full name: Emiya Shirou

Ability: Reinforcement, Structural Grasping, Tracing

Personality: Proof of PTSD, recklessness

Miscellaneous: Obtained a garnet pendant, Wilhelm's past (red haired girl), memory with the blue-eyed black haired girl, unknown promise with the blond girl clad in silver armor

Tracing record: Rule Breaker, Wilhelm's sword

* * *

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (updated)

A young woman's mother fell ill out of sudden. At the same time, her uncle died from the same disease just a few days ago. The doctor/healer claimed it was a curse. Before he died, the uncle managed to glimpse something that might have been the cause or probably just his illusion. It was a black thing from the cellar… I've meet her again.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

The apple seller (appa seller) told me about someone with similar outfit as mine. I don't know the details but the stall owner said that person wore a jacket.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter

His daughter is missing! For some reason, the knights are taking him lightly.

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists

I still don't have any information about this thing…

Case 08: Witch Cultist (updated)

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid (updated)

She knew something about me…

Case 10: Red mages (updated)

A mage in red robes by name Scorn engaged me in combat. I lost pathetically… His spells consist of Hellfire (Fireballs), Aegis (Invisible force field that blocks physical attack), Pulverize (Tossing giant boulders), pyramid-shaped energy bolt, and some kind of spell that allows him to materialize shadow. He knew my full name. His companion showed up to prevent Scorn from killing me. The other red mage is called Strife. They said I was a carrier. Was I the carrier for the plague? I was sure they were the one who brought me here and erased my memories.

Case 11: The Plague (updated)

Some strange pandemic have been terrorizing the capital. Many lives were taken by this strange disease. Some people consider it a curse. The red mages probably have something to do with it. They mentioned something about me being a carrier. Insignia was planted in this land but I don't know what it is…

* * *

[Author's note]

Alright, that's it for today's chapter!

Before we go further, let me clarify first.

Shirou is still missing most of his memories.

He could remember his abilities but not everything.

And his Noble Phantasms in his memory are still missing.

To Adistridos, thanks for pointing your main concern regarding repeated simple sentences.

As for that problem, I cannot help it.

It's a problem I've been facing for a while now.

Maybe in time, I can fix it.

Please keep monitoring me on that progress.

And for you second point regarding Felix, I was aiming to make the mystery deeper.

I didn't show the scene because I want to explain it in great detail once it was revealed to protagonist.

And, maybe it was just me wording it wrong…

I think I was trying to tell you guys that he wasn't cursed while healing the victims but instead, he was cursed while walking during the evacuation.

Moreover, what makes people surprised by the prospect was because Felix was immune to most curses.

My sentence structure is probably what confused people. I'll try to fix it later.

To nomorehiatusplz, I'll keep the extra characters subtle.

I hope that could lessen the amount of confusion I kept on making.

I'm just a new writer, so these kind of things came out when I got overly passionate when writing a story with characters that I liked.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

And to everyone,

At first I was skeptical when I was about to post this story.

I did put 'I'm signing a death wish' in the prologue chapter, right?

That's because my story first was received coldly and I even got flamed for it.

I didn't think this story would received a warm welcome...

Thanks guys.

I really appreciate it.

I will do my best to keep writing!

Without further ado, let me express my pure gratitude to everyone who are reading this.

Thank you.


	6. EX Chapter 01

[Author's note]

To newcomers who came from the Prologue chapter; this is a turning point.

Many people turn their tail once they read this chapter.

They call it half-ass origin story or whatsoever.

So, I'm here to tell you to STAY.

Until the end of this arc, stay with me.

Then, you can judge whether its bad or not.

* * *

EX Chapter 01: Vindication of Discord

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

"I thank you, Emiya, for lending a hand in these menial tasks." A bespectacled boy with black hair speaks to me.

"Don't sweat it, Issei. What are friends for?"

He smiles luminously.

I focus myself on wiping the temple bells.

Currently, I'm helping out at the Ryuudou Temple.

"Speaking of which, have you broke off with that witch?" Issei suddenly brings up a topic.

…

"Not this again, Issei…" I sigh.

"Emiya, she's tricking you! I'm telling that she's a sinister cat in human skin!" My friend says.

I turn to face him.

"I know… But that's why I fell in love with her."

Issei scowls at my answer.

"How can you love such a person…?" He mutters.

"Tohsaka is nicer than you think. But, you were right about her in many ways."

And I mean from her devilishly demeanors down to the witch part…

She's everything that Issei ever spouted!

But I still love her.

"I can't understand it… Saber-san is clearly the best girl for you. Why did you choose Tohsaka out of all people...?" Issei shrugs.

…

Saber is my mentor, nothing more and nothing less…

And I doubt she'll be interested in me…

After all, she's the King of Knights.

Why would someone as grandeur as her would fall in love with someone as lowly as me?

…

That reminds me, I promised to buy her an ice-shredding machine with lion theme.

King or not King, Saber does have a girlish side.

"Speaking of Saber, where is she?" Issei inquires.

"Oh… Saber told me that she'd be accompanying Tohsaka for her family conference. They are related in some way…" I lie.

When Saber was living with me, I lied to Fuji-nee about Saber being Kiritsugu's acquaintance.

Surprisingly, Saber was an acquaintance of Kiritsugu.

Then, when she has to move into Tohsaka's house, we came up with another lie.

 _'Saber is actually a long distant cousin of Tohsaka.'_

Everyone believes this because Tohsaka does have a faint foreign linage.

"It's hard to believe someone like Tohsaka could have a relative as polite as Saber-san." Issei sighs again.

…

Why did you do to him, Tohsaka?

I've never seen Issei being this resenting towards anyone…

Anyways, Tohsaka and Saber wasn't going to a family conference like the one I said before.

They were actually attending the Second Owners' conference.

Something big came up and Tohsaka was summoned.

Does this have anything to do with the Grail…?

It's only been a month since the war concluded.

"Emiya, I'll be over there." Issei tells me.

He's going to throw away the trash we collected around the temple compound.

"Okay…" I nod.

Let's see…

Oh, I missed a spot.

"Excuse me…"

A strange voice suddenly greets me from behind.

?

I turn to face my guest.

…

It was a man in dark red robes.

"By any chance, are you Mr. Emiya?" He says in shrill tone.

…

I stand as a precaution.

I prepare Kanshou and Bakuya in my head.

"I see… So, you're Mr. EMIYA…!" The man in robe says ecstatically.

…

"Who are you? What's with the getup?"

"Ah… This is just my casual clothing." He muses.

His face is not visible from under the hood.

"Would you be so kindly to die for me?"

!

I jump away in a flash.

[Explosion]

…

The bell, it melts…

"I see… You're nimbler than what I have presumed." The man in robe comments on my reflex.

Flame forms on his palm.

…

A magus is attacking me in broad daylight…

"It's clearly you have a death wish. Using mage craft in the open would warrant you a Sealing Designation."

He tilts his head.

"Sealing Designation…? What is that?" He muses.

?

"Ah… I forgot. This is a different world. They have different lore and magic system." He says to himself.

…

"Unfortunately for you, my magic is not mage craft. I'm not a magus. I'm a spell caster."

?

"For example, this one…"

!

I perform a barrel roll.

[Boom]

The spot I used to occupy was scorched…

"This is the **Hellfire** spell. It's not similar to your mage craft. I have no need for incantation." He declares.

…

"Trace on…"

The married swords appear in my hands.

"That's one unique spell you have there." He praises me.

…

"Care to tell your identity?"

"Ah yes… I am Scorn, a former minion of Saruin. Now I serve a new lord by the name Emijah!"

…

That last name didn't follow…

I was expecting to hear a more sinister name…

"My master wishes for your demise. Now, DIE!"

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Romancing Saga: The Minstrel Song – Passionate Rhythm]**

The distance between us is approximately 300 meters.

I should be able to close up to him…

The red mage channels a couple more fireballs.

"An opening…!"

I lunge towards the spell caster.

The fireballs are launched in hasty manner.

[Multiple explosion]

I evade them with extreme precaution.

!

I could feel the searing heat from the scorched earth when it passes by me!

?

The mage stops channeling the fire spell.

!

Three large boulders suddenly surround me!

[Crashes]

I leap to prevent myself from being pulverized.

!

That's—

I form a cross with Kanshou and Bakuya to protect myself.

[Explosion]

A fireball directly impacts the married blades, sending me flying away.

However, I manage to land on my feet.

HOT!

I had to let go of the swords.

They turn into motes of light.

…

The man in red doesn't talk much…

He's dead set on killing me.

Then—

"Trace on…"

In my mind, three lines of Magic Circuits activated.

I trace a black bow similar to Archer's own bow.

…

As I thought, tracing a bow drains more prana than tracing a sword…

Archer always did it with ease so I thought I could do the same feat.

I guess I was overestimating myself…

!

A pyramid like shape appears to imprison me!

I perform a barrel roll to escape.

[Thunder roars]

…

It was not a pyramid…

It was an energy bolt.

!

The mage makes a gesture!

?

…

"From below…!" I yell as I backpedal.

Shadows materialize and pierce the empty space where I was occupying.

His spells aren't limited to the basic elements!

I need to think of something!

"Trace on…!"

I trace a couple of nameless swords to be converted into arrows.

I execute several quick shots at him.

?

The arrows were repelled by an invisible field.

I grit my teeth.

More fireballs were launched.

I run as fast as I can.

[Multiple explosions]

…

Dammit!

At this rate, innocent people are going to get involved!

I need to subdue him fast!

Is there anything I could use?

I search inside Unlimited Blade Works.

…

There!

"Trace on…!"

Eight lines of Magic Circuits flare to life.

I pick the most suitable weapon for fighting mages.

It's not a sword but a spear.

!

It does take more prana…

In my right hand, a red spear is present.

Its name was Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

Ignoring my feat, the mage in red continue raining me with his fireballs.

I swing the spear to intercept the fireballs with my right arm alone.

The red spear provides me with its owner's techniques.

Diarmuid Ua Duibnhe.

He was the First Knight of Fianna, granted with four Noble Phantasms.

As a Lancer, he wields Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg.

Both Noble Phantasms are passive and has no need for activation.

Gae Dearg has the ability to vanquish magical energy.

The fireballs cease from existence once they touch the tip of the spear.

Unfazed by the occasion, the mage makes a different gesture.

?

!

[Heart thumping]

I kneel down from sudden fatigue.

"What the—"

…

I see…

That last gesture was a life-sucking spell.

My breathing becomes heavier.

I need to do it fast!

Gae Dearg transforms into smaller spear, almost identical to an arrow.

I notch the morphed spear to my bow.

As a Broken Phantasm, its passive effect is replaced into an active type.

I need to call its name in order to activate Gae Dearg.

Once again, without fazing, the red mage channels a spell.

It was that energy pyramid.

A convenient spell for finishing an immobile opponent since it covers large space.

Let's see who's going down first!

"Gae…"

The energy pyramid breaks down.

"DEARG…!"

I release the Noble Phantasm.

[Thunder roars]

"GAH…!"

I receive the attack directly.

But thanks to my connection with Saber, it didn't kill me immediately.

However, my body is badly burnt.

As for the red mage—

He's currently lying helplessly on the ground.

I didn't aim for his vitals.

I noticed that most of his spell involved hand gestures.

The gestures were so easily done that I had to wonder if it has any significance…

I mean, he's only waving his hand up, down, left or right…

I recognize the 'up' gesture represents the pyramid.

The 'down' gesture means the piercing shadow bolts.

As for the other two, 'to the left' gesture represents fireballs while 'to the right' gesture represents the boulders.

"Impressive… But now, I've known all of your moves!" The mage says as he lies on the floor.

…

"I don't think he could move after facing such powerful spell from you, Scorn."

!

I try to move away but—

"Gah…!"

My body is constricted by a strange force.

"So, this is Emiya Shirou…" Another man in red robe appears.

Aside from his voice, his appearance resembles Scorn.

?

The fallen mage suddenly stands back on his feet.

…

His wound disappears without a trace.

"I didn't need your help, Strife." The first mage snorts.

"I've never doubted your capabilities. However, the master wishes to spare the boy for now."

The second mage informs the first one.

…

"Mr. Emiya, our master has always been interested in you." The newcomer turns his attention to me.

"He bids his regards. Now, let's get down to business."

?

A void appears behind them.

It looks similar to the void that engulfed Gilgamesh!

"Let's see if you can survive a direct contact with the mud."

The mage flings me into the void.

Dammit!

I—

My body starts corroding.

For some reason, I've lost my sense of pain.

Little by little, every part of my body disappears into the void.

"Tohsaka…"

We promised to go on a date once she's back from the conference.

It looks like I won't be able to uphold my promise…

"I'm sorry…"

And it looks like I can't uphold my promise with Saber…

Kiritsugu, I've failed you…

I didn't manage to save anyone…

Archer, you damn bastard…

Don't you give me that smirk.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Rin's point of view)

I narrow my eyes at a certain busty blond woman.

"What are you doing here? Go back to England!"

I tell her.

"Ho, ho, ho…! I see you're still acting like a monkey, Tohsaka Rin." The obnoxious woman muses.

…

"Cut it off, Tohsaka, Edelfelt. We don't need collateral damage in this conference." A stern tall man with long black hair chastises us.

He was the one who summoned us here today…

His identity is Lord El Melloi the second.

"So, what's the point of this conference?" I decide to be straight.

The stern man folds his arms.

"It's the ley lines." He announces.

?

"What about the ley lines?"

"Patience Tohsaka… I'm getting to it." He reprimands me.

…

"The Clock Tower discovered a strange distortion in Japan's ley lines. We haven't seen anything like it in years." He finally reveals the situation.

?

"It's true, Rin. I could sense disparity in the ambiance mana." Saber informs me.

…

"The Association plans to investigate the source of this distortion which falls under your jurisdiction." He declares.

…

"I see… You have my permission."

Thanks to Kirei's death, I have been promoted into the Second Owner at a young age.

I was the youngest Second Owner in history until a certain blond bimbo manages to get a fief of her own…

"Very well… We shall move our enforcers—"

[EXPLOSION]

!

What was that…!?

"Rin, get behind me!"

Saber transforms into her armor.

"What is the meaning of this…!?" Lord El Melloi yells angrily.

As if answering his question, a mangled corpse fell before us.

…

It was an enforcer.

"Rin…!"

Saber pulls me by my waist.

[Crash]

A large boulder fell on my seat.

"We can't just stay here! We need to rally the other enforcers!" Luvia, the blond haired rival of mine hollers.

A large metal ball appears by Lord El Melloi's side.

It was his Mystic Code, Volumen Hydrargyrum.

…

Wait a minute…

I thought he turns it into a maid.

" _I came to destroy humanity._ "

The metal ball reshapes itself into a female humanoid in maid uniform.

…

I wasn't wrong…

"Geh… This thing is still defective." The stern man palms his face.

"Rin…" Saber calls out to me.

?

She's glaring at a certain direction.

…

"Edelfelt and I will handle the other side of the building. Go secure the west wing." The tall man commands me.

I nod as acknowledgment.

The four of us split out.

Saber went ahead.

I apply Reinforcement on my legs to improve my speed.

I need to be at Saber's side so she won't run out of mana.

After running for a few minutes, I finally catch up with Saber.

She's glaring at someone with her sword, still covered in invisibility, brandished.

…

I didn't notice it earlier…

There were corpses everywhere.

I cover my mouth to prevent myself from puking.

The stench of blood alone is enough to make me feel nauseous.

"Are you the one behind this…!?" Saber inquires in angry tone.

Our opponent is a tall man around Archer's height.

He has slender body with long silvery hair, which passes his waist.

His green catlike eyes are watching us with glee.

In his left hand, a ridiculously long sword is present.

…

The sheer length of the blade is unbelievable…

I estimate it to be around 3 meters.

No human can use that kind of sword…

The sword is a Japanese styled o'dachi.

"So, you're the fabled King of Knights." The man speaks for the first time.

…

Saber becomes tense.

"Astonishing… The world's best swordsman is a woman." He muses.

Saber grips her sword with both arms.

"Do you wish to test this woman's strength?" Saber challenges him.

A small laugh escapes from the man's throat.

"Yes… I do."

The silvery haired man takes a stance.

With both hands gripping the handle of his three meters o'dachi, he raises it close to his face.

Saber raises her blade in return.

"It wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one who knows your identity." He suddenly says.

"Before we start, let me adhere the code of chivalry despite not being a knight. My name is Sephiroth."

?

That name…

Where did I hear that name?

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Final Fantasy VII Advent Children – The One Winged Angel]**

In a flash, Saber and the silvery haired man move.

[Sword clashing]

The two swordsmen trade blows.

Their movement was so fast I could barely keeps up with their attacks.

?

Saber suddenly backpedals.

!

Her armor is scarred in many places!

There's a small scratch on Saber's cheek.

"Guh…" Saber let out a grunt.

Her left arm has a deep gash!

"I'll heal you!"

I channel my prana to help her regeneration.

The wounds on her body disappear and her armor is restored to its original state.

The silvery man smirks.

"What a troublesome pair…" He flicks his o'dachi.

Saber charges at him.

[Sword clashes]

I can catch up with some of their movements.

!

Saber is having problem against that man!

How is this possible?

Every time Saber tried to close in, she would be greeted with a slash.

A normal swordsman shouldn't able to pull this feat with that unbalanced sword.

The length of the sword, which was supposed to be a disadvantage, becomes an advantage for this man.

…

This shouldn't be achievable.

That kind of sword is usually brittle and incapable to trade blows with western blades.

Saber's sword is an exceptional among all swords.

What is that sword?

It was able to receive Saber's blow and not just once but many times.

!

The man is taking the initial.

[Sword Clashes]

The two swordsmen trade blows at eye blurring speed.

"Vanish." The man utters.

He swings a simple two-handed slash.

Saber blocks it with her blade.

"Guh…!"

!

Saber was sent flying towards a wall!

[Crashes]

…

The man simply walks passes me.

A smirk is apparent on his face.

He has no interest in me…

…

[Heart thumping]

!

This is…

Something is happening to Shirou…!

[Sword clashes]

Saber and that man resume fighting outside the building.

I rush outside to monitor Saber's condition.

…

The two of them are currently trading blows as they running up the walls.

?

The silver haired man suddenly falls for no reason.

Even Saber was caught off guard by that action.

…

" _Saber, look out!_ " I tell her telepathically.

In a flash, the man flies upward.

Even without my warning, Saber has already predicted this movement.

However, her instinct was unable to get her out unscathed.

Her left side torso got tore by the sudden flight.

The silver man observes Saber from above her.

He's currently standing on a jolting building part.

I channel more prana to Saber so her wound heals faster.

[Heart thumping]

…

"Shirou, what are you doing?"

He's been draining mana from me…

" _Rin, give me permission to use my sword._ " Saber sends to me telepathically.

…

We're in a pinch right now…

" _I'll permit it but only for one shot._ "

Her wounds healed completely.

"As you wish, Master…!" Saber yells.

Strong wind gust envelops the area.

"Hoh…" The silvery haired man says with enjoyment.

A golden blade reveals itself before us.

"So that's Excalibur… It's as beautiful as the rumor said." The man flicks his sword with hint of delight.

Saber leaps upward to get him.

[Sword clashes]

The two sword masters trade blows again.

With Excalibur unsheathed from Invisible Air, Saber can utilize her Prana Burst in different manner.

Using Prana Burst as a propeller, Saber assaults the silver haired man like a rocket from many directions.

Since both of them are in the air, Saber has a lot of free space to propel herself.

…

However, the silver haired man doesn't seem to be fazed…

In fact, he looks like he's enjoying it.

"HAH…!" Saber let out a battle cry as she swings Excalibur against that man's o'dachi.

Their blades interlock each other.

"I haven't feel this much amusement since my fight with Cloud." The man comments.

He pushes Saber downward.

Saber manages to land on an open ground.

"You said your name was Sephiroth, wasn't it?" Saber decides to start a conversation.

The man was standing on higher ground.

"That is my name." He admits.

"Very well… Sephiroth, I will acknowledge your swordsmanship. As a swordsman, you are better than I." Saber declares.

"Hmm…?" Confusion is obvious in that tone.

"However, your sword can never hope to challenge mine." Saber points her blade at the silver haired man.

Translation: I'm going to use Excalibur.

" _You have my permission._ " I tell her telepathically.

A smile forms on Saber's face.

"Prepare yourself, Sephiroth!"

Light motes float in the surrounding.

Sephiroth is observing the event with amusement.

Excalibur glows brighter with each second.

"Ex—"

!

Out of sudden, the man disappears from our sight!

"Ready…?" He says playfully.

He reappears in front of Saber!

He surges pass Saber.

Then, he flicks his sword.

The moment he flicks his sword, Saber collapses to her knee.

"Saber…!"

Blood drips from her armor.

I utilize Reinforcement on my legs again so I could jump to Saber's side.

"Saber…!"

"It's okay, Rin. It's not fatal." Saber tells me with a brave front.

She winces from the pain.

Her torso was sliced clean…

The man lands before us.

"Are you going to finish us?" I taunt him.

He raises his eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? It's not every day I could find someone who gives me pleasure in a sword fight." He says with a smirk.

…

"Your last move was very intriguing, Saber. However, against an opponent like me, attacks like that are useless." He comments on Saber's attempt.

Saber grits her teeth.

"Unfortunately, my time here is limited." He sighs.

He leaps upward.

"But before I leave, I wish to give you a present, Saber."

?

"How about I give you despair?"

He slashes the building above him.

"Rin…!"

Saber drags me backward.

She cuts away any incoming building fragments.

After the last debris was parried away, we can finally relax.

…

?

Wait a second…

My connection with Shirou is gone!

"Well done."

Sephiroth's voice echoes above us.

"Sephiroth, what's the meaning of this…!?" Saber demands answer from him.

"I was never a knight. That being said, I still haven't offer you my gift." He raises his right arm to the air.

" **Black Materia.** "

?

All of a sudden, the atmosphere morphed.

!

A large meteorite appears on the sky!

"Please accept this paltry souvenir." He smirks before disappearing.

If that meteorite crashes, the whole city would be decimated!

"Rin." Saber calls my name for the hundredth time.

I nod.

There's no other choice…

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Fate Stay Night – The Promised Sword of Victory]**

The meteorite moves closer.

Saber stands with Excalibur held high.

Light motes permeate the surroundings once more.

"Ex—"

She raises the sword.

"CALIBUR…!"

The holy light that represents humanity last hope.

That was Excalibur.

The light collides with the meteorite.

Just shattering the meteorite would not be enough.

Its debris will cause great destruction upon the city.

We need to obliterate the space rock completely!

The gigantic rock is engulfed slowly by Excalibur's light.

Slowly but surely, the meteorite will be reduced to nothingness.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The silver haired man observes the unfolding event from a respectable distance.

"Beautiful…" He comments.

"What a waste of energy…"

Another white haired man appears and comments.

This newcomer adorns black shirt and three-tailed cerulean overcoat.

His snowy white hair is slicked back.

His azure blue eyes lazily view the sight.

In his left arm, there's a sheathed nodachi with white hilt.

"I guess it's not a spectacular sight to you, Vergil." The long haired man muses.

The other man snorts.

"I do appreciate aesthetic values. But that ability does not sit well with me." He frowns.

The silver haired man smirks.

In their worlds, large-scale abilities are not efficient.

Their battle consists of fighting combatant with speed faster than lightning.

Charging a full powered energy attack won't guarantee a victory.

"What's next on the agenda?" The long haired man inquires.

"That bastard has his eyes on Emiya Shirou again." The snow haired man snorts again.

"What is he planning to do now? He had us attack the conference but for what occasion?" The green-eyed man muses.

His companion shows no interest on the topic.

All in all, the snowy haired man despises his 'employer'.

He seeks power.

Yet he was subjugated by that man.

However, he acknowledges that power.

That man has the power that he seeks.

Nevertheless, that power can never be his.

"Our role here is done, Vergil. As our contracts perceive, we need to depart from this world." The long haired man reminds him.

"I have no reason to stay." The blue-eyed half demon retorts.

After all, this story is not about them.

The two looming men disappear without a trace.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Ugh…"

My head hurts…

?

Where am I?

Currently, I'm lying on a dusty floor.

…

I inspect my body thoroughly.

…

There were no sign of injury…

I thought I was burnt badly by Scorn's spell…

…

I should figure out my true location.

This can't be Ryuudou Temple.

The road pavement is different.

The temple has wider pavement.

In contrast, this place looks just like an alley.

I try standing up.

…

Even my clothes are in good form albeit a little dusty.

I wipe away the dust from my jacket.

I glance around.

…

Maybe it is some kind of alley.

I walk along the alley.

I inspect the surrounding as I walk.

…

The cleanliness needs more work…

At the end of the alley, I found civilization.

To my surprise, not all the civilians are human.

"What is this place?" I croak in amazement.

It's like a fantasy world that could never be real…

I live in a fantasy where magic and monsters coexist.

However, non-humans can never get along with the humans.

This world is very…

It's beautiful in a sense…

The humans are interacting with the non-humans with friendly vibe.

A non-human child is playing with human children.

I smile at the thought.

Can such world exist?

"Aren't you a positive one?"

!

I jump away from the source of the voice.

I prepare Kanshou and Bakuya in my head.

Before me, a brunette man with azure blue eyes is smirking at me.

His height easily overlaps me since I'm not exactly the tallest person around.

The outfit he wore doesn't fit with this world.

He wears black shirt with blue navy jacket along with black pants.

If anything, he should belong in my world.

"You got that right, kid. I came from your world." He admits.

?

"How did you—"

"I'm a telepath." He taps the side of his head.

…

"What do you—"

" Here's a little warning; everything has its ugly side. This world may seem beautiful to you. But it does have its down side, similar to yours." He says with closed eyes.

…

"Who are you?"

"Hmm…? Since you asked, my name is ******. I got no family name." He tells me outright.

…

Where did I hear that name?

…

!

"Trace on!" I trace the married sword to my hands.

[Whistles]

"I can never get enough of that thing." He muses.

…

"Relax, Emiya. I have no reason to fight you. My wish is simply—"

Suddenly, he vanishes from my sight.

?

Where did he go?

"To see you suffer…"

******'s voice echoed in my head.

…

!

[Heart thumping]

"Gah…!"

What the heck is happening…!?

Just now, I was completely healthy!

My breathing becomes hitched.

My chest feels tight as if being crushed.

Kanshou and Bakuya disappear into motes of light.

I clutch my chest.

Dammit!

It was that ******!

He placed a curse on me!

I activate my 27 circuits.

I need to flush it out!

I imagine a hammer striking an anvil.

[Glass break]

!

I—

I can't—

My breathing becomes rugged.

I walk weakly towards the middle of the market.

The people avoid me, both human and non-human.

"Kuh…"

I can't—

My vision finally blurs.

[Thud]

I fell lifelessly to the ground.

The ground…it feels ridiculously comfortable…

I guess… I should take a nap…

"Oi…!"

A strange voice enters my eardrum.

It was high pitched so I assume it was a woman.

"Are you alright…!? Wait…this is." The person mutters as soon as she touched my body.

…

I can't remain awake much longer…

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Well guys, sorry but this is not the continuation for the last chapter.

It's an extra chapter, telling us how Shirou ended up in the other world.

At first, I wrote this along with the prologue.

Originally, it was 6k long but I decide to cut it into two different chapters.

Anyways, for you Saber x Shirou fans, Saber and Shirou didn't end up dating.

And no, it wasn't Rin's harem too.

The three of them are close friends and Shirou was neglecting his chance to have more than one girlfriend.

He didn't realize that Saber might have fallen for him.

At the same time, Saber didn't realize that she had fallen for him.

That one guy from F/SN site says that Saber is actually one the densest heroine ever exists.

Unless the main character confessed to her, she wouldn't realize it.

So, I'm playing that card for this story.

Both parties are neglecting to act thus causing a stalemate.

It's not mentioned so I decide to clarify it here.

Rin already realizes this but she didn't care.

In fact, she would love to share Shirou with Saber.

It's something I learn by watching.

That girl is greedy but at the same generous.

A contradiction…

Next chapter will be the continuation of the main story.

* * *

Moves used by Sephiroth in this chapter are based from Dissidia 12:

Transience - A quick, short-ranged sword slash that hits multiple times before knocking his opponent away. (The simple two-handed slash)

Oblivion - Charge forward hitting his opponent, and then knock them downward. (The last move he used)

Heaven's Light - Swing sword and charge upwards on an angle. (The one when he purposely fall down)

Black Materia - summon a meteor


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Investigation and Sightseeing

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Ugh, my head…"

I move my hand to touch my head.

?

I have bandages tied to my head.

!

I wince once I touch it.

What happened?

I eye my surrounding.

…

I sit up.

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a floor, covered with a blanket.

!

My head aches again.

I take off the blanket and try to stand.

My body feels wobbly…

"No, you shouldn't stand up!"

I turn to face the speaker.

It was the young woman from yesterday.

"What happened?"

She sheepishly averts her face.

…

"I-I kinda hit your head with a vase." She tells me the truth.

…

So that would explain it...

!

My head aches again.

"I'm sorry! But you were trying to stab my mother with that strange dagger." She bows.

…

"Speaking of your mother… how is she?"

The woman raises her head.

A smile of relief is clearly on her face.

"She's no longer in peril. The healer himself was confused by the sudden result. It was as if the curse dispel on its own." The woman tells me.

…

That assures me…

The plague is a curse.

"She's a bit weak since she hasn't eaten anything in days. But, she'll be fine after resting for a few more days." She adds.

I smile at her.

"That's great news."

She nods.

"I don't know what you did. But somehow, you dispel the curse." She smiles gratefully at me.

Rule Breaker works against curses…

"Look, I'm sorry that I hit your head out of sudden. But you were acting so strange with that dagger and all… You need to rest." The woman forces me to sit down.

"I'll bring you food. But for now, just lie down and relax." She adds.

…

But I can't just lie here when I know I can do something about the plague…

"I know what that face means. My father used to have that kind of face whenever he thinks of escaping."

?

"My suggestion; don't. The knights are out there looking for you. And I heard bad rumors circling around it."

…

"Then, why did you help me earlier?"

I didn't warrant anything to earn her aid…

"You were with Wilhelm-sama. Any companion of Wilhelm-sama can't be a bad person. So, I decide to help you." She tells me.

…

Wilhelm's reputation as a knight saved me.

"And now I know… You are a good person." She smiles at me.

I smile back at her.

"Until that wound closes up, you should hide in here. No one would find you unless Crusch-sama personally searches for you."

?

"Is there anything about Crusch-san that I didn't know?"

She tilts her head.

"You sound like you're close to her."

I shake my head.

"Did I sound like that? I must be one heck of a daydreamer."

I feint a laugh.

Then, I straighten my back.

"What do you mean by that? Does Crusch-san possess a unique ability that allows her to find me?"

She nods.

"She possesses a gift entitled the Blessing of the Wind Indication. It allows her to detect lies and deceit."

…

Then, I have no reason to run.

"If she can detect lies, then I have no reason to fear."

The woman tilts her head.

"And why is that?"

…

Now, that I think of it…

Rule Breaker didn't save Ferris…

I hang my head in shame.

"I think I was just being conceited. Forget about it." I tell her.

"I don't know what's going on… But you should just rest."

The woman stands up.

"I have to take care of my mother for now. I'll be back with fresh bandages."

I nod.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

"Is there anyone else needs to be healed?"

"Over here Felix-sama!"

"Coming…!"

The cat eared young man spurs into action.

Ever since his return, many of the ill was successfully saved.

His master, Crusch Karsten is watching him with great disbelieve.

"It's nice to have you back, Felix."

Wilhelm, the aged ex knight bids him.

"Yup…! I feel like a whole new me."

The demi human knight responds while focusing on his healing task.

It doesn't make sense to the amber-eyed beauty.

A few hours ago, her ward's breathing stopped the moment that dagger plunged into his chest.

While there was no apparent injury, his heart beating was stopped.

She even asks another healer to check his condition.

Even the Blessing of Water left Felix's body at that moment.

Right now, she is observing a miracle.

The demi human is as cheerful and energetic as ever.

His Blessing of Water is used to rescue more lives.

What did that stranger did to him?

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I found myself sitting on a porch.

…

This place seems familiar…

?

My hands are surprisingly small.

Am I a child?

"Shirou…"

A kind voice calls out to me.

"Yes, Kiritsugu…"

The younger 'me' responded.

There's a sickly old man sits beside me.

He was gazing the sky as we speak.

…

No, rather than an old man, he was more like a big brother.

The only reason he looks so old was his ill condition.

"It's a fine night." The man known as Kiritsugu comments as he gazes the night sky.

The younger 'me' looks upward as he speaks.

Full moon infuses the sky.

The moon was accompanied by stars.

It was a beautiful night.

The two of us gaze the sky without saying anything.

"You know…"

The man opens his mouth.

"I used to dream of being a hero."

The younger 'me' tilts his head.

"What do you mean 'used to'…?"

The old man chuckles at my remark.

"It appears it was a limited time occupation. I got too old."

The younger 'me' contemplates.

"Oh that…"

The two of us return to moon gazing.

"That's not a problem."

The younger 'me' suddenly says.

Surprised by my remark, the man turns to face me.

"I can be one for you. Since you got too old, I can take your place."

The younger 'me' declares.

A smile of relief creeps into Kiritsugu's face.

"I see…"

He closes his eyes.

"Thank you, Shirou."

The younger 'me' stares at him blankly.

I don't know what I was thinking.

But I kept on staring.

Tears slowly invade my cheeks.

Deep in my heart, I know my old man is gone.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I open my eyes.

I'm back to reality.

My right hand unconsciously moves to my cheek.

It was wet…

The young woman returns.

"I came with food and new bandages—"

She pauses when she saw me.

"What's wrong?"

I avert my face.

She puts down the platter full with food.

"Sit up. I need to change your bandages."

I willingly move my body.

The woman carefully unwrap the bloodstained bandages on my head.

…

Suddenly, the woman gasps.

?

"What are you?"

?

I slowly reach for my open wound.

!

I take away my hand in haste.

…

I accidentally prick my index finger.

"What's going on?" I ask the woman.

The woman stares at the open wound.

…

"I'm going to cover it up. Let's just hope this was nothing more but an illusion."

The woman covers my head with new bandages.

…

What was on my head?

What came out of that wound that startles the woman?

…

"Let me take a look at that." The woman offers to treat the prick on my finger.

I put my finger into my mouth.

"I can handle it."

I said as I suck on it.

The woman shakes her head.

"Men." She mutters.

We, men, don't want to look weak in front of the opposite gender.

"Help yourself with the food. It's not much but that's all we have."

I nod.

"Thanks."

The young woman stands up.

"Hey."

?

"I don't know what happened. But keep it going, okay?"

…

She saw me…

The woman walks away.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The houses of nobles under the Karsten banner meet in a conference room.

The head, Crusch Karsten is sitting as the speaker.

Her knight, Felix Argyle, and her butler, Wilhelm Van Astrea stands by her side.

"We demand explanation!" One of the nobles begins their meeting.

"Oh… What do you need to be explained?" The woman simply says.

"Our prisoner, the stranger with red hair, escaped from our dungeon a day ago. Your servant was seen escorting him!" The noble claims as he points at Wilhelm.

The Karsten head simply closes her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not aware of this." She simply answers.

Rage fills the opposing noble's face.

"Crusch-sama, that boy is suspected to be a carrier to this curse. We need to apprehend him!" Another noble decides to speak up.

The woman opens her eyes.

"I'll have to object."

The other nobles present in the room gasp.

"With all due respect, would you explain to us about your objection, Crusch-sama?"

The woman clasps her hands on the table.

"If he was a carrier, shouldn't I be the first to die from the curse?" She says.

The nobles start whispering.

"And why is that?"

The woman closes her eyes again.

"A few days ago, that young man cooked me a magnificent breakfast. So, he has many opportunities to curse me or poison me." She declares to the open.

The nobles whisper to each other.

"Not only that, most of my servants were in contact with the stranger. Why haven't any of them fell ill?" She states her question.

"But Felix Argyle fell to his curse! It could be a ruse in order to subdue the kingdom's best healer!" A nobleman argues.

"And he was the one who breaks it."

The present nobles gasp.

"His method was strange and unsophisticated. But my knight was saved by his eccentricity." Crusch claims.

"It's true. Shirou-kyun saved my life." Felix adds to support Crusch's statement.

"But your breathing stopped once! Doesn't that mean something?"

The demi human snorts.

"I can survive a fatal physical damage and back to my cheerful self." The young man claims.

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Wait until I'm finished!" The cat eared young man chastises the interjector.

He let out a sigh.

"If its physical damage we're talking about, I can walk away unscathed. But that curse was something else. Once it takes full effect, no blessing or divine protection could save us." The cat eared demi human declares.

He pauses for a second.

"Since I have experienced it myself, I can understand why no other healers are capable to break it. It was a channeling curse."

The crowd gasps.

"Does that mean we have a spell caster actively harming us?" Crusch asks the cat demi human.

"I'm afraid not. From what I can tell, it wasn't channeled by a living being." He informs the noblewoman.

"Then, what channels the plague?"

The young man hangs his head in shame.

"I can't answer that… I can't find the source despite how hard I try."

The crowd remains silent.

"But that still doesn't explain why your heart stopped beating!" A nobleman points out.

"Ara… You sure fuss about menial stuff." The knight says nonchalantly.

"Menial…!? It was your life endangered by that stranger!"

"I know… That's why I said it was menial."

The noble's seething anger fumes.

"It was my Blessing." The young man decides to humor the noble.

"Your Blessing…?" Crusch raises her eyebrow.

Felix nods.

"When that strange dagger hits me, the curse along with my Blessing leaves my body. As you all know, Divine Protection would only leaves once the possessor dies." The demi human narrates his experience.

All of them nod showing acknowledgment.

"However, something unusual happen. My Blessing takes my soul along when it leaves my body, leaving it cold."

The nobles start to whisper again.

"That is certainly unusual." Crusch muses.

It's not impossible.

"Well, it appears that dagger is a double edged weapon, literally and spiritually." The knight concludes.

"Are you saying that dagger can eliminate magical contracts?" A noble inquires.

The cat eared knight nods.

"Luckily for me, the Blessing of Water has no better candidate for its next possessor. It returns to my body along with my soul." He says with playful cat paw gesture.

A small smile forms on Crusch's face.

"Felix's circumstance aside, we need to find the source of this channeling curse." She brushes the matter aside for a greater reason.

"But that just doesn't make any sense! There's no way this is a curse! It's just too different from any curses ever recorded!"

The noblewoman closes her eyes.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that this curse doesn't belong in our world?"

She has the crowd's attention.

"My sources believe that this curse is originated from a foreign land. And I don't mean a land in this world."

She was skeptical but that was the only plausible reason.

The appa seller may have a point.

"That's preposterous!"

"Then, how could you explain the irregularity?" She deadpans.

"That's precisely my point! Your own statement is pointing towards that stranger with red hair!"

Crusch Karsten gathers her thoughts.

"No. It wasn't that boy. And I have a witness that can prove his innocence." She declares.

Surprised by her statement, the nobles stand to their feet.

"This curse is already in our land before the strangers' arrival."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I'm bored…

I've never expected to be in this kind of situation.

I'm forced to lie down doing nothing…

…

I want to go out and search for the plague's foundation.

But with knights roaming around searching for me, I can't move freely.

Moreover, the injury on my head is making it worse.

I can't blame the woman for making such action…

I was kinda hasty with my decision to use Rule Breaker.

…

It's been awhile since I work my body.

I begin doing sit-ups.

[Door banging]

?

It came from upstairs.

I grab my jacket and sneak upstairs.

"What is it?"

I overheard the young woman asks her visitor.

"Why won't anyone help me…!?"

?

A familiar voice.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The woman was about to close her door.

…

It was that man from a few days ago.

I mean the one with missing daughter.

The man abruptly forces the door open.

"Why won't anyone help me…!? My daughter is missing!"

"Tell that to the knights! Why are you blocking my door…!?"

"They won't listen to me!"

"Stop it, you madman!"

A knight apprehends the man.

"You got to help me! My daughter went missing!"

"That doesn't justify your action to harass a maiden."

"I wasn't harassing! Please, you have to find her! She's been missing for five days!"

The knight takes him away, ignoring his plead.

…

I need to do something about this.

I saw a cloak on my way here.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Three men in dark red robes prostrate themselves before a huge shadow.

" **Scorn, Strife, Spite…** "

The huge shadow speaks.

""Yes, master.""

All three of them responded.

" **How is our subjugation of Lugnica?** "

"The plan is moving smoothly, my lord. Soon, the Karsten's land will fall into our hands." Scorn informs his master.

" **Only Karsten's? FOOL!** "

The voice echoes.

"My apology master… But the implementation of the insignias takes a long time. Unless the carrier moves closer to the execution site, the insignia can't be activated." Scorn stands up to his opinion.

" **Are you saying my judgment was flawed, Scorn?** "

The red mage lowers his head.

"Your judgment is magnificent, my lord. However, Shirou Emiya was a poor choice as a carrier."

A hearty laugh echoes.

" **What is the intention of the insignias, Scorn?** "

"To spread the plague…" The red mage simply answers.

" **That is only one of its functions. The true power of the insignias will only activate once that ignorant child traveled to the whole continent.** "

The red mage simply lowers his head.

The truth is, he fails to see the logic behind his master's planning.

"As you say, Lord Emijah..."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

For some reason, the crowd has return to the public.

There were no signs of fear in their faces.

As if the plague was only a bad dream…

"Nii-chan, how about an appa?"

I meet the apple seller again.

However, I'm wearing a cloak so he can't recognize me.

"I would like to buy one but I have no money." I tell him.

"Hah…? Then, get lost! Stop blocking my customers!" The man chastises me.

I walk aside.

?

A petite woman with long, wavy purple hair replaces my position.

Her blue eyes remind me of someone.

She wears a long white dress with a fur hat and scarf.

In her hand, a large purse shaped like a wallet.

Besides her, there's a short child with long orange hair.

?

Wait a minute…

I eye the child's attire.

It resembles a knight.

"Anastasia, I want appa!" The child pleads her guardian.

The petite woman smiles.

"Give me a dozen."

!

That voice…

I knew it from somewhere.

" _Shirou, you idiot!_ "

…

Most of the time, the same voice keeps calling me an idiot.

"Do you need something?" The woman turns to face me.

"Ah… Nothing." I step back from her.

She closes her eyes.

A small smile apparent on her face.

"What a horrible brute…" She utters with indifferent expression.

?

"You were eyeing me." She simply says.

…

Dammit, she's sharp!

"Uh… Maybe that's because you were—"

Exuding an aura similar to a small animal.

I didn't say it loudly because it might offend her.

"You were attractive. Yeah, you were attractive!" I cover up my lie.

"Ara… What an honest man." She giggles.

"Wow… Someone actually hits on you." Her companion comments as the child-like knight munches on one of the apples.

…

I really can't register that thing as an 'appa'…

"Although, I must say it was a bit forced."

?

"I can tell from your tone… Lying is not nice." The woman smiles creepily at me.

…

Where did I see that kind smile before?

"No matter… Come along, Mimi." The woman shrugs.

"See you again, Casanova!" The child waves at me.

I wave back.

"Hitting on a Priestess Candidate, huh? Smooth move, Nii-chan."

?

The apple seller snorts at me.

"A Priestess candidate…?"

"Wait… Are you telling me, you didn't recognize her? That's Anastasia Hoshin of Hoshin Trading Company. She's pretty famous among the candidates." He informs me.

…

"I can't see your face. But I know from that gesture that you have no idea what I'm saying." The stall owner snorts.

I nod.

The gangster-like man sighs.

"What did I bother telling you all this?"

…

"What is this 'Priestess candidate' business?"

The man makes a startled face.

"You're kidding me…"

…

"Where did you live before? Under a rock…?" He questions me.

"Actually, I have amnesia. I'm looking for my identity." I tell him, half-lying.

I did lose my memory but it wasn't a memory from this world.

The man sighs.

"Fine… I'll tell you how this world works."

He clears his throat.

"This Kingdom is governed by a dragon. We made a convent with the great dragon many years ago in order to form our current peaceful world. Though, it's not as peaceful as before…" The last part was in murmurs.

…

"Every few years, a maiden is selected to be a priestess. That maiden will become the ruler of this country since the original ruler doesn't have any living heir."

…

"Those who are chosen by the Dragon Emblem, becomes candidates. Right now, only four out of five candidates were chosen."

…

"Anastasia Hoshin is one of the candidates. Among the four of them, she's the only candidate that has no blessing."

?

"Are you saying every other candidate beside Anastasia has unique ability similar to Crusch-san?"

"Why are you calling Crusch-sama with such familiarity?"

I purse my lips.

"Yes. That's one way to put it. Crusch-sama has Divine Protection of Wind Indication while that arrogant woman has Divine Protection of the Sun." The man snorts.

?

"What arrogant woman?"

"Pricilla Barielle, another candidate for the 42nd King." The man says with disdain.

…

"Ah… I hope I don't meet her. She's too extravagant for someone like me." The apple seller muses.

…

?

"Wait a minute… From your tone earlier, you sounded like Crusch-san is a candidate, isn't she?"

The man nods.

"Crusch Karsten is a candidate."

…

"Well, aside from those three, the last candidate is the most notable one." He mutters.

?

"Do you believe in the Devil?"

…

"Well, if you don't believe in one, then maybe you could stomach the fact that a half devil is a ruler candidate for this country."

?

"A half-devil…?"

"Technically, she's a half elf."

…

"Then, why did you guys call her a half devil…?"

The man purses his lips.

…

"Why am I bothering to waste my time explaining to this guy?" The apple seller palms his head.

"Run along. I have business to take care…!" He tells me to go away.

At least finish the history lesson…

"Oh yeah… Are you one of those crazy people preaching about Emijah?"

?

"Forget it… Your robe is a bit different."

The man shrugs…

"Emijah…?"

"A couple of days ago, a bunch of cuckoos came by and start preaching to me about how great this 'Emijah' lord is. I've never heard such name… As if the Witch Cult isn't bad enough."

…

"Well, I threw them off. At least, they didn't bother coming back."

"How did they look like?"

The stall owner raises his eyebrow.

"They all wear dark red robes. I'm surprised the knights didn't take any action against them. They look almost similar to a Witch Cultist. Well, I guess they were just a bunch of fanatics. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here talking to you." The man shrugs again.

…

"Which way did they go?"

"The sewers look likely for a place to hide. But I don't think so… Sounds like a bunch of kids playing cult."

…

I think I got a lead.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Dream cycle: Learn something of his childhood, sitting beside a man named Kiritsugu; promised him to be a hero/ally of justice

Miscellaneous: Learn of the Dragon Priestess Candidates; Crusch Karsten, Pricilla Barielle, Anastasia Hoshin, and unknown half elf.

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return…

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

The apple seller (appa seller) told me about someone with similar outfit as mine. I don't know the details but the stall owner said that person wore a jacket.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter

His daughter is missing! For some reason, the knights are taking him lightly.

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists

I still don't have any information about this thing…

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid

She knew something about me…

Case 10: Red mages

A mage in red robes by name Scorn engaged me in combat. I lost pathetically… His spells consist of Hellfire (Fireballs), Aegis (Invisible force field that blocks physical attack), Pulverize (Tossing giant boulders), pyramid-shaped energy bolt, and some kind of spell that allows him to materialize shadow. He knew my full name. His companion showed up to prevent Scorn from killing me. The other red mage is called Strife. They said I was a carrier. Was I the carrier for the plague? I was sure they were the one who brought me here and erased my memories.

Case 11: The Plague (updated)

I've confirm this as a curse. Rule Breaker should do the trick.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess (updated)

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

Strange cult has been preaching around the capital. I suspect that they were the one spreading the plague. Scorn and Strife once mentioned the name of their lord is 'Emijah'.

* * *

[Author's note]

Bear with me until the end of this arc.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Going around, Shirou Emiya

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I hid myself behind a wall.

It's currently night.

A few days ago, I heard from the apple seller about this strange group going around preaching about 'Emijah'.

The last time I heard that name was from Scorn and Strife, the mages who planted a curse into my body.

They said I was a carrier.

However, I can't discern it…

What am I carrying?

Is it the same curse that has been plaguing the land?

Or was it something else…

I hope Rule Breaker could manage to thwart their plan.

I even regained some of my memory by breaking the spell on myself.

!

Here they come!

I've been tailing these people for days.

?

A man in red robe appears with a child in his arms.

The child is currently dozing off.

…

No, she was kidnapped.

…

With no one around, he is able to walk freely in the open.

I start to wonder…

What's wrong with this kingdom?

At times like this, the authority should increase the amount of guards patrolling the place.

?

The man in red vanished out of sudden!

I walk out to the open.

"Dammit!"

I missed them.

Did that bastard used a teleportation spell?

…

Wait a minute…

He was sniffing around the wall just now.

Come to think of it, I've never saw any sign of sewer entrance in this city.

…

I try inspecting the wall.

…

It seems pretty solid…

Maybe I could try something…

That's right!

At times like this, Structural Analysis would do the trick!

I imagine the twenty-seven circuits in my mind.

"Trace on…"

A single line flares to life.

…

"I see…"

I move my arm and touch a few spot on the wall.

Up, down, up, down, left, left

!

The wall moves and the bricks begin rearranging themselves.

…

I think I saw this in some kind of movie…

Let's forget about that and move on.

I stride forward into the new entrance.

As soon as I'm inside, the wall closes itself.

"Now I know why they could vanish out of sudden."

I resume walking amidst the darkness.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself gaping.

Is this a place for a Witch Cult?

There's a community down here.

Isn't this supposed to be the sewerage?

"Yo, Nii-chan. Want to buy appa?"

…

That's a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's just Mr. Casanova."

The apple seller shrugs.

"What the heck are you doing here…!?"

"As you can see, I'm handling my business."

"I've brought your daughter." The man in red robe earlier shows up.

"Ah… Thanks! I was wondering where she went." The apple seller retrieves the sleeping child.

?

"You had a daughter…?"

The man raises his eyebrow.

"Why do you think I keep struggling to sell appa? I need money to raise my family."

…

He has a point.

I turn to the man in red robe.

He simply walks away.

"Ah… Don't worry about him. He's corrupted by that Emijah teaching. But he's not a bad guy." The apple seller tells me.

I find that hard to believe.

"Daddy…?" The little girl wakes up.

"Oh… I'm sorry sweetheart… Was I too loud?"

She nods.

"Go to your room. Daddy needs to take care of his business."

He places the child on her foot.

She walks wobbly into the stall.

…

"Are you a magician?"

The man raises his eyebrow again.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You keep appearing out of nowhere."

"I could say the same to you."

…

"What is this place?"

I turn to see the rest of the underground city.

"Uh… I don't know. I just found out about this place a few days ago when those preachers came."

…

"You said you threw them away."

"I did. But that doesn't mean I won't take my chance to open a stall here. There's no tax. And people here are very supporting."

As he says, another customer comes and buys half a dozen apples.

I mean 'appa'.

"Come again sometimes!" He hollers.

…

"Did you hear anything about that man's missing daughter?"

"Oh… I was afraid of that." He shrugs.

?

"That girl is part of the Cultist."

…

"What…?"

"I knew that kind of reaction would come out." He sighs.

"I told you before, it was a childish prank. Her father was ridiculously strict. So, she's putting on a strike."

…

I can't help but to twitch.

After all those stalking and investigating, all I got was a striking brat!

I thought something serious might happened to her!

"So, where is she?"

"I think she's still in the temple. You could see it from here." He points at a large building.

…

"How did they erect a building underground?"

"I don't know… Magic…?"

Many architectural buildings are in sight.

While most of them were short, the number of buildings would warrant this place as a legit town.

"What is this place called?"

"I heard they named it Melvir with respect to Emijah's request."

…

"Who is this 'Emijah'?"

"I didn't pay attention when they were preaching." The apple seller deadpans.

I think he's annoyed with me.

"Go on…! I'm sick of tending you." He chases me off.

…

Let's get to the bottom of this.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I arrived at the temple's stairs.

…

I can't help but to feel anxious.

Something about this temple is giving me a bad vibe.

"Hello there."

!

…

Oh, it's just a cultist.

"Did you come to pray to our lord, Emijah?" The cultist asks me.

From his voice, I figure he should be around my age.

"Not exactly… I came to look for a girl."

"You came to the right place. Our lord will lead you to where you heart desires." He begins preaching.

…

I was never a religious person…

But being preached by a strange cultist kinda irks me.

Maybe I was just annoyed.

"Let us enter the abode." The cultist begins pushing me upstairs.

"Wait! I don't want join the cult!"

"Do not worry. Our temple accepts visitors."

"I just came here to search for a missing girl!"

"More reasons for you to enter."

Our banter continues as we move closer to the temple entrance.

"Here we go." The cultist stops.

…

Now, I'm in front of the said temple.

A number of people in similar clothing were singing in choir.

All of them wear dark red robes similar to Scorn and Strife.

"Greetings..."

!

I turn my back to face the voice.

"Hello there. How can I help?"

It was a huge man in dark red robe.

His face is covered by the hood.

"I'm searching for a girl who ran away from home since twelve days ago."

He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with that." He tells me.

…

"Let me introduce myself. I am Tuman, the Archpriest for this religion."

…

"I'm Emiya Shirou." I simply respond.

The man bows at me.

"Welcome to Melvir's Temple of Emijah."

…

"Wait… There's more…!?"

The man simply nods.

"I see that you are new with this religion. Allow me to explain. Emijah, our lord, has granted us his boon by leading us away from the plague."

…

"As a result, we erect temples all around Lugnica in order to remember his deed and supplicate ourselves to the great lord."

…

"Aside from this temple, how many others exist?" I ask him.

He smiles.

"We have four temples all around Lugnica. In the capital, we have Melvir. In Kararagi, we have Rosalia. Just about the Flugel tree, we have another underground city called Kjrath. And last but not least, Estamir right under Margrave Roswaal's land."

…

"Who is Emijah?"

"Ah… An interesting question…" He nods.

The man walks deeper into the sanctum.

"Emijah is our savior."

The man says.

"Fifty years ago, the plague begun in Lugnica. Many innocent lives become victims to this strange curse."

I listen to his preach.

"Luckily, a man along with his twenty followers instigated on shepherding our lost souls. He led his believers underground where no one can harm them."

…

"Four cities were founded and Melvir is the first to flourish."

I glance at the inner sanctum.

"The man known as Emijah was able to dispel the plague by a single touch. We deem he is the rightful man to sit on the throne."

?

"We believe the plague started as a sign from Heaven. The divines despise the current population as they continue to rely on that dreadful dragon."

…

"Emijah will lead us to glory." He clasps his hand together.

…

That really didn't explain much…

"Doesn't that sounded a bit suspicious?"

The archpriest turns to face me.

"The plague started around the same time as Emijah's appearance. Doesn't sound a bit too convenient for him?"

I could sense a clear disdain from the archpriest.

"What blasphemy. You dare to doubt our lord?"

"I'm just saying… I mean that's only logical. He casts the curse and then he dispels it."

"Get out of here, heretic. You are not welcomed."

…

I walk out from the temple.

"Now what…?"

How can I find the girl if I can't enter the temple?

"You don't look from around here."

A girl's voice greets me.

I turn to face the speaker.

…

I can't recall how many times I had to do that…

The speaker is wearing similar red robe to the other cultists.

"Yeah… I just came here."

The girl removes the hood on her head.

"Then leave. This is not a place for you."

…

"I was leaving."

I turn my back to her.

"Wait."

?

"Before you go, could you give this to my father? I bet he's worried sick about me. His address is written on this letter." She hands me a letter.

I stare at her blankly.

"Ah… I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier. I'm not the best person to converse." She says sheepishly.

"But please… I haven't gone home in days. I need to tell my father that I'm alright."

…

"Why don't you just go home?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't. The archpriest wouldn't let me. He said I was needed for our grand prayer."

?

"Grand prayer…?"

"It's something we do every two days. I have no idea why but the lord demands it."

…

"Thanks for helping me. I wish I could do something to repay you." She bows at me.

"I'm just doing a leg job. There's nothing noteworthy."

"A leg job or not, you are being my lifeline."

?

"Okay. It's almost time for the grand prayer."

…

The girl around my age enters the temple.

Something tells me that the girl is the one I seek.

"At least she's okay…" I thought to myself.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

"Felix." The aged butler suddenly walks up to the demi human.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor from you."

It was something he promised a few days ago.

The blue-eyed elderly man secretly hopes that he wasn't too late.

"What is it?" The cat eared young man tilts his head.

"I need you to heal someone."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Crusch Karsten is having a difficult time.

The witness she mentioned in the conference went missing.

"Where could that appa seller go?" She muses.

Out of sudden, she feels a headache.

"What…?" She utters.

Her vision becomes blurred.

The young woman sits down to a sofa.

Her vision returns.

"Did I overwork myself?"

The stress is probably getting to her.

[Door knock]

"Crusch-sama…" Wilhelm's voice catches her attention.

"Come in."

The butler and the cat eared knight enter her study room.

"Crusch-sama, are you alright?" Felix asks out of concern.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy…" She replies.

"That won't do. If our leader collapses, it'll be a huge commotion." The cross-dressing young man tends to his master.

"You're right." The noblewoman sighs.

"Get some respite. We'll handle the rest from here." The cat eared young man tells her.

The green haired woman turns to her butler.

The blue-eyed elder man nods.

"I guess I should listen to you."

Felix aids Crusch to her chamber.

"By the way, Wilhelm and I will be at the city tomorrow. We'll find that appa seller at all cost." The cat eared knight says.

"I see… Thank you."

Her knight nods before leaving her alone.

* * *

/~A day later~/

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

The man, who turns out to be an innkeeper, reads the letter with great intensity.

Then, he turns to me.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough." He hugs me.

"I was just delivering her message. I didn't do anything."

The man shakes his head.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I thought I've lost my daughter for good. I'm so glad she was alright." He tells me with teary eyes.

"I'm glad I could help." I smile at him.

The man turns his back at me.

?

Then, he hands me a pouch.

"This is for you."

I take it with hesitation.

"This is… You're giving me gold…!?"

"It's the least I can do for you. I heard you've been living in the slums. This should cover your life expense for a few months."

…

"But—"

"No buts! Just take it! Consider it a gift." The man says cheerfully.

…

"Alright…" I accept it hesitantly.

I exit the inn.

"You are…"

?

That sounds familiar…

"YOU…!"

!

The owner of the voice twists my left ear.

"St-stop that!" I push away her hand.

It was the young woman with her previously sickly mother.

Her anger is fuming.

"Where have you been…!?"

…

"Uh… sightseeing?"

She pulls my ear again.

She drags me until we reach an alley.

"Don't you know how worried I was…!? You ran away with bleeding head!"

…

The woman sighs.

"Men." She simply mutters.

I bet her father acted like me.

Otherwise, she wouldn't get this personal.

"How's your head?" She suddenly asks.

I uncover the hood.

My head is still bandaged.

"You didn't even change it… You're a reckless person." She comments.

Then, she let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"But the wound could have opened with you carelessness. You're lucky it didn't happen." She tells me.

…

"Come to my house. I'll undo the bandage." She offers.

We walk a few meters from the inn.

I cover my head with the hood.

The knights are still hot on my tail.

We reach her house without any obstacle.

"Welcome back." Her mother welcomes her.

"I'm home mother." The woman replies.

"Who is this?" The mother notices me.

"He's the one who saved you." The young woman says to her.

"Oh…" The mother eyes me with interest.

"Say, are you single?"

"BUH!" I sputter out.

I'm still seventeen!

"Mother, I'm not interested in him." The young woman pouts.

"It's not every day we meet someone who saved my life." The mother says.

"But that doesn't justify why I should marry him! He's too young for me." The woman argues.

That's right.

She's probably five to six years older than I am.

"Ages aren't the restriction." The mother smirks.

"Mother!"

"I'm just jesting."

I remain quiet.

I don't want to aggravate the situation.

"Come on in. We need to treat that head of yours."

"Oh, my little girl could be a little violent. But deep down, she's a sweet girl." The mother whispers to me.

She already knew what happened to me…

I go inside as told.

The young woman begins undoing the bandages.

[Door knock]

?

"I'll get it." Her mother declares.

The young woman resumes her task.

I wait patiently for her to finish.

"We got guests." The mother suddenly comes in.

?

Two familiar faces enter the scene.

!

"Ferris-san…?"

"Shirou-kyun!"

The cat eared cross-dresser hugs me.

Luckily, the young woman from earlier has finished removing my bandages.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The young woman asks with a smirk.

…

"Forget about that. Ferris-san, you're alive!"

"Yup…! I'm as spunky as always."

I glance at the other visitor.

"Wilhelm-san."

The aged butler nods.

"Anyways, you can flirt outside." The young woman says.

!

"Wait! Ferris-san isn't my girlfriend!" I claim.

"Whatever…" The woman says indifferently.

Meanwhile, Wilhelm is staring at the woman's mother.

"Ah, Wilhelm-sama!" The young woman finally realizes that he was here.

She didn't notice him earlier because she was busy teasing me.

"I see that your mother has return to great health." The ex knight states his observation.

"Yes, Wilhelm-sama." The woman replies cheerfully.

"That's right, Shirou-kyun. Come with us. Crusch-sama might want to see you." Ferris suddenly says.

?

"She wants to apologize for sending you to dungeon." The cat eared person says.

"Eh… This young man has connection with Crusch-sama?" The mother says in surprised tone.

Wilhelm and Ferris nod.

"He's an important guest that we mistreated. Since, you have been good to him, Crusch-sama will certainly be grateful to you." Wilhelm bows at the house residents.

The citizens were unable to say anything.

They were shocked by the sudden development.

"What brings you here, Wilhelm-san, Ferris-san? Don't tell me Crusch-san had divined my location with her gift."

"Actually, I came with Felix to honor a promise I made. But it turns out to be unnecessary." The old man shakes his head.

"Ah… I did plead to you about getting a healer for my mother." The young woman recalls her request.

"Felix is the healer I was mentioning. He wasn't available until recently." The butler explains his circumstances.

"It looks like I'm not needed _nyow_ ~" Ferris forms cat paw playfully.

"Felix… You mean this is Sir Felix Argyle…!?" The young woman stammers.

"That's right _nya_ ~" The cat eared demi human replies playfully.

The young woman remains frozen.

"By the way, you seem to be more catlike than usual."

"Well, that's because Shirou-kyun manages to revitalize me." He says while still clinging to me.

…

"Ferris-san, I don't mean to be rude. But, could you let go of me?"

He did as I request.

"Let's go back to the mansion. Let's celebrate Shirou-kyun's innocence." The cat eared knight declares.

…

"Wait. I need to make a pit stop." I tell them.

The two Karsten's attendants exchange glances.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"What are we doing in the slums, Shirou-kyun?" Ferris asks me out of curiosity.

I smile at him.

"Well, I was a fugitive. So, I need to hide myself here and there."

…

"Wait… Am I still a fugitive?"

Wilhelm nods.

…

"Have no worries, Shirou-dono. Crusch-sama will certainly vouch for your innocence. Felix didn't die from your strange dagger." The butler assures me.

"Yup! _Nyow~_ all we need to do is finding that appa seller." Ferris adds.

?

"What's the apple, I mean appa seller have anything to do with this?"

Wilhelm closes his eyes.

"He is a key witness to your innocence." The butler simply says.

…

"He is…?"

The three of us chat as we walk along the slums.

"HEY YOU!"

A yellow ball rushes towards me.

Wilhelm and Ferris become guarded.

However, their vigilance was unwarranted.

Because the target of that voice is—

!

The yellow ball crashes into my stomach.

"What took you so long…?!" The yellow ball says.

It was a petite girl with medium length golden hair and red eyes.

"I was meeting with my friends."

I chuckle lightly.

The girl pouts.

Then, she realizes there are two other people in the vicinity.

"Who are these guys?" She narrows her eyes, still clutching to my stomach.

"They are the friends that I was talking about." I turn to them.

"The gallant butler is Wilhelm-san. And this…person is Ferris Argyle."

I paused a little.

I was afraid of telling the girl about Ferris' cross-dressing habit.

The two attendants of Crusch bow as their names were called.

"Hoh… Well, my name is Felt." The tomboyish girl simply says with a toothy grin.

"Let's go meet Old Man Rom. I need to give him something."

"Huh…?" The girl tilts her head.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

The four of us arrive in front of a rundown building.

"Is this a pawnshop?" Ferris takes a guess.

"You're right, Nee-chan!" Felt replies to her question.

"Nee…Nee-chan…" I utter in disbelieve.

The yellow haired girl tilts her head.

"What's wrong, Shirou?"

"It's nothing."

I can't tell her that Ferris is a guy.

The four of us enter the pawnshop.

"Huh…?" A large voice audible from the back of the shop.

"Old Man Rom, Shirou got something to give ya'!" The red-eyed girl yells.

Yeah, Felt is very loud…

But that's just how she is.

A large man appears.

His body is the biggest among all of us.

" _Unya_ ~ He's huge…" Ferris makes a comment.

"That's Old Man Rom to you." The petite girl says with a toothy grin.

"Shirou…? What did you need?" He asks me.

Then, he realizes the other two.

"Hmm…? Who are these people?"

"They're friends of mine." I simply say.

"I see…"

The large man sits on a chair.

"Should I get something for you?" The huge man offers.

"That would be unnecessary." Wilhelm rejects his offer.

"We are just here on Shirou-kyun's request." Ferris adds.

The enormous man raises his white eyebrow.

"I want to give you this."

I take out a pouch from my pocket.

I hand it over to the giant man.

"This is… Are you sure?"

I nod.

"You two need it more than I do. And I'll be leaving for the mansion." I tell them.

"EH…!?" The smallest of us voices out.

"You're leaving…? But what can we eat if you leave…!?" Felt shakes me by my neck.

I stayed with them for the past few days when I was tailing the red robes.

I offer to cook in exchange for a place to live.

Felt and Old Man Rom grew fond of my cooking.

But it was just curry…

And we ate curry for several days straight.

"Felt, looks at this." The massive man pours out the content of the pouch.

The girl startles from the sheer amount.

"Wow… Where did you earn this, Shirou-kyun?" Ferris asks me.

"I helped a daughter to deliver a message to her father. The father went full on emotional and forced these onto me." I simplify the story.

"With this, we can afford more food than we ever imagine. But—"

The large man turns to me.

"Take it Old Man Rom. I have no need for money."

"But you can't go!" Felt suddenly says.

?

"Felt…?"

Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Fine! If you want to go so much, just go! Don't come back!"

The girl storms away from the room.

"Felt!"

…

"What's with that girl?"

"Ara… Shirou-kyun is an idiot." Ferris suddenly comments.

?

"I'll talk to her. She has grown fond of you within these several days." Old Man Rom says.

…

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? You do everything for that girl." The huge man says.

?

"Ah… Forget it. It seems I misunderstood your question." The large man scratches his bald head.

"So Shirou-kyun was nice to her, huh?" Ferris starts a conversation with the huge man.

"That's right. He's probably the only other person that Felt consider as family aside from me. She only knew him for a few days days but she told me once that she feels at home with Shirou."

…

"I really don't get it."

"Ara… Shirou-kyun is dense."

…

"Ferris-san, stop calling me idiot or dense! I really don't understand what's going on!"

I turn to Wilhelm, who was quiet the whole time.

He closes his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with this matter, Shirou-dono. This is a matter you must handle by yourself."

…

"Well… Tell Felt-chan that Shirou-kyun will come back to visit from time to time." The cat eared knight says to the giant man.

"I will." Old Man Rom replies.

The three of us depart for Karsten manor.

"Ferris-san."

"Yes, Shirou-kyun?"

"What did I do that makes Felt so mad?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you Shirou-kyun?"

…

I turn to Wilhelm.

He simply shakes his head.

"Come on. Tell me." I plead to them.

Ferris covers his smirk with his hand.

…

I let out a sigh.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Personality: dense

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

The apple seller (appa seller) told me about someone with similar outfit as mine. I don't know the details but the stall owner said that person wore a jacket.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

Now I know why the knights were taking him lightly. His daughter was just striking!

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid

She knew something about me…

Case 10: Red mages

A mage in red robes by name Scorn engaged me in combat. I lost pathetically… His spells consist of Hellfire (Fireballs), Aegis (Invisible force field that blocks physical attack), Pulverize (Tossing giant boulders), pyramid-shaped energy bolt, and some kind of spell that allows him to materialize shadow. He knew my full name. His companion showed up to prevent Scorn from killing me. The other red mage is called Strife. They said I was a carrier. Was I the carrier for the plague? I was sure they were the one who brought me here and erased my memories.

Case 11: The Plague

I've confirm this as a curse. Rule Breaker should do the trick.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

Strange cult has been preaching around the capital. I suspect that they were the one spreading the plague. Scorn and Strife once mentioned the name of their lord is 'Emijah'. I've found their hideout and it turned out to be a large underground city. Surprisingly, they have four cities dedicated to 'Emijah'. The four cities are Melvir (capital), Rosalia (Kararagi), Kjrath (somewhere near the Flugel tree), and Estamir (under Margrave Roswaal territory).

* * *

[Author's note]

Since people keep mistaking Scorn for an OC, I'll clarify it here:

Scorn came from a game called Romancing Saga: Minstrel Song.

It was a remake of the original Romancing Saga for PS2 platform.

The spells that he used actually exist in the game.

Though, I was confused...

Did I make he sounds that OP?

I mean, that's only his basic spells.

He got many other spells under his sleeves and that still doesn't include synthesis spell.

Oh well, I can't hope people to like that game.

It was a part of my childhood memories along with FF7 and Devil May Cry the original.

Anyways, if you guys start reading from the Prologue chapter until now, I plead that you stick to it until it reaches the end of this arc.

Then, you guys can decide if the story is terrible or not.

Sorry if I don't live up to expectation.

Thanks for reading my paltry work.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Shirou Emiya strikes again, mage craft and cooking

Crusch Karsten finds herself lying in an abyss.

"Where am I?"

She was inside her bedroom just now.

She decides to stand up.

She realizes that she's wearing her uniform.

The amber-eyed beauty recalled taking them off and changed into her nightgown.

[Audible footsteps]

Out of sudden, she hears closing footsteps.

"My sword…"

Her right hand moves unconsciously to her side in order to reach for her sword.

However, there was no sword there.

[Audible footsteps]

The footsteps become closer.

"Then, I'll just fight him with my fists if I have too!" She enters a stance.

She may be not a martial artist but she refuses to go down without a fight.

Crusch Karsten is a strong young woman.

Her swordsmanship is superb.

However, nobody ever seen her fight without a sword.

The green haired woman herself ponders if she is able to fight this mysterious stranger with her fists.

"Put away that silly stance. I'm not here to fight you."

A female voice tells her.

As the voice requested, the noblewoman relaxes.

Surprisingly, that voice was familiar to her.

"Anastasia Hoshin…?"

Even the Kararagi dialect was present.

Nonetheless, the person in question was not Anastasia Hoshin.

The newcomer wears red turtleneck and skimpy short skirt.

Her wavy black hair is tied in twin tails.

Her blue eyes, similar to Anastasia, are narrowing from the sudden addressing.

"Who is that?" She simply says.

The Karsten house head had to raise her eyebrow.

She was expecting someone more threatening.

It turns out to be a young woman, no, a teenager.

The green haired woman simply looms over the red clad teenager, as she was taller than the newcomer was.

"Who are you?" The amber-eyed woman asks.

The girl in question let out a sigh.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka. I think my name is in the reverse by western standard." The girl muses to herself.

The noblewoman recomposes herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin Tohsaka. I am Crusch Karsten, the current head to the Karsten family."

The girl in red becomes startled from Crusch's formality.

For some reason, she had the urge to fight back.

"Oh… What a coincidence. I'm a noble too. I'm the current head to the Tohsaka family."

It was the truth.

However, her lifestyle isn't similar to a noble at all.

"I see… Still, I have never heard of a noble family that goes by the name Tohsaka." The noblewoman claims.

The teenager nods.

"That's probably because I came from another world."

At her remark, Crusch Karsten narrows her eyes.

"Are you saying that you came from another reality?"

The girl in red folds her arm.

"Does my outfit look like I belong in your world?"

The green haired young woman observes the girl's outfit.

"It doesn't." She simply replies.

In her mind, she was thinking how inappropriate that skirt was.

Deciding that it was menial, the amber-eyed woman glances at her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

The girl in red takes her signature posture, the Tohsaka Lecture.

"We're currently in an incomplete parallel world jumping. It is a space where most Kaleidoscope users end up to if the process was deficient."

Those words confused the Karsten noble.

"Parallel world? Kaleidoscope…?"

The girl in red sighs.

"I'm afraid this is my fault. I was trying to perform a world jump. But instead, I end up spiritually connected to you."

Crusch Karsten becomes more confused.

"But have no worries! I will fix this in a jiffy!" The girl says to convince her guest.

"How did you end up spiritually connected to me? Are you and I related in some way?"

The noblewoman inquires.

Tohsaka Rin shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not. We end up like this by mistake. Generally speaking, you and I are very incompatible."

Crusch begins pondering.

"I don't understand this 'parallel world jumping' business but why would you attempt to reach our world?"

The blue-eyed Japanese girl closes her eyes and sighs.

"I was looking for an idiot."

"And that 'idiot' will be…?"

"Someone important to me…" She opens her eyes and smiles.

The head of Karsten house can't help it but to smile tiredly.

"Whoever this 'idiot' is, that person is lucky to have someone like you." The green haired woman comments.

"I wonder about that…" The blue-eyed girl muses.

"He'll likely to suffer if I find him." She says with a threatening smile.

The noblewoman almost fell from the sudden cheesiness.

"You were going to punish him?"

"For leaving me alone to venture to another world…" The girl says.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Crusch Karsten. I have the premonition that you and I could have been good friends."

After all, Crusch's demeanor reminds her of some blond female knight in silver armor.

"You're leaving already…?"

"We can't stay here for long. This space is extremely volatile. Well then, good bye." The girl waves her hand at the noblewoman.

Crusch Karsten finds herself lying on her bed.

She sits up.

"What was that?"

She also realizes that she is in her nightgown.

"Was that a dream…?"

She stops to ponder to herself.

"No, it's too vivid to be a dream."

She climbs down from her bed.

"I wonder who she was searching for…"

* * *

/***Scene beak***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

Here I am again.

"Let us in." Ferris tells the guards.

They step aside and open the gate.

Ferris, Wilhelm, and I walk into the Karsten manor compound.

I can't help but feel nervous.

"Relax Shirou-kyun; Crusch-sama ain't going to eat you." The cat eared person says to me.

…

"Hey Ferris-san, I was wondering if anyone could teach me how to read your language."

The cross-dressing knight tilts his head.

"Ara…? I thought you speak our language."

"We do speak the same language but… I can't read the text." I confess.

Earlier when I was searching for the innkeeper, the father to that cultist girl, I ask a random person for help.

Luckily, the stranger was more than willing to show me the way.

"I guess I could teach you. Wait… No, I can't… With the plague on the rampage, I'm needed to save the victims."

The cat eared knight contemplates.

"If you don't mind, I can teach you." Wilhelm interjects.

"Thanks." I bow to him.

"Speaking of which, what was that dagger?" Ferris gets to the core of the problem.

He was referring to dagger I used to save him.

"I'll tell you once we meet up with Crusch-san. That way, I don't have to explain multiple times."

The young man nods.

[Indistinct chattering]

?

A group of knights is currently bantering.

Their eyes narrow once they saw me.

…

"Don't listen to them, Shirou-kyun. They were just worried if you were the carrier." Ferris assures me.

…

"I was the carrier." I confess.

[Swords unsheathe]

At my remark, the knights draw their blades.

Wilhelm stands before them.

"Sheath your blade, knights. This young man means no harm." He declares.

"He just confessed his sins!" One of the knights claims.

…

"He said 'was'. Something must have happened to him while he was away. If he really is the plague's carrier, why are all of you still standing?" Ferris defends me.

The knights falter.

Ferris is Crusch's personal knight.

"We will leave his trial to Crusch-sama. Until then, keep your weapons sheathed."

At times like this, Ferris sounds like a real general.

…

If only he wasn't cross-dressing…

The knights make way for the three of us.

"Shirou-kyun, you can take off that torn out robe now." The cross-dresser says to me.

"Oh…" I take it off.

…

"You're a mess." Wilhelm points out.

Well, I was living in a slum for a few days.

I haven't had any shower for a week.

"I guess Crusch-sama could wait. You better take a bath first." Ferris tells me.

I nod.

It would be inappropriate for me to meet Crusch in this condition.

"I'll have the maids prepare your bath." The aged butler informs me.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

Right now, I'm wearing a common tunic worn by most nobles.

My original clothing was taken by the maids for cleaning.

Luckily, they weren't obstinate on taking my underwear.

I prefer to wash that myself…

"Welcome back, Shirou-sama."

A voice I knew so well.

"Ah, it's you again." I recall the maid.

The brunette maid nods.

"Those clothing doesn't suit you." Ferris comments on my current outfit.

…

"It can't be helped… It makes me look out of place."

"Your fashions aside, let's go meet Crusch-sama. She's waiting for us," The cat eared knight urges me to move.

Ferris drags me by my arm as he used to.

Wilhelm follows suit silently.

We arrive at Crusch's study in a few minutes.

The elderly butler proceeds by knocking the door.

[Door knocks]

"Come in."

Crusch's voice becomes audible.

?

Her voice sounds a bit weak compare to the last time I met her.

…

Well, the last time she was yelling at me.

The blue-eyed butler opens the door.

Crusch is looking outside from a window, still in her nightgown.

The three of us walk in.

"Crusch-sama, we have found Shirou!" Ferris informs her.

The woman turns to face us.

"I see…" A small smile is apparent on her face.

The beautiful young woman walks to her desk.

Once she is seated, I stride forward to face her.

"We meet again, Shirou." She greets me.

I nod.

"My name is Emiya Shirou." I tell her.

The woman raises her eyebrow.

"Is that your full name?"

"Yes. I finally figure out half of my identity a few days ago. But most of my memories are still hazy… I can't remember any family members or friends that I have." I reply.

She nods.

"So, shall I address you by your real name?"

?

"Emiya is the first name, isn't it?"

I shake my head.

"Actually, Emiya is my family name. From where I came from, our family name is written first and our given name is the latter."

She nods.

"Maybe it's easier for you to call me Shirou Emiya rather than Emiya Shirou."

"I fail to understand that. You can swap your given name and family name…?" The noblewoman asks out of confusion.

I nod.

"From where I belong, the world is separated into two major naming senses. The western naming sense is almost similar to this world. The given name is read first and the family name last. For example; your name is Crusch Karsten."

She nods understandingly.

"And the other naming sense is the eastern style. There, our family name stands first and given name the latter. People in the east calls me Emiya Shirou, as for the west, they call me Shirou Emiya." I explain the mechanics of my world.

The three other occupants of this room nods.

"So your world has a different culture than us." Crusch remarks on my explanation.

?

"Ah… I see you're being confused by my statement." The noblewoman clasps her hands on the desk.

…

"I believe in parallel world existence." She declares.

!

"But why…?"

She smiles amusingly.

"A few hours ago, I was visited by a stranger from the other world." She confesses.

Ferris and Wilhelm become startled.

"Why haven't we heard of this?" The butler inquires.

The woman closes her eyes.

"She didn't visit me physically. She communicated with me spiritually. I was sleeping at that time." She informs us.

…

"What did this stranger want from you, Crusch-sama?" Ferris finally speaks after listening quietly to my explanation.

"She said she was looking for someone but accidentally met me instead." The noblewoman describes her experience.

…

"Does this stranger happen to give you a name?"

The green haired woman nods.

"She gives her name to me. She said her name was Rin Tohsaka."

!

My vision turns hazy for a second.

"Shirou-kyun…?"

When my vision clears up, Ferris is looking at me worriedly.

"Does that name ring a bell?" Crusch inquires.

…

"Unfortunately, no…"

But my head did aches…

"No matter… Let us discuss a more important thing." The amber-eyed woman changes the subject.

I nod.

"So, you figure out your name. What else do you remember? And do tell me about that dagger you used on Felix."

I nod.

"My name is Shirou Emiya. I am a magus from another world. A magus is the equivalent of a mage here. I am capable of several simple spells. One of it happens to be materialization of bladed objects." I narrate my origin.

"Materialization of bladed objects… Does that mean you could form a sword out of thin air?" The green haired woman inquires.

I nod.

"Once, I traced Wilhelm-san's sword."

I close my eyes.

Twenty-seven circuits appear in my mind.

"Trace on…"

Four circuits flare to life.

Wilhelm's sword appears in my grasp.

 _Do you like flowers?_

The same beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes smiles at me.

No, it wasn't at me…

It was at the owner of this blade.

I hear gasps from the other occupants of this room.

"This is…" Crusch stares blankly at the sword.

I hand the projected sword to her.

"It's solid." She inspects the sword.

She hands the sword to Ferris.

"Wow… He actually pulled a sword out of thin air." The cat eared knight comments.

Then, he passes it to the original owner.

He scrutinizes it.

Then, he shakes his head.

"The size, the shape, and its weight are all the same. But somehow, I feel something is missing."

The ex knight states his opinion.

I nod.

"It is called 'Gradation Air' for a reason. I can replicate any bladed weapons as long as I memorize their shape. I can even replicate the fighting style of its owner." I take back the sword.

"Does that mean you can copy Wilhelm's combat prowess…?" Crusch inquires.

I nod.

"However, I can only copy a minor fraction of his true combat expertise. If I were to fight Wilhelm-san with the same blade, I will be defeated in matter of seconds." I claim.

"I see…" Crusch nods.

"As for why Wilhelm-san felt a missing piece from this blade—"

I disperse the sword.

"It is a common thing. The original owners of the swords I copied will always feel something is wrong with my duplicates. Let's just say, the pride of the blade lies within the original."

That's right.

My traced weapons have no pride.

"By the way Wilhelm-san, you're truly a remarkable swordsman."

At my praise, he raises his eyebrow.

"I can copy a normal sword with little effort. But your sword, despite the construct is exactly the same as a normal steel blade, needs more prana to trace. Your skills alone have allowed your blade to be considered a Noble Phantasm."

The three occupants mull over my remark.

"Allow me to explain the concept of Noble Phantasm. In my world, certain weapons are considered legendary to the point that they are raised to the level of divinity. These weapons are incomparable with mundane ones as they all possess unique abilities." I narrate.

"Some weapons have passive effects that allow them to function without their names being called out. For example—"

I imagine the circuits again.

"Trace on…"

Five lines flicker to life.

Rule Breaker once again comes into view.

"That's the jagged dagger." Crusch comments on the dagger.

I nod.

"This dagger, Rule Breaker, is a passive Noble Phantasm. It can dispel any magical contracts by contacting the source physically." I explain.

"I see… That's why the curse dispelled." Ferris muses.

…

"Speaking of which, I thought you died last time."

"No, I didn't. Something unexpected happened. My Blessing flies away with my soul when you stabbed me. But luckily, I came back!" He says while making cat paw gestures.

…

"I'm glad you're okay."

" _Nya~_ "

"So, these Noble Phantasms are weapons that have special effects." Crusch concludes.

I nod.

"Some Noble Phantasms need to be activated before it can show its true power. We invoke its effect by calling its name. For now, I don't have any active Noble Phantasms." I tell them as I dispel Rule Breaker.

"And why is my sword considered a Noble Phantasm?" Wilhelm inquires.

…

"Your skills alone reached a level of Noble Phantasm. The sword is not the Noble Phantasm but your experience is." I point out.

"Well, Wilhelm is called the Demon Sword for a reason." Ferris interjects.

?

"Please don't mention that title." The aged butler closes his eyes.

…

"Anyways, Noble Phantasms aren't limited to swords, daggers, spears or other bladed weapons. Some are shields, chariots, mounts, and even skills. A skill type Noble Phantasm is the rarest among all." I inform them.

"So, Wilhelm's skills is a Noble Phantasm themselves." Crusch muses.

…

!

Suddenly, Crusch almost fell to the floor.

Luckily, Ferris was fast enough to catch her.

"Crusch-sama…! Are you alright?"

The young woman let out a groan.

"I-I'm fine…" She insists.

…

"Crusch-sama, don't force yourself. You haven't been eating and resting properly these past few days." Wilhelm advises her.

The noblewoman purses her lips.

…

"That won't do, Crusch-san."

She raises her head to face me.

"A leader should take care of his or her subordinates. Nevertheless, a leader should be conscious of his or her own health in order to govern his or her people."

She averts her head sheepishly.

"Shirou-kyun is right, Crusch-sama. Leave the plague matter to us. With that strange dagger, the plague is as good as gone!" Ferris says to her positively.

…

I don't know if the dagger could disperse the plague…

"I understand…" The noblewoman reluctantly agrees.

…

"Crusch-san haven't been eating properly, have she?" I direct my question to the butler.

The man nods.

"Then, I'll just have to cook healthy food for her. That way she could recover more easily."

The aged butler nods approvingly.

"For now, your task is to recover." I help Ferris getting Crusch to stand.

?

For some reason, I can't see her expression.

Is she mad?

"You know… You are a good person, Shirou Emiya." She suddenly flashes a smile at me.

[Heart thumping]

…

"Let me escort you to your bedroom. Shirou-kyun, you go with Wilhelm to the kitchen." Ferris assigns me a task.

?

"Our people have been eating nothing but plain bread and porridge." Wilhelm informs me.

…

"Looks like I have a big task to complete."

I'm getting excited.

It's been awhile since I got a kitchen to myself.

"I shall aid you." The blue-eyed butler says to me.

I nod.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I forgot how wondrous this place was…

There were so many ingredients…!

"Shall we start, Shirou-dono?" The aged butler rolls his sleeves.

I did the same.

"Yes. Let us begin."

I eye the available ingredients.

 _Assorted vegetables from cabbages, tomatoes, eggplants_

 _Meats from chicken, beef, mutton, bacon, venison_

 _Seafood materials from fishes, prawns, crabs_

 _Dry stuff such as flour_

 _Condiments such as salt, black pepper_

 _Extras such eggs, milk, spices_

…

There are too many options…!

I need to limit it to something.

…

That's right…

This isn't my world so I need to focus on simple dishes.

We have no gas stoves here.

And no, I can't trace a gas barrel along with the stove.

My projection is limited to bladed weapons and simple objects such as a chair.

…

Whom am I talking to…?

As for cooking oil, I could replace them with maize oil or corn oil.

For high temperature, I used black oil that we use to light lamps.

The last time I use it was to cook French Fries.

Luckily, this was a noble house…

Oil was expensive…

I learn that when I was living in the slums.

…

"Wilhelm-san, do we have rice?"

He raises his eyebrow.

"We do. But, it's rarely used."

…

Perfect.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Once again, you serve me with a strange dish." Crusch comments on the current dish.

I smile contently.

"Shirou-kyun, what is this dish called?" Ferris asks.

"It's called Paella."

In front of them, a beautifully decorated dish is served.

For the side dishes, I made common Japanese dessert called the _Datemaki_.

I have to improvise it a little bit since not all ingredients were available.

I also include coleslaw and mashed potatoes for more variety.

For the other occupants of the mansion; the knights, and the refugees, I made fried rice since I overestimated the amount of prawns I used on the Paella.

I thought there were many of them…

It appears, even for nobles, prawns are a delicacy.

Seafood is rare in the medieval age.

At least I think it is…

Or maybe, it's just the capital being far from the seaport.

Luckily, the people enjoy my fried rice.

Perhaps, they rarely eat rice…

Wilhelm was a fast learner.

He watched me cook the first serving and he managed to make a better one!

Wilhelm is definitely a first class butler.

Then, he had a question for me.

He asked me why I limited the fried rice to small amount for every serving.

Why don't I cook in a large amount in a single serving?

The answer lies in the mixture.

If we put a lot of rice when making fried rice, the taste will go bland.

Sometimes, the taste is uneven.

It is better if we cook small portion at a time than mass produce it.

It may take more time and effort but it has better quality.

Quality over quantity, some may say.

Depends on the situation, quality tops quantity.

Cooking is something along the line of quality.

The elderly butler nodded understandingly at my explanation.

"I see… Is there any broth to be taken?" Crusch inquires.

She probably assumed that because of the tomato sauce and black pepper sauce incident.

"This dish is to be eaten just like that. And don't worry about me. I have enough portions when I was cooking."

I have to taste every single serving that I made.

The same could apply to Wilhelm.

He and I are full from food tasting.

The noblewoman nods.

"Then, shall we eat?" She motions her spoon to Ferris.

The cat eared knight, still cross-dressing, nods.

The two of them spoon in.

The moment they start munching, their eyes unbolt in surprised.

"What an amazing taste! I could feel the essence of prawn crawling in the rice!" Crusch comments the dish.

?

"Crawling prawns…"

I imagine it in my head.

…

Nah, it's just impossible…

"The texture, the composition, the harmony… All of them could melt me! _Nya~_ "

"The seasoning complies with every components of the dish. As if it was made for each other…"

"I could taste sweet, sour, and salty in it! How could is this possible _nya~?"_

"Despite the amount of ingredients in it, I didn't taste any mismatch. The most apparent ingredient is prawns. I thought prawns would sully the rice."

"The rice feels so soft in my mouth _nya~_."

"And for some reason, I taste chicken. But there's no chicken in the rice!"

"It's not just chicken _nya~_. I could taste some fish in it."

…

What's this?

They sound like they came from shounen cooking manga…

And Ferris is being more catlike with each commentary.

"Allow me to explain it." Wilhelm takes the stage.

"The prawns, before being cook, are prepared thoroughly. We have to twist the head off its body and peel away the shell and legs in segments. Once we reach the tail, we pinch it and gently pull the body out."

The butler explains in great detail.

"Knife is used to make an incision to expose the vein, which we run the knives along the belly of the prawns." He adds.

I nod.

"I could guess salt and sugar are used for sweet and salty taste. But what about the sour taste…?" Crusch inquires.

"As for the sour taste, we used a small amount of tomato extract. While it's not necessary, I plan to make the taste more contrasting." I explain.

"For the chicken and fish taste, we used their stock." Wilhelm adds.

"Chicken and fish stock…?" Crusch raises her eyebrow.

"We extract chicken stock and fish stock by immersing them in water filled pots. Then, we boiled it for an hour." I explicate the terminology.

Apparently, they didn't understand it.

"Stock is referring to special taste that certain meaty ingredients may possess. That means certain taste may be applied on a dish without putting the actual ingredient." Wilhelm enlightens them.

The two nods understandingly.

"As for why the rice feels so soft in the mouth—"

I pull out a bottle.

"Olive oil…?" Crusch tilts her head.

I nod.

"Olive oil allows the components to soften and mix together in harmony. We also include onion and garlic which was finely chopped."

The green haired noblewoman and her cat eared knight stares at the magnificent dish.

It's probably one of the best dishes I could put together in this foreign world.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"So, I heard some robed maniac has been running around the city carrying a jagged dagger." Crusch starts the conversation.

Currently, the two of us are alone in the veranda.

I was staring at the night skies absentmindedly.

After that cheesy scene at the dining room, all of them return to their duties.

As for me, I was left with nothing to do.

No one was infected with the curse in the manor.

Ferris has done a great job healing them.

I turn to face her.

She is wearing her nightgown.

"I'm betting that psycho was you." She says amusingly.

I chuckle lightly.

"Yeah… That was me." I confess.

She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Rumor has it, once the robed figure entered the said house, the occupants will be free from the plague." She muses.

…

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me."

She opens her amber eyes.

"You have become a fairy tale. An urban legend by the name, Rogue Reaper..." She says with a hint of hilarity.

I chuckle at the complete cheesiness.

"That sounds like I was a Grim Reaper rather than a savior."

"I know… But the story tells otherwise." She covers her smirking mouth with her hand.

I scratch my cheek.

The young woman rests her arms on the veranda railings.

"I wish I could do something for the people." She says in sad tone.

…

"You are doing something for the people. That's why you're sending your knights to every house with sign of the plague."

"I know… But I can't do anything on my own. Felix does most of the job. I don't know what I can do to help these people." She laments her incapability.

…

"You are a great leader."

She turns her head to me.

"A great leader realizes his or her incompetence alone. That's why leaders have to rely on their subordinates."

I rest my arms on the railings beside her.

"And subordinates cannot survive without a great leader. It's paradox that never ends. An endless paradox…"

…

I think I just quote a chuunibyou's line…

"You think I could be a great leader…?" Crusch inquires.

I smile at her.

"From my point of view, you are a great leader. I don't know about the other candidates, but you certainly are a great leader."

She stares at the sky blankly.

"So you knew, huh?"

I nod.

"I heard about the king selection from that apple, I mean, appa seller."

"Him again, huh…?" The woman muses.

The two of us gaze at the stars in silence.

"Shirou Emiya…" She suddenly calls my name.

I turn to face her.

"I cannot force you to be a part of my camp but…"

She pauses.

"Can I ask for your aid in our fight against this plague?"

…

I smile at her.

"There's no need to ask." I answer.

"I will do it willingly."

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

None

/Event unlocked/

Curbing the outbreak

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

The apple seller (appa seller) told me about someone with similar outfit as mine. I don't know the details but the stall owner said that person wore a jacket.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

Now I know why the knights were taking him lightly. His daughter was just striking!

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid

She knew something about me. We chat a little.

Case 10: Red mages

A mage in red robes by name Scorn engaged me in combat. I lost pathetically… His spells consist of Hellfire (Fireballs), Aegis (Invisible force field that blocks physical attack), Pulverize (Tossing giant boulders), pyramid-shaped energy bolt, and some kind of spell that allows him to materialize shadow. He knew my full name. His companion showed up to prevent Scorn from killing me. The other red mage is called Strife. They said I was a carrier. Was I the carrier for the plague? I was sure they were the one who brought me here and erased my memories.

Case 11: The Plague

I've confirm this as a curse. Rule Breaker should do the trick.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult

Strange cult has been preaching around the capital. I suspect that they were the one spreading the plague. Scorn and Strife once mentioned the name of their lord is 'Emijah'. I've found their hideout and it turned out to be a large underground city. Surprisingly, they have four cities dedicated to 'Emijah'. The four cities are Melvir (capital), Rosalia (Kararagi), Kjrath (somewhere near the Flugel tree), and Estamir (under Margrave Roswaal territory).

* * *

[Author's note]

Sorry...

Can't resist writing Shokugeki no Soma reference...

That was an original recipe.

If any of you guys can cook, you could try it.

But, it's really difficult.

So, I wouldn't recommend it.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Trials and Tribulations

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Let us begin the trial on Shirou Emiya, the Rogue Reaper." The spokesperson begins the opening sentence.

I am sitting in as the defendant of the court.

"Shirou Emiya, you are accused of carrying the plague. Do you confess to this crime?"

…

"I do."

The present nobles gasp.

"Then, we have nothing left to say." The spokesperson announces.

"WAIT!"

Crusch stands up for me.

"Shirou Emiya was a carrier to the plague. The keyword is 'was'." The noblewoman walks to the middle of the court.

"Nonetheless, I've found an oddity." The amber-eyed woman announces.

[Indistinct chattering]

The nobles start whispering to each other.

"And what is that oddity, Crusch-sama?" The spokesperson inquires.

The woman smirks.

"If he did carry the plague, then why I am not affected…?"

"Like we said before, it was a conspiracy! He was sent to take down Sir Felix Argyle!"

"OBJECTION…!"

[Table slam]

The woman slams the table.

"If he wanted to take down Felix, why didn't Felix fall ill after he ate mister Emiya's cooking?"

"He was timing for it. He can't have suspicion on himself on the first day arriving in the capital."

"OBJECTION…!"

The noblewoman denies it again.

"I've found a contradiction in that theory." She announces.

"And why is that?" The spokesperson asks.

A smirk is clearly on her face.

"If he wished to kill Felix, why did mister Emiya saved him at the final moment? He has an alibi and free from suspicions if he let Felix died by the curse. Yet, he risked himself by using his crude method to save Felix."

[Indistinct chattering]

"I see… Your statement has a point." The spokesperson admits.

One noble stands up.

"I don't buy it. Where's the proof that the Rogue Reaper did save Sir Felix? I believe Sir Felix saved himself with his blessing."

Crusch closes her eyes.

"I request Sir Felix Argyle to stand up as a witness." She says.

The spokesperson nods.

The cat eared knight walks to the middle.

Today, he is wearing his knight outfit.

"Hi there, _nya~_ …"

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." The spokesperson demands.

"Do I have to _nya~_ …? Right _nyow~_ everybody here has already knew who I am."

"Please do as the judge's request, Felix." Crusch tells him.

"Alright, _nya~_ …"

Crusch's right hand knight straightens his posture.

"My name is Felix Argyle. I am a knight who serves under Crusch-sama."

"Testify to the court about the curse." Crusch tells him.

The cat eared young man nods.

"I was afflicted by the curse more than a week ago. I felt so weak… I can hardly breathe. I can't even use my healing ability."

He pauses.

"The curse prevented the victim from doing anything. As a healer, I know the severity of this strange illness. The victim will fall into a catatonic state after three days upon contracting the curse."

He pauses again.

"The strange thing is some people have resistance towards it. The said victim may suffer up to half a month. Shirou-kyun here is a victim himself. I found him lying around the marketplace with his face pale as ghost."

The crowd gasps.

It was… a revelation.

I didn't know I was founded like that…

"I am capable to break the curse. However, when I was the one afflicted, I can barely breathe, much less casting a healing spell." Ferris adds.

"What's more surprising, my gift is the reason why the curse worsens rapidly. Apparently, even for a peasant, they can endure it for a few hours. Some didn't notice that their symptom was worsening until they reach the final stage."

The cat eared knight pauses.

"The final stage…?" The spokesperson raises his eyebrow.

Ferris nods.

"The final stage is very gruesome. I don't know the specification but should it reaches the final stage, the victim will end up like a shriveled corpse."

The crowd gasps again.

"I was surprise by the difference as well… The curse is about the same yet the effects are varied."

Ferris shakes his head.

"Where and when did you find such corpse?" One of the nobles inquires.

"It was the day we ventured to a village just about the capital. Since it was still under my territory, I feel obligated to aid them." Crusch answers it.

…

I didn't know that…

"We spent a night there. Our knights and some of the villagers were afflicted by the plague for no reason. We can't find any sign of the caster around the perimeter. I manage to save the knights but some villagers were compromised." Ferries' ears droop.

"I decided to evacuate the village. But along the way, Felix fell ill and we were attacked by a strange mage called Scorn." Crusch adds on behalf of Ferris.

?

"Scorn…?"

She nods.

"Does that name remind you of anything?" She questions me.

I nod.

"Scorn is the mage who planted the curse on me."

[Indistinct chattering]

"Then it is decided! This Scorn is the real culprit!" The spokesperson announces.

Crusch raises her hand to halt the trial.

"Tell us about this Scorn." She commands me.

I nod.

"That day, I escaped from imprisonment. On my flight, I ended up meeting that mage. He knew who I am. Yet, I can't remember anything about him. I fought him and ended up losing. He and his accomplice, Strife, said something about their lord Emijah. They said I was chosen to be a carrier." I narrate my encounter with Scorn and Strife.

"Did they mention what kind of carrier were you?" Crusch inquires.

I shake my head.

"Unfortunately, they didn't."

[Indistinct murmuring]

"With this, Shirou Emiya is not the plague carrier!" The spokesperson declares.

All of the nobles nod.

"Now, let us move to the next agenda. Shirou Emiya, no, The Rogue Reaper, you are accused for terrorizing the community."

?

"Mister Shirou Emiya, would you kindly enlighten the court on how you save Sir Felix Argyle from his deathbed?" Crusch says with a smirk.

I nod.

I imagine the twenty-seven circuits in my mind.

"Trace on…"

Five lines shimmer to life.

Rule Breaker appears for the world to see.

"The jagged dagger…! When did he pull it out?" One of the nobles says out of astonishment.

Crusch walks to the middle of the court.

"It is a special ability of Shirou Emiya. Similar to my Blessing of the Wind Indication, he has the ability to duplicate any bladed weapons and their unique abilities. And he is able to pull a sword out of thin air." She announces.

"I see… Then, what is the purpose of that dagger?" The spokesperson inquires.

"Rule Breaker has the ability to abolish any magical contract regardless of its properties."

[Indistinct chattering]

"Remarkable! If that's the case, the plague is as good as gone!" One of the nobles states his opinion.

I shake my head.

"Rule Breaker can only cancel a magical contract by physical contact via stabbing. I caused a misunderstanding at the Karsten manor when I first used it." I testify.

"Then, why did you shake your head?" The previous noble questions me.

"The plague is a curse. Therefore, Rule Breaker could easily dispel it. However, if the plague was caused by something different such as pests, we cannot use it." I explain to him.

"And this plague cannot be dispelled without searching for its true caster. Apparently, it's not channeled by a human or demi human." I add.

"I see…" The noble sits down.

"Furthermore, Rule Breaker is a double edged tool, literally and magically. If you have any gifts or blessing, the dagger will abolish the contract as well." I add to show the inconvenience of the dagger.

[Indistinct chattering]

I disperse the dagger, as it was no longer needed.

"As we all know, a Blessing or a Divine Protection may only leave if the current possessor is dead. As for Felix, he was on his deathbed so his Divine Protection of Water hasn't yet leaved his body."

Crusch began explaining the circumstances behind Ferris' fake death.

"Nonetheless, the said dagger nullified his contract with the blessing along with the curse, effectively taking his soul. He was lucky that no other vessels were compatible with the said blessing. His soul promptly returns to his body alongside with the Divine Protection."

The nobles nod approvingly.

"As for why Mister Shirou Emiya was terrorizing the citizen—"

"He was using that dagger to dispel the curse on sick people." The spokesperson concludes.

Crusch nods.

"Then, it is clear. Mister Shirou Emiya is—"

NOT GUILTY

…

For some reason, large alphabets appear in front of the bald judge…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Thanks, Crusch-san."

The young noblewoman chuckles at my gratitude.

"Why are you thanking me? I was the one who caused all this commotion."

I shake my head.

"But I did aggravate it."

Crusch, Ferris, Wilhelm, and I are currently on our way back to the mansion.

We decide to walk among the common folk for a change of scenery.

Usually, we ride a dragon carriage or dragon steeds.

"Speaking of which Shirou-kyun, your original clothes should be ready by _nyow~_. You can wear it back once we return to the mansion." Ferris tells me.

I nod.

?

I think I spotted someone familiar.

"You guys go on ahead." I tell them.

The trio exchange glances.

I walk away from them to follow a person.

I don't recognize him but his outfit…

"Wait…!" I call out to him.

The person didn't notice me.

I give him a chase.

Once I get close enough to him, I pat his shoulder.

"Huh…?" The person turns to face me.

He was a teenage boy around my age.

He has spiky black hair and slanted eyes.

The reason I followed him was that he resembles people of my homeland.

"You are…" He muses.

The other reason I tailed him was his clothing.

He is wearing a jacket, something foreign to this world.

"I'm sorry… I really don't know you." The taller Japanese boy says to me.

"You're—"

"Ah…! Forget about you! I need to find Satella!" The boy suddenly freaks out.

He dashes away.

"Wait…!"

?

He suddenly vanishes into thin air.

…

What just happened?

Did that boy just perform a teleportation magic?

…

"Shirou-kyun, what's wrong?"

Ferris walks to my side.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was imagining things." I lie to him.

I was sure that was a Japanese person.

His hair indicates his origin.

As for me, I have red hair…

Even among my peers, I stood up like a dork…

At least, Shinji's wavy hair was standing up more than my hair.

…

Who's Shinji?

Is he a friend of mine?

…

Oh well, I'll remember about him eventually.

"Let's go back to the mansion." I tell Ferris.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

Once again, I stand in front of Crusch's study desk.

Wilhelm and Ferris stand at her side.

"It's time to discuss what we know." The noblewoman says with her hands clasped on the desk.

I nod.

"When I was a refugee, I found out about Emijah Cult. I recall that Scorn mentioned the same name." I start my testimony.

The young woman nods.

"It's true. The same Scorn engaged us when we were on our way back to the capital. He did mention something about this 'Emijah'." Crusch confirms it.

I nod acknowledging the facts.

"I ask around the capital, dressed as a random robed man. I found out about the Cult from the apple, I mean, appa seller."

"That man really is an informant." The amber-eyed woman chuckles at the funny coincidence.

"Anyways, I overheard a man searching for lost daughter. The man, who is also an innkeeper, had lost his daughter for many days. I suspect the Cult has something to do with it."

"And they did?" Ferris interjects.

I nod.

"I resume my investigation about the Cult. And I found out from the same appa seller that the Cult was hiding underground."

"The sewerage system…? No one has ever entered the sewers for a few decades." Crusch muses.

"After a few days of staking out, I finally manage to tail one of the cultists. He was carrying an unconscious child." I resume my tale.

"Not only had they kidnapped the innkeeper's daughter… They even kidnapped a child!" Ferris says begrudgingly.

I shake my head.

"Please wait until my story is finished. The conclusion is very funny." I tell the cat eared knight.

"Ara…?" He tilts his head.

I clear my throat.

"I found a way to enter the sewers in the middle of the capital."

"That's impossible." Crusch suddenly interjects.

?

"There is no entrance from the capital. Anyone who wishes to find the sewers should head to the outskirt of the city." She states.

I shake my head.

"I really did find a way in from inside the city."

The noblewoman purses her lips to hear the rest of my tale.

"When I was stalking the cultist, I accidentally missed him. So, I panicked for awhile."

I pause.

"After gathering my thoughts, I decide to check the walls for any indication of climbing. At first, I thought he was using teleportation spell. But apparently I was wrong."

I pause again.

"There's a spell that binds the wall all across the capital city. It allows those who knew its secret password to enter the underground city."

"Secret password…? An underground city…?" Crusch raises her eyebrow.

I nod.

"There's another city beneath the capital. It is called Melvir."

The three gasp at the sudden news.

"How could that be?" Wilhelm has finally spoken.

He was listening quietly to my tale.

"I was skeptical at first. But, it was vastly populated. Buildings were erected. And most important thing to note is that place is not under the current government's rule. It has no tax."

"A city that eluded the government notice…" Crusch ponders to herself.

"Apparently, the apple seller was living there right now. The assumed kidnapped child was actually his daughter. The cultist I was following was merely helping his friend searching for his daughter." I narrate.

"What…!? She wasn't kidnapped?" Ferris says in disbelieve.

"You mentioned 'apple'." Crusch points out.

"Oh… I meant appa seller."

Even after all these time, I still can't recognize that fruit as an appa…

"So that's where he went!" The noblewoman says in astonished tone.

"What kind of password did you have to use to open this underground city?" Wilhelm inquires.

…

"I can't really explain it but I can show it to you once we are there."

"We won't be going there for now. Our current priority is to find the source of the plague." The green haired woman states.

I nod.

"I was getting to that. Oh, remember the missing innkeeper's daughter? She was there."

Ferris eyebrows start to twitch.

"What is she doing there?" The cross-dresser asks in rather livid tone.

…

"She was striking against her strict father." I divulge the truth.

"WHAT…!? She was just a striking brat…!?" Ferris snaps.

"I know, right? I spend a lot of time trying to find her and it turns out it was a mundane striking girl."

"You know, Shirou-kyun… Maybe we should spank her." Ferris suggests.

Crusch was covering her mouth.

She's probably trying to withhold from laughing.

As for Wilhelm, he was closing his eyes calmly.

I guess he had his fair share of parenting.

"Well, enough about them. There's a temple within that city." I change the subject.

"A temple…?" Crusch raises her eyebrow.

I nod.

"The temple is erected by the Emijah Cult. I met the archpriest that goes by the name, Tuman. He explained to me about this Emijah person. And he also told me that there are four hidden cities that worshipped Emijah."

"FOUR!" Crusch stands up.

I nod.

"I was surprised as well. There are four cities; Melvir, Rosalia, Kjrath, and Estamir. All of them are located underground."

"To think there were four cities that eluded Lugnica…" The noblewoman sits down.

"May I continue?"

"Please do." The amber-eyed woman permits me.

"Tuman preached to me about Emijah. It appears that Emijah showed up around fifty years ago. It was the same time as the plague begun."

Crusch raises her eyebrow.

"I haven't heard anything about the plague's origin." She states.

?

"Nobody knows the beginning of that plague. It only starts to worsen around the capital half a month ago." She informs me.

"Tuman told me that the plague started fifty years ago. He said the plague was a sign that the divines were angry with the people for worshipping the great dragon."

The woman nods.

"I see… So, whoever came up with the plague has the same ideal as me."

?

"You didn't know, did you? Well, at least you knew that I am a candidate for the 42nd Lugnica king."

I nod.

"Should I become the king, I wish to abolish the contract that we made with the dragon five hundred years ago. Lugnica belongs to the people, not the dragon." She declares.

…

I have nothing to say to that.

"You may continue." Crusch tells me.

I nod.

"Tuman told me that Emijah was able to dispel the plague with a touch. Don't you find that strange?"

The other occupants of this room nod.

"If he can dispel a curse with a touch, that means he is the one who created the curse." Ferris concludes.

I thought so too...

"This Emijah Cult is as terrible as the Witch Cult." Crusch comments on the situation.

?

"The Witch Cult…?"

"That's a story for another time. Did you manage to meet Emijah?" The noblewoman inquires.

I shake my head.

"Then, we just have to find him." She nods to herself.

…

"Speaking of the Emijah Cult, most of the cultists were normal civilians. They were harmless… and rather friendly."

Wilhelm raises his eyebrow.

"Shirou-dono, maybe you have forgotten that the court had once been attacked by the same Cult." He suddenly reminds me.

I try to remember.

…

 _Charred corpses_

!

I cover my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting.

"Shirou-kyun…!"

Ferris tries to calm me.

"I'm fine…"

How could I forget?

The attackers were wearing the same red robes.

Wilhelm was cutting them down mercilessly…

!

I cover my mouth again.

"Maybe we should postpone this matter until later. Shirou is not very healthy right now." Crusch suggests.

I raise my hand to deny it.

"I can… go on with it."

I paused to recompose myself.

The young woman stares at me hesitantly.

"I can do this."

"Fine… But if you start acting up again, we will postpone this meeting." She reluctantly allows me to continue.

"I remember it, Wilhelm-san. The same cultists did attack the court before. But I can't remember why I was there."

"You were taken by the court's knights due to being accused as the plague carrier." Wilhelm enlightens me.

…

?

"I think I remember something weird… There was a man who waited for me at the end of the hallway. But he disappeared before I met up with Wilhelm-san."

The blue-eyed butler raises his eyebrow again.

"There was another man there?" He inquires.

I nod.

"He has silvery long hair and was very tall in stature. He adorns a black overcoat. He informed me about the cult's activity before but I don't believe in him. He was a stranger who claimed to arrive from another world."

"Another person who came from a different world…" Crusch muses.

…

"The man vanished into thin air. But, I found black feathers scattering on the floor after he left. I find it fascinating."

"That is intriguing indeed." Crusch agrees with my opinion.

…

"The silver haired man aside, the Emijah Cult is suspected to cause the plague. We will begin our raid tomorrow." The amber-eyed woman declares.

"Felix, inform the other knights." She commands the cat eared person.

"Right away, Crusch-sama…!" The cross-dresser exits the room.

"Shirou, you will lead us to the city entrance. Please rest for today." Crusch issues to me.

…

After hesitating for a moment, I gave her a nod.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"So this one means 'ash'…"

"That is right, Shirou-dono."

Wilhelm is currently teaching me the language of this world.

Well, technically we speak the same language.

But our writing systems are different.

He is teaching me how to read and write.

Since we speak the same language, the process of learning went smoothly.

I can handle to read a short story in their language.

…

"What's the matter, Shirou-dono?"

"I think I want to take a break. We've been going through this for an hour."

The aged butler nods.

"For someone who learns from the scratch, you are a fast learner."

"It was nothing special. Our common tongue is what makes it easier."

The blue eyed ex knight nods.

…

"Well, Wilhelm-san. How about we do a spar…? I've been egging to test my swordsman skill that I recalled."

The blue-eyed man nods.

"That sounds like a good idea. We may or may not have a battle tomorrow. It is better if I get myself in shape." The ex knight agrees.

And so, we meet at the courtyard.

Similar to before, I am equipped with two wooden swords and Wilhelm is handling a single weapon in his right arm.

Since I have traced his sword before, I can understand his style a little.

He will keep his left hand hidden behind his back.

He has no need to use it until he wishes to deliver a heavy blow.

"Not that he needs to…" I muse to myself.

The Demon Sword, that's his title.

Wilhelm Van Astrea, a man who single handedly routed a demi human army.

Against someone like me, he'll only need one arm.

I prepare myself for an attack.

"Here I come."

[Heart thumping]

Once again, my body moves as my experience led me.

[Clack, clack]

I parry two of his blows.

[Clack, clack, clack]

The blue-eyed man jabs at me and I parry them away.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

We exchange blows from now and then.

He's barely warming up…

"How about this…?" I muse to myself.

I execute a feint with my left blade.

!

There!

The man takes my bait and tries to parry it.

I stop midair and swing my right blade at him.

[Clack]

…

I backpedal.

That didn't work…

?

!

[Heart thumping]

[CLACK]

Our weapons interlock again.

The same smile appears on his stern face.

I won't fall for the same trick!

I push him away.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

We trade blows again.

His rhythm doesn't falter even once.

It's like a dance to him.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

The weapons made sound as they kept clashing to each other.

[Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack]

…

I'm running out of breath…

[CLACK, CLACK]

I force his blade to a stalemate.

I was trying to gain some breathing room.

"You're losing your composure, Shirou-dono."

…

This time, he forces me to back away.

!

In a split second, he reappears above me.

I form a cross with my blades.

[CLACK]

An overhead slash was blocked.

I could feel the pressure of his strength.

And he was using only his right arm…

Wilhelm is qualified to be a Servant.

…

I smile.

More memories are coming to me.

…

Well, actually that was the only that pops out.

What is a Servant?

?

[THUD]

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself sitting on grass field.

The starry sky is above my head.

There's a graveyard just beside us.

…

"Us…?" I try to mutter.

"Don't you dare turn around, you hear me?"

A familiar voice speaks.

She sounds very similar with Anastasia Hoshin…

And that includes the dialect…

Even if she told me not to look, I try to glimpse at her.

The girl has wavy black hair tied in twin tails.

She's wearing a red coat and ridiculously short skirt.

…

I think I had described her like that a few times…

"I'm talking to myself." The girl suddenly mutters.

?

"I might have made a mistake." She resumes.

…

"I should have done what Archer said and beaten Caster without caring how I did it."

…

The word 'Archer' echoes in my ear.

That particular name irks me.

…

Or was it a name?

"I was trying to find an opening because I was worried about small sacrifices."

?

"But it turns out that everybody in this town might be sacrificed now." The girl resumes.

…

What's this about people being sacrificed?

"I'm not complaining… But I keep screwing up when it counts most. I can handle the second and third most important thing with ease. But I always have problem with my main objective."

…

"It's not Archer's fault alone that he went to Caster's side. It's my fault for letting Caster be."

…

Who are this Archer and Caster?

"But yeah… it really gets me." The girl starts talking again.

"I was talking to him earlier, but I'm cornered already." She adds.

She let out a sigh.

…

"Hey now… This is where you make a comment."

?

"Oh… So, what were you cornered by, T*hsa*a?" My mouth runs by itself.

"It's about never regretting your own actions. He said I'm not the type to regret my actions, but it seems now is the critical moment. I'm even more depressed that I've made a mistake."

…

I really don't understand the situation…

But, I really want to comfort this girl.

"That's just now, right? It's irritating, but I agree with Archer. There's nothing for you to regret."

My mouth moves by itself.

"Why…? Caster is doing whatever she wants, and even Archer lost faith in me. This is because my policy was a mistake, right?" The girl counters.

…

"That's just being unsuccessful. You haven't made a mistake. If you haven't made a mistake, you can be proud of yourself even if you were failed."

The girl didn't respond to my statement.

"Yeah… To be honest, you have always shined in my eyes." I continue.

I pause.

"I won't regret my actions either. I believe in what I do even if it was full of stitches."

…

What am I saying?

"But you're different." The dream 'me' says.

…

"You're the type that will regret something, then go back and retaliate. I'm deceiving myself with all the patchwork, but you go and completely destroy it with a straight face." I tell her.

…

"Ugh… What is that? Are you trying to finish me off?" She retorts.

"Yeah… I thought I should strike while your guard was down." I reply.

…

"Well, isn't that true? I'm sure you don't intend to give up now."

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

It was another weird dream…

I sit up.

…

While I was unconscious, I found myself clutching the garnet pendant.

"Who was that girl?"

…

But first things first, what happened?

"Shirou-sama."

The maid who gave me the pendant spoke.

"Oh, it's you again."

She nods with a small smile.

I touch my head.

!

I quickly remove my hand.

I think there's a lump on my head…

"Wilhelm-sama has overdone it again." The maid informs me.

…

I got distracted again…

That butler is merciless if he found an opening.

"I've never seen Wilhelm-sama smiled so much before. Your presence here must have reminded him of his grandson."

?

"Wilhelm-san has a grandson?"

The maid nods.

"His name is Reinhard Van Astrea. But I heard they were not close."

…

"Hey." I call to her.

"Yes, Shirou-sama."

"Thanks for helping from before." I thank her.

She helped me more than once.

The maid shakes her head.

"I've done nothing. All I did is giving you that pendant."

I inspect the pendant.

"For that, I must thank you." I mutter.

The maid smiles innocently at me.

"If you insist… Then, teach me how to prepare chicken chop." She requests.

I nod.

"Sure. But I still haven't heard your name."

"Oh… My name is—"

The young woman suddenly pauses.

"SHIROU-SAMA, GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

!

She pushes me off the bed.

"What the—"

[EXPLOSION]

I pause midsentence.

The maid vanishes from my sight in an inferno.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Character traits unlocked/

Dream cycle: A small talk with the red clad girl, mentioning Archer irks me

~Event unlocked~

Raid on Karsten manor

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

Now I know why the knights were taking him lightly. His daughter was just striking!

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid (updated)

…

Case 10: Red mages

A mage in red robes by name Scorn engaged me in combat. I lost pathetically… His spells consist of Hellfire (Fireballs), Aegis (Invisible force field that blocks physical attack), Pulverize (Tossing giant boulders), pyramid-shaped energy bolt, and some kind of spell that allows him to materialize shadow. He knew my full name. His companion showed up to prevent Scorn from killing me. The other red mage is called Strife. They said I was a carrier. Was I the carrier for the plague? I was sure they were the one who brought me here and erased my memories.

Case 11: The Plague

I've confirm this as a curse. Rule Breaker should do the trick.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult

Strange cult has been preaching around the capital. I suspect that they were the one spreading the plague. Scorn and Strife once mentioned the name of their lord is 'Emijah'. I've found their hideout and it turned out to be a large underground city. Surprisingly, they have four cities dedicated to 'Emijah'. The four cities are Melvir (capital), Rosalia (Kararagi), Kjrath (somewhere near the Flugel tree), and Estamir (under Margrave Roswaal territory).

* * *

[Author's note]

Well, it's my guilty pleasure to make game reference…

As you all guess, that was Ace Attorney.

Anyways, don't worry about Gae Bolg.

I didn't forget it.

In fact, I got something special for that particular Noble Phantasm.

Anyhow, things are going to get complicated.

Factual contradiction will be imminent.

Remember, this is a mystery story.

It is common for the earlier facts to be contradicted later.

It was the characters opinions at the time.

With less information, they might be wrong.

Moreover, to prevent any confusion, recall every single fact.

Even the slightest detail may lead to the truth.

I ask you guys to bear with me until the end of this arc.

Everything will be answered in this very arc, even Scorn's and Sephiroth's appearance.

The next arc will be in a different story since its genre will contradict the first story.

I'll update everyday so don't worry about waiting for too long.

I estimate that in eight days, this arc will conclude.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Strife and manipulation

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

That didn't happen…

No, it didn't happen…

It's just a dream…

It's just a dream…

Come on wake up…!

WAKE UP!

That can't be real!

The maid didn't die!

She's not dead!

SHE'S NOT DEAD!

"What a troublesome insect…"

...

A man in dark red robe appears.

I recognize that voice.

It's Scorn.

"I was planning to incinerate you in a single spell. But that wench just has to make things bothersome."

…

"Why?" I croak.

"Hmm…? Are you begging for your life?" The mage muses.

"Why did you kill her?"

The mage pauses.

"I was aiming to kill you. That wench was in the way."

I blur my vision.

The ruined room is no longer in my sight.

He killed her…

He killed her because she was protecting me…

The maid died because of me…

"If you are done asking silly question, it's time for you to die."

[Fire crackles]

…

I can't let him go.

If I let him be, he will kill more people.

I imagine the Magic Circuits.

"Trace on…"

Nine lines flare to life.

I am tracing two weapons at a time.

"Hmm…?"

"IYAHHHH…!"

I swing the newly traced sword at him.

It was Wilhelm's sword.

[Clang]

As I expected, the same invisible field is protecting him.

"Fool. You can't harm me with a sword."

"Then, how about this…?"

My left arm moves.

The mage startles from the sudden outcome.

Rule Breaker manages to penetrate his defense.

"What…?" He croaks.

"And now, THIS…!"

I swing Wilhelm's sword again.

[Splat]

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Crusch Karsten was attending to her paper works.

With Felix on the role, the victims of the plague have been significantly reduced.

In the capital, many of the plague victims were cured.

Shirou's little shenanigan with Rule Breaker was the reason behind the decline.

The noblewoman smiles at the thought.

He was mistaken for a rogue with that jagged dagger.

But all he did was saving people.

"Just who are you, Shirou Emiya?" The woman muses.

She thought that the boy was strange.

He went out all his way to break into people's house just to apply the odd dagger.

However, his work was appreciated by the amber-eyed woman.

If wasn't for him, many people would die.

[Explosion]

Out of sudden, she heard a loud noise.

Her mansion was under attack!

The woman picks up her trusted blade.

Abruptly, her Blessing of the Wind warns her of imminent danger.

"Down there!"

She unsheathes her blade and stabs her own shadow.

Strange black material vaporizes from it.

She contemplates for a second.

"What was that?" She utters.

Then, she heard loud grunting from outside of her room.

She rushes out to see the occasion.

"You are…" The noblewoman pauses.

She recognizes the outfit.

It was one of her knights.

Nonetheless, he was dead.

And his corpse was shriveled in similar manner as the one in the village.

After that, she heard shouting and screaming.

The green haired woman dashes across the hallway.

As she runs, she spots many of her servants lying on the floor.

All of them were dead…

She stops to inspect one of the corpses.

"White as a ghost…" She comments.

She grits her teeth.

"Crusch-sama…!"

Her right hand knight shows up.

"Felix, what is going on?" She questions the cross-dresser.

"I don't know… All of a sudden, these strange black things came out from our shadows. Be careful Crusch-sama! Once it touches you, you will die!" The cat eared knight warns her.

That explains why the knight died instantly.

These 'things' were the one that caused the plague!

It is the plague!

The reason why people didn't notice it earlier was that it's a curse casted from shadows, literally.

"Where is Wilhelm?" The amber-eyed beauty inquires.

"Wilhelm is fighting off some cultists! They all wear dark red robes. Many of our men died because of the curse. So, Wilhelm is fighting the cultists alone!" Felix informs her.

Despite his current choice of clothing, he is carrying a drawn sword.

"Did you find Shirou?" The woman inquires again.

The cat eared knight shakes his head.

"I still can't find him." The cat eared young man replies.

The woman bits her finger.

"I will aid Wilhelm. You should go and find Shirou."

The cross-dresser nods.

The two split up.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"You insolent…" The red mage backs away.

There is a deep gash on his left arm.

I stare at the maid's corpse.

…

I don't want to kill…

But if I let this man go, many others will face the same fate.

"What a surprise… Scorn just got himself wounded."

A new voice enters the scene.

I prepare my two weapons.

"Don't try to stop me, Strife! I will kill this child!"

"Are you disobeying the lord's wish?"

Strife's word causes Scorn to close his mouth.

"Scorn aside, how did you break the curse without dying?" The red mage turns to me.

…

"No wonder the plague has slower rate. You broke the insignia we placed on you." Strife muses.

…

"Well, then we just have to place a new one." The mage moves closer to me.

"Shirou-kyun…!"

Ferris enters the scene.

"What the—"

"EL HUMA…!"

Ferris summons large ice icicle and launches it at the red mages.

However, the ice icicle didn't hit them.

"Dammit! We should have killed the boy when we have the chance!"

Scorn's voice is audible despite not being present.

"Lord Emijah wouldn't allow us." Strife reappears.

He is floating midair.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us…!?"

Ferris points his blade at the red mage.

"Ah… It's the healer himself. If I get rid of him now, the master would be pleased." Strife muses.

"Go on ahead, Scorn. I will return once I eliminate the nuisance."

"Don't order me around, Strife!"

"Now then, shall we dance?" The red mage lands on the rubble.

"Shirou-kyun…" The cross-dresser stands by my side.

I disperse Rule Breaker and focus on Wilhelm's sword.

"How about if we change the venue…? This place is cramped for my style." The red mage says.

?

[Trembles]

!

The building starts to tremble.

"Damn that Scorn. He went ahead and summoned an Aqua Drake." The red mage mutters.

"It looks like our bout will have to wait." He tries to leave.

"Wait…!"

He turns to face me.

"I know this sounds stupid to ask my enemy but why did you chose me as a carrier?"

"Why indeed… Our lord has taken a liking to you. And you are so oblivious. You didn't even notice that your own shadow is the one affecting the people."

?

"My shadow…?"

"That's right. Our curse moves through the shadows. The first has been cast fifty years ago. And we recently cast the second one which was carried by you."

…

"Ara… You are pretty open, aren't you?" Ferris joins the conversation.

"What do you mean?" The mage asks.

"You are telling us the secret behind your curse." The cat eared deadpans.

"Hmm… Maybe that's because I have nothing to hide."

?

"The curse, or rather, the beast multiply as it moves. You could say it's like flies, multiply by hundreds each day."

…

"We only let loose two of them. But it was enough. Their numbers have reach thousands. That should be sufficient to eradicate every living thing on this land. Right now, we only need the choir to wake them up."

?

What's this about a choir…

"I don't understand… A beast…?" Ferris inquires.

"Trying to weasel more from me, eh? Don't bother. I will explain everything to you." The mage says confidently.

This one is a loose mouth…

"The truth is the plague was not a plague or even a curse. It was a magical beast."

!

"This beast can multiply as it feeds on any living creature's life force by latching its essence at the victim's soul. Every now and then, the beast woke up and starts eating. That is why some of you appear to be sick when it was eating."

…

"And it hides in everyone's shadow…" Ferris mull over it.

"That is right!" Strife applauds him.

"Somehow your Divine Protection of Water manages to eject the beasts. It was…inconvenient in our part. That's why we sent a powerful beast to possess you."

…

"How did you survive that one? It's an elder type." The mage inquires.

"We're not telling!" The cat eared knight stuck his tongue at the mage.

"No matter… The mature beasts are already waking up."

The mage turns his back on us.

"See if you can survive the Aqua Drake."

The mage disappear from our sight.

His laughter echoes.

"Shirou-kyun, let's leave."

I stare the maid's corpse again.

I'm sorry…

The two of us walk away.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Corpses start heaping around the Karsten manor.

The master of the mansion and her trusted butler cut down every intruder that they can find.

"Dammit!" Crusch Karsten curses.

She is very frustrated.

Many of her knights died from this incident.

"Maybe I am not meant to be a leader…" She mutters.

"Crusch-sama…!"

The aged butler cuts down a sneaking cultist.

The said cultist was about to back stab the noblewoman.

"The other knights have already evacuated the surviving servants." The butler informs her.

The green haired woman nods.

[Trembles]

The two of them were startled.

The mansion suddenly starts rocking.

"What was that?" The amber-eyed beauty muses.

[Crumble]

As if answering her question, a hideous creature broke the wall nearby them.

It resembles a chameleon but only has two forelegs with no hind legs.

"What is that thing?"

[Roar]

The creature roars.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

[Roar]

…

"Is that the Aqua Drake…?" Ferris says in disbelieve.

I have never seen anything like it…

?

I could see Crusch and Wilhelm are struggling against it.

…

No, scratch that…

They weren't struggling, they were oppressing the said creature.

The elegant sword-wielding butler is attacking the monster from every angle that he could.

The green haired young woman is assisting him by launching invisible long-range slash from now and then.

Sometimes, she even directly slashes at the poor creature.

I start to wonder which party is the evil one.

It was a one-sided battle.

Basically, it's a curb stomp.

"Ara… Is this the first time you see Crusch-sama in action?" Ferris asks me.

I nod.

"Then, you have nothing to worry. She never shows it before but she's a talented swordsman. We can rest assure. That monster is as good as gone." The cat eared cross-dresser tells me.

…

I observe the fighting woman.

…

Beautiful.

There's nothing else to be said.

Her sword form is elegant.

 _Every movement, every strike_

All of them were planned precisely.

I gleam for more information from the sword.

…

There's nothing to be noted…

Crusch Karsten hasn't achieved much in the history yet…

However, the sword is telling me something.

'She is going to be a great leader'.

…

I turn my attention to the other combatant.

Wilhelm's combat prowess is as magnificent as I imagine it would be.

He casually chops off one of the creature's limb.

Then, he went for the other one.

Truly, he's a demon…

Demon Sword does fit his profile.

* * *

/~The next day~/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

We were so happy yesterday…

But today, we are wearing black clothing.

"Dammit…"

I overheard the noblewoman curses.

…

Half of her knights died yesterday.

Some civilians got involved in the raid.

The casualties reached triple digit.

"I was careless…" She mutters.

The noblewoman walks away from the funeral.

Ferris and Wilhelm didn't make any move.

…

I decide to follow the noblewoman.

Where could she go?

…

I walk pass the hallway and head to somewhere we once talked.

There she is…

The green haired beauty is resting her arms on the veranda railings.

…

I walk closer to her.

"What do you want, Shirou Emiya?"

A cold tone, unlike the one I used to hear from her.

Instead of answering, I go by her side and rest my own arms on the railings.

The two of us glance at the ruined mansion.

Yesterday's event was very unreal…

We were talking, laughing, and even spending time to fool around.

Here we thought the conclusion is near…

But, the Cult proves us wrong.

"What a joke…"

Crusch suddenly speaks.

?

"How can I be the king if I can't even keep together my own faction?" The woman says in melancholic tone.

…

"It's not your fault. We got attacked by the Cult at our most vulnerable moment."

…

The green haired young woman ignored me…

I resume staring at the ruined courtyard.

"You seem awfully calm."

The amber-eyed woman speaks again.

?

"What do you mean?"

She turns to face me with a blank face.

"Many have died before you yesterday and you are acting very composed for someone who rarely sees blood."

…

"I don't know… Maybe you were wrong about that."

The woman raises her eyebrow.

"I think I saw more deaths than today a long time ago." I tell her.

The maid's death affected me but not to the degree of breaking down.

I personally saw her demise…

I'm starting to doubt my sanity.

"I see… Wilhelm was correct about you."

?

I turn to face her.

"When you first arrived at this mansion, Wilhelm once stated that your eyes reflect those who have seen many deaths. I can't believe someone as young as you could face such thing." Crusch says.

…

"I really can't remember it… But I saw many deaths in this world."

I pause.

"I freak out. I broke. Yet, something keeps me together. As if it was telling me to keep going." I start to ramble.

"My memories are still in shambles. I recall making a promise to someone. Yet, I'm not sure if I was upholding it right."

I glance upward to the blue sky.

"What kind of promise it was?" The amber-eyed noblewoman inquires.

…

"Come to think of it, it was a very childish promise." I chuckle.

The noblewoman raises her eyebrow.

"I promise my old man that I would become an Ally of Justice."

The woman stares blankly at me.

"Huh…?" She finally reacts.

"I told you it was childish."

She closes her eyes.

…

I change my attention towards the courtyard again.

Just beyond the courtyard, is the road to the capital.

"Interesting…" I overheard Crusch comments on my promise.

I turn to face her again.

"An Ally of Justice, huh? Is that another phrase for a hero?" She muses.

…

"In that case, you were doing a fine job." She suddenly comments.

?

"You are already a hero to the people. You have saved them from the plague when no one else is available. You do it out of the kindness of your heart despite gaining nothing in return."

…

"The opposite could be said about me." Her tone turns gloomy.

The young woman sighs.

"I try to aid the people but I failed. At the village where the plague first started, I let a little girl died."

…

"I made decision to camp there in order to catch the caster responsible. But I end up endangering my men's life."

…

"The next day, I force them to evacuate. Much to my dismay, the red mage was bidding his time to attack. I've lost good men from that encounter."

…

I remain quiet.

She must have a lot to let out.

"Even Felix's life was almost compromised… What kind of leader am I?"

…

"A good leader." I interject.

She glances at me confusingly.

"Maybe you did make some mistakes."

I glance blankly at the scenery.

"And that mistakes cost you your men."

…

I think I worded that wrong…

"But think about it… Why would your men sacrifice themselves for your sake?" I turn to face her.

"I—"

"Because you are a great leader." I answer it for her.

"They think you could be a great leader. You tried to help your people. The result may not come out like you wished but that effort alone is enough to merit you as an excellent leader."

I pause.

"Life isn't a game. Things may go south from now and then. But as a living human, we need to move forward. The dead will stay dead. And nothing will change that."

I pause again.

"And the dead does not wish to be mourned. We can stop weeping now and focus on the future." I turn to face her again.

…

The woman is smiling brightly at me.

[Heart thumping]

"Such a brilliant speech. Maybe I could use it for my own speech when I became the king." She announces.

[Heart thumping]

…

"In some way, you are right Shirou Emiya." She resumes talking.

"We are still alive. So, we should strive forward for a brighter future." The young woman asserts with the same bright expression.

…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly asks.

I avert my face.

"Ah…ah… I was wondering about that too."

I hear a giggle from her.

Now that's something I don't hear everyday…

"It's kinda funny. A few days ago, we were talking about the same thing. Now, you have to console me again since I was losing my sight on my true goal." She says with a wide smile.

"Well… Our fight is far from over... The plague is still out there." She moves away from the railings.

…

"Speaking of the plague…"

I think Strife said something about magical beasts and a choir.

…

?

"Crusch-san, don't you find the plague is a bit strange?"

She turns to face me.

"What part of it is strange other than the way it spread?"

…

"Yesterday, Strife told us about the plague is actually magical beasts that attack from shadows."

She nods.

Ferris has probably told her.

"When it attacks, it made contract with the victim in similar way to a normal magical contract. By that, I mean attaching its essence to the victim's soul."

The woman ponders.

"Shouldn't many people die instantly when that happened?" I state my question.

She nods.

"In some way, you are right. I did find it a bit odd." She muses.

…

"The knights from yesterday died instantly when the beasts attached to them…" I muse to myself.

Unlike normal people, Crusch's knights are trained to fight against such creatures.

They should at least be able to resist it a little…

"Their bodies shrivel once the black thing touched them. I was lucky that my Blessing of Wind Indication warned me of its presence." Crusch states.

…

"Crusch-san, you said you saw such cases in a village in the outskirt of the city."

She nods.

"Is there any other place that such cases occur?"

She stops to ponder.

"Reports have been indicating that some villages in the north, northeast, south, west, and southwest area had the same case. Majority of the villagers died within a night. These reports didn't reach my ear until half a month ago." She informs me.

…

Is there any connection between the randomness…?

The cultist underground had a grand prayer every two days.

I don't see any connection between the choir and the beasts.

It's not like the beasts get agitated whenever the choir is played…

Otherwise, we'll be seeing corpses every two days.

…

Maybe there is no connection between the choir and the beasts…

There must be something else I was missing.

…

The locations of the villages seem to be in some kind of pattern.

"Where was the location of the last village?"

"Huh…?" The green haired woman let out.

"I mean the one that you had to evacuate the villagers."

She points toward the east of her manor.

"It was east from the capital." She states.

…

Wait a minute…

The temple was in the middle of the city.

I got a full view when I was there.

The architecture was a bit strange in my opinion.

But I disregard the architecture and focus on their arrangement…

The shape of the city is—

!

"Crusch-san!"

This is bad!

Something bad is coming!

The whole capital is in grave danger!

"What is it?" The woman asks me in confused tone.

"Gather everyone that we can! We need to raid the temple now!"

[Ringing]

!

I hold my head.

"Shirou…?"

[Ringing]

What is this…!?

 _We can't have you ruining our plan now, can we?_

You are—

 _It's I, Emi**h._

…

[Ringing]

"ARGH…!"

"Shirou…! Felix, come here!"

[Ringing]

Dammit!

 _I won't let you interrupt my wondrous plan, Ally of Justice._

[Ringing]

GO AWAY!

"Shirou-kyun…!"

[Ringing]

It's tearing my head apart!

[Ringing]

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

 _That won't happen in a million years._

[Ringing]

"ARGH…!"

I fall to the floor.

My vision starts blurring.

Before I faint, I could see Ferris trying to channel something.

…

And I saw Crusch's worried face.

 _Ain't that cute?_

…

Shut up.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I find myself at the mysterious Japanese temple.

"What was that for…!?"

The dream 'me' yells at someone.

…

A mere sight of him is enough to irk me.

The said man is very tall in stature.

He has snow-white hair, slicked back.

His skin was tanned.

The muscular adorned red overcoat on his black armor.

His steel grey eyes are lazily observing me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The man in red folds his arms.

…

Who is this guy?

His presence alone irks every fiber of nerve in my body.

"Why did you let her go? She was planning to sacrifice the whole city!" The dream 'me' yells.

"It is none of my concern. My Master didn't order me to kill her. And I dislike unnecessary killing." The man in red says.

…

The dream 'me' walks passes him.

"Where are you going, Emiya Shirou?"

"To finish what you don't."

"That is suicide."

…

The dream 'me' marches forward.

Suddenly, the man stands before me.

"I cannot let you waste the life I just saved."

"Stand aside, Archer. I didn't ask you to save me."

…

This man is Archer…

"If you keep going, you won't live to see tomorrow."

The other 'me' walks passes him again.

"If that's the way you want it…"

?

[Swoosh]

[Splat]

!

All of a sudden, the man attacked me from behind.

…

At the same time, I manage to catch a glimpse of the man's weapons.

Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin short swords.

They are attracted to each other regardless the range.

A sad tale revolves around them.

And—

They have no pride…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

It's been awhile since I had a dream cycle…

…

Finally, I got a vision on Archer.

So that man is the one who made the girl in red cry…

…

I will kill him.

I pull out the pendant from my pocket.

Who are you, girl in red?

I can't even recall your name…

…

Speaking of which, where am I?

How many times did I end up like this?

…

This doesn't like my usual room.

…

What am I saying?

That room was destroyed.

"Oh, Shirou-kyun!"

?

"Ah, Ferris-san. I didn't notice you were there."

The cross-dresser was reading a book.

"Are you alright?" He closes the book and sits beside my bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

…

But I think I forgot something important…

"I see… You faint all of a sudden a few days ago."

?

"What…?"

Ferris ears twitch.

"You were unconscious for a few days. I took care of you all this time."

…

"Anything strange happened while I was in coma?"

He shakes his head.

"Nope. There's not a thing going on… All's quiet."

…

Was I being paranoid?

I think I forgot something important…

"Though that being said, Crusch-sama is conducting a conference regarding the underground cities. The other candidates for the King Selection will attend it." Ferris tells me.

?

"But one of the candidates went missing." He suddenly mentions.

"Huh…? Who is missing?"

"The half elf."

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Traits unlocked/

Dream cycle: Met Archer at last

Noble Phantasm records: Kanshou and Bakuya

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

Now I know why the knights were taking him lightly. His daughter was just striking!

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid (N/A)

The young woman will be forever shrouded in mystery. I will never forget you…

Case 10: Red mages (updated)

Strife confirms my suspicion regarding the carrier theory. I was a carrier until I used Rule Breaker on myself. He planned to lodge another curse seed in me but his plan was thwarted when Ferris came in. Scorn is able to summon a monster called the Aqua Drake. Crusch and Wilhelm took it down with ease.

Case 11: The Plague (updated)

Apparently, it wasn't a curse. It was a magical beast that moves within the shadows. At the same time, it multiplies like flies (sounds disturbing). It attacks by latching its essence at the victims, gradually sucking their life out (in some way it acts like a magical contract). That is why the victim ends up looking pale like a ghost. A more powerful version of these beasts can cause the victims' corpses to shrivel when they attack. What's more surprising, unlike the younger beasts, their victims will die instantly.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult

Strange cult has been preaching around the capital. I suspect that they were the one spreading the plague. Scorn and Strife once mentioned the name of their lord is 'Emijah'. I've found their hideout and it turned out to be a large underground city. Surprisingly, they have four cities dedicated to 'Emijah'. The four cities are Melvir (capital), Rosalia (Kararagi), Kjrath (somewhere near the Flugel tree), and Estamir (under Margrave Roswaal territory).

Case 14: Missing candidate (updated)

One of the candidates for the King's Selection went missing. It was the half elf.

Case 15: Unknown (updated)

Something about a pattern... Dead people... Villages... Choirs... I'm not really clear about this.

* * *

[Author's note]

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vindication of Destruction

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself gaping.

"Yo, Nii-chan…! Want some appa?"

…

Not this guy again…

What is he doing here?

"Hmm… Do I know you from somewhere?" The apple seller muses.

"Yeah… I was the robed guy."

"Oh… It's Mr. Casanova." He nods his head sagely.

…

I hope he could drop that title…

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm…? I'm selling appa. Isn't that obvious?" He raises his eyebrow.

…

"Didn't you open a stall down there?" I point at the ground.

The man sighs.

"I got kicked out. They say heretics aren't allowed to live in the holy city." He says begrudgingly.

…

"You have my condolences…"

"My business was booming there… DAMMIT!"

I arch back from his sudden outburst.

"So, are you going to buy something or what?" He returns to his normal demeanor.

…

"Not really…"

"Then, get out my sight! You're blocking my customers!" He tells me.

I step aside to let the said customers close in.

?

"Anastasia Hoshin…?"

Did she take a liking to this guy's apples?

Accompanying her is the same child-like night and a purple haired knight.

I recognize the child-like knight but this other guy is a new face to me.

"Hmm…? Do I know you?" The petite woman inquires.

…

It was a slip of my tongue…

I knew who she is but she doesn't know me.

"Oh, that guy? He's the robed guy who hit on you several days ago." The apple seller informs her.

…

That's too much information you bastard…

"Hmm… Not a bad looker." The petite woman inspects me from top to bottom.

"But you could use more height."

[Glass break]

…

That certainly broke my pride if I had one…

Since her voice resembles that girl from my dream, it's kinda hurt me more than I expected…

The purple haired knight smirks at my dejection.

"Have no worry, my friend. Lady Anastasia means no harm in what she said." The knight informs me.

"Don't worry about me… I was just fixing the little pride I'm still having…" I reply to the taller guy.

"Well… I did mean it. But I don't really care about height. What's matter most is how much money you could get for me." The petite woman says.

?

"I don't want a poor man to be my husband. I want a rich one. And I want him to be exceptionally good in getting money!" The petite woman points at my chest.

…

"I'm not exactly rich…" I admit.

"Hmm…" She stares at me blankly.

"Anastasia, I want appa!" The child-like knight requests, ignoring the current banter.

"Okay, Mimi." The blue-eyed woman smiles at the child-like knight.

"Give me a dozen."

"Thank you!"

…

"Well… Try again after you are rich, mister…"

"Emiya... The name is Shirou Emiya."

"Okay, Emiya. I'll be waiting." The petite woman smirks.

…

She is pretty rude.

But somehow, I like her…

The woman walks away with the child-like knight in tow.

"Goodbye, Casanova Emiya!" The small knight yells from far.

…

I change my attention to her other companion.

For some reason, he is staying here…

"Shirou Emiya…" The man muses.

?

"It's very rare for Lady Anastasia to put such interest in anyone. You have my respect."

…

"Uh… thank you?" I reply, half-questioning.

The man nods.

"My name is Julius Euclius. I am Lady Anastasia's personal knight."

…

"I see… Please to meet you, Julius." I offer my hand to him.

He receives it warmly.

"I hope we meet again sometimes. Something tells me we could become good friends." The knight says.

I nod.

He's not a bad guy…

Though, his demeanor is a bit strange.

"Well then… I need to accompany Lady Anastasia to her conference. If you excuse me…" He bows and walks away.

"That knight sure makes my hair stand." The apple seller comments on Julius.

?

"He's rigidly clinging to the chivalry code. The only other guy I know with that kind of attitude is Reinhard Van Astrea."

?

"Reinhard as in Wilhelm-san's grandson…?"

"Why are you acting so close with Wilhelm-dono?"

…

"That thing aside… What can you tell me about the half elf candidate?"

I decide to pursue the heart of the matter.

This guy is the best informant, albeit he was only gossiping.

"Aside from she's missing? Well, the last time I heard of her was she was staying at the inn."

?

"What inn…?"

"You know… It's the guy with the missing daughter."

…

"Thanks."

I walk away from the apple seller.

"Oi…! You just came here for a gossip…!?" The apple seller yelled from far.

Thanks to that, I know where to hit next.

"The innkeeper…"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Crusch Karsten is restless.

She arranged for this conference but the conference hasn't started yet.

That's because one of the major guests went missing.

"What are we waiting for? Begin the conference!" One of the nobles shouts.

The green haired woman stands up.

"We cannot start this conference until all the candidates have arrived. This is involving the future of this kingdom." She announces.

"What a farce…" A blond busty woman interjects.

"Do we have to wait for that half elf? It is clear that I, Pricilla Barielle will be the next King of Lugnica."

The green haired woman stares at the blond woman blankly.

"Such a haughty woman…" She thought to herself.

Crusch and Pricilla have met several times before.

However, those two have never got along.

Their relationship could only be label as not acquaintance .

They barely knew each other.

"This is boring." Another voice is audible.

"I can get more money if I was at my desk than sitting here doing nothing."

It was Anastasia Hoshin.

"Please commence the conference, Crusch-sama. The other nobles have tight schedules." A noble prompts her.

She sits down, feeling a bit tired with their antics.

"I will not start this meeting until she arrives. We aren't being fair to a fellow candidate."

[Indistinct chattering]

"It is clear that Emilia-sama was not up to the task! She ran away because she knew she had no chance of being the King!" A noble hollers.

"Hold it!"

A masculine voice halts the court.

The said voice belongs to man who dressed like clown.

However, he is not a clown.

He is indeed the most powerful mage in Lugnica.

He is Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers.

"Emilia-sama was on her way here as she stated in her letter. Somehow, she went missing a few days ago." The clown, no, noble states his facts.

The amber-eyed young noblewoman nods.

"Until Emilia shows up, we will assemble here every day." She announces much to most nobles' chagrin.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"I don't know what you're talking about." The innkeeper tells me with a blank face.

…

"I was assured by a reliable source that the half elf was living here."

Though, he was just a gossiping apple seller…

"Like I said, I have no idea." He simply replies.

…

"What are you hiding?"

The innkeeper shakes his head.

"I have nothing to hide." He claims.

…

"Okay… Then, I'll just have to walk away."

"Thank you for your time." He bows at me as I leave his inn.

…

He's acting suspicious…

"Shirou…?"

?

"Felt…?"

!

The girl rams me to the ground.

"Guh…" I groan in pain.

"Where did you go…!? You said you'll come and visit!" The red-eyed girl yells at my ears.

"I was busy…" I tell her half-truth.

"Busy with what…!?"

…

"Looking for a missing half elf…"

Crusch plans to take down the underground temple of Emijah with a large army.

However, she'll need the support of the current council.

That is why she's conducting the conference.

Nevertheless, the conference cannot begin until all the candidates are present.

If this plan succeeds, the plague will be gone for good.

…

The strangest thing is, I have the slightest feeling that I'm forgetting something.

…

It is related to those Shadow Stalkers…

I muse to myself.

"A half elf…? I think I saw her a few days ago."

!

"Where…?"

"Huh…? I think she was staying at that inn." The blond girl points behind me.

…

I knew he was lying…

"Shirou…?"

"Felt, how's Old Man Rom?"

I should waste some time.

I will wait for nightfall.

* * *

/~Nightfall~/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Shirou, what are you doing?"

…

"Felt, what are you doing here?"

Currently, I'm stalking the inn.

"You were acting strange back at the loot house. So, I decide to see what you're up to." The girl claims with a toothy grin.

…

I guess it's my fault for acting uncanny…

I continue to observe the inn.

"You're stalking the inn…?"

"Yeah… I bet the innkeeper knew something about the missing half elf."

"I see… _Nyow~_ all we need to do is wait."

…

That doesn't sound like Felt…

I turn to face the newcomer.

…

For some reason, the stalking group has grown.

"Wilhelm-san…?"

"I was dragged by Felix." He simply states.

A sword is hanged on his back.

He's probably preparing for any sign of the cultists.

…

And this guy is an odd one…

"Julius, what are you doing here?"

"I was dragged by Felix as well." He says with a smirk.

Or was it a normal smile…?

"Anyway, Crusch-sama is on her way. She said she wants to experience stalking."

…

What is this?

Is this a stalking class…?

"Shirou… Your friends are weird." Felt simply says.

…

I can't say anything to that.

"Don't worry, Shirou-kyun. Julius is very capable." Ferris tells me.

…

I resume stalking.

…

I could feel them leaning on me.

"Guys… I think it's better if I stalk alone."

"Come on, Shirou-kyun! Teach us how you become the Rogue Reaper."

…

"Shirou was the Rogue Reaper…? I didn't know that." Julius muses.

"That's right! Shirou-kyun was the one who broke into people's houses."

…

I sound like a criminal…

"There's someone coming!" Felt warns us.

The others try to remain quiet.

I plaster my back to the wall.

…

I recognize that slouching posture.

"Scorn…"

To think he would walk in the open like this.

?

There's someone else with him.

…

I know that girl…

It was the innkeeper's daughter!

?

The man in red robe turns our way.

!

"Hide!" I whisper to the others.

Scorn noticed us!

…

The other stalkers were already gone.

They were acting like professional stalkers…

I shake my head violently.

I try climbing the wall.

?

"Take my hand."

Wilhelm was up there.

He pulls my hand upward.

The two of us cover our breath.

…

…

…

I try peeking downstairs.

The red mage is conversing with the innkeeper.

That's odd for someone like him.

He didn't notice us…?

"Where's the half elf?"

I overheard the red mage demands.

"She's inside the storage room." The innkeeper whispers to him.

…

How did I hear their conversation so clearly…?

I don't remember having such skill…

Is it a talent of mine?

…

"And the spirit…?" The mage asks.

?

A spirit…?

The innkeeper brings out a cage with flying cat inside it.

"Let me out you scoundrel!"

!

The cat talks!

"So this is Puck, one of the most powerful spirits in this world…" The red mage muses.

"Who are you? How did you detain me?" The flying cat inquires.

The red mage laughs.

"I am merely a humble Servant of Emijah. You were detained by a force so powerful that could easily decimate this pathetic world." The mage replies to the cat.

"Heh… That's just big talk." The cat taunts him.

The red mage laughs again.

"Tease me all you want. You are now a tool that belongs to us, so does the half elf."

"Leave Lia alone…! If you dare harm her—"

"And you will destroy the world as we plan." The mage cuts the cat.

"Why you… I'll hunt you to the end of the world!"

"Do try. Even if you do, you can't defeat me." The red mage claims.

"You are so confident with yourself, aren't you?" The cat smirks.

"I'm more than you can perceive… spirit."

The red mage turns to the innkeeper.

"Bring me the half elf and your daughter will be set free."

"I-I'll—"

"Is that hesitation?"

"No sir!" The innkeeper stammers.

The sorry man quickly enters his inn.

"I'm no knight…" The red mage snorts as he picks up the cage.

"What are you planning to do with Lia?" The cat spirit inquires with narrowing eyes.

The red mage forms a smirk.

"She is the perfect sacrifice for our next agenda."

!

That bastard!

The flying cat tries its best to break the glass cage.

"Stop wasting your time. This cage is specialize to trap spirits regardless how powerful and destructive they are." Scorn says.

…

"As for the rest of you—"

?

"Shirou-dono…!"

Wilhelm drags me down by the back of my jacket.

[Crash]

!

A giant creature pulverized the place where we were hiding.

"What is that thing!?"

Felt runs as a black creature of similar stature chases her.

Ferris and Julius stand back to back as they were surrounded by similar creatures.

The aged butler draws his blade.

"It came from my shadow…" The blue-eyed butler whispers to me.

?

"How troublesome…" The red mage suddenly comments.

…

"How's that…? Your magic beasts can no longer possess us." The cat eared knight brags.

"So, you're the behind this." The red mage turns his attention to Julius.

The said knight is smirking.

"I heard from Felix that this plague is not an actual curse. But instead it was a magical beast that forcefully makes contracts with its victim." The knight declares.

…

I don't get it.

"Julius is an exceptional spirit art user. We finally figure out how to prevent these beasts from making contracts." Ferris adds.

?

"I have placed several spirits to protect my companions from being contracted. At the same time, the spirits forcefully expel the beasts from our shadows." Julius explains.

Now, I get it.

The beast moves in shadow.

Shadow, according to Chinese folklore, is connected to one's life force.

By harnessing this fact, the beasts contract the victims and drain their life.

But that doesn't explain why Rule Breaker works against them or how Ferris broke their contract…

"I see that you are confused, Shirou-kyun. Allow me to explain why your strange dagger works with these things." Ferris offers.

"When one of these things makes contracts with the victim, their essence transfers from the shadow into the victim's body. In other words, each beast can only possess one victim." The cat eared young man enlightens me.

By possessing the victims, the magical contract becomes vulnerable to Rule Breaker since they are a part of the victims' body…

…

So, that's why it needs to multiply so vigorously!

It needs large number in order to affect multiple victims!

"Their possessions are very similar to a magical contract. That's where you jagged dagger comes in!" Ferris adds.

I see…

"As for me, I actually 'killed' my patients once and revive them again." He suddenly states.

?

"Now I see… That is how you manage to break their contracts. You make the victims experience a fake 'death' by weakening their heart pulse. That is very clever of you, Felix Argyle." The red mage compliments him.

"I misunderstand the concept of the plague at first. At first, I thought it was a regular curse. That means the caster must somehow contact the victims physically. However, Crusch-sama confirms that no one was planting curses with physical contacts."

Ferris pauses.

"That day, you targeted our knights first to divert our attention. Then, you commanded the other beasts to attack the villagers." The cat eared young man hisses.

"You were correct. I did such thing." The man in red robe says with a hint of amusement.

"After I became afflicted, you showed up to stall Crusch-sama and the others from going to the capital." Ferris hisses again.

Scorn let out a hearty laugh.

"No one is supposed to know how to break the beasts' possessions. Your presence was very inconvenient to us."

"I thought the curse grew stronger if the victim possesses a gift or blessing. It turns out you were trying to get rid of me with a powerful one." The cat eared young man narrows his eyes.

…

The shadow beasts continue to circle us.

?

For some reason, they look familiar…

 _Kill, kill, kill, kill_

!

Did they just—

I think the beasts talk to me!

"So, you finally realize what they are, Emiya Shirou..." The mage says in disgruntled tone.

…

 _All Evil in the World_

…

"Shirou…!"

Felt runs and hugs my back.

"What are these things?" She says half-crying.

…

"Something that shouldn't exist." I simply mutter.

"Lord Scorn." The innkeeper comes out with a silver haired girl tied in rope.

"Perfect. Now I can finally leave." The man moves toward the tied up girl.

"STOP…!"

[Air draft]

The man in red blocks the invisible slash with his palm.

However, as a result, the cage he was holding flew away.

"Dammit!" He curses.

"LIA…!" The cat spirit yells.

"PUCK…!"

"You're not going anywhere." The man snatches her from behind and disappears.

He leaves behind the innkeeper's daughter.

?

Now that I think of it, she was ridiculously calm.

"Crusch-sama…!" Ferris calls out to our solo cavalry.

The green haired woman cuts down all the mindless beasts.

Wilhelm and Julius make a quick work of their opponents.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!"

?

"Wait, Felt!"

The blond girl draws a dagger and dashes toward a shadow beast.

The creature realizes her attention and attempt to cut her down.

However, the creature didn't know that Felt has a gift.

[Wind gust]

In a split second, she is behind the creature.

"Take this!"

The red-eyed girl beheads the monotonous shadow beast.

…

That was uneventful…

After all that big talk, the creatures weren't really that powerful…

With Crusch, Ferris, Julius, and Wilhelm doing the culling, it was really a short toil.

I was the only one who didn't do anything…

Even Ferris and Felt got their chances to swing a sword…

"LIA…! LIA…!"

?

The cat is still in the cage.

"Man, that was lame… I thought they were stronger than that." The blond girl sheathes her dagger.

"I guess they were just all big and scary but no strength to back it up." The petite girl complains.

"They were supposed to hide in the shadows. So, they can't do much in the open." Ferris explains to her.

…

I walk towards the cage.

"You…! Get me out of this cage! I need to save Lia!" The cat demands me.

I pick up the cage.

"How do I open it?" I muse.

Smashing it to the ground wouldn't work…

…

Maybe Rule Breaker would work.

"Shirou." Crusch suddenly calls out to me.

?

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Could you explain what's going on?" She requests.

"Talk later! Lia is in danger!" The cat interrupts.

"Is that Puck-sama, the great spirit himself?" Julius walks closer with astonished expression.

"That's right. Now, get me out of here!" The spirit demands.

I put the cage down.

"Wow, it's a talking cat." Felt pokes the cage.

"Stop doing that! And stop wasting time!"

"Crusch-sama, we manage to confirm the plague's true form. It is indeed a blackish creature that moves within the shadow." Wilhelm informs her.

"Ah, I see. That means spirit art users are the best counter to them." The woman replies.

"I'll gladly lend my aid." Julius bows.

"DO YOU WANT TO INVOKE MY WRATH THAT BADLY…!? IF MY DAUGHTER DIES, YOU ALL WILL BE THE FIRST TO TASTE MY FURY!"

The cat's voice turns deep.

…

"Wow… He can say some scary stuff." Felt nonchalantly comments.

However, Julius was sweating anxiously.

"We will release you immediately."

The knight begins tending to the cage.

…

I turn my glance towards the innkeeper and his daughter.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" The man hugs his daughter.

?

Did that girl just smirked?

…

!

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

[SPLAT]

…

A large sword pierced the man through his chest.

The girl pulls out the black blade from her father's body.

…

No, she's not the same girl anymore…

She's a cultist.

The father's corpse shrivels as his blood drips.

"Why…?" He croaks.

"It's because you are a heretic." The girl simply says.

She tilts her head while still smirking.

"Ara…? What's this? A group of heretics assembling to dispose us…?"

Wilhelm and Julius draw their blades again.

"Come here." The cross-dresser says to the blond girl.

Ferris drags Felt to a safer place.

"To think you would kill your own father." Crusch rebukes the cultist girl.

"Shut up, you heretical woman. I will slaughter you and present your head to our lord."

The woman drags her blade.

"Give it up. You are outnumbered." Crusch tells her.

"Outnumbered…? Really…?" The girl smirks again.

A number of people come out from the darkness.

All of them were wearing a different outfit.

Unlike the robes they were wearing before, they are currently wearing outfits similar to a knight.

Nonetheless, it was red in color.

"It is you who were outnumbered." The girl simply says.

The amber-eyed woman grits her teeth.

Even with Wilhelm and Julius here, there is no way for us to leave unscathed.

?

!

They manage to surround Ferris and Felt.

I need to save them!

Felt may be able to protect herself with her dagger but she has little combat experience.

As for Ferris, he is not a front line fighter.

"Ooh… Anyways, you are coming with me Shirou-kun."

?

!

All of a sudden, the girl is in front of me!

"Tra—"

!

I feel a powerful blow to my stomach.

"Kuh…"

I fall to my knee.

What did she-

There's something in her blade...

It's making me feel nauseous...

"Kill the others." The deceased innkeeper's daughter commands.

"Come on, Shirou-kun. Tuman is waiting."

My vision starts blurring.

Why am I so useless…!?

Every time there's a big fight, I end up like this!

"Guh…"

I fall into darkness as I lament my incapability.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Traits Unlocked/

Personality: Feeling inadequacy whenever facing a dire situation

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

The said stranger was looking for a silver haired girl.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (N/A)

…

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

I heard this from Wilhelm-san.

Case 09: Strange maid (N/A)

The young woman will be forever shrouded in mystery. I will never forget you…

Case 10: Red mages

Strife confirms my suspicion regarding the carrier theory. I was a carrier until I used Rule Breaker on myself. He planned to lodge another curse seed in me but his plan was thwarted when Ferris came in. Scorn is able to summon a monster called the Aqua Drake. Crusch and Wilhelm took it down with ease.

Case 11: The Plague (updated)

Apparently, it wasn't a curse. The plague was actually a magical beast that moves within the shadows. At the same time, it multiplies like flies (sounds disturbing). It attacks by latching its essence at the victims, gradually sucking their life out (in some way it acts like a magical contract). Spirit arts users can easily block their influence by placing protective spirits.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten (I was surprised to hear this), Pricilla Barielle, and an unknown half elf. The half elf was nicknamed the Devil. I don't see why they called her a half devil…

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

It is clear now. This cult is dangerous.

Case 14: Missing candidate (updated)

Found the missing half elf. She has a companion spirit cat called Puck. I heard her name was 'Lia'. She was taken by Scorn.

Case 15: Unknown

Something about a pattern... Dead people... Villages... Choirs... I'm not really clear about this.

Case 16: Strange blade (updated)

A simple touch from it is enough to make me feel nauseous... What is that blade?

* * *

[Author's note]

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Signs of the End part 1

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Where am I?"

How many times will this happen?

I can't recall how many times I end up getting knocked out and fell into dream world…

?

That's strange…

My body is under my complete control…

I can easily move my hands and I can walk around freely.

…

What is this place?

It looks like some kind of medieval castle…

Albeit a bit more old fashion than Crusch's mansion.

…

I don't like this place…

"Papa… Mama… When are you going to come back?"

?

I heard a little girl's voice.

I glance around to find her.

…

A girl with long silvery white hair and eyes as red as a ruby is sitting alone in this dark room.

I walk closer to her.

"Hey."

…

The girl didn't respond.

I inspect her again.

Her skin is very pale as if sick.

The girl is wearing a light dress despite this rather cold weather.

?

I thought it was hotter—

…

When I turn to the window, I saw a blizzard.

I take off my jacket.

"Here… This should make you warmer." I say as I cover her with my jacket.

The girl ruby red eyes stare lifelessly at me.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Ill-Ilya." She responds.

?

I feel I have heard that name before…

Where did I hear it?

…

I sit beside her to keep her company.

The girl stares at the floor blankly.

…

I should start a conversation.

"Hey, Ilya-chan. Where are we?"

The girl shakes her head.

…

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten." She simply responds.

Ah, I see…

…

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to Japan last year and still not coming back."

?

"What country are we currently in?"

"Germany." The girl replies while still staring at the floor.

…

!

"Ah, I almost forgot! My name is Shirou. Shirou Emiya." I introduce myself.

She turns to face me.

"Shirou Emiya…?"

I nod.

"That's strange I thought Kiritsugu has no relative." The girl mutters to herself, still looking lifeless.

?

"You knew Kiritsugu?"

She nods.

"He is my papa."

!

What…?

…

"Then, that means you are my little sister." I nod to myself.

The girl turns to me.

Her face is showing her confusion.

I nod at her while smiling.

"I am Kiritsugu's son. Though, I was adopted." I scratch my cheek.

That sickly man from my previous dream…

I knew he was my old man but I can't remember any fond memories with him.

I can't recall any fond memories at all…

"Then, are you my Onii-chan?" The girl starts to have some expression.

I nod.

…

"Your mother is Germany, right?"

The girl nods.

Her face is no longer lifeless.

In fact, some life has begun to show up on her face.

"That means you are a half blood…" I muse.

"For a half Germany, you sure speak fluent Japanese."

She nods.

"Kiritsugu was terrible with Germany so I have to learn Japanese to speak with him." She says.

…

Now, she starts to look like a normal girl.

"Well, isn't that sweet?"

!

I stand on my feet.

"Trace on!"

A single line of Magic Circuits sparks to life.

Kanshou and Bakuya appear in my grasps.

In front of me, a brunette man with glowing blue eyes is staring at us.

The man wears blue navy jacket over his gray shirt.

He has black pants for the bottom.

[Whistle]

"I can never get enough of that." The man snickers.

…

"Who are you?"

The man raises his eyebrow.

"You don't remember me? That's so cold of you, Emiya." He sighs.

…

"Well, it's about time for you to go back."

?

"This isn't your world—"

He suddenly pauses.

"Wait a minute... How did you get here?" He decides to ask me.

…

"I was about to ask you the same question."

He starts to ponder.

"Well… Come along you two. I'll blow this place apart."

?

"I said; come along."

[Finger snaps]

?

[Creak]

"Onii-chan, the floor!"

!

"Hold on tight, Ilya!"

I hug my sister tightly.

The two of us fall into a swirling typhoon.

"Kuh…!"

It's trying to—

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"ILYA!"

I yell as I sit up.

"Kyaaa….!"

?

An unfamiliar female voice screams when I woke up…

I stare at the voice owner.

…

She's a silver haired girl with beautiful purple eyes.

Her choice of clothing is a white robe.

…

I glance around the room.

?

This looks like a dungeon…

How many times do I have to end up in a dungeon…!?

"He-hey… Are you alright?" The silver haired girl asks me.

…

"I think I'm fine."

…

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

I think I saw this girl some time before…

…

!

"Oh… You're that missing candidate."

The girl relaxes.

She nods.

…

"Where are we?" I decide to ask her.

The girl walks and touches the prison bars.

"We were captured by the strange man in red robe."

…

She must have meant Scorn…

I stand up and walk to the bars.

…

I could easily cut this thing…

"Trace On…"

A single line of Magic Circuits flares to life.

…

As I thought, these bars are magically constructed…

"I'm Shirou Emiya." I spout.

I just want to talk after that strange occasion.

Where is Ilya…?

I can't find her anywhere…

Who is that blue-eyed man?

The silver haired girl startles by my sudden introduction.

"Well… My name is Satella." She replies.

?

"That's strange. I thought your name was Lia."

The girl startles again.

"Eh…?" She steps back a little.

"I overheard that flying cat calling out your name." I deadpan.

"Oh…" She averts her face sheepishly.

…

I guess she doesn't want to open up to a stranger.

That's why she lied about her name.

Names are sacred words to elves.

Speaking of which, isn't Satella the name that strange boy spouted?

"By the way Lia-san, did you know any guy with slanted eyes and black hair?"

She tilts her head.

"What guy with slanted eyes and black hair?"

…

"Wait a minute! Who gave you permission to call me Lia…!?"

?

"Well, I have to call you something. Satella is someone else's name so I can't use it. I can't just call you 'half-elf'. That would be rude."

She lowers her head.

Her face is not visible to me.

"Fi-fine…" She says.

…

"You don't talk to people that often, do you?"

The girl steps away from me.

Her face is red, probably from embarrassment.

"Why are you being so flustered?"

Did I say something wrong?

…

I hope the others survive those Cultists.

Crusch and Wilhelm were there, but I can't be too sure…

Let's hope Julius is as exceptional as Ferris said.

"Let's escape, Lia-san. We can't stay in here."

The silver haired girl stomps her feet.

"If I could escape, I would have done it a few hours ago!" She chastises me.

…

For a King's candidate, she's pretty childish.

"Can you use magic?"

Elves are superb users of magic.

"I can't…" The girl replies sheepishly.

Usually…

"I can use spirit arts but this prison is preventing any spirit from entering it." She claims.

…

I see…

"Trace on…"

Five lines of circuits flare to life.

Rule Breaker once again made it appearance.

Whoever that robed woman was, her dagger really is convenient.

"Eh…?" The girl tilts her head at the dagger.

[Clang]

I slash the prison bar with the jagged dagger.

Since it was magically constructed, the bars instantly vanish.

"EH…!?"

"Come on, Lia-san. Let's get out of here."

I disperse the dagger and offer my hand.

For some reason, she hesitates.

?

"You don't mind if I touch you?"

…

"Why would I mind?"

Now that I get a close look at her, she is very pretty.

"I'm a half elf." She simply states.

…

I let out a sigh.

I forcefully grab her right hand.

"Eh…?"

I drag her out from the bar-less prison.

"Do I look like I mind if you're a half elf?"

She stares blankly at my face.

…

Why is she staring at me like that?

"Let's move. We don't have time to waste."

I drag her as I walk.

"Um…"

?

"What is it now?"

"I can walk on my own… Could you please let go of my hand?" She asks me with blushing face.

…

!

I let go of her hand abruptly.

Did my amnesia get the better of me…!?

Guys, don't hold a girl's hand for no reason!

"O-okay… Let's move!"

I walk in hasty manner.

She follows suit.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Felix Argyle is currently tending to his companions.

"To think I fell to such trick… I am growing old." Wilhelm laments his powerlessness.

The aged butler was struck in the back.

"Wilhelm-dono, you did a great job fighting off those cultists. Their numbers were simply too much for you." Julius Euclius comforts the ex knight.

The purple haired knight was injured badly.

He is currently lying down as the cross-dressing knight heals him.

"Dammit… They got away with Shirou." Crusch grips her sword handle tighter.

Her injury had already been treated.

"We need to find Shirou! Who knows what will—"

The amber-eyed woman covers the mouth of the petite girl.

"Keep it down… There they come again." She whispers to Felt.

They are currently in the underground city.

Somehow, in between their fight, an explosion occurred, bringing them down.

"If you let me out, I could easily slaughter those cultists." Puck, the grand spirit states.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the skill to break that cage. Our best hope is to find Shirou-kyun. He has something that can break that cage." Felix comments as he works on Julius.

The five of them hide inside a church-like building.

For some reason, no cultists are approaching the building.

The closest they get was five feet from the entrance.

"Could this place be their sacred building?" Crusch ponders to herself.

The blond girl slips away from her grasp.

"Don't treat me like a kid! I'm fifteen, you know!"

Her voice echoes in the building.

The other four stares vehemently at her.

"Uh… Sorry…"

The green haired noblewoman surveys for any pursuers.

But strange enough, none of the cultists bothers to come.

That voice was clear enough for anyone within five hundred meters.

"Something's wrong…" The young woman concludes.

"Hey guys… I think I found something." The red-eyed girl states.

"You…! Stay still! Don't do anything unnecessary!" Crusch reprimands the girl.

The blond girl pouts.

The green haired woman realizes that the girl is holding something.

"Is that a book?" She asks.

Felt nods.

"I found it on that pedestal." The petite girl points at a pedestal far in the middle of the church-like building.

"How did you—"

The woman pauses.

She notices it earlier but the girl has the same blessing as hers.

Felt has the Divine Protection of Wind.

However, it's a bit different from hers.

Her Divine Protection of Wind Indication allows her to uncover lies and performs the Hundred Man Strike.

While the girl's blessing allows her to move like a gale.

"Let me see that." The young woman requests for the book.

The blond girl simply hands it over to her.

She has no interest in something that has no value.

However, she is interested in that shiny emblem carried by the green haired noblewoman.

Nonetheless, she's not ungrateful enough to snatch something like that from someone who saved her life.

Earlier when they were falling, the noblewoman protected Felt by wrapping herself around the petite girl.

That is why she ended up unscathed.

Felt was a bit annoyed because all of them treated her like a child.

But, she was still grateful at the thought.

"This is—"

Crusch's voice hitched at the sight.

Something in that book surprised her.

"We need to head to that temple now!"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

The two of us are currently hiding inside one of the empty buildings.

Twelve, no, fourteen cultists in red knight robes walk pass the building.

…

They are very…lenient about their patrol.

They didn't bother to guard the prison cell.

"Um…"

"What is it?" I ask the girl.

"They are very easygoing with their patrol." She mentions.

…

I noticed that earlier…

I wait for the footsteps to disappear.

…

…

…

It's clear.

"Let's go." I tell the silver haired girl.

She nods.

We sneak our way to the other building.

"You guys seem to be having fun."

!

Kanshou and Bakuya come into my mind.

"Trace on!"

The twin Chinese short swords materialize in my grasps.

I stand in front of Lia.

The speaker was the deceased innkeeper's daughter.

She is wearing red knight robe similar to the other cultist.

Except hers has the same insignia as Scorn and Strife…

A one-meter black sword stands by her feet.

It is covered with strange runes carved deep into its blade

I try to read it.

[Electric crackles]

!

 _Stormbringer, a powerful enchanted black blade that is a member of a demon race that takes on the form of a sword, and as such is an agent of Chaos._

 _Stormbringer's edge is capable of cutting through virtually any material not protected by potent sorcery, and it can drink the soul from (and thereby kill) an unprotected human upon delivering any wound, even a scratch._

 _Its most distinctive features are that it has a mind and will of its own, and that it feeds upon the souls of those it kills._

…

What kind of sword is this…!?

No, it's not a sword…

It's a demon in sword shape.

…

"You are not the innkeeper's daughter, are you?"

"Took you long enough…" The girl, no, the demon deadpans.

That sword took over her body…

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Huh…? Don't ask me. I was summoned here by that Emijah guy. He wants to destroy this world, not that I care. Well, since you are here, how about entertaining me?" She smirks.

…

"Lia, stand back…"

The girl nods.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We need that girl."

[Finger snaps]

The demon snaps her finger.

"Kyaaa…!"

!

All of a sudden, two cultists show up from behind us.

They manage to catch Lia!

"Focus on me, Shirou Emiya. One scratch from me and you'll die."

…

The two cultists drag her away.

The girl tries her best to struggle but to no avail.

"You realized we were escaping from the very beginning…"

"Hah! Did you really think we didn't notice you? Once you're in here, nothing escapes our knowledge." The possessed girl claims.

…

"That being said, your companions from earlier is marching towards their doom."

!

 _Crusch, Ferris, Wilhelm, Felt, Julius_

"We purposely ignore them and let them do as they please. If they try to escape from this city, the peons will quickly attempt to slaughter them."

…

"Peons… You look down upon these cultists."

"Why should I care? They are serving that Emijah who is hell bent on destroying the world. At least that Satella Cult didn't bother to do the same. Not that I care…"

?

"Satella Cult…?"

"The Witch Cult, you buffoon...! They have been for four hundred years and somebody manage to ignore that fact?"

…

Isn't Satella the name that Lia gave me?

And isn't Satella the name that strange boy was looking for?

"Enough fooling around…!"

She pulls the blade from ground.

I prepare my stance.

"What is that? Are you having a death wish?" The demon muses.

…

"Whatever…"

It enters its own stance.

She raises the blade with both arms, up to her eye level.

"Let me tell you one thing; this girl is dead. So, don't hesitate to hurt this body. Fight me with everything you got. Otherwise, I might get bored." The demon smirks.

…

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Fate/ Unlimited Code – Legend Reborn]**

The demon dashes towards me.

Her movement was slower than Wilhelm was.

I could see her trajectory.

She is aiming for my belly.

[Clang]

I parry her blow with Bakuya.

And then, I backpedal.

…

Even her strength isn't that impressive.

A smirk appears on her face.

?

!

She disappears!

[Heart thumping]

"From the back…!"

I bend my body in strange angle.

A black blade barely scratches my body.

"Tch…" The demon let out.

I scramble to a new position.

She stares at me blankly.

"You got good instinct." She comments on my reflex.

…

No, it's not instinct…

 _Mind's Eye_

It's an ability that I gain from experiencing a life and death battle.

It's not properly honed but it was enough to notice such killing intent.

The sword demon takes its form again.

It surges towards me.

[Clang]

I block her attack by crossing my blade.

I push her back.

"Damn this body…" The demon curses.

…

Now, I get it.

It can't move as it wishes with that body.

It was…incompatible.

She dashes towards me again.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang]

We trade blows for several times.

I attempt to graze her from the sides.

She agilely dodges it.

We stand a good three meters apart.

…

I need to finish this quickly.

I don't know what they were planning to do with Lia.

But my instinct is telling me to make haste!

I don't have any battle instinct but I do have uncanny instinct regarding the supernatural.

It was…something I neglect for awhile.

"Take this."

!

[CLANG]

I quickly block her attack by crossing my swords again.

I keep getting distracted while having a sword fight.

It's okay with Wilhelm since it was only training.

But this is a matter of life and death!

Our interlocking blades start to ring.

"What the—"

The demon quickly retreats.

?

"Those swords… They are—"

…

 _Anti-monsters properties_

!

That's right!

It's true form is that sword.

And it's not an actual sword, it's a demon.

Against opponents like this, Kanshou and Bakuya have the advantages!

I just need to break it!

"Damn you!"

The demon takes the initiative.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang]

The weapons make sound as they clashes.

The demon is getting frantic because of Kanshou and Bakuya anti-monster properties.

It wanted to break them before they break it.

[Crack]

A visible crack is apparent on Bakuya.

The demon smirks.

It swings its mightiest blow.

[Glass break]

Bakuya broke into motes of light.

"Now, I just need to break one more!"

[CLANG]

I block her attack with both arms.

[Crack]

…

"It's my victory!"

I attempt to backpedal away.

[Glass break]

Kanshou returns to raw energy.

The demon smirks at me.

…

This time, I form a smirk of my own.

"Trace on…"

The two swords reappear on my grasps.

The demon stammers from the sudden outcome.

"How…?" It let out.

I can easily replace these blades.

Their prana costs are ridiculously low.

"It's about time we finish this." I point my Kanshou at the demon.

It's face starts to scowl.

...

?

A memory is surging to my head.

This is—

…

I cross the blade in front of me.

"DAMN YOU!"

It rushes towards me.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm"

I throw them towards her.

[Clang, clang]

The sword demon had to parry them.

"Our strength rips the mountains"

I trace another pair into my grasps.

I dash towards the demon.

"Our swords split the water"

I swing Kanshou at her.

She was about to deflect it but—

[Splat]

The Bakuya I've thrown before came back and stabbed her from behind.

[SPLAT]

I purposely let the sword sinks in her flesh.

"Our names reach the imperial villa"

This time, I swing Bakuya.

[CLANG]

[Glass break]

It manages to block it.

However—

[Splat]

Her back is wide open.

Kanshou returns to its pair by embedding itself behind the possessed body.

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

I trace the last pair.

The demon quickly performs a desperate slash as I predicted.

"Triple Link Crane Wings"

I slash the enemy's open defense in a downward X-motion.

[Glass breaks]

[Metal snap]

"YOU—"

Black smoke starts to come out from her body.

The sword that contains the demon's soul is broken.

"DAMN YOU!"

Her dead body falls before me.

…

I'm sorry…

I had to disfigure your corpse…

I turn my back to the broken blade.

…

I have no need for such blade…

There are plenty other swords I would prefer to use.

But I will never use this one…

I have no desire for a blade that feeds on souls...

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The silver haired girl is forced to lie down on a table.

Her hands and legs were tied.

She could only move her head frantically.

This place is scaring her.

She had never gone to a place devoid of natural spirits.

A man wearing a different red robe shows up.

"Are you prepared, my dear?" The man asks.

"Prepare for what?" She snaps.

"Why, for the sacrificial ceremony, of course." The man smirks.

She purses her lips.

She knew she couldn't be saved.

Her most trusted spirit was taken away, sealed in a cage.

Even the purple-eyed girl was surprised by such upshot.

Puck was no ordinary spirit.

To be able to detain him, the caster must be a powerful being as well.

"Tuman."

Scorn, the one who staged for her capture shows up.

"Lord Scorn."

"You must begin the ceremony. Those pests are coming."

"As you wish my lord."

The man called Tuman bows his head.

"With this sacrifice, all the beasts residing in the shadows will wake up!"

The girl stares helplessly at the temple's ceiling.

"Puck." She quietly says.

Tears start to well up on her eyes.

She didn't want to die.

She just wanted someone to accept her for who she is.

Someone who could accept her lineage.

Someone who could treat her equally.

However, that someone never shows up.

"Help me." She quietly asks for help.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Crusch Karsten was shocked.

No, that would be an understatement.

Right now, the five of them are walking in the open.

The cultists surrounding them were making way.

"Why are they letting us go that easily?" Felt asks with a hint of fear.

The noblewoman was speechless.

She could not comprehend this event.

Wilhelm and Julius have their swords drawn.

The noblewoman was about to draw her blade as well but refrained.

The wind is telling her that it was safe to move forward.

"Are they related to the Witch Cult?" Felix whispers to her.

"NO!"

A deep voice permeates the atmosphere.

An aged man of Wilhelm's stature stands before them.

Crusch finally draws her blade.

The wind is warning her of this man.

The aged man smirks.

The said man adorned a strange outfit to them.

The white robe he was wearing is decorated with gold lining forming dragon or snake shape.

The man's white hair is tied in a ponytail.

"You…" He gestures his head towards Wilhelm.

The blue-eyed ex knight walks forward.

"Yes, you. I recognize a true swordsman when I see one." The man states.

Wilhelm nods.

"I am a man who devotes my whole life to swordplay."

The man in white chuckles.

"Perfect. Then, we are the same." The man draws a jagged katana from a space distortion.

"I have devoted my whole life to perfect the way of the sword. It is only logical for me to cross blade with someone of the same ideal." The man brandishes his sword.

The o'dachi is two meters long.

Its jagged blade is the least important part.

It was the thickness of the blade that makes the sword illogical.

The back of the blade is thick while the blade part is thin.

It was almost a triangular blade…

"You said this Cult isn't related to the Witch. Mind telling us why?" Felix demands an answer.

The man chuckles.

"Why we would bother to resurrect a dead witch? Unlike those fools from the Witch Cult, we prefer to serve our lord Emijah."

"And why would you do that?" Crusch interjects.

"I have no concern regarding it. What I do know is I can perfect my way of the sword. Emijah is presenting me with that chance."

The man points his blade at Wilhelm.

"Let us duel. As for the others, you may go and get yourself killed. Scorn is known for his temper."

Crusch exchanges glances with her butler.

"Don't worry about me, Crusch-sama. I will return to your side. After all, I still have a grudge to finish and a promise to keep." The aged man says.

The green haired woman nods.

The four of them leaves the butler to face the mysterious swordsman.

The other cultists also leave the venue.

They knew the swordsman was unnerved by their presence.

"Finally, we have some privacy."

He steps down from the stairs.

The butler simply strides forward with his drawn blade.

"Shall we trade name before we start?"

Wilhelm's opponent raises his blade to his eye level.

A standard stance for two-handed swords.

Wilhelm nods.

"I am Wilhelm Van Astrea. I shall comply to your wish with all my might."

"Very well, Wilhelm. I am Milton. I seek the best from you."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

The cultists are acting strange.

All of them ignore my presence even when I walk in front of them.

?

Is that Wilhelm?

Why is he—

He's facing someone!

…

His opponent is using a strange shaped katana.

I try to read it.

 _Meteor, a legendary blade that tempered from unknown material._

 _Known for choosing its wielder, no one has ever managed to retrieve it from the Lavafender._

 _It is unknown when it was made or who placed it there._

…

It was a B-rank Noble Phantasm…

I know that sword doesn't belong to this world.

That also applies to Stormbringer.

Who are these cultists?

How can they bring these people here?

[EXPLOSION]

!

Something is going on upstairs!

I need to rush.

I glance towards Wilhelm one last time.

…

I don't know strong his opponent was…

His blade was recently retrieved from a place called the Lavafender.

So it has no memory of being used.

I can't discern the man's fighting style.

But I trust in Wilhelm.

He will come out from that fight alive.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Noble Phantasm Records/

Kanshou and Bakuya – Triple Link Crane Wings

Rank C

Stormbringer

Rank C+

Meteor

Rank B

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine (updated)

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing. I thought Lia was the person he was trying to find. But she denied meeting anyone like him.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair (updated)

I think it was Lia.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

I have destroyed the sword demon. May you both rest in peace…

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist (updated)

It is also known as Satella Cult. The strange thing is, Lia mentioned the same name.

Case 09: Strange maid (N/A)

The young woman will be forever shrouded in mystery. I will never forget you…

Case 10: Red mages

Strife confirms my suspicion regarding the carrier theory. I was a carrier until I used Rule Breaker on myself. He planned to lodge another curse seed in me but his plan was thwarted when Ferris came in. Scorn is able to summon a monster called the Aqua Drake. Crusch and Wilhelm took it down with ease.

Case 11: The Plague

Apparently, it wasn't a curse. The plague was actually a magical beast that moves within the shadows. At the same time, it multiplies like flies (sounds disturbing). It attacks by latching its essence at the victims, gradually sucking their life out (in some way it acts like a magical contract). Spirit arts users can easily block their influence by placing protective spirits.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess (updated)

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten, Pricilla Barielle, and a silver haired girl called Lia.

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

The cult manages to gather strange people with Noble Phantasms. I've never heard of them before.

Case 14: Missing candidate

Found the missing half elf. She has a companion spirit cat called Puck. I heard her name was 'Lia'. She was taken by Scorn.

Case 15: Unknown

Something about a pattern... Dead people... Villages... Choirs... I'm not really clear about this.

Case 16: Strange blade (solved)

The name of the blade is Stormbringer. The sword is not an actual 'sword' but rather a demon in sword form. I have destroyed it for once and for all. I have no intention of ever 'Projecting' this sword.

Case 17: Ilya (updated)

Kiritsugu has a daughter named Ilya. I don't know why he kept it a secret from me but I want to take her away from that strange place. I had to wonder, was that real or just a dream. But the feeling of her cold body persisted even after I woke up. I'm going to assume that Ilya exist.

Case 18: Blue-eyed Brunette man (updated)

This strange man knew who I was. He has unexplainable uncanny ability. The floor broke and forced Ilya and me to fall into odd twisting space after he snaps his fingers. Who is that man?

* * *

[Author's note]

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Signs of the End part 2

Crusch Karsten and her remaining companions climb the stairs.

Her trusted butler and strongest ally, Wilhelm had to stay behind to face the mysterious swordsman.

"Crusch-sama, what did the book contains?" Felix Argyle inquires.

The woman purses her lips to contemplate.

"The truth behind the curse… If we don't stop them now, everyone in the capital will die." She stated.

She discovers from the book that the shadow beasts were bidding their time.

All of them are already lying in every living shadow.

It was a six hundred years plan.

They thought the plague started fifty years ago.

But apparently, they were wrong.

These beasts, these things were already here in Lugnica since before the Witch era.

A single beast can only possess a single living being at a time.

The younger one cannot survive outside the shadow.

Felix was able to expel the beasts when he forcefully make his patient enters a 'death' condition.

Since their possessions work the same way as a blessing, their contracts were abolished when the victim dies.

The shadow beast is said to mature after consuming the victim's life force for a certain period of time.

That is why some of the victims survive longer.

The young beast cannot survive without a host.

They were like a parasite.

When Felix forcefully ends their contract, the immature beasts died on the spot.

They didn't obtain enough 'nutrients' to survive outside the shadow.

An adult magical beast can easily drain a living victim's life within a few seconds.

These adult beasts attacked Crusch's mansion.

Many of her knights fell to them.

The noblewoman grits her teeth.

If only she noticed it earlier, she would have prepared a counter plan.

But she got no time to prepare…

They were too late.

Unless they prevent the ritual from commencing, nobody in the capital would survive.

Countless beasts have matured from six hundred years of waiting.

The book was a record.

After maturing, the beasts hid in non-living shadows to breed.

They plant their youth inside the living shadows after that.

It doesn't matter if it was animals or people.

For six hundred years, the people were neglecting the fact that wild animals were dying all over the place.

Some people died from the same symptom, yet no healer bothers to report it to the government.

The presence of Shirou Emiya intensified the beasts' attack.

He was carrying another pair of shadow beasts.

Those beasts didn't contract him but was just using him as a mean of transport.

The mature beasts move from him and begin placing their youth to the unsuspecting victims.

She, Wilhelm, and many of her servants fell to this trick.

Felix was an exception since an ancient beast replaced the youth in order to stop the cat eared knight from killing the rest of their progeny.

However, Shirou Emiya's Rule Breaker killed the ancient beast.

Its existence, which was considered as a magical contract established this event.

As for Crusch, the beast inside her shadow showed up during the raid on her mansion.

She was able to dispose it effortlessly because it was an adolescent.

It came out because its ancestor was killed.

It was a child crying for its parents…

"Get me out already." The spirit, Puck, demands for a hundredth time.

"We are sorry, Puck-sama. We weren't able to dispel the enchantment placed on the cage." Julius claims.

The spirit snorts.

The four of them, plus one trapped spirit, reach the top of the floor.

Over there, one man was waiting for them.

"Scorn." Crusch hisses.

She draws her trusted blade.

Julius also draws his sword.

"What a nuisance… How far would you go to interrupt our plan?" The red mage tilts his head.

"Felix." The noblewoman whispers.

"What is Crusch-sama?"

"Julius and I will stall him. You should go and rescue Emilia."

The cat eared knight nods.

The green haired noble turns to face the blond girl.

"Wha-what?"

"Go with Felix." She simply says.

Julius hands the cage over to the blond girl.

"Huh?" The red-eyed girl let out.

"You seem confident with your ability. Do you think you could defeat me?" The red mage asks.

The noblewoman takes a firm stance.

"If I was alone that would be an impossible feat." The woman claims.

The assisting knight steps forward.

"My name is Julius Euclius. I believe you name is Scorn, isn't it?" The purple haired knight introduces himself.

The red mage snorts.

"A spirit art user… How uninteresting…" The mage muses.

The spirit knight smirks.

"I believe I am more than able to take on the likes of you."

"Is that so? Do try. And make no mistake, you all shall die here!"

The red mage takes his stance.

"It's an honor to fight along your side, Crusch-sama." The knight says.

The young noblewoman closes her eyes with a smile.

"You sounded like you're about to die. That Anastasia won't forgive me if a knight of hers were killed because he was helping me out."

Julius smirks again.

"Ah… You're right. My lady won't forgive either of us for doing so."

"She is greedy, after all." The amber-eyed beauty muses.

"A greedy woman that values her companions…" The knight who swore his fealty to the said candidate adds.

A large fireball comes to their way.

[Explosion]

The two of them nimbly evade the palpable attack.

At the same, Felix and Felt stealthily walks away.

"Are you sure they will be alright?" The blond girl asks.

The cat eared cross-dresser smiles.

"I believe in Crusch-sama and Julius. Both of them are very capable."

The two of them sneaks from behind the pillar.

[Consecutive Explosion]

The red mage continues to rain numerous Hellfire spell.

As for the caged spirit, he was feeling anxious.

His ward was in grave danger.

"Lia, wait for me."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I climb the stairs as fast as I can.

…

Those cultists are up to something…

Otherwise, they wouldn't ignore me.

But, I can't discern their intention.

All they did is walk around like a zombie and chant.

…

I shake my head violently.

[Consecutive Explosion]

[Thunder roars]

[Crash]

[Wind gust]

[Thunder roars]

[Consecutive Explosion]

[Thunder roars]

[Consecutive Explosion]

[Crash]

!

What was that…!?

I hasten my stair climbing.

Once I arrived at the scene, I found a ruined temple.

[Air draft]

Crusch executes an invisible air slash towards the red mage.

However, the said attack never reached him.

"Futile attempt…" The mage simply gestures his hand.

A giant fireball forms.

The destructive spell makes it way towards the noblewoman.

She simply barrel rolls her way out.

"Clarista…!"

Julius, the purple haired knight charges toward the mage open back.

His blade imbued with rainbow like spell was stopped midair.

"What…?" He croaks.

"Like I said, a futile attempt…" The mage gestures his hand.

A medium size fireball attempts to scorch the knight.

[Explosion]

Fortunately, the knight was agile enough to backpedal in time.

"Who are you?" Julius asks with narrowing eyes.

Instead of answering, the red mage channels a new spell.

Air starts warping.

"Wind magic? That's impossible!" Crusch utters in despair.

An attack similar to Crusch's vacuum cut makes its way towards Julius.

The young man simply cuts it.

But, his cheek was slightly injured.

I need to help them!

What can I do?

Even with Kanshou and Bakuya, nothing can penetrate that Aegis.

…

Rule Breaker can dispel it.

But the last time, I was able to catch him off guard.

With Scorn's ferocity, there is no way for me to get close to him.

I wish Rule Breaker were a projectile weapon.

…

?

Something tells me that it's possible to turn Rule Breaker into a projectile weapon.

…

I shake my head.

I'll try it later.

For now—

"Trace on…"

A single line of magic circuit flares to life.

Kanshou and Bakuya take their form.

[Explosion]

[Air draft]

[Lightning crackles]

Crusch, Julius, and Scorn trade magical blows.

Scorn doesn't seem to be fazed.

As for Crusch and Julius, both of them are running ragged.

"AL CLARISTA…!"

A more powerful version of magic imbued weapon strikes Scorn's shield.

"Hmm… A bit better…" The red mage muses.

He gestures his hand.

Suddenly, Julius falls to his knees.

He was having a hard time trying to breathe.

"Now, die."

The red mage aims his fire spell at Julius's head.

"Trace on!"

Two lines of circuits blaze to life.

I dash with Reinforcement on my legs.

I toss the twin blades as I run.

[Clang, clang]

The twin blades manage to take Scorn's attention away.

I quickly carry Julius in bridal carriage.

This may seem embarrassing for both of us, but it's the only way to survive.

!

He's heavy!

"Shirou Emiya…?" He croaks in my arm.

…

I wish I were carrying a girl…

I put him down on his feet once we got ten meters away.

"Shirou…!" Crusch yells from a far.

?

A fireball is coming to our way!

"EL HUMA!"

An ice icicle around three meters intercepts the fireball.

[Explosion]

"I-I still can fight." The knight stubbornly says.

…

"Don't push yourself." I stand in front of him.

I eye Crush's blade.

…

 _Hundred Man Strike_

 _She developed the said technique with the aid of her Blessing of Wind Indication._

 _A vacuum cut that capable to slice through even the toughest hide._

I inspect Julius's sword as well.

…

 _Clarista_

 _It is a powerful technique that capable to penetrate any physical barrier._

 _Powered by his six quasi spirits, it gives out rainbow-like aura._

 _Julius himself invented the technique._

"Trace on…"

Twenty lines of my Magic Circuits blaze to vigor.

I'm trying to copy their sword along with their techniques.

Crusch's sword and Julius's sword appear on my left and right hand respectively.

"What…?" The purple haired knight croaks in surprise.

"It's useless, Emiya Shirou. You cannot hope to hit me with those attacks. Aegis won't break from such attacks." The red mage brags.

…

I need to do it once more…!

"Trace on…!"

Green lines appear on my legs.

I reinforced them so they can move faster than Scorn can cast his spells.

"URYAAAA…!"

I dash towards him.

[Consecutive explosions]

I nimbly evade every single one of them.

"AL CLARISTA…!"

The blade in my right arm forms its rainbow aura.

?

However, it wasn't as bright as Julius's own attack.

…

I swing the blade without hesitating.

[CLANG]

[METAL SCREECHING]

The duplicated blade hisses against the invisible shield.

"Fool."

The red mage gestures his hand.

I feel a wind gust.

"Take this…!"

I swing Crusch's blade.

A vacuum cut meet its counterpart.

The mage gestures his hand again.

He's trying to channel another spell.

But, I'm close enough to harm him!

I let go of Crusch's sword.

"TRACE ON…!"

The jagged dagger makes its appearance.

"That dagger…!"

All of a sudden, the mage disappear from my sight.

?

I glance around.

"Shirou…!"

I heard Crusch yells.

[Air draft]

She sends a vacuum cut over my head.

[Sheep bleating]

?

…

Abruptly, I feel sleepy.

"What the—"

My vision turns dark, preventing me from finishing my sentence.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Felix and Felt, both of them manage to reach the inner sanctum of the temple.

"Hear us O' Emijah the great! You are the lord of security and tenderness…! You are the father of adoration and endurance…! You are the source of harmony and management!" The archpriest, Tuman chants.

Several of his followers stand at his back.

In the middle, Emilia is bound to the table.

"What are they doing?" Felt whispers.

The cross-dresser simply purses his lips.

"They are going to sacrifice Lia! Get me out of here! I will slaughter them!" The spirit in the cage says angrily.

"We offer to you this heart of a virgin. In exchange, give us your power, O' Emijah!"

Tuman pulls out a dagger from his sleeves.

The silver haired girl averts her face in despair.

"Stop…!"

Felix Argyle jumps into action.

"Huma…!"

Several icicles form in the midair.

The cultists quickly jump away from the middle, leaving the archpriest alone.

The said man simply blocks the spell with his own spell.

A magical fish flies out and blocks all the icicles.

"Ara…? Isn't that water magic?" The cat eared young man muses.

Tuman smirks at his remark.

"It is. I consider this an honor, Sir Felix Argyle. To be able to face you in a magic combat..." The archpriest steps forward.

"Did he just call Ferris…?" The blond girl behind the pillar thought to herself.

"Nah… I think he got the gender wrong." The red-eyed girl concludes.

"Get me out of here." The spirit cat tells her for the hundredth time.

"I want to but I can't. I got a dagger but it won't bulge." The girl reasons with the spirit.

She did try to pry the cage off but it didn't work.

Then, the girl got an idea.

"Hey! How about I go and save this 'Lia' girl you were talking about while the two of them buck heads?" She suggests.

The spirit nods.

"That's a good idea! But, can you do it?"

The blond girl smirks.

"Who do you think I am?"

"WATER BLAST…!"

"AL HUMA…!"

Tuman and Felix cast their spells respectively.

Behind Tuman, several magical fishes in the form of sailfish 'swim' in midair.

As for the cat eared knight, a large ice block forms on his head.

The two spells clash.

[Ice break]

"El Huma!"

The knight channels as he dashes toward the archpriest.

Surprised by the sudden aggressiveness, Tuman backpedal to avoid the icicles.

Felix forms an ice sword in his grasps.

"It's been awhile since I've done this!"

He swings the ice blade to the left side of the archpriest.

[Splat]

"GUAH…!" The robed man let out.

With a smirk, the flax haired knight pulls out his blade.

[Splat]

More blood came out from the archpriest's wound.

He falls to his knee.

"That should cripple you from casting any spells."

The knight purposely avoided the archpriest's vitals.

However, a smirk creeps to the wounded face.

Noticing his peculiarity, Felix jumps away from him.

"Healing Water..."

Two magical fishes in form of angelfish appear.

They circle the wounded man and then disappear.

After that, his wound was gone.

"You… You have restorative magic!" The cat eared knight utters in astonishment.

It is very rare among Water Magic users to possess restorative magic in their world.

Felix was an exception among all other Water Magic users.

The formerly wounded man stands tall.

"Indeed, I have." He simply says.

Unnoticed by the two, Felt successfully reach Emilia.

"Huh…? Who-who are you?" The silver haired girl frantically asks.

The girl pulls out her dagger.

"Your savior..."

She cuts off the binding ropes.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

Metal clashing are audible.

Wilhelm is fighting against someone of his level.

Milton, he is a swordsman who seeks to perfect his way of the sword.

[CLANG]

Their blade interlocks with each other.

Both of the combatant exchange glances.

Then, both of them backpedal.

Words are not needed.

Swordsmen communicate through swordplay.

The two moves again.

Wilhelm attempts an overhead slash.

Milton successfully predicted his plan.

[CLANG]

The butler was forced to retreat by his opponent.

"Hoh…!"

Red aura shimmers out from the opponent's body.

The blue-eyed butler scrutinizes the event unfolding before him.

"Iron Will."

Milton immediately swings his blade.

[CLANG]

The aged ex knight blocks the attack with both arms.

Breaking the interlock, the two begins moving in blurring speed.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

They trade blows as they transverse the empty city.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

It was a strange sight to Milton.

They have been trading blows for so many times.

Yet, the man's blade is still holding up.

Not many weapons could stand up to Meteor's sharpness.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

As for the butler, he was bidding his time.

He knew his blade is at its limit.

He will need to find a new blade.

He's been using that sword for long time since that tragedy.

He cared for that sword as he waits his opportunity to exact his revenge.

He didn't expect the blade to fall here out of all places.

[CLANG]

Their blades intertwine again.

However, the butler's opponent seems to lost interest.

The two of them backpedal until they reach a distance of tem meters.

"You lied." Milton suddenly speaks.

The blue-eyed butler raises his eyebrow.

"You didn't perfect your way of sword for the sake it. You do it out of vengeance."

The butler purses his lips.

It is said, true swordsmen could gleam their opponents' personality by simply trading blows.

Milton is an example of those swordsmen.

The opposing swordsman puts away his sword.

"I will wait for you." The man suddenly says.

The butler raises his eyebrow again.

"Until you exact that revenge, our duel will be postponed. I wish not to take away your precious blade before it has done its purpose." The man closes his eyes.

Wilhelm simply sheathes his sword.

Then, he bows.

"I thank you."

His opponent shakes his head.

"You would thank your enemy? What a strange individual you are."

Milton let out a hearty laugh.

The butler straightens his back.

"Milton, you are an honorable swordsman. Why do you serve such a wicked lord?" He questions his newfound rival.

To his surprise, Milton shakes his head.

"Me, serving that fool…? Never…!" He simply declares.

"I serve only my lord, the Conqueror. If the Conqueror wishes to aid him, then I shall aid him. However, my lord just issued his wish to negate any deal with this 'Emijah'." Milton tells him.

The butler's confusion becomes palpable.

"Ah… I see that you're confused by my explanation. No matter…" Milton chuckles.

"Let me tell you the secret behind this city as proof of my good intention."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself lying on the ground.

"Where am I?" I croak.

?

I feel silky threads in my hand.

I look downward.

?

"Ilya…?"

The unconscious girl remains cataleptic.

…

I glance around.

…

We're currently in a barren land…

I stand up to my feet with Ilya in my arms.

…

She's light.

Her soft breathing becomes audible.

I glance at my surroundings once more.

…

At least the place is not cold…

"Don't worry, Ilya. I will carry you to safety."

I don't know why but I feel something bad is searching for her.

One thing that I still don't understand, when I first met her, she acts very indifferent with my presence.

I mean, I show up abruptly and start talking to her.

She didn't even care.

She did show interest in me once I bring up Kiritsugu.

Still, our first meeting was weird…

?

Someone taps me on my shoulder.

"Yo…!"

…

The blue-eyed brunette man casually greets me.

He stands tall above me at least by five centimeters.

"What's with the strange face? Don't you happy to meet your old friend?" He says nonchalantly.

…

"Who are you?"

"Huh…? I'm ******."

…

"I really don't know you."

"That's cold of you, Emiya. Remember the time when you tore out my heart?" He says with a smile.

…

When did such gruesome act happened?

"Or maybe the time when you cut off my right arm…? Man…! That was hurt." He rubs his right arm.

…

"You can't remember it? Oh well… We need to take Illyasviel somewhere safe." His tone suddenly turns serious.

?

"What?"

"Are you deaf? They are after us." The brunette man says.

"Who is chasing us? Why are they targeting Ilya?"

The man purses his lips.

Suddenly, blood drips from his mouth.

"You got me." He says with a smile.

He turns his back to me.

!

Hundreds of arrows were plunged to his back!

…

No, those aren't arrows.

Those are swords converted into arrows!

A man in red cloak shows up.

"You are still merciless as always, O' Counter Guardian?"

The white haired man simply forms familiar twin blades.

"Archer…" I croak.

"Out of all guardians that Alaya had, she sent you…? How cruel can she be?" The brunette man draws out a blade from thin air.

The slicked haired man ignores his rambling.

"Why are you doing this, ******…? You gain no benefit from this." Archer asks the stranger.

The bloodied man snorts.

"No benefit…? Yeah, I know that. But the Old Man of the Jewel asked me for my help."

Archer closes his eyes.

"Shirou Emiya is dead. Yet, you brought him back to life along with that girl. Your action will cause disturbance in this world of living." Archer says to him.

?

I'm dead…?

How?

"Don't you have bigger priority? Angra Mainyu is on the loose. Somehow, he got creative and summons evil Servants from a different world. Since when did he got that much power?"

"Since the grail destruction…" The man in red simply answers.

"I see…" The brunette man muses.

"Step aside, ******... I need to cut down those two for the sake of the balance."

"Do I look like I care about your duty?"

The man in red sighs.

"You are nothing but a phantom. Your actions shall not grant you any presence in the world." Archer asserts.

"I believe in miracle."

"Keep on rambling, phantom. Your attempts are futile."

The brunette man purses his lips.

"Well… Arguing with you won't benefit me."

The man steps back a few step.

"Shirou, in the count of three, I will open a portal for you and Ilya to escape." The man whispers to me.

?

"There's no going back to your home world."

I can't…

"Well, if you do, these Alaya dogs will chase you. I did broke the law of nature." The brunette man says.

?

"One more thing, you are not _him_. Even if you two share the same body, you will never be _him_. You are an Ally of Justice."

…

"I know you're confused. But, the answer lies in your journey."

…

"What is going on? Tell me!"

The brunette man simply smiles.

My vision suddenly turns red.

"What—"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I sit up abruptly.

"Shirou…!" I heard Crusch's voice.

Crusch and Julius are sitting by my side.

"What happened?"

They shake their head.

"I saw a strange sheep floating on your head. So, I cut it down. But, you fell unconscious unexpectedly." The noblewoman explains.

…

"What about Scorn? Where did he go?"

"That mage ran away once he saw your dagger. What was that dagger?" Julius inquires.

"Rule Breaker… Once, I broke through his defense with its jagged blade. I guess he got traumatized by the incident."

"I see… Then, explain to me about your ability to copy my blade." The knight demands.

…

"It's like a Blessing." Crusch answers it for me.

"Perhaps, Shirou possesses the Divine Protection of Sword Making." The noblewoman adds.

…

What's with that title?

"I see… That is unheard of…" The knight muses.

"Actually, I got this ability before I came here."

"Oh… You got it since birth. That clears things up. Blessings are given to the gifted since birth. It's only natural for you to have it before you came here." Julius concludes.

…

I guess that's this world's mechanics.

"Shirou, Julius… Stay here. Both of you are spent. I will go and find Felix." The amber-eyed woman orders us.

"But—"

"That's an order, Emiya." She retorts.

…

"Until I return, stay put. If I don't return by first drop of sunlight, Julius, you know what to do." The noblewoman turns to the knight.

"I understand." He simply nods.

?

"Well then… I shall move."

With her blade sheathed, the green haired woman strides deeper into the temple.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Tracing records/

Crusch's sword along with technique, Hundred Man Strike

Julius's sword along with technique, Clarista albeit diminished effect

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing. I thought Lia was the person he was trying to find. But she denied meeting anyone like him.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

I think it was Lia.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

I have destroyed the sword demon. May the both of you rest in peace…

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

It is also known as Satella Cult. The strange thing is, Lia mentioned the same name.

Case 09: Strange maid (N/A)

The young woman will be forever shrouded in mystery. I will never forget you…

Case 10: Red mages (updated)

Scorn ran away after I brought up Rule Breaker. Perhaps, he has gone wary of the dagger.

Case 11: The Plague

Apparently, it wasn't a curse. The plague was actually a magical beast that moves within the shadows. At the same time, it multiplies like flies (sounds disturbing). It attacks by latching its essence at the victims, gradually sucking their life out (in some way it acts like a magical contract). Spirit arts users can easily block their influence by placing protective spirits.

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten, Pricilla Barielle, and a silver haired girl named Lia.

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

The cult manages to gather strange people with Noble Phantasms. I've never heard of them before.

Case 14: Missing candidate

Found the missing half elf. She has a companion spirit cat called Puck. I heard her name was 'Lia'. She was taken by Scorn.

Case 15: Unknown

Something about a pattern... Dead people... Villages... Choirs... I'm not really clear about this.

Case 16: Strange blade (solved)

The name of the blade is Stormbringer. The sword is not an actual 'sword' but rather a demon in sword form. I have destroyed it for once and for all. I have no intention of ever 'Projecting' this sword.

Case 17: Ilya (updated)

I don't know if it's a dream or not. Ilya and I are supposed to be dead but brought back to life by the brunette stranger. We can't return to our home world because 'Alaya's dogs' were chasing after us. How can I meet with the girl in red if I can't return home?

Case 18: Blue-eyed Brunette man (updated)

He was saving us from Archer. From my dream cycles, Archer had attempted to kill me. Perhaps, he knew something about me… Archer mentioned something about the brunette man being a phantom.

Case 19: Angra Mainyu (updated)

A strange name I overheard from Archer and the brunette man's conversation. They said this 'Angra Mainyu' has summoned evil from another world even the nonexistent ones. Is this a person or a creature…? For some reason, my chest throbs whenever I say its name. Not only that, the magical beasts from the plague did mention the same name to me. How did I comprehend their language?

* * *

[Author's note]

Three more chapters...

Three more days...

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Signs of the End part 3

It is nighttime.

A man with blazing red hair and blue eyes is walking alone.

He is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard.

He was carrying one of the most significant weapons in Lugnica, the Dragon Raid.

"The plague… It can't affect me." He muses.

Reinhard Van Astrea, the grandson to Wilhelm.

The young man is possibly the strongest being in the Lugnica.

The plague didn't concern him since he was immune to it.

Nonetheless, the casualties were a concern to him.

He wishes to put an end to it.

Then, that man shows up.

"You are…" The red haired Sword Saint stares blankly at the newcomer.

The newcomer has long silver hair and green cat-like eyes.

He wears black coat over his naked chest.

"So you're the Sword Saint." The silver haired man muses.

Divine Protection of Judgment plays it part.

Reinhard immediately knew that this man was an enemy.

However, his blessing was acting strange.

It told him that the silver haired has abilities that he had never heard.

"Good evening." The young man decides to say.

"Ah, good evening. It is a beautiful night." The stranger utters as he glances towards the starry skies.

"Indeed." The red haired young man raises his eyebrow.

"I heard that you became stronger under skies like this." The stranger smirks.

The young Sword Saint narrows his eyes.

One of his blessings allows him to discern people's intention.

He knew what that man wants.

"Ah… I see… You already figure out my intention." The silver haired man muses.

A three-meter sword appears from nowhere.

The red haired Sword Saint smiles innocently.

"Perhaps we can talk our way out? I don't wish to fight for no reason."

"Ah… You are right. However, as we speak, many people will die in vain." The silver haired man simply says.

Reinhard's smile falters.

"What do you mean?"

"My comrades are performing a ritual that will eliminate all lives in this planet. I simply wish to have a good fight before it ended." The stranger responds.

Something unusual appears on the Sword Saint's face.

It was a scowl.

"Then, we have no need to talk. I will stop what you're doing."

His opponent smirks.

"Do try." He takes his stance.

Reinhard draws his spare blade.

Never once in his life, he had drawn Dragon Raid.

Therefore, he had no need to draw that blade against a stranger that wish for the world's end.

"Heh… Looking down on me, aren't you?"

"Against a scoundrel like you, I have no need to unsheathe my prized blade."

With his Divine Protection of First Strike and Divine Protection of Advent, no attacks should surprise him.

He also possesses Magic Resistance that will null any magic, or curses from affecting him.

"I had to wonder. Had anyone ever call you a monster?" The silver haired man muses.

"A monster or not, I wish to protect the people. A true monster is the one who willingly let them die despite having the ability to prevent it."

The silver haired man snorts.

"Blessed by the gods and possess so many gifts… Your life is envied by many." The silver haired man utters.

Reinhard's patience is spent.

He is fully aware that the time is ticking.

"Shall we?"

The silver haired man makes his first move.

Surprisingly, three consecutive strikes attempt to hit the Sword Saint.

However, he was immune to it.

[Clang, clang, clang]

The red haired swordsman simply parries them away.

His opponent resumes his attack.

Another three consecutive strikes executed.

[Clang, clang, clang]

Once again, the Sword Saint parries them.

"Vanish."

The green-eyed man swings a close range slash with his three-meter blade.

[Clang]

Their weapons interlock with each other.

"Truly amusing… It is the unfairness of creations... And they called me a monster...? I was undefeated back in my world. Now, I'm facing against a monster that can easily block my attacks like it was nothing." The silver haired man says with a hint of amusement.

Without responding, the red haired knight pushes his opponent backward.

He needs to finish it quick.

Lives are depending on him.

The knight makes his first assault.

He aims to stab the silver haired man.

[Clang]

An aura shield appears to block Reinhard's attack.

"Fear not." The stranger pushes the Sword Saint back and attempts to counter attack.

[Clang]

The red haired young man simply deflects it.

The silver haired man backpedals to get a better footing.

He raises his blade up to his eye level.

"Cut…"

He moves with insane speed.

Eight consecutive slashes…

It was the famed Octaslash.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

"Vanish."

[CLANG]

The final slash was blocked.

The silver haired man retreats again.

Once again, he executes his Octaslash.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

[CLANG]

The red haired knight blocks it similar to before.

However, his blade is taking the toll.

"What the—"

"Vanish."

Another close range slashes.

[Metal snaps]

Reinhard simply backpedals.

The sword he was using broke.

He stares blankly at the broken sword.

The silver haired man smirks.

Then, the knight throws away the useless weapon.

He takes his martial art stance.

The green-eyed man raises his eyebrow.

"How stubborn can you get? You wish to fight me with bare fists?"

"As I said before, I had no need to draw my blade against the likes of you."

"Suit yourself."

The long haired man takes his own stance.

"The first and the second attack are useless against you. How about the third…?" The silver haired man muses.

The stranger leaps to the air.

With his blade pointing downwards, he dives down.

"To the promised land…"

[TREMOR]

The area was destroyed.

However, the red haired knight was unscathed.

"Ready?" The silver haired man reappears in front of him.

The said man surges pass the Sword Saint.

After flicking his blade, he realizes that his opponent was able to evade it.

The knight tosses a simple hay maker.

The silver haired man blocks it with his own palm.

"Hmm… Yet another unfairness dwells in your existence… Every strike you throw will always hit."

The long haired man grips the Sword Saint's knuckle and tosses him away.

As expected, Reinhard lands gracefully on his feet despite the unevenness of the terrain.

"The only way to defeat you is by being a god. I used to pursue that goal for the sake of my 'fake' mother." The long haired man muses.

The Royal Guard raises his eyebrow.

"Now, I have abandoned that wish. I already knew the truth behind my existence. To show my gratitude, I swore fealty to that 'man'." The green-eyed man closes his eyes and smirks.

"What are you talking about?" The red haired knight asks.

His opponent opens his eyes.

"I'm merely talking to myself."

The knight purses his lips.

The silver haired man forms his stance again.

"It is said that even if you are killed, you can return from the dead. Is that true?"

The red haired swordsman silently enters his martial art stance, ignoring his foe.

"I see… You do not wish to converse with me." The green-eyed man muses.

In a blink of an eye, the long haired man disappears.

"Cut…"

He attempts to try another Octaslash.

Since this was the third time Reinhard had face such attack, the effectiveness of Divine Protection of Advent has diminished.

However, that doesn't mean he can't do anything about it.

From his experience from the first and second encounter with the said attack, he grasps the mechanics of the technique.

Moving at seamlessly speed of sound, eight strikes will be executed.

The first three strikes will target the neck, left arm, and right leg.

The other three strikes will target the right arm, left leg, and lower torso.

The last two strikes act as a finisher.

A single slash aiming from the right side, effectively tearing the left side of the foe.

The finale is a power strike.

Even if the foe manages to block all of them, the last strike will fling them away.

Reinhard didn't face such difficulty from his first and second encounter.

His blessing shields him from any peculiarity.

With no weapon to parry such masterful technique, he had to dodge with his instinct.

[Swoosh, Swoosh, Swoosh]

The first three strikes were evaded.

[Swoosh, Swoosh, Swoosh]

The next wave of slashes was completely dodged.

[SWOOSH]

"There…!"

He found an opening.

Another hay maker is executed.

"Vanish."

Despite what it sounds, the long haired man was defeated in the duel.

[Crash]

The silver haired man was chucked towards a wall.

As for the red haired knight, he carefully caresses his cheek.

"Blood…"

For the first time in his life, someone manages to draw blood from him.

The said person gracefully jumps to his feet.

With a smirk, he takes his stance again.

"It looks like your Divine Protection of Advent is starting to loss its charm. With every attempt I make, that blessing will lose its significance." The long haired man muses.

Divine Protections

Reinhard Van Astrea is gifted with many blessings.

Every single one of them is very potent.

In his world, not a single living being can hope to cope with his gifts.

It was a very unfair advantage given to him by the gods.

From mundane, such as Divine Protection of Salt Discerning that allows him to never mistaking salt and sugar, and Divine Protection of Deep Fry that makes him the best cook in Lugnica—

Down to Divine Protection of Blue Skies, Rainy Skies, and Starry Nights, and Divine Protection against Arrows—

The silver haired man is considered to a monster, was undefeated in history of his home world until a short blond man trounced him.

Yet, even he does not possess such advantages in life.

"Ironic… They loathed me for having a gift in combat. Yet, you are being praised for having so many gifts." The long haired man muses.

The red haired knight narrows his eyes.

His arm finally reaches for his blade.

"Hoh… So, you have finally decided to draw your blade. Unfortunately, this fight is concluded. You are victorious, Reinhard Van Astrea. I have no desire to waste my life here."

A single black wing appears from behind the long haired man's back.

"What the—"

"Time is your only enemy. Once I posses that power, maybe I could reach out to you." The man flies to the air, leaving trails of black feathers.

The knight relaxes.

He eyes his surroundings.

Their short skirmish effectively destroyed the area.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The silver haired man lands on his feet.

He retracts his black wing.

"You ran like a coward, Sephiroth." A snow-white haired man comments on his retreat.

His back is slanted against a wall.

His white haired is slicked back and his azure eyes are glaring at newcomer.

One thing that he loathes is a fighter with no honor.

"Heh… A coward you called me. Yes, perhaps I have become a coward, Vergil." The man closes his eyes and smirks.

His tone irks the snow haired man.

"Why should I waste my life against something I couldn't enjoy? That young man is strong but fighting against him is boring. With every gifts and blessings in the world aiding, he could win any fight that he engages in."

The white haired man snorts.

He realizes how unfair that is.

"I heard you pay Dante a visit." The silver haired man tries to converse with his partner.

The blue-eyed man purses his lips.

"How did it go? Did you manage to get your mother's medallion back?" The long haired man asks.

"Mind your own business."

The white haired man fiddles with his ornament.

"Ah… I see. You did snatch it away. Then, the power of time is yours." The green-eyed man muses.

"That means I need to pay Ultimecia a visit. Perhaps she could spare her secret regarding time manipulation." The long haired man muses to himself.

Ignoring his companion, the slicked haired man moves from his slanting position.

"I have enough of your rambling."

His companion snorts at his remark.

"Are you leaving already?"

"We have no need to stay here. Our work is done." The slicked haired man walks away and disappears from sight.

Smirking at his companion's reaction, the long haired man glances at the sky.

"A beautiful world yet embodies the Witch of Jealousy. Truly an irony…"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Several icicles run through the archpriest of Emijah.

"It appears my magic isn't strong enough to defeat you." The archpriest mumbles clearly despite being plunged with many pillars of ice.

"What are you?" The victorious knight asks in dejection.

Felix Argyle never wishes to kill someone.

Yet, the man manages to force the demi human to attack him fatally.

Nevertheless, the archpriest didn't spare a single twitch.

The ice melt from the man's wound.

"We are similar in a way, Felix Argyle. Both of us are immune to physical damage." He simply says.

Two magical angelfish appear and circle him.

The wound on his body vanish.

The knight grits his teeth.

"Unless you possess a curse that will prevent me from healing, you cannot kill me."

The cat eared cross-dresser does have such spell.

But he was reluctant to do so.

He does not wish to kill again.

"If you are hesitant, then we shall postpone our fight. I have a ritual to attend to." Tuman says and turns his back.

"What the—"

"Sorry, pops! We got the girl!" Felt declares from a far.

The silver haired girl is celebrating her reunion with her spirit.

"Lia, I'm glad you're okay." Puck, the spirit says.

"Oh Puck… I really missed you."

However, the said spirit is still in the cage.

"You useless… Get back here!" The archpriest yells.

The cultists finally move after motionlessly observing their archpriest fighting the knight.

"Run, Emilia-sama, Felt-chan…!" The cross-dresser yells.

The blond girl and the silver haired girl climb down the stairs.

If the red-eyed girl was alone, she could easily flee from them.

She does possess the Blessing of the Wind.

However, she had a mission to succeed.

"If I do this right, Shirou will finally admit that I'm not a kid." She thought to herself.

She knew that Shirou wishes to save everyone even the cultists.

Her brief time with the odd red haired teenager was enough to learn a lot about his personality.

"Who broke into someone's house just to heal them?" She thought again.

Their first meeting was a funny one.

Felt was breaking into the house to steal something.

Then, another robber entered the said house.

He was carrying a jagged dagger.

She was afraid but she toughens herself and draws her own dagger.

She immediately won the battle since the other robber was not resisting.

A simple kick to the butt ensures her victory.

"Felt-chan, look out!"

The silver haired girl forms an icicle to block the incoming daggers.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

In a few seconds, they were surrounded.

The cultists successfully surround them.

[Air draft]

[SPLAT]

Two cultists fall lifelessly to the ground.

The two girls stare at the corpses blankly.

They are used to killing monsters such as mabeasts.

But seeing dead people die so closely was a first to them.

The cultists turn their attention to the newcomer.

The newcomer quickly launches another vacuum cut.

The cultists move in erratic movement.

One of them attempts to attack from the newcomer's back.

[Splat]

A single slash from the newcomer cleanly beheads the cultist.

[Clang, Clang, Clang]

They trade blows with the newcomer.

[Splat, Clang, Splat]

"GAH…!"

The newcomer's blade trudges out from the last cultist's back.

She pulls it nonchalantly and let the dead cultist fall.

"Emilia, Felt. Go on ahead. I will retrieve Felix."

The newcomer is Crusch Karsten.

She is familiar with blood.

She doesn't hesitate to kill if a greater good may come from it.

"No need to, Crusch-sama." Her personal knight shows up.

"Felix. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Though, I'm a bit spent… I used a lot of mana from my battle earlier. And I used the last bit of my strength to freeze that guy over there." The cat eared young man points at a frozen Tuman.

Crusch prepares to deliver another attack.

The flax haired cross-dresser stops her.

"If you do that, he will fix himself. He told me that physical attack won't kill him." The knight informs his master.

He may be immune to physical damage.

But he is not immune to freezing.

Felix notices that the man was unable to use ice.

Therefore, he can't melt ice without external spell channeling.

Tuman could only move his eyes in anger.

Crusch nods at Felix's remark.

"Then, we can move out after retrieving Wilhelm." The noblewoman says.

The blond girl and the silver haired girl stare blankly at the scattered corpses.

The red-eyed girl covers her mouth.

"Oh no…" Crusch finally realizes her mistake.

Those two aren't familiar with blood.

"Lia… Close your eyes and forget." Puck advises her.

She did as she was told.

This isn't the first time she had seen blood.

However, the sight of corpses still shocks her.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I'm sitting alone with Julius.

…

Believe it or not, this is really awkward…

I already knew his name and he was friendly with me.

But I can't think of anything to say…

"Shirou Emiya." The young man suddenly speaks.

"Yes?"

A smirk is apparent on his face.

"At times like this, we should converse about mundane stuffs." He says.

…

In some way, he's right.

"Uh… Okay?"

He closes his eyes.

"What do you think of Lady Anastasia?"

?

"Huh?"

He opens his eyes.

"What's your real opinion on Lady Anastasia?"

…

"If I had to say something, I'd say cute."

Her obsession with money is very cute.

The reason behind my way of thinking was because how she treats that child-like knight.

She said she valued money over everything.

Yet, she would willingly spend her money for her people.

There's no way someone a nice as her could be evil.

The knight closes his eyes and smirks.

…

I think that's his normal smile.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be smirking all the time…

"I see… Unfortunately, she would get mad if she heard that."

?

"She would prefer to be called 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous'. The word 'cute' would offend her."

…

"I don't get it."

The knight opens his eyes again.

"You see… Lady Anastasia is very conscious with her appearance. She does notice that she was exuding an aura of a small animal. People have been calling her 'cute' since her childhood."

…

"But now that she's twenty-two, she finds it annoying."

"BUH…!"

I know that she's older than I am.

But she's five years older than I am…!?

"What's the matter, Shirou Emiya?" Julius asks out of concern.

…

"No, it's nothing…"

The man tilts his head in confusion.

"As I said before, it's rare for her to display such interest in someone. She said it was something about you that attracts her." The knight tells me.

…

"Are you to trying to play matchmaker for us?"

"You got me." He smiles innocently.

…

?

"Crusch-san, Ferris-san, Felt…!" I yell once I see them.

Lia is unharmed too…

She's carrying a cage along with her.

The spirit cat is still in the cage.

?

Felt is looking a bit strange.

Crusch walks silently along with the others.

I stand up to greet them.

"Shirou…"

?

The blond girl quietly hugs me.

…

I turn my glance to Crusch.

"I made a mistake." She averts her face.

"Children shouldn't see such things." Ferris says.

…

I stroke Felt's hair.

"I told you, I'm not a child…" The blond girl mutters.

…

I turn my attention to Lia.

"Welcome back. How are you?"

She finally opens her eyes.

She was walking with closed eyes the whole time.

…

How did she do that?

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiles at me.

[Heart thumping]

…

At this rate, I'm going to fall for anyone beautiful in particular…

"It's tiring to keep saying this but… When are you going to free me?" The spirit points the question to no one in general.

I tap Felt's shoulder.

She quietly removes herself.

I kneel before her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She shakes her head.

"I see…"

I stroke her head again.

"I'm sorry for forcing you through all this."

She shakes her head.

"You did nothing wrong, Shirou." She mutters.

…

"Shirou, I…" Crusch purses her lips.

I turn my attention to the cage.

"Want me to help out with that?" I offer.

"Eh…?" The silver haired girl tilts her head.

I walk towards her.

"Put the cage down." I instruct the girl.

She did as I say.

"Trace on…"

Rule Breaker makes its facade.

"I see… You have a dagger that can abolish all magical contracts." The spirit muses.

I plunge the tip at the cage lightly.

[Electric crackles]

[Glass break]

The cage turns into light motes.

"Finally…!" The spirit flies to Lia.

The silver haired girl hugs the spirit.

I nod to myself.

"Alright, let's get out of here." I announce.

However, the amber-eyed woman shakes her head.

"Felix, Shirou, lead Emilia and Felt to the safety. Julius and I will eradicate the whole cult." She suddenly issues an order in serious tone.

…

"Why?" I croak.

She walks slowly towards the stairs.

"Look…" She points at the city.

…

!

"A magic circle…!"

No, it's a bit different.

I think I saw this in some of Toh*a*a's book about alchemy.

…

It's a transmutation circle…!

"The beasts are just a tool for this purpose. They are planning to sacrifice the whole city to make something called a 'Philosopher's Stone'." The green haired woman says.

!

My memory starts rushing back.

 _The exact process of creating a Philosopher's Stone is not known._

 _But it is known that human souls of ones who have passed can be trapped and condensed with certain transmutation circles._

 _These thousands or perhaps millions of souls make up both the power and physical existence of a Philosopher's Stone._

 _The power of the Philosopher's Stone allows one to perform feats greater than what one can do naturally._

 _When all the souls have been destroyed, the stone also ceases to exist._

 _The raw material of Philosopher's Stone is a very large number of human lives, ranging from only one human life, to a few dozen, to a few million, or perhaps even more._

 _It is rumored that the Philosopher's Stone can allow one to complete a human transmutation._

 _However, the abilities that can be performed can range from the equivalent resurrection of another human, to the worthless repairing of an inanimate object._

…

"Blood insignias… Those were the insignias!"

They were killing people in a pattern.

"Dammit…!"

That's why some people didn't die instantly when they contracted the curse!

They only need kill people in certified places!

Those designated places are the Blood Seals.

"So, you finally figure out our plan."

!

Scorn appears from out of nowhere.

He remains floating in midair.

"Lord Emijah desires a true body. He wishes not to be an entity. He wishes to be a full living being. For that purpose, we seek to create the fabled Philosopher's stone."

…

"For many days, I've been mulling over his strange proceedings. I finally figure it once I saw the shape of this city." The red mage muses.

"Oi, get down from there!"

A large icicle flies toward him.

[Explosion]

"What a terrible conversation… You attacked me while I was talking, Spirit?"

The attacker was Puck.

"Thanks to you, I'm way past my bedtime. I guess I should pull you down from your high horse." The spirit jests.

"Lia, you and others should escape. This man isn't all talk." The spirit whispers to the silver haired girl.

"I'll be your opponent, Scorn!" The spirit flies to midair.

"Interesting… Let us see how powerful you are, grand spirit!"

The two of them vanish into thin air.

?

"They have entered the spirit realm. I can't believe that mage is capable of such feat."

Julius informs me.

"Crusch-sama…!"

Wilhelm shows up.

"Wilhelm…?" The amber-eyed woman strides to greet him.

"We have a situation. They have begun the ritual!"

"What…!?"

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Case Unlocked – Shirou's perspective/

Case 01: Woman with ill mother (solved)

I manage to heal her mother. It confirmed my suspicion that the plague is a curse. I got my head hit by a vase in return. She pulled my ears because I ran away from her custody.

Case 02: Strange person with similar outfit as mine

I've met the strange person. He was a Japanese boy around my age. He has slanted eyes and spiky black hair. The boy yelled something about 'Satella' before vanishing. I thought Lia was the person he was trying to find. But she denied meeting anyone like him.

Case 03: Beautiful girl with silver hair

I think it was Lia.

Case 04: Man with missing daughter (solved)

I have destroyed the sword demon. May you both rest in peace…

Case 05: Strange Trio

I saw three oddly dressed men at the marketplace. All of them are very tall. One of them exceeds standard human height. The huge man adorned red robe with gold lining. The said man is a blond man with a moustache. He left without saying anything to me. The other man was a person with snow-white hair, slicked back, and azure blue eyes. He adorned cerulean three-tailed overcoat on his black Kevlar. The man was annoyed with me for no reason. He left without saying anything. The last man was a slender man with long silver hair. I don't think he was the girl that mysterious jacket person was looking for… The said man has green catlike eyes. He adorned black coat over his naked chest.

Case 06: Silver haired man

A different case file is made for this particular man. He and I had a conversation. Apparently, those who aren't from this world can't recognize 'appa' as apples. He told about the existence of many worlds but somehow I was not surprised. He told me about the underground cultist. Later, I meet him again in a strange building. He left after I doubt his intention. There were black feathers scattered on the floor after he left.

Case 07: Underground Cultists (solved)

They were the Emijah Cultist.

Case 08: Witch Cultist

It is also known as Satella Cult. The strange thing is, Lia mentioned the same name.

Case 09: Strange maid (N/A)

The young woman will be forever shrouded in mystery. I will never forget you…

Case 10: Red mages (updated)

Scorn has finally revealed the true situation. The ritual has begun! We need to stop them!

Case 11: The Plague (updated)

The plague is the insignia! They deliberately killed many people in order to make insignia for Philosopher's Stone ritual!

Case 12: Dragon Priestess

I heard this from the apple seller (don't bother to correct me). Five candidates will be chosen to be the King of Lugnica (the name of this kingdom). Right now, only four candidates have been chosen. The chosen four were Anastasia Hoshin, Crusch Karsten, Pricilla Barielle, and a silver haired girl named Lia.

Case 13: Emijah Cult (updated)

They were planning to sacrifice the whole city! I should have checked the pattern!

Case 14: Missing candidate

Found the missing half elf. She has a companion spirit cat called Puck. I heard her name was 'Lia'. She was taken by Scorn.

Case 15: Philosopher's Stone (solved)

It is clear now... They were trying to create the Philosopher's Stone! The beasts were killing people in a pattern; those villages weren't being plagued for no reason. So that's why they didn't kill the whole population at once! They need the souls to power the Philosopher's Stone!

Case 16: Strange blade (solved)

The name of the blade is Stormbringer. The sword is not an actual 'sword' but rather a demon in sword form. I have destroyed it for once and for all. I have no intention of ever 'Projecting' this sword.

Case 17: Ilya

I don't know if it's a dream or not. Ilya and I are supposed to be dead but brought back to life by the brunette stranger. We can't return to our home world because 'Alaya's dogs' were chasing after us. How can I meet with the girl in red if I can't return home?

Case 18: Blue-eyed Brunette man

He was saving us from Archer. From my dream cycles, Archer had attempted to kill me. Perhaps, he knew something about me… Archer mentioned something about the brunette man being a Magician that doesn't exist.

Case 19: Angra Mainyu

A strange name I overheard from Archer and the brunette man's conversation. They said this 'Angra Mainyu' has summoned evil from another world even the nonexistent ones. Is this a person or a creature…? For some reason, my chest throbs whenever I say its name. Not only that, the magical beasts from the plague did mention the same name to me. How did I comprehend their language?

* * *

[Author's note]

I can't just kick Sephiroth out from the story.

He's a key character in my plot.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Broken Ideal

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"It can't be… We have stopped Emilia from being sacrificed. How can they still execute the ritual…!?" Crusch laments the hopelessness of the situation.

In the middle of the city, thousands of cultists are singing in choir.

They were surrounded by thousands of black beasts.

…

Those beasts, they aren't living beings.

What are they?

They are alive, at the same time, not living.

They exist only to kill.

"We need to cut them down before they finish!" The noblewoman declares.

"About that…" The butler raises his hand.

"They have erected strange barriers around them. According to my informant, there were seven barriers. While Shirou-dono could easily dispel them with Rule Breaker, the beasts outside the barrier will do their best to stop him. And even if we successfully undo the barriers, cutting down thousands of the cultists along with those beasts will take too much time." Wilhelm informs us.

Crusch grits her teeth.

"I'm afraid we are too late. We wasted too much time on fighting. They only need an hour to finish the ritual." Wilhelm hangs his head, feeling overwhelmed.

"We can't let that happen!" Julius suddenly speaks.

"My lady still hasn't achieved her goal. I believe Crusch-sama is the same. Are we going to surrender to our fate just like that…!?" The knight says angrily.

…

As we speak, the city starts to glow.

The beasts become aggravated in contrasts.

I glance at the mob.

…

We all are going to die…

All of us are going to die…

It doesn't matter if we're innocent or guilty…

Everything dies…

A loud laughter is audible.

It came from the archpriest.

"That bastard…! When did he—"

Ferris purses his mouth in anger.

"It looks like my little ruse with Lady Emilia managed to buy us enough time. I've lost some good men but it was worth it. You all going to die here and we are going to live!"

Tuman's voice echoes throughout the city.

…

I glance at my companions.

Crusch, Ferris, Felt, Julius, Wilhelm, Emilia

None of them deserves to die…

"Why?"

Why are we subjected to such fate?

Is that fair for us?

The villains thrive and we are the forfeit.

…

"No."

I grip my fists.

"I won't let it end here!"

There must be something I could do!

What can I do?

I'm just a third rate magus…

…

Imagine.

Yes, that's it.

But, what can I imagine against this critical situation?

What can I do in this situation?

" _Isn't that obvious?"_

!

You are—

" _Yes, it is me."_

The voice is different from the brunette man.

All this time, I thought the blue-eyed man was 'Emijah'.

You're Emijah, aren't you?

" _That is correct."_

…

You brainwashed my mind when I figure out your plan…

" _Indeed."_

…

" _Emiya Shirou. Do you wish to know why I choose you as my carrier?"_

…

" _It's because we are one and the same."_

…

" _You and I are the same person."_

…

" _After all, we are Angra Mainyu."_

…

No.

I refuse to admit that.

" _Suit yourself."_

…

" _I can give you one advice. If you wish to save your friends, kill you enemies."_

!

No, I refuse!

" _And why not…?"_

…

" _Is this about your stupid promise with Emiya Kiritsugu? Oh, how I loathed that man…"_

?

" _He denied me ten years ago. My wish to return to this world was denied by him. After waiting for sixty long years, I was almost free. The Fifth Grail will surely ensure my homecoming. Then, that blasted King Arthur prevented my return."_

…

" _But I was grateful. Unknowingly, the King has provided me with enough Authority over the Grail. Now, it's no longer a Holy Grail to be pursuit. It is mine and mine alone."_

…

" _With the Grail's power, I was able to summon warriors and mages from other worlds. Nevertheless, it never gives me what I want… My own body…"_

…

" _At long last, my return is certain. My followers will present me with the Philosopher's Stone. And I shall possess a body of my own."_

…

I won't let you.

" _And how would you do that? You refuse to kill. Yet, you wish to prevent my return. After my resurrection is completed, I will dispose this world of the living."_

!

" _It is my sincere wish. I exist simply to kill. I am 'All Evil in the World'."_

…

I won't let you.

" _Haha…! What a foolish child…! You are not capable to stop my return."_

…

I will stop you.

And I am not you…!

I'm—

[Electric crackles]

I'm—

[Electric crackles]

"I am the bone of my sword…"

* * *

/***Somewhere in a wasteland***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I find myself in desolate wasteland.

There's nothing in here but swords.

I stand alone amidst the sword graves.

No, I was not alone.

There's a man here.

He's someone who I recognize very well.

…

Not really…

I barely remember him.

The man has snow-white hair, slicked back.

His skin is tanned.

He adorns a red coat over his black Kevlar.

"Archer."

I simply utter.

"So, you're finally here." He says in displeased tone.

…

"Why?" I ask him.

The man averts his eyes from me.

"Why do I have to kill?"

He remains silent.

"Why do I have to kill in order to save others…!?"

The man ignores me.

…

"Answer me!"

The man finally turns his attention to me.

"I told you before; this is the path of heroes."

…

"I don't buy it."

"Suit yourself, Ally of Justice. You can't expect to save everyone."

…

"Why?"

The man closes his eyes.

"Choose Emiya Shirou; do you wish to save the innocent? Or do you wish to remain innocent?"

…

"There is no choice. There's no saving everyone. If you choose not to kill, everyone will die. If you choose to kill, they will die but the innocent will be spared."

…

Crusch, Ferris, Felt, Wilhelm, and everyone else will die…

"Make your choice. There's no turning back."

…

"This isn't a contract with Alaya. This is a choice that will change your ideal forever." The man asserts.

I know.

My ideal…

I can't recall it fully but I know what I want.

I want to save people.

I want to save everyone.

But, there is no saving everyone…

I can choose both not to kill and let everyone die,

Or, I could kill these Cultists for the innocent sake.

I have the power.

 **[Insert Music: Last Stardust by Aimer]**

The barbed spear appears before me.

"Is that your answer?" The man in red questions me.

…

I grab the spear.

"I have to do it."

That's right.

This isn't a childish fantasy.

This is reality.

We cannot save everyone.

We can only save ourselves and those on our side.

"I'm sorry, Kiritsugu."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

His twenty-seven circuits flare to life.

Emiya Shirou is attempting to do something he can never do without a firm resolve.

"Trace on…"

The crimson barbed spear appears in his grasps.

Gae Bolg, the cursed spear.

It is said, once its name is called, the opponent's heart will be instantly stabbed.

There is no way to survive this curse unless by sheer luck.

The reverse-casualty curse...

The cause and the effect are reversed.

The effect comes first and the cause came late.

The heart is stabbed before the spear is thrust.

However, that was not the only way to use Gae Bolg.

Gae Bolg, the Soaring Skies of Death.

This is the true use of Gae Bolg.

By throwing the spear, it will turn into a thousand thorns, and rain upon the enemies.

The red haired boy's left and right arm starts bulging.

His nerves are being pushed to the limit.

His magic circuits are crying in despair.

The left arm that houses the circuits suffers excruciating pain from tracing a Divine Construct.

His right arm is experiencing unbearable throbbing from excess Reinforcement.

The boy cannot hope to throw the spear without pushing himself to the limit.

Not just his arms, his legs are also agonizing from Reinforcement.

He needs them all to break their limit.

"HIAAHHH…!"

The boy dashes from his starting point.

His lung is weeping from the lack of oxygen.

With the aid of Reinforcement, the boy leaps.

The height of the temple serves as advantage for the boy.

"Gae…"

He retracts his arm.

"BOLG…!"

The spear is released.

As it flies, crimson blood streak forms in the air.

The singing Cultists realize it.

"NO!" Their leader, Tuman wails.

The spear meets the first line of barrier.

[SCREECHING]

[GLASS BREAK]

The first barrier is compromised.

[Multiple glass breaking]

Surprisingly, the other five barriers broke easily.

[SCREECHING]

The last barrier manages to hold from being penetrated.

"I WON'T LET YOU…!"

The archpriest cast a spell.

"ANDROMEDA…!"

Several motes of light forms an additional shield behind the last barrier.

[GLASS BREAK]

The last barrier broke and the crimson streak proceeds to strike the additional barrier.

Shock appears on Tuman's face.

"What…?"

Amusingly, his attempt was futile.

The spear transforms into a thousand thorns as its legend cited.

It rains upon the cultists and the beasts.

One by one, the cultists succumb to their wounds.

The wounds caused by Gae Bolg cannot be healed unless the spear itself disappears from the world.

Nonetheless, the spear has served its purpose.

None of the cultists will survive.

They were pierced in their vitals.

Unlike Barbed Spear of Death, Soaring Death Skies does not possess the heart-seeking curse.

Nevertheless, it was enough to slaughter them.

"How…?"

Unlike the others, the archpriest was struck on his heart.

It was a mere coincidence.

He was standing directly at the spear's path.

He falls down to the floor.

The spear remains stuck at his chest.

"I can't accept this…" Tuman says in his dying breath.

He starts slithering on the floor.

"We were almost there…" The archpriest crawls.

He crawls pass the dissipating beasts.

After several minutes of slithering, he finally reach his destination.

"Lord Emijah…" He finally succumbs to his wound once he reaches to the first staircase of the temple.

As for the boy, he lands abruptly after hurling the spear.

He didn't land gracefully.

In fact, he flops down on his face.

His vitality is spent.

His body is breaking down both from outside and inside.

He suffers intense bleeding from falling.

And he experiences internal collapse from forcing his body.

Without help, he will die.

Felix Argyle was there.

However, the said cat eared person was hesitating to aid the boy.

"Just who are you, Shirou Emiya?" The cross-dressing knight says in astonishment.

The boy killed a whole army in a single blow.

Anyone in the right mind would be shaken.

"He could kill us all in a single blow. Yet, he used it to save us." The other knight comments the incident.

Julius Euclius was indeed dazed.

Not even Reinhard is capable of such bloodbath.

"Shirou…!" The red-eyed girl runs to his side.

She starts sobbing over his dying body.

Crusch is staring at the spectacle absentmindedly.

Her mind stops processing after seeing such dreadful power.

In the mean time, Wilhelm simply closes his eyes.

Emilia, the silver haired girl also did the same.

It doesn't matter if it was an enemy, a living being is still a life.

Emiya Shirou has taken so many lives.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself lying on a grassy field.

"Where am I?"

I sit up.

I can't recall how many times I end like this…

I will my consciousness and end up in a strange place…

"Shirou."

A familiar voice.

"Anastasia Hoshin…?"

[Thud]

The newcomer quickly execute a karate chop on my head.

"Not you too…" The newcomer sighs.

…

It was the black haired girl in red.

She's wearing a different outfit from what she usually wears.

Right now, she let her hair free and her choice of clothing is a red shirt and black pants.

…

She looks older than she used too…

Beside her, the blond girl that used to be in her silver armor stands.

Right now, she's wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt.

"It takes me four years to finally reach you. And you're calling me 'Anastasia'? You have no idea how frustrated I am…!" She says in angry tone.

…

"I'm sorry… But it can't be helped. I spend too much time in the other world, Tohsaka."

By that, I mean a month and a half.

She sighs.

"At least, you're okay. But, you could use more height."

[Glass break]

"I'm just kidding! You are going to grow taller whether you like it or not." She smiles at me.

…

"Shirou, it's good to finally meet you."

The blond girl finally speaks.

"It's great to see you again, Saber."

I glance around.

"Where are we?"

The black haired girl, now a woman, takes her signature posture.

"This is Avalon."

…

What a familiar name…

"I can't figure out any other ways to contact you. So, now that I finally able—"

She stops mid-sentence.

!

[Heart thumping]

I feel a soft sensation on my lips.

"I decide to claim my reward." The woman playfully says in front of my face.

…

"Oh look, Saber. He's blushing!"

"Stop it, Tohsaka!"

The two women giggle at my reaction.

"Though, we still need to part ways. This isn't a true reunion. Until then, wait for us, Shirou." The woman in red says to me.

…

"I see…"

The two most important women in my life walk away.

"See you again, Shirou!"

The two of them wave at me.

My vision slowly blurs.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I found myself on a bed.

"Figures…"

I sit up.

I remove myself from the bed.

!

I feel my whole body is aching.

"What's happening?"

…

I recognize this room.

It's the same room where Ferris brought me after I faint at the mansion.

But, the door…

It's shorter than it should…

…

I exit the room.

I walk my way along the corridor.

What happened after the incident at the temple?

Where is everyone?

…

There's a mirror on the wall.

My hair has turned white.

At least my eyes are still amber.

…

I'm closer to Archer now…

That's right.

I remembered who he is…

He is me.

He is an alternate me.

Archer is another me from a different timeline.

With my decision at the temple, I've become closer to him.

…

"No."

I won't become like Archer.

And I won't become Angra Mainyu as well.

I am Emiya Shirou.

And I will remain as myself.

[Indistinct chattering]

?

I overheard familiar voices from beside the room.

"He's dangerous." Crusch's voice permeates my eardrums.

…

"I concur. Shirou Emiya is too dangerous."

A voice I don't recognize.

I see..

They doubt my reasoning.

"We need to detain him. His existence is a peculiarity to our kingdom!" The noble announces.

"I object." Crusch responds.

?

"He may possess power beyond our wildest imagination. But his intention are clear. He wishes to save people." Crusch stands for me.

"You realized that by defending this stranger means defying the elder council. Your candidacy will be revoked!" The noble's voice becomes aggravated.

…

"I don't care. Shirou Emiya is my ward. I promised to take care of him and I will uphold that promise."

…

I push the door.

"That won't do, Crusch-san."

The two nobles stand on their feet.

As I expected, Ferris and Wilhelm are there.

"Shirou, since when—"

"I heard everything, Crusch-san." I cut her.

She purses her lips.

"Then, do you agree to be taken custody?" The noble inquires with wary eyes.

…

"No."

Confused by statement, he raises his eyebrow.

" I refuse to be imprisoned. And I wish to cut all ties with Crusch camp."

All the occupants in the room gasp.

"With this, I am nothing more but a stranger. You can't reprimand Crusch or anyone from her party for housing me a month ago."

The noble stares blankly at me.

"Shirou-kyun…"

"Shirou-dono…"

…

"I will leave the capital. I can assure you that I won't terrorize the citizens."

The noble nods.

"If any of the patrolling knights saw you, they won't hesitate to arrest you on the spot."

I nod.

"You will be given three days to leave the capital." The noble walks out from the room.

The four of us watch him go.

…

"Why?" Crusch decides to break the silence.

I turn to face her.

"I can't let my presence affect your standings, Crusch-san. You have done so much for me. At the very least, let me do this." I tell her.

"Shirou-kyun… You don't need to cater to their demands. They are being selfish!" The cat eared young man says to me.

…

I'm a bit taller than him now…

"Shirou-dono…" The blue-eyed butler bows at me.

"I can't say anything to you. But, I can tell you this: Fight on!"

?

"Your journey is not limited to our perspective. You were seeking something, am I correct?"

…

I smile.

"I guess someone like you could easily discern my attention." I say to the aged butler.

That's right.

I need to find Ilya.

She's somewhere in this world.

And I can't afford to ask anyone else to help me.

Tohsaka and Saber will surely find their way here.

So, I can focus on searching Ilya.

"Very well… I will allow you to move at your own accord." Crusch announces as she sits down.

…

She seems a bit disappointed.

"Speaking of which, do you realize that your hair has turned white?" She suddenly points out.

I ruffle my hair.

"Yeah… I noticed it earlier. It's probably because I forced myself to use Gae Bolg."

At that remark, her face turns serious.

"What was that spear?"

…

"A Divine Construct that could easily wipe out an army in a single blow. I can't project that thing multiple times." I admit.

Ferris takes a step ahead.

"And you shouldn't do that again. I notice something weird on your body. Unlike us who are using Magic Gates, you used some lines in your arm to channel mana."

I nod.

"Yes. I got Magic Circuits. Those are probably the lines you are mentioning."

The cross-dresser nods.

"Your 'Circuits' as you call it, are badly damaged from your feat. I suggest you stop summoning that spear again. You don't seem to emit such problem from Rule Breaker, am I correct?"

…

"I know… That's why I hesitate to use it."

Other than the fact that it can kill people…

"I already fixed you circuits while you are in coma. But, your body aged rapidly." The flax haired knight inspects me from top to bottom.

…

That's why I'm feeling uncomfortable in my usual clothing…

"Let us ask Reinhard for help! He could sew you some fashionable clothing!"

?

Isn't that the name of Wilhelm's grandson.

The said butler simply closes his eyes in silence.

…

I'd stay away from his private life.

* * *

/~A day later~/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I gape at the resulting clothes.

"How is that? Does it fit you, Shirou-kun?"

The red haired and blue-eyed young man waits for my opinion eagerly.

…

It almost looks like Archer's cloak but has white theme with red linings.

He probably based the designs on a knight's outfit.

"I like it but it's a bit…"

Too familiar for my sake…

"Does it have too much white…? I guess I should have gone with full red instead." Reinhard muses to himself.

!

"NO! This is great already! Thanks, Reinhard!"

He tilts his head in confusion.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

Ferris is waiting for me outside Reinhard's mansion.

"Wow… Look at the hunk!"

…

Being praised by you really confused me…

Reinhard waves at us as we leave his mansion compound.

The two of us walk side by side.

"Karsten manor will be completed in two more days. Then, all of us can return back to our mansion." The cat eared young man starts the conversation.

…

"I see… That's good news."

…

"Hey, Ferris-san. What happened to Felt, Julius, and Lia-san after I faint?"

His cat ears perk.

"Julius has returned to Anastasia-sama's side. I'm certain that Julius has already informed her of your feat. But, knowing that woman, she will keep it a secret. However, some knights saw your exploit in the underground temple. We were careless. They came running when that hole formed."

…

Ah, I see…

He must have meant the hole where they fell.

"As for Emilia-sama, she went missing again. But this time, we were assured that she was just searching for something she has lost."

?

"What is she looking for?"

The flax haired knight shakes his head.

…

"What about Felt?"

His ears drooped.

"She ran away after I called you a monster. I refused to heal you at the time."

…

"I guess I really am a bad friend, huh?"

I shake my head.

"I understand your concern. I did kill many people. It's only logical for anyone to call me a monster."

The cat eared knight hangs his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-kyun… The truth is I've never consider you a friend."

…

I smile.

"I know."

* * *

/~The next day~/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"This word is for 'sword'."

"I see…"

Wilhelm is teaching me the language again.

We have been delaying this for more than a week.

The old butler smiles to himself.

"You know, Shirou-dono. I wish my relationship with Reinhard is as close as our current relationship." He says.

…

"Alas, it's a wish that will never come true." He laments his past.

…

"Wilhelm-san."

The blue-eyed man faces me.

"I never had a grandfather. My earliest memory I can recall is about my dying father."

I pause.

"But I believe you are a good grandfather."

The man smiles in grandfather-like way.

…

And I believe someone else will fill the role as your grandson other than Reinhard and me.

Fate will surely allows it.

* * *

/~The following day~/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

I set out from Karsten manor.

I have one more place to visit.

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived at my destination.

My head is covered with a hood so no one can discern my identity.

I open the door to the loot house.

"Hmm… A customer?"

Old Man Rom appears from darkness.

"Nah. It's me, Shirou."

"Shirou? What's with the getup…?" The old man says with amused tone.

I chuckle.

"I got banished from the capital. I can't stay here any longer."

"What…? Why would they banish you?"

I purse my lips.

"Never mind… Want some milk?" The old man offers a cup.

"Thanks. I was kinda thirsty."

I sip the cold drink.

The two of us sit in silence.

"Where's Felt?"

"She's trying to shake off her pursuers" The giant man chuckles.

I smile.

So, she's still stealing stuff from people.

"When do you think she will come back?"

"I don't know… Her current pursuer is very adamant. She can't let her pursuer near the loot house, can she?" The huge man says.

…

"I see… Then, tell Felt I said hello. Here's a little something for you two."

I hand him a basket full with sandwiches.

"You're leaving already?"

I nod.

"I can't stay too long. The royal guard will apprehend me if I overstay my welcome."

The massive man nods sagely.

"I understand. Thank you, Shirou. For shining our lives even for a few days."

I smile again.

#Chapter End#

* * *

/Shirou's objectives/

Main Objective: Find Ilya

She's somewhere in this world. I need to find her.

Secondary Objectives:

Strangers from another world

There are many strangers in this world. Not all of them are good willed.

Angra Mainyu

He is inside me. Emijah is his alias. Since I manage to suppress him, Scorn and his other followers have stopped appearing… Apparently, I was here longer than I expected. How did I stay young after so long?

Cities of Emijah

Three more cities to be destroyed. If I can help it, I will try to persuade them.

/Emijah Follower's left = 19/

* * *

[Author's note]

I told you that I didn't forget about Gae Bolg.

This NP is highly underrated.

Anyways, Gae Bolg usage in Fate fanfictions always frustrated me.

Most of the time, the authors kept doing the same mistakes.

Gae Bolg does not have the same heart piercing curse when thrown.

However, the wounds caused by it does not heal properly.

And it's anti-army NP.

Another thing to note is; once the heart is directly pierced by the said spear, it won't heal.

Even if the spear itself is destroyed.

Lancer stated that in his dying moment.

On the side note, Gae Bolg is a Divine Construct similar to Excalibur.

Maybe it is not on par with Excalibur but it's still a Divine Construct.

Why do you think Archer hesitated to project Gae Bolg?

Because it strained him more than projecting other NPs.

Divine Constructs take more prana than regular NPs.

And Gae Bolg is a spear, therefore, it needs more prana than sword based NP.

Okay, some of you may argue that Gae Bolg is not a Divine Construct.

Then let me explain in great detail:

Gae Bolg, the cursed spear of Cu Chulainn, is made from the bone of a sea monster, Coinchenn.

The Type Moon Wiki stated it was Curruid but that's wrong.

The original Myth stated that it was Coinchenn's bone that's being used to make Gae Bolg.

As for why I call it a Divine Construct, it's because Coinchenn is a Divine creature.

Plot twist; Curruid and Coinchenn were not actual sea monsters.

They were originally underrated Celtic Gods.

Coinchenn, before she becoming a War Goddess, is a warrior queen similar to Scathach.

Coinchenn's legend is way older than Scathach's.

According to Irish Myth, Coinchenn had a daughter.

She made a vow to slay any men or gods that dare to ask for her daughter's hand.

After slaying so many gods, she became a War Goddess.

One day, a War God by the name Curruid challenged her to a battle.

The fight dragged so long that it forced Coinchenn to transform into a sea monster.

Apparently, Curruid has the same ability.

Coinchenn was defeated by Curruid and her corpse was taken by Scathach to make Gae Bolgs.

Since the source material is from a Divine Source and the maker is a Demigod slayer, Gae Bolg qualifies as a Divine Construct in Nasuverse.

I was surprised to find that Gae Bolg is not listed in Divine Construct.

I guess Nasu didn't research that far in Irish Mythology.

For those who anticipated for UBW, you'll have to wait for the next arc.

I decide to end the fict with the next chapter.

I need to rest for awhile.

I planned to make this the Epilogue but I decide to add another chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Ilya's point of view)

Where am I?

Where is Papa?

Where is Mama?

…

Where is Onii-chan…!?

"Good. You're awake."

?

I heard a stranger's voice.

I see a woman with long, wavy purple hair.

She wears a long white dress with a fur hat and scarf.

…

I'm currently on a comfy bed.

"My name is Anastasia Hoshin. What's your name?"

…

"Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Ara…? What a strange name…" The woman muses.

"Anastasia, is she awake?" A short child with long braided orange haired climbs the bed.

The woman smiles softly at her.

"She is awake. Are you hungry?"

The woman asks me.

…

I nod.

"I see… Let us go to the kitchen. I'll have you meet Hetaro and Tivey." The woman climbs down from my bed.

?

Who are they?

I climb down the bed.

"Hi…! I'm Mimi Pearlbaton! Nice to meet you, Ilya-chan…!"

The short orange child greets me.

I smile at her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

The three of us walk to the kitchen area.

I glance around to gain better understanding of my situation.

…

This looks like a merchant house.

!

All of a sudden, my head starts aching.

"Ilya-chan, are you okay?" Mimi pulls my cloth.

?

I'm currently wearing a purple dress in similar design to Anastasia.

…

I remember wearing this but I can't recall when…

"Anastasia-sama."

!

It's a wolf…!

It's a talking wolf!

And it's standing on two feet!

"What is it, Ricardo?" The wavy haired woman asks.

"I underestimate the new guy's appetite. He devoured everything I throw at him." The wolf guy called Ricardo says with a sweat drop.

…

"Oh great, we got another one…!? We're going to need more food!" The wolf guy starts panicking when he saw me.

"That's very rude! I don't eat that much!" I pout.

"Eh…? Really…? That means that big guy is the only glutton." He sighs.

…

Whom is he talking about…?

I lean my body to see what's at the kitchen.

Two Mimi clones are sweat dropping at their guest.

"Hmm…? Master…! Come here and eat with me!"

…

A large man with height more than two meters is currently cramming himself on a small chair.

His bulky muscle permeates murderous aura, yet his face is so friendly.

"Who are you?"

[Table slam]

He smashes his head to the table.

"You forgot about me…!? I'm Hercules, your Servant!"

…

"I don't remember having any servant…"

The self-proclaimed servant of mine pauses.

He stares blankly at me.

"Oh… That's right. You can't remember anything…" He says in a sad tone.

?

"What's with the sad atmosphere? Ricardo, get us more food. I'm going to stuff this girl until her sadness is gone."

?

"Eh…?"

"Come and sit." The woman called Anastasia takes my hand and forces me to sit beside the large man.

He looks at me with sympathy.

"Ilya-chan, Ilya-chan…! Do you like hamburger?" Mimi sits beside me.

…

"What's going on?"

"Like I said, I'm going to stuff the heck out of you. If you're unhappy, you eat!" The wavy haired woman claims.

…

You're going to get fat if you do that all the time.

…

I form a small smile.

What's with this rowdy people?

I've never met such merry bunch…

My old home was—

…

Cold.

Lonely.

…

[Heart thumping]

!

My chest, it's suddenly felt tighter.

!

 _A red-eyed blond man forces his arm through my chest._

"Ilya…!"

?

The woman suddenly hugs me.

…

"Are you okay?"

I purse my lips.

"There… there… You are safe here. None of those monsters will get you."

…

My cheeks feel wet.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promised."

I hug her tighter.

My breath starts hitching.

"Onii-chan…! Onii-chan…!"

I cry my heart out.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Anastasia Hoshin places the sleeping child back on her bed.

" _Strange…"_

A voice she knew so long utters.

"What is it, Echidna?"

" _The child seems to have died once in her memory. Yet, I can't sense any injury on her body."_

The purple haired woman closes her eyes.

"Is that so? Well, I don't mind that. As long that she is safe."

The internal voice giggles.

" _You really are greedy, Anastasia. How far can you go? You can't hope to save every orphan you can find."_

The woman ignores the internal voice.

"Let me do what I want. I got the right to be greedy."

The woman leaves the sleeping child-like to her slumber.

"So, who are you?" She quickly addresses her question to the supposed servant.

His back is slanting to the wall.

"She was supposed to be my Master. It turns out that she forgot everything." The man replies.

The woman smiles innocently.

"I see…" She muses.

The humongous man raises his eyebrow.

"A few days ago, a strange woman came to my dream. She has the same voice as I am." The wavy haired woman narrates.

"She claimed to have come from a different world. Since Echidna believes her; I decide to believe in her words." The blue-eyed woman adds.

"Where are you going with this?" The man responds to her narration.

"Nothing… I was just assuming that the two of you came from a different world." The petite woman says with hint of amusement.

The large man simply closes his eyes.

"So, are you going to stay with us or are you going to leave?"

The gigantic man opens his eyes.

"I got nowhere to go. It's a wonder why I'm still alive."

"Hmm…Whatever…! I should focus on my business. Hmm... How can I expand my trade route to Volakia...?" The wavy haired woman muses as she walks away.

The giant sweat drops.

"You are way too lenient…"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Felt is running.

In her hand, a signet is present.

"Man, she's persistent. I thought she wouldn't notice it."

It was the seal of the King's candidate.

Felt swiped it when she saved Emilia a few days ago.

The silver haired girl continues to pursue her for several days.

As she runs, she transverses from legs to legs.

With her small stature, it's easy for her to escape in a crowd.

Then, she passes by a strange individual.

"Eh…?"

She stops to take a better look.

"You are—"

The boy with slant eyes and black hair muses when he saw her.

Gritting her teeth, she kicks the boy at his side.

"GUOH…!"

The boy yells.

"Oi…! Why did you kick me all of a sudden…!?" The boy shouts.

She glares at the boy.

"Why are you wearing the same cloth as Shirou…!?"

"Huh…? I always wear this!" The boy argues.

The blond girl and the black haired boy trade glares.

"That reminds me..."

The boy breaks their glaring contest.

"You're Felt, right?"

The red-eyed girl tilts her head.

"How did you know my name?"

The boy smirks.

"I got something for you…! Let's trade!"

The girl narrows her eyes.

"Huh…? Why should I trade with you?"

The boy shrugs.

"I got a metia. I assure you that this metia worth more than you can ever imagine."

She snorts.

"Yeah right…"

The boy sighs exasperatedly.

"Take me to Old Man Rom. He can prove the metia ingenuity."

"Who are you? How did you know so much about me?" The girl narrows her eyes.

The boy is acting very suspicious.

With a smirk, the boy points at himself with his thumb.

"I'm Natsuki Subaru."

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The silver haired girl is wandering in the bustling market.

She wears a special cloak that will prevent anyone from discerning her identity.

"Puck, is she close enough?" She asks her father-like spirit.

"Hmm… She seems to escape my sense again. Sly brat." The spirit muses.

The silver haired girl sighs.

"I appreciate the fact that she saved me before but taking that emblem will cause problem for me." She mutters to herself.

"Should we ask Roswaal for help?" The spirit cat asks.

The girl shakes her head.

"We can't trouble the Margrave any more. I brought this upon myself and I will solve this by myself."

The flying cat sighs.

"Lia, you can be very stubborn at times like this."

She giggles.

Suddenly, a man with similar cloak stops before her.

Since they wear the same type of cloaks, the effect counteract with each other.

"Lia-san…?" The man utters.

The girl steps backward.

"Who are you?"

The stranger shakes his head.

"Never mind." He walks away from the girl.

The girl mulls to herself.

"Lia, I think I know that guy." Puck tells her.

"Eh…? Who is it?"

"It's the guy with that deadly spear. He got taller!"

The girl turns back to find him.

However, the man is no longer there.

She felt guilty.

The boy, or man, once tried to help her escape from her captor.

While he was unsuccessful, he did something no one else did.

He treated her like any other people.

She didn't realize it back at the temple.

She was busy lamenting her fate.

Just now, she acted as if she didn't know him.

The silver haired girl heard rumors as she walks.

The boy, or man, is accused to be a monster and was banished from the Kingdom.

Should any knight see his face, the knight is duty-bound to eliminate him.

Nonetheless, the boy meant no harm to the public.

She heard it from his own mouth.

" _I want to save everyone! I won't let it end here!"_

He was just someone who was misunderstood by the public.

He is similar to her.

"Shirou Emiya…" The girl mutters.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

A woman with blood red-eyes and tied orange hair is reading a report.

"Is this true, Al?"

The said man wears a black helmet along with a green vest, tan pants, sandals, and an orange cloak.

His left arm is missing.

"Well, I guess it is, Hime-sama. The guy did kill a thousand cultists in a single strike." The man informs her.

The woman smirks.

"I have decided, Al! He will be the latest addition to our camp!"

"Um… Priscilla Hime-sama. If we brought him in, doesn't that mean we will be having a problem with the council?"

The woman tilts her head.

"Do we really need to cater those old fools? After I become the King, I will strip them of their titles."

"Um… Hime-sama. But before you become King, could you prevent yourself from getting any trouble? It's going to cause problem to me."

"Ara, Al? You don't have to worry about me. The world shines in my favor! Nothing will go wrong!" The woman declares haughtily.

The helmet wearing man sighs.

"I can't persuade her in anything…"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

A mage by the name Roswaal is sitting in his study.

"Hmm… Where could that girl go now?" He muses.

He was wondering about the candidate that he rooted.

"What do you think, Ram darling?" He asks his attendant.

A pink haired maid shakes her head.

"I can't think of a reason for Emilia-sama to disappear, Roswaal-sama."

"Hmm… I wish she would tell me before going incognito." The noble sighs.

An identical girl to the pink haired maid enters the scene.

She has blue hair in contrast to her doppelganger.

"I have brought you some tea."

"Thank you, Rem." The noble thanks her.

The maid pours the beverage into a cup.

"Rogue Reaper…" The clown-like noble suddenly speaks.

"What's with that strange name, Roswaal-sama?" The pink haired maid asks.

"It was an urban legend circulating around the capital. I heard the Karsten camp was sheltering him."

The blue haired maid simply bows and leaves the room after finishing her task.

Unlike her twin sister, the blue haired maid is not personally close with the noble.

"What about the urban legend, Roswaal-sama?" The maid inquires.

"It is said, the Rogue Reaper will trespass into your homes with a jagged dagger during nighttime." The noble narrates the tale.

The maid listens to him intently.

"Then, he will plunge the said dagger into the victims' heart."

The girl gasps.

"The next day, the victims will be free from all sickness."

At that remark, the pink haired girl tilts her head.

"Eh…?"

"That was the tale of the Rogue Reaper. He will take away your illness in his visit."

The maid mulls over the strange tale.

"Strange isn't it? What kind of person would break into someone's house just to cure them?"

"It is certainly odd, Roswaal-sama. I can't believe such benevolent person could exist."

The noble smirks to himself.

"But he does exist… And I sense him coming our way." The clown-like noble muses.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

A blue-eyed brunette man is smiling.

Despite his current expression, his condition is ridiculously fatal.

He lost both of his arms.

His chest is punctured with multiple giant spears.

One of his eyes is gone from being torn out.

"Man… This sucks." He simply says.

The Counter Guardian stands before him.

"This is the end, ******."

The fatally injured man smiles at him.

"Hey, EMIYA… If you were granted another life, what would you do with it?"

The white haired tanned man ignores him and raises Kanshou in response.

"I see… But before I die, I want to leave a small gift to you."

Once again, the Counter Guardian ignores him.

He simply swings down his blade.

"A gift of despair…"

[SPLAT]

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Rin Tohsaka's point of view)

Finally, we're here.

With Master (Zelretch) help, I finally arrived in the world I assumed where Shirou is.

"Rin." Saber calls out to me.

"What is it, Saber?"

She points at a flying whale.

"What the- What is that…!?"

The whale ignores us and flies away.

"I sense great evil coming from that whale." Saber utters.

…

"This is one messed up world. To think that I would see a monster at my arrival."

I let out a sigh.

"Alright Saber. Let us find a place to live."

Then, we can find Shirou.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

"My brain trembles…!"

Said a man with short dark green hair that is cut neatly along with gray emotionless eyes.

He wears a black, green, and red robe along with clerical attire.

"I see a witch! I see a witch! Perhaps she is the perfect vessel for Satella's revival!"

The said man is watching Tohsaka Rin along with his followers, the Fingers.

"Oh love…! LOVE! Satella will give me her love…! For I have found a perfect vessel!"

He bends his waist in strange angle.

Suddenly, he fixes his position.

"Oh, I need to calm down. Let's look at her."

He nods.

"Hmm… Hmm… She got a companion. How slothful…"

"My brain trembles…! That means I need to kill her companion first…!" He starts overreact again.

Then, he recomposes himself.

"For now we shall monitor her." The man said.

The True Witch Cult finally made their appearance.

#End of Volume One#

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"To think that our lord is imprisoned inside a brat…"

The red robed man displays his scorn at me.

"A brat, huh…? But I don't think I can be considered a brat anymore…"

My hair has already gone white.

And if what Tuman said was right, I am here in this world for more than fifty years…

All those time, I was under Angra Mainyu's influence.

He controlled my body and named himself Emijah as a mockery to my name.

No, the name 'Emiya' does not belong to me alone.

It belongs to us.

 _Kiritsugu, me, and the future me_

He mocked all of us.

He mocked our ideals.

"Trace on…"

The jagged dagger takes it form in my grasp.

It's about time I put a stop to all these misery.

"You think you can win against me with a simple dagger?" Scorn says with a hint of ridicule.

"Once, you were injured by this dagger."

"And I won't be making such mistake again."

He takes his stance.

…

I know…

With Rule Breaker alone, I couldn't defeat him.

I need a tactic.

From my experience against him, he prefers to bombard his enemy with Hellfire.

Once in awhile, he will use the Pulverize spell.

That spell was the most predictable one.

But most of the time, it was a bait.

Then, the energy pyramid Energy Bolt…

It is a troublesome spell that strikes almost at the speed of sound.

Its area of effect is also enormous.

It appears that he also possesses wind magic.

I call it the Blades of the Wind.

He can conjure a vacuum cut similar to Crusch's Hundred Man Strike.

The Shadow Bolt; it is a spell that allows him to crystallize the foes' shadow and pierce from beneath them.

I had a hard time with that spell.

Nevertheless, the most dangerous spell he has is Life Drain.

I saw what he did with Julius.

He instantly drained Julius' mana and life force with a single gesture of his hand.

I don't know specification of this spell.

But I need to find its weaknesses.

…

Why didn't he channel the spell repetitively?

If he can do that, he could easily defeat anyone.

…

I see…

He can only use it sparingly.

Or, it has limited range…

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Romancing Saga: The Minstrel Song – Passionate Rhythm]**

Fireballs come to my way.

With reinforcement on my legs, I run away from the fireballs' trajectory.

[Multiple explosions]

True to its name, the heat alone is unbearable.

!

I perform a somersault.

[Crash]

Several large boulder missed me by a mile.

[Wind gust]

?

!

A tornado is coming my way!

I run as far as I can.

"You will not escape."

!

[Multiple explosions]

He bombards me as he flies.

How did he conjure a tornado in the first place…!?

He can easily match a Dead Apostle Ancestor with his magic…!

[Air drafts]

!

I instinctively evade each vacuum cut.

…

I can't do anything with Rule Breaker…

I disperse the jagged dagger.

Think!

What can I do at times like this?

…

"A bow…"

That's right.

My future self is an Archer class Servant.

I still remember the slick black bow.

"Trace on!"

Nine lines of Magic Circuits flare to life.

I projected the imitation bow while I ran.

The black bow becomes solid in my left grasp.

Now all I need is arrows.

…

"Trace on…"

Several nameless swords appear on my right grasp.

I recall the skill that I used to have.

 _Alteration_

I can alter these swords into arrows.

The swords start becoming aerodynamic.

[EXPLOSION]

The path in front of me was blasted to smithereens.

I turn to face him.

I notch the arrows into my bow and take aim.

My eyes slowly adjust themselves at his angle.

I let go of the arrows.

[Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang]

…

As expected, that wouldn't work.

With my memory being corrupted, I can't recall any Noble Phantasm that can easily penetrate his defense.

…

No, I have one.

"Trace on…!"

Rule Breaker reappears.

I morph it into an arrow.

"I won't let you."

?

[Heart thumping]

!

"Not again…"

I force myself to stand tall.

!

[EXPLOSION]

I barrel roll to escape the spell.

"Guh…"

I glance at him.

!

I roll on the ground again.

[Thunder roar]

I thought he would never use that spell…

…

"Dammit…"

I pick up myself and run again.

I got careless…

He manages to drain my energy.

I can still fight but…

I notch the morphed dagger.

!

The man suddenly disappears into thin air.

…

?

!

Three boulders levitate themselves.

I stride forward to dodge the boulders.

"Now die!"

Scorn's voice came out from nowhere.

Several fireballs surround me.

…

Is this the end?

" _You're so hopeless, Shirou…_ "

Tohsaka…?

" _I've already forge a new contract with you. Go for the broke!_ "

…

I form a smile on my face.

"I really love that girl."

 **[Insert Soundtrack ~ Fate/Unlimited Code - Emiya]**

I feel an energy surging from inside my body.

My left arm that has the symbol to our contract glows.

"I am the bone of my sword."

The fireball moves slowly.

"RHO AIAS…!"

Seven layer of astral shield appears before me.

[EXPLOSIONS]

"How did you—" Scorn's voice becomes audible.

…

There!

I notch the Broken Phantasm.

"RULE BREAKER!"

I release the anticipated arrow.

[Electric crackles]

The morphed dagger successfully disables his invisibility.

"DAMMIT…!"

He yells as he gestures his arms again.

However, only small fireballs appear.

[Multiple explosions]

I run from his palpable attacks.

My sudden power up is making him lose his edge.

I disperse the bow.

"Trace on!"

Kanshou and Bakuya appear in my hands.

My reserve is a bit low despite having a respite from Tohsaka's help.

I charge towards the red mage.

His Aegis shouldn't be active anymore.

In a few seconds, I manage to secure our distance.

I swing the black blade.

[Swoosh]

He evades it with all his might.

As I thought, his protection spells along with his other buffs are gone.

"DAMN YOU, EMIYA SHIROU…!"

He curses my name.

With a smirk, I cross the twin Chinese blades.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm"

I throw the first pair.

He quickly cast a wind spell to redirect the blades.

Bad move, Scorn.

I trace another pair.

Let's make this more erratic.

I fling the second pair.

To the red mage's confusion, I toss them away from him.

Now it's time for the third pair!

"Trace on!"

I rush towards him.

Panicking from my aggressiveness, he attempts for close range spell.

[Explosion]

I backpedal before he could finish casting.

He's getting careless.

I hurl the third pair into midair.

I project the fourth pair.

I launch them to air as well.

"Our strength rips the mountains"

The fifth pair appears.

I rush towards him again.

As expected, the red mage plans for another close range spell.

However—

The flying swords are coming at you!

[SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT]

"GAH!"

Two pairs successfully embed themselves into his back.

I swing the pair that I hold.

[SPLAT]

I entrench the blades into his shoulders.

Removing myself from the handle, I project another pair.

"Our swords split the water"

[SPLAT, SPLAT]

Another pair effectively slices his legs.

The man was in so much pain that he didn't even yell.

"Our names reach the imperial villa"

I dash towards the cripple mage.

The last flying pair approaches as I move.

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

The pair that I hold changes shape.

Right now, Kanshou and Bakuya have the appearance of steel wings.

"Seven Link Crane Wings"

I swing down the Over Edged blades.

[SPLAT]

I jump away from the mage.

[EXPLOSION]

[Multiple small explosions]

The blades embedded into him explode one by one.

It was a gruesome scene…

However, it was a fitting end for someone like him.

…

The smoke slowly clears away.

?

His body is still in one piece…!?

How could that happen…!?

…

No.

Despite being in one piece, he is clearly dying.

His arms and legs are gone.

His body is completely skewered…

How can he remain alive in such condition…?

"To-to think that… I-I'll die here…"

…

"Lord Emijah… I swore that I will release you from imprisonment."

…

"Give it up, Scorn. You're time is up."

The red mage simply laughs pathetically.

"My ti-time is up…? You-you're wrong."

…

"I c-can easily come back after this."

…

He's still acting strong with that condition…

Just how devoted is this man to Angra Mainyu…

"I-I have seen all your moves… I will be back."

…

His body slowly disintegrates into dust.

I turn my back to my former enemy.

"Even if you come back, I will be ready for you."

My white cloak flutters as the wind blows.

/Emijah Followers left = 18/

* * *

[Author's note]

That's the end for this arc.

Anyways, I'll be writing the new arc under a different name.

The reason being the current genre and focus characters will be contradicted.

It might take awhile before I start posting again.

I am very busy right now.

And this volume is not complete without its EX Chapters.

Anyhow, tell me what you think about this story.

I hope everyone could spare some time to point out what you don't like in this story.

Well, other than the Multi crossovers part.

That one is just my twist.

The next arc will be focusing on Re: Zero casts and I decide to add another twist.

Don't worry it won't be extra crossovers.

Thanks for sticking out with me until the end.

I'll be back with the continuation.


	18. EX Chapter 02

EX Chapter 02: Bonds between Master and Servant

(Unknown point of view)

"This is it, Master."

My cool and kind Servant tells me.

…

Yes, it's the end of the line.

We have won the Grail War.

"Hakuno."

The red clad Servant calls out to me.

The white haired and tanned Servant of Bow nods.

I nod back at him.

I stride forward to enter the Moon Cell.

"Hakunon!"

My only friend in this world calls out my nickname.

"What is it, Rin?"

She hangs her face in shame.

"I'm sorry… I can't help you with this."

I smile softly at her.

"It's okay, Rin. From the very beginning, I was nothing but a program."

The girl shakes her head.

"That isn't fair… You won the Moon Cell War, yet you're the one being deleted." The girl laments my fate.

…

"I'm going, Rin."

I turn my back.

I walk away from her.

I can't falter now.

I already know my destiny…

Win or lose, I'm going to die anyway…

At the very least, I want to save my friend.

I enter the core of Moon Cell.

The system begins identifying me.

" **Victor: Kishinami Hakuno**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Servant: Archer"**

The system's robotic voice states my distinctiveness.

" **Please type in your wish.** "

A screen appears before my face.

I smile.

I only have one wish.

I quickly type it.

[Keyboard typing]

The prompting screen vanishes from my sight.

My body begins to disintegrate.

It's time…

"Seriously Master, do you wish to just vanish like that? I don't think so."

My wonderful Servant appears before me.

"What can I do, Archer? I'm just a program."

He snorts.

"A program or not, you are a living being. Shouldn't you at least try to survive it?"

…

"You're here to save me, aren't you?"

He smirks at me.

Then, he suddenly sighs.

"You really are an idiot, Hakuno."

?

"I didn't hear any limitation from the manual. You should have typed that you want to live as well."

…

"Oh well… That's where I came in."

?

"Servants get his or her own wish granted, remember?" He smirks at me.

…

No.

"You used your wish for my survival…"

He snorts.

"If only my Master wasn't that stupid, I wouldn't have to waste my wish." He sighs.

…

"I'm sorry…"

The man in red shakes his head.

"I'm just kidding. I don't have any wish in the first place. My wish is granted a long time ago."

…

"Archer, you know…"

After all the time we spend together, I think I—

!

My body begins disintegrating faster.

"What is going on?"

The man let out a genuine smile.

"You are being brought to a new reality."

…

"You aren't coming with me…?"

He shakes his head.

"Unfortunately Master, Servants can only have one wish."

His body begins disintegrating.

…

"No…"

He's being deleted for good.

I shake my head.

"NO…!"

I hug him.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?"

He asks in confused tone.

"I don't want to live alone…! I want to be with you!"

I bury my face into his chest.

I could his hand gently caressing my hair.

"Hakuno." He calls out to me softly.

I remove my face from his chest.

Another genuine smile, unlike his usual smirks…

His hair falls down, devoid of his usually slicked back hair.

"Yare, yare… I didn't expect that Master had a thing for me." He muses.

…

"Unfortunately, we are not meant to be together." He strokes my hair again.

…

"Archer, I love you."

He shakes his head.

"I don't deserve such thing. You don't know how many times I broke women's heart." He glances toward outside.

I could see Rin is being disintegrated.

However, she was calm.

I guess she's being carried to her reality.

"So, you do have a thing for her…" I muse.

He shakes his head.

"Not her but her predecessor."

?

"Rin Tohsaka the first. At least in this reality, she is called that." The man reminiscences.

…

"Haha… Don't worry. You're not half bad, yourself. People keep calling you plain or simple but—"

He pauses to close his eyes.

"Who said anything about being plain is not beautiful?"

I bury my face to his chest.

A smile slowly creeps to my face.

"Jerk."

"That's what women always call me." He strokes my hair.

Our bodies start to become transparent.

"If Fate allows it—"

He suddenly says.

I glance upward.

!

I feel a soft sensation on my forehead.

"We might have a chance together in a different lifetime." He says with a smile.

…

"I love you, Archer."

He chuckles at my remark.

"You don't know my real name, huh?"

I shake my head.

"You told me your name was 'Nameless'."

"I guess that works."

The two of us disappear into motes of light.

I don't how I see it but I saw my own body disintegrate into motes of light.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Hakuno Kishinami's point of view)

When I came to it, I found myself alone in an alley.

"Archer…?"

I glance around.

…

Tears flow from my eyes.

Just before we disappear, I saw his memory.

I even saw his death…

He was hanged to death after being slandered for something he didn't do…

"Why?" I croak.

Why is the world so cruel to him?

They took away his friends and family.

Even Rin, his first lover, was taken away from him…

…

I shake my head.

For now, I should figure out my place.

Archer used his wish for my survival.

I won't waste his wish for nothing!

…

"Okay… Where exactly am I?"

I walk along the lonely alley.

…

This place could use a better cleaning crew.

After walking for a few minutes, I arrived at a market.

…

It's hard to believe that strange alley ever existed…

This place is bustling with people…!

"Yo, Nee-chan…! Want to buy some 'appa'?"

I turn to face the speaker.

…

"Appa…?"

I look at the fruit.

…

That's clearly an apple…

"Hmm…? You don't want one?" The gangster-like apple seller says.

I shake my head.

"Okay…" He sighs.

…

"Actually, I want to buy one…"

"Really…?" His face starts beaming.

…

"But I have no money…"

He raises his eyebrow.

"Say, you don't look from around here. Where did you come from?" He suddenly asks.

…

"I don't know…"

Right now, I look very out of place.

My Homuhara uniform stood out among these people.

"Papa…" A green haired little girl shows up from inside the stall.

"What is it, honey?"

"I found a bug."

At her remark, the apple seller starts panicking.

"WHAT…!? Alright, I'm going squash him!"

The gangster-like man hurries into the stall.

The green haired girl stares at me.

I smile and wave at her.

The girl waves back at me with her own smile.

"GUOH…!"

!

What was that…!?

That sounds like the apple seller..

"PAPA…!"

The girl runs inside.

…

I should help.

I enter the stall.

?

Currently, the apple seller got himself buried in kitchen utensils.

"I-I underestimate the bug…" He mutters to himself.

I help the little girl pulls out her dad.

"Guh… Darn that bug." The man mumbles.

…

"How about if I exterminate the said bug for you…?" I offer.

He raises his eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I mean you are a girl. I thought girls don't like to touch bugs."

I shake my head.

"I got my fair share squashing giant bugs."

I was talking about Moon Cell training field.

"Really…? That's good news." He grins at me.

?

"Because the big guy is just behind you…"

…

I turn back in robotic-like movement.

…

The bug is looking at me with its many eyes…

"KYAAA…!"

I run away from the bug.

Once I'm outside, I stop to breathe.

[Loud buzzing]

?

I turn my face.

…

!

"KYAAA…!"

It's following me…!

"Oi, Nee-chan…! Thanks for luring it out!" The apple seller thanks me from a far.

…

I run as fast as I can.

"Archer, save me…!"

However, he didn't come…

…

I forgot that he is no longer by my side…

[Crunch]

?

The loud buzzing sound suddenly disappears…

I turn to look.

…

A dragon is eating the bug…

"She got herself a meal, _nya~_." A cat eared girl muses.

She's wearing a blue frilly dress and blue ribbons tied to her hair.

Besides her, an aged butler stood.

He's watching the dragon with stern face.

…

"May we help, miss?" The butler suddenly addresses me.

"Eh…? Well, I—" I start panicking.

What should I do, Archer?

…

I shake my head.

Archer is not with me.

I need to fend for myself.

This is a new life.

So, I have to find a new identity.

"I would like to apply for work!"

…

That came out wrong…

"Ara… That's great! We were just looking for a maid." The cat girl says.

…

I got recruited as a maid!

* * *

/~Later~/

* * *

And so, here am I, Hakuno Kishinami, ended up as a maid…

…

How did that happened…!?

I just blurted what I want in the spur of moment.

"Alright, new girl…! You'd better prepare yourself for the worst!" The head maid says.

"Yes, ma'am!" I salute her.

I start my job as a maid by wiping the window.

…

This is tiring…

"You're new around here."

?

I heard a girl's voice from behind me.

I turn to face her.

…

I see an amber-eyed green haired girl.

The said girl is around the same height as I am.

"Hello there." She greets me with a smile.

I smile back.

"Hi…!"

"Crusch-sama, you are needed in the meeting room." An older maid suddenly calls for her.

"I'll be on my way." The green haired girl says with serious face.

…

She would be much cuter if she smiles a lot…

Something tells me that her face is used to being stern.

…

* * *

/~A year later~/

* * *

A year has passed since my arrival in this new world.

The house of noble that I work for is Karsten.

The girl I met on my first day as a maid was Crusch Karsten, the heir of the noble family.

She was only sixteen but she's already been badgered with paper works…

She had to go to formal meetings, handle politics…

She doesn't have a life like a normal girl.

At least, she has Ferris-san as a friend.

…

I was surprised to hear that Ferris was a guy.

For some reason, he liked to cross-dress…

Unfortunately, I did get tricked by his appearance…

Ferris Argyle, or along with the title, he is Sir Ferris Argyle…

He's around the same age as Crusch.

I heard their relationship went way back…

I didn't mean that they have lover relationship.

Ferris felt indebted to Crusch.

Rumor has it, that Crusch saved him from his family abuse.

I was surprised to hear that Ferris' parents were humans.

But since they are human, they loathed the fact that their son is a demi human.

In this particular world, there are two major types of races.

The first one, obviously the majority, is humans.

The second one is demi humans.

Demi humans are people with animals' traits or just simply animals that can walk on two legs.

Let's not forget that they speak Japanese.

…

Come to think of it, they have strange writing system.

We speak the same language but we used different writing system…

The other servants thought I was uneducated since I couldn't write…

I couldn't read so I have to ask the other servants to help me with my reading.

Anyways, I found out that people in Kararagi spoke in Kansai dialect.

…

Hey, Rin has the same dialect!

Does that mean, she's from Kansai?

…

In any case, Ferris was abused by his parents.

His situation was unknown to others until Crusch decided to get to the bottom of it.

I don't know how she did that but she did found Ferris…

When he was first founded, his body was thin probably from malnutrition.

Crusch took him into her custody and had the Argyle family stripped of their nobility.

…

And I could guess where his cross-dressing habit came from…

Crusch had him wear a dress back when they were younger as a joke.

Much to her dismay, the cat eared boy likes it.

I sigh tiredly.

Archer, if you can see me now, I'm doing okay.

My employers may seem a bit eccentric but they are good people.

* * *

/~The next year~/

* * *

It's my second year as a maid in Karsten manor.

Crusch and Ferris are now seventeen.

It's kinda cute seeing them growing up.

Crush is already tall for a girl but right now, she's almost as tall as a supermodel.

I was the one measuring her height.

She's 164cm this year.

As for Ferris, he outgrows Crusch by three centimeters.

…

I feel like a mother watching over her children.

Though, our age gap isn't that far…

I'm only two years older than them.

Anyhow, I found out the head butler's name.

His name is Wilhelm Van Astrea.

Apparently, he was a famous knight back in his younger days.

And he is notorious too…!

I heard he drove an entire army by himself!

He earned himself a title called, The Demon Sword.

…

What would Archer think of him?

I mean, Archer likes swords and swordsmanship in particular.

Oh well, I'd better start working on the storage room.

The head maid is going to yell at me if I don't finish this quick.

* * *

/~Another passing year~/

* * *

It's my third year here.

I found out that I have special ability that allows me to discern people's true motive.

It won't allow me to read their minds.

But at least, it allows me to judge their character.

I was surprised to see that Ferris has a strange habit to badmouth people.

He's sweet on the outside, but thorny on the inside.

I guess his time with his parents brought such thing…

At least, he's honest with certain people like Crusch, Wilhelm and me.

…

Though, I was surprised when he was being straight with me.

Maybe, he thought I was trustworthy.

Anyways, Crusch is promoted into the head of Karsten house.

It was a big event.

I was happy for her!

But at the same time, I feel sorry for her…

Being the head of a noble house at such young age can be stressing…

Her workload multiplies by threefold.

I wish I could help her…

But I can't read.

Even if I can read, I don't think she would allow me to help her with her paper works.

I'm just a maid after all.

Anyhow, we got new ground dragons.

One of them is very unfriendly.

Once, it tried to bite me!

Her name is Patrasche.

Her type, the black dragon is commonly known for having huge pride.

…

I don't think Archer could befriend such creature…

He had no pride, whatsoever…

* * *

/~Fourth year~/

* * *

It is an important year.

Crusch is nominated as a Dragon Priestess candidate.

That means she has a chance to be the 42nd King of Lugnica.

Along with her, three other candidates were chosen.

I was surprised with Anastasia Hoshin of Kararagi.

It's not only her voice, but her personality…!

She so resembles Rin…!

Rin is very greedy by her own standard.

But most of the time, all she wanted was a friend.

I'm glad I could befriend her.

Anastasia said the same thing as Rin when she first met me.

She said I look plain and simple.

But she likes it anyway…

As for the two other candidates, I didn't get to talk with them.

Priscilla Barielle, a girl around Crusch's age, is a very puffed-up person.

…

I think I recall meeting someone like that before…

…

Oh yeah, it was Gilgamesh.

I left him behind in the Far Side of Moon Cell.

…

Sorry, I completely forgot about you…

Knowing the golden king, he would probably pulverize me for doing so…

Well, let's forget about him for now.

The last candidate is a silver haired girl.

She was one of the most beautiful girl I ever saw, and that came from me a girl myself.

…

I'm not a girl anymore…

I'm a full-grown woman…

I sigh.

I'm twenty-one this year, and I still don't have any boyfriend…

…

Forget about me for now…

The silver haired girl, Emilia as I recall, is a half elf.

Her candidacy was opposed by many people.

I find that a bit discouraging…

Why did they have to be so hostile to the girl?

She didn't ask to be born as a half elf.

I try to talk with her but she ignored me.

She's probably scared that I might scorn her.

* * *

/~Later that year~/

* * *

Crusch received reports about a number of strange incidents.

I heard it was some kind of pandemic…

Just now, the chefs and the gardener received letters from their family, saying something about their family members being sick.

"Hakunon…!" Ferris suddenly calls for me.

"What is it, Felix-sama?"

After four years working in this mansion, I'm starting to get use to call him 'Felix-sama'.

?

He's carrying an unconscious person.

"Help me carry him to the guest room. He's terribly sick!"

!

I aid the cat eared knight.

?

For some reason, this stranger smells familiar…

…

Once we put him on the bed, the flax haired demi human starts working on him.

I exit the room to avoid distracting him.

?

There's something on the floor.

I pick the intriguing object.

…

"A pendant…?"

The said pendant is red in color and has a small cross sign on its top.

…

I could sense some prana from it…

That's odd…

I thought I can't sense such thing.

Ferris once told me that I don't have a Magic Gate.

Magic Gate is the thing that allows people in this particular world to channel their magic.

Some may not need a Magic Gate since they have blessings.

It is different from my world where we completely rely on Code Casts.

Mage craft is long forgotten by people of 2030.

I fiddle with the pendant.

?

A nostalgic feeling came from it…

[Door creaking]

"Oh, Felix-sama…! Are you done already?"

The knight nods.

"I need to inform Crusch-sama of this discovery."

?

"I think he is the source of the plague."

!

I go to the kitchen and prepare some tea.

Crusch just got back from her usual rendezvous with the nobles.

They were discussing about the recently worsening plague.

I wasn't there so I didn't know the details…

…

I carry the freshly brewed tea to the veranda.

[Door knock]

"I brought you some tea, Crusch-sama."

"Come in." I overheard the young woman.

[Door creaks]

I open the door.

Ferris is sitting in front of her.

Meanwhile, Wilhelm is standing by the window.

"So, you think he's the carrier?" Crusch starts the conversation.

The flax haired cross-dresser nods.

"The curse he's carrying is far worse than anything else I ever saw. The similarities between the symptoms are too uncanny. It's a wonder why is he still alive."

…

They didn't mind that I'm here…?

Pretending that I didn't care, I place the teacups on the table.

"There is a slight chance that his own curse backfired…" The green haired noble muses.

"I will monitor him for now. After he wakes up, I'll bring him here for questioning." The knight declares.

…

Whenever Ferris is serious, he would drop his catlike acts…

[Pouring tea]

I glance at the butler.

He's glancing at the direction of the Flugel Plains.

…

I heard rumors about Wilhelm's past…

His wife was killed by the White Whale.

White Whale is a powerful mabeast that has been terrorizing Lugnica for four hundred years.

The butler is planning to take on the said creature.

…

I'm worried…

Crusch stated that she wants to lead the campaign against the White Whale herself.

I know how strong she is but…

I can't help but worried…

"Hakunon… The tea…"

?

!

"Oh no…!"

I accidentally pour too much tea into the cup!

The two youngsters chuckle at my mishap.

"Now that's a rare sight. You hardly made any mistake, Hakunon." The noblewoman comments on my misfortune.

I wipe the table with a used cloth.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bad Hakunon…! That's what you get for eavesdropping!" The cat eared cross-dresser chastises me.

I can't help it…

You guys were talking about it…

?

I think I saw a smile on Wilhelm's face.

* * *

/~That night~/

* * *

I found myself in a classroom.

I wasn't alone…

There's someone else in the classroom.

I wasn't afraid.

It's because I recognize this place…

In fact, I recognize the other person.

"Say..."

The other person opens her mouth.

She was sitting by the window side, hugging her knees.

The scenery is sunset.

It was the perfect scene for a romantic rendezvous.

…

I wish I had a memory like this with Archer…

"Would you come with me to London?"

?

The girl said to me.

"What are you saying, Rin?" I say to her.

That's right.

The person was my only friend in Moon Cell.

?

For some reason, she didn't respond to my question.

She simply smiles at me.

…

No.

She wasn't smiling at me.

"Why are you asking such obvious question, Tohsaka?"

An unfamiliar voice speaks from beside me.

…

It was the red haired stranger that Ferris brought in.

"Of course I will." The boy says.

…

This isn't the 2C that I know…

This is someone's memory.

It was the stranger's memory…

…

There's no way this could be happening in Moon Cell.

If that boy existed, I would have seen him for at least once…

His red hair is very uncommon among Masters.

Aside from Rin, Rani, Shinji, and Leo, the other student Masters wouldn't stand out like him.

Even I look exactly plain among those people…

…

I inspect the class once again.

It doesn't look digitized…

...

* * *

/~The next day, evening~/

* * *

The stranger woke up from his coma.

Ferris brought him to Crusch as he stated.

…

"Hakunon, could you handle dinner for tonight? We have already finished cooking." The chef suddenly says to me.

?

"We have an emergency. I need to go back to my home. Our daughter is sick."

…

"Leave it to me. I can handle a single dinner."

Besides, I just need to serve it.

"Thank you, Hakunon. We are in your debt."

The said man quickly walks away in haste.

I glance at the prepared food.

?

Are these dog foods…?

"Oh Hakunon…! Crusch-sama is not having dinner today. She said she wanted to focus on her work. You can have the leftovers." A fellow maid says to me.

…

There's no way this could be a noble's food...

I'd better feed these to the dogs.

* * *

/~After feeding the dogs~/

* * *

I return to the kitchen.

?

Ferris is here with the stranger.

"Felix-sama, what are you doing here?"

The said cross dresser turns to me.

"Hey, can we have some food for our guest?"

…

"Unfortunately, I already feed the leftovers to the dogs."

" _UNYA_ …!?"

?

He turns mechanically to the stranger.

"Shirou-kyun, we don't have any food…"

The red haired boy simply glances at the kitchenware.

For some reason, his eyes sparkle like a kitten that has seen an interesting object.

"Can I cook?"

?

He scratches his cheek.

"I think I could cook."

* * *

/~After a while~/

* * *

The stranger managed to put together a beef stew.

The smell was so enticing~

I want to taste it too…

But, I can't say anything.

"Shirou-kyun, you're a wonderful cook…! Maybe you should be my personal cook!" Ferris says to the stranger.

The red haired boy smiles at him.

…

For some reason, that smile resembles Archer…

* * *

/~That night~/

* * *

In my dream, I see the red haired boy is sitting back to back with Rin.

The venue is in some kind of foreigner's graveyard…

Rin was complaining about her weaknesses.

She also mentioned Archer and Caster.

Is she talking about the same Archer that I know?

…

"You've always shine in my eyes."

I heard the red haired boy spouts.

"I won't regret my actions either. I believe in what I do even if it was full of stitches."

The boy pauses.

"But you're different."

At his remark, Rin's eyes shine.

"You're the type that will regret something, then go back and retaliate. I'm deceiving myself with all the patchwork, but you go and completely destroy it with a straight face."

The boy says with a straight face.

Then, Rin's face starts to contort in confusion.

"Ugh… What is that? Are you trying to finish me off?" She complains.

I smile at that scene.

So Rin does have her romantic experience with someone…

But who is this boy?

I don't recall seeing him at all.

"Yeah… I thought I should strike while your guard was down." The boy says with a smile.

* * *

/~The next day~/

* * *

The dream last night confuses me…

Ever since that boy arrived, I kept having peculiar dreams.

I take out the pendant.

Is it related to this thing?

"WAIT…! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

?

Whose voice was that?

"KYAA…! SHIROU-KYUN IS ATTACKING ME!"

?

Huh?

Who is attacking Ferris?!

I quickly grab a broom.

Suddenly, Wilhelm shows up out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" He asks me.

"I overheard Felix-sama asking for help. He's being attacked!"

The butler nods.

The two of us spring into action.

"I'M NOT ASSAULTING YOU!"

!

There!

I quickly chase after the voice.

"BUT YOU'RE CHASING ME!"

Ferris's voice is audible along with the running footsteps.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!"

"I RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE DANGEROUS!"

…

I stop chasing after them.

…

What did I just heard?

That boy doesn't swing that way, does he?

* * *

/~Later that morning~/

* * *

The two noisy runts were captured.

I sigh exasperatedly.

"Hakunon." A maid calls out to me.

"What is it?"

"We got a big problem. The chefs are still absent. Crusch-sama doesn't have anything to eat."

!

"That's terrible! She skipped dinner yesterday!"

My fellow maid nods.

"She even planned for a trip later this afternoon. If she does not have breakfast, she will collapse."

I grit my teeth.

Crusch has a bad habit.

She always skipped meals if she's busy.

What should we do!?

If only I can cook like Archer…

?

That's right…

Archer can cook.

I always depended on him for delicious meals.

…

!

All of a sudden, the red haired boy appears before me.

"Oh, you're the maid from yesterday." He simply regards me.

…

"Can I use the kitchen? I'll be the chef for today."

?

"You'll what…?"

"I'll cook for the household today. The chefs are absent, aren't they?"

…

"I'll get the ingredients."

The boy nods.

* * *

/~Afternoon~/

* * *

He cooked enough for all of us…

The chicken chop was amazing!

It's probably because he made that black pepper sauce.

…

Who are you, Shirou?

Why do I feel so nostalgic around you?

?

The boy appears before me again.

"Shirou-sama" I greet him.

"Oh, it's you." He says to me.

I nod.

"That chicken chop was amazing."

He smiles softly.

"Ah, that was nothing. Even you can make it if you know the right way."

…

"Really…?"

I fidget with my fingers.

The boy nods.

"You just need to know how to handle the chicken meat."

Then, the red haired boy pauses.

"Speaking of Wilhelm, is he still in the servant quarters?"

I shake my head.

"He's probably at the courtyard. Wilhelm-dono always practices his swordplay there."

The boy bows at me and moves for the courtyard.

…

Every time I talk to him, I feel strange…

I don't want him to walk away.

Not again…

?

What am I thinking?

I don't know him.

Why do I long for him?

* * *

/~That evening~/

* * *

Wilhelm and the red haired boy return from their trip.

"I'll start writing the decree immediately!" The aged butler announces.

?

The boy simply nods at his remark.

The aged ex knight enters Crusch's study.

What is going on?

…

I glance at the boy.

He's currently smiling to himself.

…

I should leave him alone for now…

* * *

/~That night~/

* * *

Archer is sitting on his makeshift throne.

"What's with the face, Master?"

…

"You like it red, huh?"

At my remark, he almost fell from his seat.

Wait a minute…

This is my memory from Moon Cell.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master."

He tries to dodge the question.

During that time, I suspected that he had a crush on Rin.

And he did…

…

"Archer, tell me the truth. You like Rin, don't you?"

"I will deny that with all my heart. First of all, she's very rude and inconsiderate. I would prefer a docile woman that care for my well being."

…

If I was still there, I would say that he knows too much about Rin despite denying his longing.

But the Rin that I know is not the same Rin that he loved…

At most, Rin Tohsaka was a descendant of the First one.

"Master, what's with that smirk?"

Yeah, I recall doing that…

"I told you it's not like that…!" He retorts.

It's not every day I could tease you like this, Archer…

* * *

/~The next day~/

* * *

I asked the other maids for the whereabouts of the stranger.

Apparently, he was sparring with Wilhelm.

…

"I think I went too far…" The aged butler muses.

When I arrived at the courtyard, the boy is already on the ground fainted.

?

The butler turns his attention to me.

Suddenly, a man walks passes me.

Oh, he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at the incoming man.

"Wilhelm-sama, you are needed in the conference." The messenger informs him.

?

What conference is he talking about…?

The aged butler nods.

"You there…!"

!

I walk hastily towards him.

"Could you take care of this young man? I accidentally knocked him out." He admits his mistake.

I nod.

The man smiles at me.

"Thank you for your help."

The blue-eyed man walks away from the scene.

…

"Oh, there is one more thing."

?

"Shirou-dono can only leave the mansion until dusk. If he wishes to stride outside, please inform him of the curfew." The butler instructs me.

I nod.

The man walks away from the scene.

It's time to move this boy.

"Okay, heave-HO!"

!

He's heavy…!

…

Then again, he's a boy…

Boys are heavier than girls.

…

His scent reminds me of Archer…

I carry him to his room.

…

His face resembles Archer when he sleeps…

Could it be?

I poke his cheek.

!

He suddenly grabs my hand.

"Stop it…"

…

He's just responding to disturbance.

I stare at his sleeping face.

…

Maybe if I—

I move my face closer to his.

…

WHAT AM I THINKING…!?

I retract my body in a rush.

That was a close call…

I almost kissed that boy.

I take a deep breath.

…

Then, I exhale.

"Much better…" I say to myself.

"What was that all about?"

!

The boy is awake…!

He starts staring at the ceiling.

…

Thank goodness he was just dreaming…

"Shirou-sama." I call out to him.

He glances at me.

"Thank goodness, you're awake."

The boy sits up on the bed.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by Wilhelm-sama." I deadpan.

Though, I don't know the details…

The red haired boy ponders to himself.

"Where is he?"

…

He must be asking about Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm-sama is currently attending an emergency conference with the other local nobles as representative of Crusch-sama."

He tilts his head in confusion.

"What wrought such occasion?"

…

I don't know…

But I can't say that!

I want to look professional.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

…

That came up very professional.

I think…

"It's okay. I understand my position."

?

He ponders to himself again.

"Pardon me… Do I have permission to leave the mansion?"

?

I think Wilhelm did allow him to go outside…

"I believe so…"

The boy nods and climbs down from the bed.

"Shirou-sama, where are you going?"

The boy turns to face me.

"I want to go back to the marketplace. I can borrow a ground dragon, can't I?"

I nod.

Okay, how can I word it like a professional maid…?

…

"You are allowed to borrow one. However, you must return by dusk. Wilhelm-sama only allowed you to venture out during daylight."

That should do it.

The boy nods.

All of a sudden, he walks away.

Where is he going?

I follow him until we reached the stable.

Is he in a rush?

He climbs a dragon without thinking much.

?

Wait, isn't that—

[THUD]

Before I could finish thinking, he was flung away.

"Very funny…"

The boy climbs the said dragon again.

[Air draft]

[Thud]

…

That's kinda funny…

"What's the big idea…?" He chastises the dragon.

Covering my mouth, I call out to him.

"Shirou-sama."

He turns and stares at me like I have grown two heads.

"You know…if you keep showing up like that, I might label as you a magician."

?

"I was just following you. You didn't notice that I was here all along."

He ponders to himself.

"So, what's with this one?"

He points at the black dragon.

"That's Patrasche. Her type is infamously known for their pride. The black ground dragons won't let anyone ride them unless you have their respect."

He muses to himself silently.

He let out a sigh.

"I guess I should find another one…"

All of a sudden, Patrasche picks him up and throws him out from the stable.

[Thud]

"Ouch! What was that for…!?"

I cover my smile.

"I guess Patrasche didn't like you."

He stares blankly at the dragon.

"That doesn't explain why she would toss me out when I wasn't trying to ride her…" He deadpans.

…

"I'm sorry, Shirou-sama. I can't discern the reasoning behind her action."

?

For some reason, he starts zoning out.

"Shirou-sama, aren't you going?"

He shakes his head violently.

"Is there any ground dragons that won't toss me when I got close to it?" He asks me.

…

"How about the one from yesterday's venture?"

His face contorts into despair.

?

He stands up and walks to another dragon.

[Air draft]

[THUD]

Not that one…

[Air draft]

[THUD]

Not that one either…

"Try the spotty one." I suggest.

[Air draft]

…

He got thrown further than usual…

[Thud]

His landing sounds distant…

The boy walks determinedly towards another dragon.

"Hey, wait—"

But I was too late…

[Air draft]

[Air draft]

[Air draft]

[Air draft]

[Air draft]

[Air draft]

He ends up being juggled.

Those types are known to juggle their food.

?

"Does Shirou smells like dragon food?"

"Help~…!"

The boy wails for help.

I glance towards the food pouch.

…

Luckily, there's still some left.

"Hey, over here!"

The dragons drop the poor boy.

[THUD]

I feed the dragons with the leftovers.

"You're a life saver…" The boy mutters.

I giggle at his antics.

The only ones left are the reddish ones.

The boy stares at the remaining dragons.

He was afraid of being juggled again.

I push him towards the dragons.

"Hey, wait—"

To his surprise, the dragons ignore him.

He carefully pets one of the red dragons.

"You'd think it will allow me to ride it?"

I nod.

Finally, he manages to mount on a dragon.

"Good luck, Shirou-sama." I bid him.

The boy nods at me.

He marches toward his destination with the said dragon.

* * *

/**Scene break**/

* * *

I saw the red haired boy return from his venture.

He was, somewhat, anxious…

"What do you mean I can't meet him?"

I overheard his conversation with one of my co-workers.

"I am very sorry, Shirou-dono. Wilhelm-sama is preoccupied with the conference."

"But I have important information to be passed on!"

"We cannot allow you to disturb the meeting."

…

He looks very frustrated…

All of a sudden, he rushes away.

I follow him from behind.

What is he thinking?

?

Is he heading to the courtyard?

…

My guess; he wanted to leave the mansion again…

…

I should wait for him at the stable.

* * *

/**Scene break**/

* * *

The boy arrives at the stable with two wooden swords.

…

Is he fighting someone?

But wouldn't it be better if he had real swords instead of practice ones?

"Shirou-sama." I call out to him.

I pull the leash, ushering the dragon to move.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

He let out a sigh.

"Yes." He replies shortly.

I smile at his remark.

Then, I hand over the leash to him.

He tilts his head in confusion.

"I'm not obligated to follow every instruction."

"But if I do this and they found out about you aiding me, you'll be imprisoned."

I smile at him again.

"They won't." I assure him.

He stares at me blankly.

"Speaking of which, I have never gotten your name."

?

Oh yeah…

I've never told him my name…

"Oh, my name is—"

"THERE HE IS!"

A group of knights surrounds us with drawn weapons.

"You are under arrest! Under the charge of spreading the plague!"

?

What!?

"What…?" The boy croaks.

!

One of them is trying to hit him from the back!

"Shirou-sama, look out!"

[Thud]

But I was too late…

"Where are you taking him…!?"

!

The knights push me away.

"Stay out of this, wench."

…

That's the first time anyone ever calls me that…

They carry him away as I watch.

I need to save him!

But how?

"What happened here?"

A familiar voice spoke from my back.

"Thank goodness, Wilhelm-sama! They have taken Shirou-sama!"

The aged butler's eyebrows twitch.

"I was a bit too late…"

He starts musing to himself.

[Bell ringing]

"Crusch-sama is back…!"

One of the mansion servants announces from the upper window.

"Her timing couldn't be better."

The butler strides to greet the returning master.

I follow him quietly.

?

When we meet Crusch, she was looking discouraged.

"Crusch-sama, what's the matter?" The butler asks her.

She signals the other knights to move.

!

"Felix-sama…!"

How could this happen!?

"Felix is contracted with the curse. This is something we didn't anticipate." She informs the butler.

The aged man nods.

"Is there any available healers at all?" The green haired noble asks the others.

Most of them shake their heads.

"Good news, Crusch-sama! One healer is available!" A knight suddenly informs us from outside.

"Bring him in!" The woman demands.

A blue-eyed girl with long purple hair, tied in ponytail enters the scene.

She shouldn't be older than fourteen years old…

"My name is Medea. I came from a small village just at the outskirt of the city. I came because of the decree issued yesterday."

The green haired woman turns to Wilhelm.

"I was the one who issued that decree." He admits it.

The amber-eyed woman nods.

"Can you save Felix?"

The girl shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not that good of a healer… But, I can at least relieve him of his pain."

The noblewoman bites her lips.

"Please do all that you can."

The girl nods and enters the room.

To think that the best healer ended up cursed…

…

"Crusch-sama, there's something I need to tell you." The aged ex knight suddenly says to her.

"What is it, Wilhelm?"

"Shirou-dono is apprehended by the council."

"WHAT…!? Why did they arrest him?"

"They accuse him to be the carrier."

The woman muses to herself.

"I'll talk to the council at the castle personally. Go and fetch Shirou from the dungeon."

He nods.

The two split ways.

…

What can I do now?

I fiddle with the red jewel.

…

"Hakunon."

?

I turn to face the speaker.

"You are needed in the kitchen." My co-worker informs me.

I nod.

* * *

/**Scene Break**/

* * *

When I woke up, I find myself in a dark place.

There's nothing here…

I could see my body and limbs…

…

Wait a minute…

I was at the kitchen doing the dishes…

How did I end up here?

…

And another thing to note…

I shrink…!?

My hands look smaller and softer than usual!

And I'm in my Homuhara uniform!

I've outgrown that outfit two years ago!

How can this be possible…!?

[Audible footsteps]

?

…

!

Oh no!

If anything attacks me now, I'm doomed!

I can't fight!

Usually, Archer would do all the fighting!

"Excuse me."

?

That sounds familiar…

I turn to face the voice.

There is a girl around my height, wearing familiar red turtleneck .

"Rin…?"

The girl tilts her head.

"How did you know my name?" She muses.

Then, she nods.

"That uniform… You were a student at my school?" She takes a guess.

…

This isn't my Rin…

"Does the name Archer rings a bell?"

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Are you talking about a tall muscular guy with white hair and tanned skin?"

I nod.

"He wears red overcoat and has snarky personality."

I nod again.

She stares at me blankly.

"You got to be kidding me… What did he do now?" She sighs.

…

"Uh… He saved me…?" I stated, albeit sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

She smiles to herself.

"Okay… That does sound like my Archer. But, why didn't he inform me about saving you?"

…

She said 'her Archer'..

Can I claim Archer as mine like that?

"What's your name?"

?

She suddenly asks me a question.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami."

The girl nods.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka. Wait a minute… Why are you introducing yourself in western way?"

I tilt my head.

…

I guess I lived in the other world for too long…

"Whatever… So, what about Archer that you need to inform me?" She changes the topic.

…

"What's your relationship with him?"

She sputters from surprise.

"Oh well… He's my Servant. Yeah, that's all…" She fidgets with her fingers.

…

"Liar."

"He really was just a Servant until I learn his identity!" She retorts.

…

?

"So, who is he?"

The girl sighs.

"Why would I tell you that? Aside from your name, I still don't know you." She says with frowning face.

…

"I fell in love with him."

The girl's eyes widen again.

"You what…?"

I smile.

"I fell in love with that jerk." I declare while clasping my hands.

The girl scratches her head.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I was his Master in my Holy Grail War. It took place in year 2030."

Enlightenment dawns upon her face.

"I see… So, you're his Master in the future."

"So what's so attractive about this idiot?" She asks me with a hint of amusement.

…

"He was so nice to me… Though from time to time, he'll always comment on my actions with snarky remarks."

The girl giggles from my answer.

"That's him alright… Why did he have to grow up to be that cynical?"

?

"Archer is not that cynical. He's just snarky but that's all."

She tilts her head.

"Is he now?"

I nod.

"I see… So, he did change." She smiles again.

…

"Well… Unfortunately Hakunon, Archer is mine. I can't let go of him now."

I pout at her remark.

"That's not fair. I spend time with Archer too!"

"I know… But the Archer right now belongs to me." She smirks.

…

"Anyways, I think I understand you better now." She suddenly claims.

…

"Since us both fell for the same idiot, how about if I tell you his real name? Knowing that idiot, he'll pretend that he's an anonymous hero and hide his true name."

…

Yeah, he did avoid telling me his name…

"His name is Emiya Shirou."

?

Wait, isn't that—

"You'll be surprised by how short he was before growing to be a hunk." The girl giggles to herself.

…

He was Archer all along…

"Does he have red hair and amber eyes?"

The girl tilts her head.

"Yes… How did you know?"

…

I smirk at her.

"Let's just say, he's in my custody."

The girl becomes panic.

"What…!?"

I giggle at her reaction.

No matter which Rin I met, she will always be the same tsundere character.

…

"By any chance, is this yours?"

I pull out the red jewel.

For some reason, the jewel was inside my pocket.

The girl nods.

She pulls out an identical pendant.

…

"It acts as a bond between us… That idiot always carries it everywhere as a lucky charm."

…

"I can't compete with that…"

I don't have such thing with Archer…

The girl shakes her head.

"You know… You're probably the best girl for him."

?

"Whenever I'm with him, he always complains about how dominating I was in our relationship. But, he was starting to dominate the relationship about a few days before he went missing." She giggles to herself.

"And I did ask what kind of girl that he actually likes. He said he never thought of it." She adds.

…

"Then, he comes out with a simple description; 'Maybe a girl without too much flare like you. Someone that can like me for who I am. She doesn't need to be smart or beautiful. I just wanted someone that can accept me.'"

…

"Well, you do like him for who he is, right?"

I nod.

"In that case, look after him for me. He's in your hand for now."

The girl walks away.

?

"Where are you going?"

She turns and smiles.

"I need to find a way there. Until then, take care of Shirou!"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I woke up on a bed.

?

"What happened?"

This is the servant's quarters.

"Are you alright? I heard you fainted when you were washing dishes."

?

Oh, there's someone else here…

It was the purple haired girl.

I think her name was Medea…

I sit up on the bed.

"Where is everyone?"

She hangs her head.

"Someone murdered Felix-sama."

!

"What…?"

"It was the red haired boy. He pulled out a strange looking dagger and stabbed Felix-sama to death."

…

"I don't believe it. Where is he?"

"Crusch-sama has locked him in the dungeon."

…

I climb down from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Felix-sama."

"But I've checked him personally… His heartbeat and breathing is gone."

…

"I want to believe in miracle."

If Shirou is indeed Archer, he wouldn't kill anyone.

In fact, I think he was trying to save Ferris.

I exit the room, leaving the young girl alone.

Since there's no one guarding the guest room, I can easily walk in.

I hold Ferris' hand.

…

[Heart beating]

I knew it…

Whatever Shirou pulled out, it saved Ferris.

I place his hand on his chest.

Okay, let's rescue my darling young Archer.

* * *

/~The next day~/

* * *

Currently, I'm being questioned by Crusch.

She was disappointed in me…

After all, I did let the prisoner escaped.

"Why did you do this, Hakunon?"

"Because I have the ability to read people's soul."

It's not a lie.

Yet, it's not true.

It was a strange ability that only allows me to read a person once.

And I used it on a cat…

"Crusch-sama…!" A knight interrupts the interrogation.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" Crusch hisses at him.

"Felix-sama, he's—"

"I'm fine, honest."

I smile at the voice.

The green haired noblewoman stands up.

"Felix."

"Yes, Crusch-sama." The cat eared knight replies.

"You're alive…! How could this happen?"

The flax haired knight forms cat paw gesture.

"Maybe I was lucky?"

I wanted to pinch his cheeky cheek.

The amber-eyed woman sighs in relief.

"Felix-sama, can you help out with the others?" The previous knight suddenly speaks.

"Right away, _nya~_."

* * *

/~Two day later~/

* * *

"Did you hear? A crazy man in tattered robe is terrorizing the community."

I overheard my co-workers gossiping.

"He was carrying a jagged dagger. I heard he broke into people's house just to stab them with it."

"What kind of monster is he?" The other maid responds.

"A strange messiah… I heard that when he does it, the victim was healed from any illness."

"Huh…? That doesn't make any sense."

I smile to myself.

"Go, Shirou."

* * *

/~Several days later~/

* * *

More and more people are starting to spread the rumor.

The Rogue Reaper is on the loose.

Since Ferris is back in action, many lives were spared.

Medea, the purple haired girl was given a compensation for her contribution.

She may not be able to break the curse, she was able to heal different illness with ease.

I guess she is talented in healing…

Anyways, she returned to her village after her service is deemed unnecessary.

With that idiot running around, the plague was restrained.

"Where can I find Shirou-kyun?"

The cat eared knight muses to himself.

…

He's back in his dress…

"Felix."

Wilhelm suddenly calls out to him.

?

"I need a favor from you."

…

I shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

I have caused enough trouble with my bad habit.

* * *

/~Later that day~/

* * *

He's back…

My Archer is back…

Albeit a bit smelly…

"Prepare a bath for him." Wilhelm instructs me and the others.

I did as I was told.

* * *

/~After Shirou took his bath~/

* * *

"Welcome back, Shirou-sama." I greet him.

Come to think of it, I sound like his personal maid…

"Ah, it's you again."

I nod with a smile.

But I don't mind.

Maybe I want to be his maid…

"Those clothing doesn't suit you." Ferris comments on his new clothing.

"It can't be helped… It makes me look out of place."

"Your fashions aside, let's go meet Crusch-sama. She's waiting for us." Ferris drags him by his arm.

…

I wanted to do that too…

* * *

/~After the cooking shenanigan~/

* * *

Now I know why I feel so nostalgic about him…

Even his cooking is familiar…

He serves me with fried rice, similar to Archer did when we ran out of decent ingredients.

I spoon another mouthful.

…

So heavenly~

"Hakunon, are you done?"

?

For some reason, Ferris is searching for me.

"What is it, Felix-sama?"

The cross dresser sits across my table.

"He's a good cook."

?

"But, I simply find it weird."

…

Here it goes again…

It's time for Ferris' badmouthing.

"He's creepy… Why would he go so far to save strangers? Is he crazy or something?"

…

"He even broke into people's house just to apply that jagged dagger! What a freak…!?"

…

"But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate him… He's nice. In fact, he's too nice for my sanity."

The cat eared cross dresser frowns.

"What kind of person would be so selfless? I find that hard to believe…"

…

"No one is that good… Crusch-sama is different. I knew her from we were younger. But even Crusch-sama wasn't that selfless."

…

"What is wrong with him?"

I smile.

"Maybe it's just who he is."

The flax haired cross dresser raises his eyebrow.

"Shirou Emiya is just a little twisted. Maybe he is eccentric in our eyes."

I pause.

"But he probably thinks that he was just doing what is right. His mindset is just that simple."

The cat eared knight ponders to himself.

"I'll leave you alone for now."

The young man in a dress walks away.

I guess some people can doubt Shirou's goodwill.

But it's not their fault…

No one in their right mind would sacrifice himself for others sake…

Especially for strangers…

* * *

/~After the trial~/

* * *

Shirou is studying with Wilhelm.

I heard he can't read the language here.

…

Well, so am I…

I've been here for four years and I still can't read their language.

?

Suddenly, the two male strides off from their study.

What are they up to…?

* * *

/~After the spar~/

* * *

This is the second time they had a spar…

And Shirou was defeated again.

I guess even Archer had his youth.

I would never expect the same Archer to be so reckless…

He always chastises my recklessness back in Moon Cell.

I smile to myself.

I guess he learned it from experience.

"You there."

The aged butler calls out to me.

"Can you take him to his room? I've overdone it again…"

The man hangs his head in shame.

I shake my head.

"If anything, I think Shirou-sama is the one at fault. He was careless so he received his punishment."

The aged man shakes his head with a smile.

"I'll take care of him. Wilhelm-sama can attend to his other duties."

The aged man nods at my remark.

"Okay, heave-Ho!"

…

As heavy as always…

I carry him to his room.

* * *

/**Scene break**/

* * *

The two of us are alone again.

I stare at his sleeping face.

Technically, he's fainted.

…

I wonder what he is dreaming about…

"Tohsaka…"

…

He's dreaming about Rin…

I guess he really loves her.

…

But I love him too…

He doesn't recognize me.

But, I want him to know me…

I caress his lips.

…

Maybe just a little—

!

Suddenly, he sits up.

…

There goes my chance…

"Who was that girl?"

He must be talking about Rin.

"Shirou-sama." I call out to him.

"Oh, it's you again."

I nod and smile at him.

He reaches out to his head.

Then, he pulls his hand away.

That bump must be painful…

"Wilhelm-sama has overdone it again."

He scratches his cheek.

…

I heard Wilhelm had a grandson but he never mentioned him in this household…

"I've never seen Wilhelm-sama smiled so much before. Your presence here must have reminded him of his grandson."

The red haired boy tilts his head.

"Wilhelm-san has a grandson?"

I nod.

"His name is Reinhard Van Astrea. But I heard they were not close."

He muses to himself.

"Hey."

"Yes, Shirou-sama."

"Thanks for helping from before."

I shake my head.

"I've done nothing. All I did is giving you that pendant."

He fiddles with the said pendant.

…

I really envy Rin…

She has such connection with Archer…

"For that, I must thank you."

I smile at him.

…

"If you insist… Then, teach me how to prepare chicken chop."

He nods.

"Sure. But I still haven't heard your name."

"Oh… My name is—"

?

I think I saw something at the window…

It's a man in red robe.

Is he flying?

…

!

"SHIROU-SAMA, GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

I push him off the bed.

[EXPLOSION]

Time moves slowly for me.

I feel the searing heat is burning down my legs and slowly move to the rest of my body.

It hurts…

It hurts…

It hurts…

But, I don't care…

I was able to reunite with the person I loved.

Even if he didn't respond to my feelings…

I smile one last time.

The pain is gone now.

My senses are dull, probably from the heat.

I could see his horrified face.

…

I don't want him to mourn me…

I want him to be happy…

Rin, wherever you are—

Please return to his side.

My vision slowly blurs.

I can't feel anything…

I think even my face is burned…

…

At the very least, let me say something…

"I love you, Archer."

But the voice didn't come out…

My time here has ended…

…

It was a fun four years…

I've met many people.

Thank you Archer for giving me a chance to live like a real human…

#Chapter end#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hi guys!

It's me LDC!

Like I promised, this is the EX Chapter.

There are still two more EX chapters incoming.

Anyways, this is the story behind the maid.

Didn't see that coming, huh?

I planned for this since the beginning.

Maybe some of you didn't recognize Kishinami Hakuno from Fate Extra.

I picked the female version for this story.

Anyhow, thanks for sticking up with me!

Two more EX chapters to go before I can work on the next volume.


	19. EX Chapter 03

[Author's note]

Wow...

I didn't expect the last EX chapter to receive such strong reactions.

Now, I feel like killing myself.

Hakuno was my favorite female Master despite being a plain character.

Anyways, I was inspired to write that scene from re watching Fullmetal Alchemist.

You know, the episode where Maes Hughes died...

I want to invoke the 'feels' from that episode.

Though, the main drive was Maeda Jun's works.

Clannad still make me cry even after replaying the whole thing for three times already...

Anyways, this chapter is not as 'feel' as the previous chapter.

It contains spoilers to an important plot in Re-Zero.

It may sound obscure to those who didn't know the true meaning behind Return by Death.

To Bob and Bill, if you guys are still with me, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

* * *

EX Chapter 03: A date with Ferris-san

(Shirou Emiya's point of view)

"Nii-chan, want to buy some appa?"

…

"You know… You sound like RPG side characters whenever the player spoke to them."

The gangster like man raises his eyebrow.

"What's an RPG?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

"It's just a term from my home. It's nothing important."

"So, this is the fabled appa seller _nya~_." The cross dresser inspects the man from top to bottom.

"Nee-chan, want to buy some appa?"

"I'll take a dozen." The cat eared young man replies.

…

Even the appa seller got his gender wrong…

The man happily packs the apples.

"Here you go!" He hands over the package to Ferris.

"Say Nii-chan, do I know you?" The gangster turns to face me again.

…

Oh, that's right…

I've grown ten centimeters from my sudden grow spurt.

My hair has turned white and my skin is gradually darkened.

…

For some reason, I feel like quoting some parody…

I smile at the man.

"I was that robed guy."

He muses to himself.

Then, his eyes widen from revelation.

"You got to be kidding me! You were that short guy from before…!? How the heck did you changed so much…!?"

I shake my head.

"I have no idea…" I tell him.

The man scratches his head.

After that, he turns to Ferris.

"So, is this your girlfriend?"

"BUH…!"

How many times did that happened…!?

…

Oh wait, it's just twice…

The first incident was at the woman's house.

And I still didn't have her name…

"That's right _nya~_. I'm Shirou-kyun's girlfriend." Ferris clutches to my arm.

…

"Huh?"

[Applause]

"Bravo, Nii-chan. You got yourself a hottie." The apple seller claps his hands.

…

I'm having trouble processing the situation.

What just happened?

"But I thought you were going for Anastasia. Are you a player?"

"BUH…!"

Congratulation Shirou Emiya, you have been appointed as a Player.

…

No, that's not dramatic enough…

" **YOROKOBE SHOUNEN! Your wish shall be realized."**

Much better…

With Kirei's voice, it sounds more natural to be annoyed…

?

Wait a minute…

I'm hearing it in the real world.

I turn to face the source of the voice.

…

A tall man in white knight robe is smirking at me.

…

You got to be kidding me…

"We meet again, Shirou Emiya. But you look a bit different from the last time I saw you." He inspects me from top to bottom.

…

"What are you doing here?"

He smirks again.

"I was granted a new life."

"Shirou-kyun, you knew Kirei?" Ferris asks while still clutching to my arm.

…

"You can say that he's an old acquaintance…"

But he disappeared in the middle of the War…

Tohsaka refused to talk about him when I ask.

Something must have happened to him…

"Ara…? How can you know him when he's been here for twenty years?"

…

"Huh?"

The former priest smirks.

"It is the convention of rebirth. I was brought here by a miracle. The strange thing is, I was younger than I remember…"

He pauses.

"After our climatic battle in the underground cave, my heart stopped beating. I thought it was the end for me. Yet, fate decided to play with me again…"

He pauses again.

?

What climatic battle…?

I don't remember anything like that…

…

"I was brought to Lugnica in the form of a boy. I believe my body was around ten years old or maybe eleven years old."

So, he's thirty one this year…

That means I'm older…

"Our confrontation had enlightened me… As humans, we can go against our nature. So, I decide to find a new meaning behind my life."

?

What is he talking about…?

"My search for answers meets its end today with your appearance." He smirks at me.

…

"Ferris, who is this guy to the people here…?"

The cat eared cross dresser tilts his head.

"Hmm…? He's a knight under former king's direct command."

!

"For real…?"

I face the said ex priest.

A smirk appears in his face.

"Your anguish has inspired me to be an Ally of Justice. With this I can observe the others suffer along my side." He closes his eyes.

"Kirei has always been that way. That's why he got no friends. Anyways, this guy owns a mapo tofu restaurant." Ferris informs me.

…

"A what now…?"

* * *

/***Scene Break***/

* * *

Ferris and I follow the man to his infamous restaurant.

...

"Why are you tagging along?"

I was referring to the apple seller.

"Well, he's teaching ethics. I tag along to get back my daughter."

…

What kind of ethics are you teaching these people?

?

I inspect the building.

…

"Welcome to my humble abode." The former priest bows.

What part of this is humble?

The said building is almost as large as a noble's mansion.

…

Wait, he is a noble…

"You opened a restaurant here?"

The man sighs.

"It wasn't a restaurant in the first place… When I was assigned as a knight, my life feels ridiculously empty. It's like being young all over again."

…

Which you did…

"Then, I recall a dish that can spark my life, the mapo tofu."

?

"Unfortunately, a normal mapo tofu wouldn't be enough to satisfy my craving. I need it to be hot and spicy, so I summon all the chefs that specialize in spicy food."

…

I turn to Ferris.

"He did." The cat eared cross dresser nods.

…

So, he forces them to come up with spicy mapo tofu…

"However, alone I can never reach the perfect mapo. So, I made a decree; those with spice tolerance must aid me in this quest."

…

"A few months later, my mansion becomes a restaurant for spicy food."

I can see that happening…

"I don't want to touch that mapo again…" Ferris whispers to me.

"Daddy…!" A familiar green haired girl comes out from the mansion.

The gangster-like man embraces her.

"How's class today?" He asks.

The girl smiles innocently.

" Kirei sensei fainted again!"

…

"Huh?"

I turn to face the said teacher.

He's smirking to himself.

"For some reason, my body can't detain the flare from the mapo like it used to…"

…

You ate mapo while teaching?

"You were supposed to be teaching."

"I did. Mapo serves as my drive to continue preaching."

…

"Weird, huh…?" The flax haired young man whispers to me.

...

"Can you let go of my arm, please?"

He's been clutching to me the whole day…

"I can't…?"

He's giving me the puppy dog's eyes…

I'm weak against these things…

"Since my former rival is here, let me indulge him in the glory of mapo!" The ex priest announces.

!

"No thanks. We'll find somewhere else to eat."

I drag Ferris away from the bizarre knight.

I don't know Kirei for a long time but—

There's no way I'm eating that thing…

" _Unya~_ " Ferris let out as we walk.

?

People are staring…

"Shirou-kyun is so romantic."

I stare at my hand.

…

I'm holding his hand…

"BUH…!"

* * *

/***Scene Break***/

* * *

We end up in a restaurant.

…

No, it's not Kirei's restaurant.

"Shirou-kyun is so daring…"

The cross dresser pretends to be fawning.

"Come on, Ferris-san. That's not funny…"

"I know… I know… But Shirou-kyun, you do think I'm cute, right?"

…

I avert my face.

Tohsaka is the girl for me, Tohsaka is the girl for me.

…

There's Saber, and Sakura.

And I'd rather date Fuji-nee than a guy…

"Aw… he's blushing."

"Ferris-san…!"

"Alright, alright…! I'm just jesting! I'd rather find a girl than dating you." The cat eared cross dresser says with amused face.

Then, why are you wearing a dress?

?

Suddenly, the flax haired knight becomes quiet.

"May I take your orders mister, and ma'am?"

The waiter arrives at our table.

I take the menu from him.

?

…

I had no idea what these things are…

I can read it but I really don't know these dishes…

"It's Sir Felix. I feel like wearing a dress today."

"Oh sorry… May I take your order, Sir Felix?"

?

That's an oddity…

"Give me the usual. The chef should know my typical choice." The cat eared knight instructs the waiter.

…

He's a frequent customer here…

Ferris smiles softly at me.

"Shirou-kyun will have the same dish." The cat eared cross dresser informs the waiter.

?

The waiter quietly bows at us.

"I'll be back with your orders."

He walks away to the kitchen.

…

"Ferris-san, I don't mean to be rude but what did you order for me?"

He raises his eyebrow.

"It's a fish dish."

…

Go figure…

I'm just glad it wasn't something else.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He suddenly speaks.

?

Ferris let out a sigh.

"You thought I was going to feed you something outrageous."

…

"Yeah, I did." I admit.

"I thought so…"

He sighs again.

…

"Since when…?"

?

"You said you knew that I didn't trust you. Since when did you notice it?"

His tone is serious.

If only if he was wearing his knight outfit…

"I don't know… I just sense it." I confess.

For some reason, I had the feeling that Ferris didn't trust me…

"Sense it, huh? But you don't seem to mind." He raises his eyebrow.

…

"I can't explain it… I knew that you distrust me. But I didn't mind at all."

"And why is that?" He inquires.

"I just told you… I can't explain it."

He ponders to himself.

Then, a smile creeps to his face.

"Hakunon is right about you. It's just your nature to accept people for who they are…"

?

"Who is Hakunon?"

The cat eared knight faces me with a melancholic face.

"She was that maid."

…

"Say, her naming sense almost resembles yours…"

A revelation appears on his face.

?

"Hakuno Kishinami, that's her full name."

!

I stand on my feet.

"Are you saying that she was Japanese?"

The cat eared knight shakes his head.

"I-I don't know… I can't discern the traits." He admits.

…

I didn't notice it earlier but Hakuno does have Japanese traits.

I was preoccupied with the plague that I didn't notice it…

…

Kotomine is here too…

And he claimed to have died from some kind of a duel with me…

But which 'me' was he talking about…?

…

Japanese people are popping all around this place…

I'm not the only one here…

That black haired boy is also a victim of this strange phenomenon.

Does Satella have anything to do with this?

Or was it Emijah?

…

In my case, it was Emijah…

But he wasn't the only entity that can bring people to this world…

?

The waiter is coming with our dishes.

I sit down silently.

"Shirou-kyun, I'm sorry…" Ferris suddenly says.

?

"I didn't tell you sooner but Hakunon had a crush on you."

…

"Huh?"

"She was always looking at you whenever she got a chance. I've noticed her behavior."

…

She was trying to get close to me…

Do I know her in the past?

…

I can't remember her…

"Here are your orders."

The waiter serves the dishes.

…

It smells good…

Maybe I could steal the recipe…

?

!

I shake my head violently.

How could I do that!?

Is my mind that easy to be distracted?

"Shirou-kyun…?"

…

It's not my style to waste food…

"Let's eat for now. We will talk later."

The cat eared cross dresser nods.

…

This place doesn't have any chopsticks…

I sigh.

I have to rely on spoon and fork again.

Maybe I can create makeshift chopsticks for my personal use.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

After finish eating, the two of us stare blankly at the table.

Hakuno…

So that's your name…

I clutch the red pendant.

She returned this pendant to me.

In some way, it's like a connection between us.

The last connection…

I close my eyes.

A girl around Tohsaka's height appears.

Her long brunette hair flutters as the wind blows.

Her brown doe eyes soften when they saw me.

…

"So this is you…"

She was waiting for me…

I don't know why, but she was waiting for me…

For a short time, she was the owner of this pendant.

I open my eyes.

The garnet pendant becomes visible.

A smile creeps to my face.

Tohsaka, your pendant is linking the three of us…

It may sound weird but Hakuno is a part of our bonds.

"That pendant…"

Ferris suddenly speaks.

I hide it away.

"I want to ask you about Hakuno."

I change the subject.

The cat eared cross dresser nods.

"What do you want to know?"

…

"When did she first show up?"

The flax haired knight muses.

"When I first met her, it was four years ago. She was wearing a strange set of clothing. It's different from your so-called jacket."

…

So, she arrived here four years ago…

Kotomine Kirei arrived in this world exactly twenty years ago…

I probably arrived here around sixty years ago or maybe even longer…

I don't know about that black haired boy or the silver haired man.

They're probably recent and maybe they came from different timeline or reality.

I suspect that Hakuno and Kirei came from a different timeline.

They know who I am but I can't discern them.

Kirei acted very close with me but I didn't remember bonding with that priest…

Tohsaka once explained to me about Kaleidoscope.

Parallel World Operation, which is the name of the Second Magic.

According to her, there are many worlds apart from ours.

Some are parallel realities, a different possibility for us.

Parallel realities have the same characters and the same history.

The differences between parallel realities are the actions taken by the characters in it.

For example, in my world, I fought the King of Heroes during the finale of the Holy Grail War.

However, in a separate reality, I fought against Saber instead.

I didn't understand the concept at first…

But Tohsaka made it clear; there are possibilities that Saber ends up being someone else's Servant.

In one reality, I end up being the world's enemy.

That sounds impossible for me, but it is possible with that 'Shirou Emiya'.

…

Aside from parallel worlds, there are infinite alien worlds.

These worlds act on completely different history and mechanics.

For example, in my world, we used Magic Circuits to use mage craft.

But in this world, they use Magic Gates to employ magic.

Their definition of magic and ours are different.

And let's not forget Scorn…

His brand of magic is different from both worlds.

I've never heard of Hellfire or Aegis spell…

…

Now that I think of it, it's actually impossible for us to move into an alien world with Kaleidoscope.

Then, how did I get here?

…

"Shirou-kyun…?"

"Ah… I'm sorry!"

The cat eared cross dresser smiles at me.

"You know, you and Crusch-sama have many similarities."

?

"You two keep worrying about stuffs too much."

…

"I guess I am a worrywart…"

The knight chuckles at my remark.

"Hakunon always worried about these kinds of people. She always told me to take care of Crusch-sama."

…

"But she's not here anymore…"

…

"That woman worried too much… I'll take care of Crusch-sama even if she didn't tell me." The flax haired young man smiles as he recalls his memory with the maid.

…

"Say, what do you think about Crusch-sama?"

?

"What do you mean?"

The young man clasps his hands on the table.

"When you saw her, what do you think of her?'

…

She's a beautiful noblewoman with a clear goal on her mind.

She reminds me of Saber in some way…

"I like her."

"Hoh…"

?

…

Did I say that aloud?

"So you do have some feelings for Crusch-sama…"

Cat smirks appear on his face.

…

Tohsaka always had that kind of face when she had something mischievous on her mind.

"Ferris-san, could you please keep it as a secret?" I plead.

Tohsaka is going to kill me if she heard this.

She's only lenient when it comes to Saber or Sakura.

I don't know why but she always forced me to be closer with Sakura…

He forms cat paw gestures.

"No can do _nya~…_ "

?

"Why not…?'

"Because she's behind you…"

…

I turn my head mechanically.

A blushing Crusch Karsten is visible.

Is she mad?

"Excuse me…"

!

The noblewoman storms off from the restaurant.

…

Wilhelm is smiling at the sight.

"Did I enrage her in some way?"

The cat eared knight sighs.

"You really are dense, aren't you Shirou-kyun?"

…

"I'll be off. Let us meet again later." Wilhelm excuses himself.

I nod.

Ferris pouts.

"No wonder you didn't notice Hakunon… You're freaking dense, idiot."

…

He's insulting me in the open…

And he called me an 'idiot'…

"Anyways, there's one place I want to go. Since it's your last days in the capital, I want to show you something." Ferris suddenly says.

?

* * *

/***Scene Break***/

* * *

We arrived at some kind of abandoned estate.

Vines and unknown plants cover the buildings.

"What is this place?"

Ferris turns to face me.

"This is my home."

?

"Well, my first home that is…"

It was a lamenting voice.

"What happened here?"

The cross dresser glances towards the sky.

The sun has begun setting.

"Shirou-kyun, would you believe if I told you that my parents were human?"

?

"Of course I'll believe you."

Ferris is a demi human.

That means one of his parents is a non-human.

?

The demi human shakes his head.

"I don't think you get it. What I meant was; both of my parents were human."

!

"Now that's the face I want to see." He smiles softly.

…

"How…?"

It's a huge question.

How humans can gave birth to a demi human?

It is a curse?

The flax haired young man glances at the sky again.

"I was questioning my existence. Why am I here? Why am I born to this terrible world?"

…

"When I was younger, my parents would lock me up inside a cramped room."

!

What kind of parents would do such thing to their own children?

"They were ashamed of me… They didn't want me as their son."

…

"I can't understand it myself… I always question why I am born with these ears." He cups his ears.

…

"Researchers found out that somewhere within my lineage, my ancestors married a demi human. Her traits were gone throughout the family tree. That is until I was born."

…

I remain quiet to listen to his story.

"It was her fault. If it wasn't for her, I would never be born like this. My parents would love me for who I am!"

…

"I remember the days when I was in that dark room. I feel scared, lonely… At the same time, I'm angry, frustrated…"

…

"I despise my fate. Why am I born with these ears…? I could have been a normal human!"

…

"Oh yeah… I was also mad at my parents. They were so mean to me."

The young man faces me with melancholic eyes.

"Crusch-sama was my savior. She came when I needed help the most. With my Blessing, I couldn't die from starvation. But that doesn't mean I couldn't suffer from it."

…

"My parents were imprisoned for life. Their titles were stripped and their land was taken. But I don't care… It serves them right!"

…

"Ever since Crusch-sama saved me from that hell hole, I pledged my loyalty to her. I swore to protect her from harm. I swore to aid her reach her goal."

…

"As for you, Shirou Emiya, I can't let you leave the capital."

?

"I got three reasons to stop you from doing so. THREE!"

An ice sword appears in his grasp.

"First, you are dangerous. You can summon a powerful weapon that can easily wipe out an army."

…

"Second, you are indebted to us. I saved you once and you saved me once. Our debts are probably squared but that's not enough for me to let you go."

…

That's one selfish reason…

"And last but not least—"

He points the ice sword at me.

"Crusch-sama doesn't want you to go. Since I serve Crusch-sama, her wish is my command. It doesn't matter if she let you go. I won't."

…

"Trace on."

Kanshou and Bakuya appear in my grasps.

"So, you won't comply with my wish." The cross dresser raises his eyebrow.

I smile at him.

"If I stay, I'll cause trouble to Crusch-san more than I bring benefit."

The cat eared knight shakes his head.

"The council does not matter here. Once she is the King, I'll make sure that the damn council will be disbanded."

…

"Unfortunately Ferris-san, I need to go. There's someone I had to find."

Ilya…

The flax haired knight snorts.

"Then, you have to walk pass my dead body."

!

I cross my blades.

[CLANG]

Our weapons interlock with each other.

With a stern face, he forces me to back away.

!

[Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang]

I parry away his attacks.

He's not a swordsman of Wilhelm's caliber but his attacks were ferocious.

This is the true strength of a Karsten knight.

!

I bend my body to dodge a jab.

The flax haired knight forms another ice blade in his left arm.

[Clang, clang]

I quickly deflect the anticipated attacks.

Now both of us are dual wielding.

We stand five meters apart from each other.

"Why won't you use it?"

?

"Why won't you bring out Rule Breaker? With that dagger, you could easily disable my abilities."

…

"If I do that, there's a chance you'll die…"

The last time I used the dagger on him, his Blessing drags his soul out from his body…

The cat eared knight smirks.

"Don't you hear me? I won't let you go. Unless you kill me, there's no passing through."

…

"If you were considering crippling me, then you can kiss that idea goodbye. I'm immune to physical damage."

…

"You can't harm me with that hesitation of yours. But—"

His eyes focus on me.

…

!

I jump away from my previous spot.

[Glass break]

Ice suddenly implodes from where I was standing.

"I can certainly hurt you."

…

He's serious.

I cross my blade in front of me.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm"

Ignoring my chanting, the knight charges toward me.

I toss the married sword as he charges.

[Clang, clang]

He easily parries them away.

"Trace on."

A new pair of swords appears in my grasps.

[CLANG]

Our four weapons clash.

We trade glares.

…

[Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang, clang]

I respond to his attacks with my own flurry.

I jump away from him.

He notices the incoming flying swords.

[Clang, clang]

As expected, he parries them away.

"Our strength rips the mountains"

I toss the second pair.

[Clang, clang]

"AL HUMA…!"

!

I perform a barrel roll.

[ICE ENCASING]

…

Frostbite was inflicted on several parts of my body.

I manage to evade the main spell, but the side effect is enough to wound me…

It's almost at the same level as Scorn's Hellfire.

!

"Trace on!"

[CLANG]

I barely block that last blow.

Ferris is using an ice zweihander.

"Are you feeling like forfeiting yet?"

…

"Dodge it."

He raises his eyebrow.

"DODGE THEM YOU IDIOT!"

Surprised by my yelling, Ferris forms an ice barrier around himself.

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

The two pairs of flying swords graze the surface of the ice barrier.

"Our swords split the water"

The swords in my hands transform into larger version of themselves.

"Trace Over Edge."

I pause for a while.

"Our names reach the imperial villa"

I dash towards the ice casing.

The two pairs of swords are also approaching.

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

[Clang, clang, clang, clang]

The flying swords embedded themselves into the ice.

"TRIPLE LINK CRANE WING…!"

I yelled as I swing down the over edged blades.

[EXPLOSION]

!

I bend my body in strange angle.

A large icicle almost skewers me…

?

"HUMA…!"

I cross my arms to protect my body.

Several icicles penetrate my flesh.

[Thud]

"Guh…"

I land on my back.

He disabled my arms...

The victor of this fight walks slowly towards me.

"Why…?"

He asks me a question with a frowning face.

…

"Why did you warn me of that attack? I can easily survive that attack even if you didn't warn me."

…

"I don't like it…"

He raises his eyebrow.

"I don't like hurting people."

He disperses his ice sword.

With darken expression, he walks closer to me.

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

…

I smirk at him.

"People keep calling me that… But I don't mind. I am stupid."

Ferris stares blankly at me.

Then, he disperses the icicles on my body.

!

I wince from the pain.

It hurts like a knife being pulled out from my flesh rapidly…

…

"I guess I'm your prisoner now, am I not?"

He simply flops down to his knees.

His face was not visible to me.

"You're a hypocrite. You said you don't like hurting people. But right now, you're hurting me."

?

…

He's crying...

"I was trying to kill you! How can you act so casual with that…!?"

…

"I don't like fighting you…"

"And why is that…!?"

…

"Because I like you as a person…"

He tilts his head.

"You can act rotten for all I care. Deep down, I know you're a good person. Otherwise, you wouldn't cry when you failed to save that little girl."

"How did you—"

"Crusch-san told me about it."

The flax haired knight purses his lips.

"The other reason is I don't want to hurt you."

He stares at me with teary eyes.

"Because of your Blessing, you can't die from normal wounds or starvation. But I'm pretty sure it hurts like hell when you got injured."

His face becomes invisible from my view.

"Crusch-san told me that you don't like to get hurt. And I heard you don't like to hurt people as well…"

I wait for his response.

…

"Since when did Crusch-sama like to spill secret to a stranger? Did she like you that much?"

Ferris forms a sad smile.

Signs of tears are still there on his face.

"What kind of girl wouldn't fall for this idiot?" He shakes his head.

…

The cat eared cross dresser gestures his hand above me.

?

"You're healing me…?"

He ignores my question and tends to my injury.

The wounds start closing up.

Within a minute, I can move my arms freely again.

"There's a reason why they call me the best healer in Lugnica."

He wipes away his tears.

I smile at him.

"Yeah… I can see that."

He glances upward to starry sky.

Our fight drags until night.

"You know… This is kinda romantic in a sense." He remarks.

…

"BUH…!"

"I was just joking! No need to take it seriously." He chuckles.

…

"You almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Really…?" His ears twitch.

…

"I don't see why you hated those ears so much. They look so cute on you."

He stares blankly at me.

"Shirou-kyun, please save those statements for a girl... Don't use it on me."

?

"You're the type that hits on girls unconsciously. Just act like you always does if you ever wanted a girl."

He let out a sigh.

?

"I don't understand…"

"That's because you're an idiot."

…

"Haha…"

"Hahaha…"

The two of us laugh.

?

Ferris is offering his hand.

"Let's go back to Crusch-sama and Wilhelm. I bet they're worried sick about us."

I smile at him.

I take his hand.

The cat eared knight pulls me up to my feet.

"Yeah… Let me cook one last dinner before I leave."

"Just hearing that makes me hungry…" He wipes a drool on his lips.

"We had a death battle just now." I point out.

"Who cares… Cook me something great, Shirou-kyun!" He says cheerfully.

He's back to his cheerful self.

"Yare, yare… I'll try my best to meet your demand."

And so, we walk our way to the lodging under starry night sky.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Yeah... I like Kotomine.

Some of you might have guessed which Kotomine is this.

He's the Heaven's Feel version of Kotomine.

There's one more EX chapter to be covered.

Might take longer than usual...

Thanks for reading.


	20. EX Chapter 04

[Author's note]

Sorry for taking so long!

This chapter is harder than I thought...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

EX Chapter 04: Tale of a little thief and the Rogue Reaper

(Felt's point of view)

"Did you hear?" I overheard one of the housewives gossiping.

"They say that a man with tattered robe had been breaking into people's house."

?

Someone with tattered robe…

That sounds like Robin.

"He carries a jagged dagger around with him."

…

I don't think Robin would carry around a jagged dagger…

I walk pass the bustling market.

…

There's no decent target today…

Most of the nobles are holing up in their mansions.

That's probably because of the plague.

They were scared if they would get infected by us, commoners.

…

I grit my teeth.

Now that I think of it, I'm pissed!

Damn you nobles!

…

I let out a sigh.

Since there's nothing interesting today, I'll go back to the loot house.

* * *

/***At the loot house***/

* * *

"Old Man Rom, I'm back!"

A large tanned man comes out from the back of the settlement.

"Oh, Felt. You're back already?"

I sit on one of the available chairs.

"There's no decent target today… There were some intriguing trinkets, but it's not worth the hassle."

I let out a sigh.

The bald old man serves me a drink.

Probably milk as always…

It's not like we can afford other drinks anyway…

[Bell ringing]

?

Someone's entering the loot house.

I turn to face the newcomer.

A tall man, but not as tall as Old Man Rom, in strange clothing enters the scene.

He has long purple hair tied in ponytail.

"Oi, Sasaki… Find yourself a place to live." I berate the newcomer.

He forms a smirk.

"Unfortunately Felt-dono, I have no other place to go."

I glare at him.

He simply shrugs it off.

This guy in kimono, I believe that's what he called it, is a freeloader.

Six months ago, we found him fainted in the slums.

Old Man Rom took him in since no one else would.

He said his name is Sasaki Kojirou.

He claimed to be a master swordsman and seek to find a worthy rival similar to Saber.

Who is this Saber anyways?

Well, I told him to find Reinhard since he's the best swordsman I know.

It's not like I know the guy himself…

So when Sasaki asked me about his features, I just gave him a vague description:

 _Tall around ye' high, red hair, blue eyes, acting all courteous and stuff_

And he failed to find him…

If Reinhard was that easily found, he won't be a celebrity.

…

Sasaki wasn't all talk in the first place.

He did beat Ton, Chin, and Kan single-handedly…

And he did it with a meter long pole…

Yep, he was using a pole…

Since there's no way for anyone to get a sword around here, he settles with a wooden pole.

The way he used it was a bit odd.

But, it's enough for him to swing around.

"I heard rumors about a mysterious man in tattered robes. Maybe I should engage him in a duel." The strange man muses.

"So you came here for info, huh? Go ask Kadomon Risch if that's your intention. My sources aren't as reliable as his." Old Man Rom suggests to Sasaki.

The man nods.

"I see… Then, I shall part."

With the one-meter long pole strapped to his back, he walks out from the loot house.

…

"Weirdo."

I sigh exasperatedly.

[Bell ringing]

?

Who is it now?

!

"Yo, Felt-chan! Old Man Rom!"

"ROBIN…!"

"GUH…!"

I slam him to the ground.

"What are you doing here…!?"

…

Apparently, he's unconscious…

"Do you have to slam him like that every time he comes in?" Old Man Rom asks me.

…

"Well, I don't like him…"

I snort.

This guy is Robin Hood.

I knew him since I was a child.

He appeared out of nowhere ten years ago and started loitering around the slums.

Anyways, he's a thief similar to me.

We've been competing for the best loot ever since I learn how to pickpocket.

This guy is a natural…

…

"I'll let him sleep there for awhile."

I walk away from him.

Knowing Robin, he'll wake up after several hours.

[Bell ringing]

?

"Oh, a customer. How can I help?" Old Man Rom reverts into a salesman.

The newcomer has long black hair tied into one tail on the left side.

She also has eyes that droop, giving her a gentle aura.

She wears a black dress as her choice of clothing.

...

My guess, she's a Vampire.

"I'm looking for a rare trinket." She announces.

"Oh, and what would that be? I assure you we have many oddities in here. We might even have the rarest trinkets you can find." The old man says eagerly.

The newcomer gives out a creepy smirk.

"My employer is seeking for an imperial signet."

?

"A what now…?"

The woman turns to face me.

"Hmm…? Whose child is this?"

I grit my teeth.

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen this year!"

The woman giggles.

"Oh really? Good for you."

I grit my teeth again.

She's belittling me!

"Please don't tease our best pickpocket. She's your best bet in getting that signet." Old Man Rom joins the fray.

At his remark, the woman raises her eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She turns to face me again.

"Tell you what…? If you get me that signet, I'll pay you handsomely."

…

"Just tell me how the signet looks like…" I grumble.

We need the money.

A smirk forms on her face.

"It has a dragon symbol on it. You wouldn't mistake it with anything else."

…

"There are only five of them in this world. And one of them is coming to this city."

?

"How did you know that?"

She smirks again.

"My employer is the one who told me. He said, she'll arrive in the capital in a few more days. You won't miss her."

'Her'…

My only clue is the owner is a girl…

"My name is Elsa. I'll be back in half a month." She smiles creepily at me.

I watch the woman in black exits the loot house.

…

"She's giving me the creeps…"

"I agree with you." Old Man Rom nods sagely.

…

"Oh well… At least I got a goal now."

I'll have to wait for a few more days before this particular 'girl' shows up…

She said I won't miss her, but how can discern the target without mistaking the owner?

There's no problem with the trinket in question.

I'll know it once I lay my eyes on it.

It has to be something I've never seen before…

The problem is the target owner.

It's a girl that will arrive in capital in a few more days…

…

I scratch my head.

"Old Man Rom, help me out a little."

"Hmm…? Help you with what?"

"It's about the target. Did the client mention anything about her traits?"

The large man shakes his head.

…

She left without telling us the crucial information…

"Maybe the target is so ridiculously obvious that the client didn't bother to tell you the specifics."

…

A voice I despise joined the fray.

"Stay out of this, Robin. This is my task."

He gives me a smirk.

"Maybe, just maybe, I could help you with that."

…

"No thanks. I'll rather eat mud than getting help from you."

He pretends to be shocked.

"Come on, Felt-chan! I'm not that terrible!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But— GUH!"

I plant my feet into his stomach.

"Humph."

I avert my face in disgust.

"That-that's cruel of you, Felt-chan…" The brunette young man complains.

I walk away from him, ignoring his whimpering.

"By the way Old Man Rom, I found something nice from my last break-in." The green-eyed man suddenly says.

I guess he was feigning the pain.

He pulls out a small box with strange label.

"What is that?" My old man asks.

"An instant curry…! I was surprise when I saw this inside a noble's house. I thought this world doesn't have any instant curry!"

?

"What's a 'curry'?" I ask Old Man Rom.

He simply shakes his head.

"I have no idea…"

"Huh? You guys don't know what a 'curry' is?" The brunette man in tattered cloak tilts his head.

Old Man Rom and I shake our heads.

Robin starts scratching his head.

"Oh well… Then, I'll just give this to you. I can't cook it anyway."

He puts the 'instant curry' on one of the available shelf.

"Hey, don't leave your garbage here!"

He shrugs casually.

"It's not garbage. Someone will eventually want it. Trust me. It's something not from this world."

The green-eyed man says in serious tone.

…

"Anyways, I have another target in mind. It's in Kararagi. So I have to move now."

He turns his back on us and waves his hand.

"Wait a minute, freeloader! You still haven't given us anything useful!"

I could see he's shrugging.

"A noble in the sixth street has fallen ill. Breaking in should be a cinch." He says in reluctant tone.

…

I form a smirk.

"The sixth street… I got it."

Robin waves his hand lazily.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure, sure… Go ahead and get lost in Kararagi."

"Don't be surprise when I got back with tons of gold." He smirks at me.

…

"I doubt it." I smirk at him.

Giving his last challenging smirk, he leaves the loot house.

"Felt, there's a high chance he wasn't bluffing. The last time he planned a heist, we got ourselves a jackpot." Old Man Rom says to me.

…

Yeah, I know…

That guy is just too natural…

But, I can't stand him!

I pout at Old Man Rom.

"So you favor Robin more than me."

The giant man chuckles at my remark.

"I'm not biased to anyone." He says with a smile.

I avert my face in discontent.

"I'll be at the back." The man I called my grandfather disappears into the shop.

…

I let out a sigh.

I guess I should plan my own heist.

I might find something noteworthy inside the mansion.

* * *

/***Nighttime at Sixth street***/

* * *

So this is my target…

It's quite big but it's not the biggest mansion around.

"We should ask for Sir Felix's help. The lord is in a bad state."

I overheard one of the guards.

I smirk to myself.

They're going to vacant the noble's chamber.

If the noble is absent, I can easily break into his vault.

Robin taught me how to break a safe two years ago.

…

Just how talented is this guy in thieving?

!

Someone's coming!

I plaster my back to the wall.

?

I see a man in tattered robe.

…

There's no way that's Robin.

Is he the rumored Rogue Reaper?

What is he doing here?

I could see him prancing around in the hallway.

…

Maybe he's just a guard with strange sense of fashion…

Let's forget about him and get to the vault.

I climb up from outside.

The trees and vines made it easier.

Nobles like to decorate their mansion with these stuffs.

"Idiots..." I snicker to myself.

They didn't know that these things allow thieves to move around freely.

I jump to a balcony.

…

The coast is clear.

Two years under Robin's tutelage, I can now move without making a sound.

He calls it the 'light feet' skill.

It's time to open a window.

I pull out one of my spare hairpins.

I only wear these because they are convenient for lock picking.

I fiddle with the lock.

…

Just a little more—

[Click]

Got it!

I push the window slowly.

The room is rather dark since there's no one occupying the said room.

I slither inside.

…

I think I broke into the wrong room…

This is a storage room!

I let out a sigh.

"So much for a professional heist…" I mumble to myself.

I climb out from the window.

I jump to a neighboring tree.

Luckily, I'm very light.

Even a rather thin branch could support my weight.

I inspect the mansion once more.

…

The noble room should somewhere around the fifth floor.

"No problem."

I nod to myself.

I leap to another veranda.

I saw a rather convenient vine when I was observing the whole place earlier.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

There's no mistaking it.

This is the noble's study.

His study is just beside the master bedroom.

"It should be around here somewhere…" I mutter to myself.

Nobles are very meticulous.

Some of them hid their safe inside their bedroom.

Some of them place it somewhere in plain sight but heavily guarded.

But this particular noble must had hidden his safe in his study.

How do I know that?

…

Well, it mostly my instinct.

I have no idea how accurate it could be…

I inspect the room.

The most cliché place to hide a safe is behind a giant painting.

I move away the largest painting I could find.

…

Nope, not here…

The next best place to hide a safe is under his study desk.

…

Nope, not here too…

"Hmm…" I ponder to myself.

It's not behind the largest painting…

Maybe one of these paintings is significant.

Where's the most eccentric one…

…

How about this one?

I move the said painting.

…

Nope, not this one…

I scratch my head.

"Where could he hide it?"

I have no worries regarding the guards since they were too busy gossiping.

I guess this noble had never been visited by a thief…

?

My eye caught something interesting.

I walk toward it.

"This is—"

…

What is this thing?

It's small, round in shape, and shiny like a jewel.

But it also has a star on it.

It is golden in color but I doubt it's made from real gold.

It's too light…

…

Oh, well…

Let's take this and have Old Man Rom appraise it.

[Click]

!

Someone is here!

Oh no, I'm right in the open!

There's no way to hide!

The strange object was in the middle of study!

[Door creaks]

!

He's coming!

?

A hooded figure comes out from one of the doors.

He's carrying a jagged dagger in his hand.

…

I gulp out of nervousness.

I slowly draw my own dagger.

There's no doubt about it.

This is the famed Rogue Reaper…

Is he an assassin sent to kill the noble?

If he is, then I got no chance of surviving…

Assassins are known to erase any witnesses.

I'm a witness.

I gulp again.

The windows are far from where I'm standing.

…

Let's just hope this assassin doesn't have any blessing.

Here goes nothing!

"IYAHHH…!"

I scream as I run.

"What the—"

!

I find my feet lifted to the air.

He got me!

"What are you doing here?"

The guy asks me.

I don't recognize his voice at all…

But he's freaking strong!

He yanks me by the back of my outfit in one arm!

I eye at his jagged dagger.

…

He's going to stab me with that…

It's going to be painful beyond anything…

I shake my head.

I won't let it end here!

I struggle to escape his grasp.

"Hey, don't struggle—"

I manage to escape his clutches!

His left hand tries to apprehend me again.

"Oh no, you won't!"

I jump and kick him at his gut.

"GUOH…!"

As he clutches to his stomach, I run to his back.

"TAKE THIS, YOU CREEP!"

I kick his ass!

He falls flat on his face.

I smirk to myself.

"Heh… You're not that tough." I taunt him.

…

I don't think that's a good idea…

I'd better walk away—

"Someone is in the lord's study!"

!

I yelled too loud!

?

Someone suddenly pats me on my shoulder.

"Over here."

!

He yanks me into a closet.

[Door slam]

From inside the closet, I could see several guardsmen rushing into the room.

The man in tattered robe covers my mouth.

?

Where did he keep his dagger?

Why is he helping me?

…

!

I'm at his complete mercy!

At this range, he could easily stab me from the back!

Or snap my neck to avoid making a mess…

I'm so stupid…

I should have run away after kicking him in the guts…

"A thief has broken in! He took the Dragon Jewel!"

"Sound the alarm!"

[Audible footsteps]

…

Even if I escape, I'm going to get caught…

"They are going to sound the alarm. Get out of here while you still can."

?

He slowly removes his hand from my mouth.

I could see his amber eyes from under his hood.

Both of us exit the closet.

"Go on. Get out of here. I still have to visit the noble."

…

He's sparing me…

He can easily deal with me if he wanted.

But if he spares me, that means he's not an assassin.

"Who are you? Are you a thief?"

He tilts his head in confusion.

"Huh? No, I am not a thief." He simply answers.

…

"What are you waiting for? They're going to sound the alarm any minute now."

!

He's right!

I head for the window and climb out.

?

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

The man, no, the boy in tattered robe shakes his head.

"I still got something to do." He replies.

I saw his face earlier.

He's around my age at best.

…

He's not going to survive this alone…

[BELL RINGING]

!

I slide down the vine.

"Search every nooks and crannies! Don't let the thief escape with the Dragon Jewel!"

…

"The Dragon Jewel…?"

Did they mean 'this'?

I pull out the strange golden orb.

…

Maybe it is valuable…

I smirk to myself.

How much money can I get from selling this?

…

I shake my head.

I need to get out of here first.

I shove the small orb into my pocket again.

"I found him! It's the Rogue Reaper!"

?

He got caught already…!?

[Glass break]

I see the boy in tattered robe jumps out from a window.

He climbs up the veranda for higher ground.

"Fire…!"

!

The guards are deploying arrows!

Who is this boy?

Guards don't waste arrows on common thieves!

…

Is he an Avenger?

Maybe he has a grudge against this noble...

His only target is the noble and nothing else matters…

…

The guards didn't saw me since I was in camouflage.

I prepared it in advance.

?

I see the boy runs on the rooftop.

Several arrows fly to hit him.

Luckily for him, none of these guards is a good archer.

Most arrows miss by a mile.

I should escape while the guards are hot on his trail.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

That didn't take long.

I manage to escape the red zone within a few minutes.

Now, let's get back to the loot house.

"WAH…!'

?

That's a familiar voice…

I look upwards.

!

[Thud]

Ouch!

That looks painful…

The boy landed on the ground face first.

…

!

If he's here, that means the guards are coming this way!

I need to get away from him!

…

I glance at the unconscious boy.

…

I can't just leave him here…

I let out a sigh.

I pull him by his arm.

!

He's heavy!

I grit my teeth.

"Lose some weight will ya'?"

I drag him to a nearby alley.

"Hmm…?"

That sounds familiar…

"Ton, Chin, and Kan…!" I call out to them.

The three low lives tilt their heads.

"Help me out with this guy! He got guards hot on his trail!"

Chin steps forward.

"Why would we do that? We got nothing from it."

…

I eye under the boy's robe.

?

What is he wearing?

I've never seen such clothing…

…

He must have something valuable inside his pocket…

I shove my hand into his strange clothing.

!

I think I got something!

I pull it out.

"Hey, take this!"

I throw whatever I got from his pocket.

Chin captures the object with ease.

"What is this thing?"

…

To tell the truth, I got no idea…

?

Wait a minute…

That's a pendant!

And it's a ruby on top of that!

GAH, I just miss a fortune…!

"Whoa… You gave us a ruby for carrying this guy? Felt-dono, you're so kind…" One of them fawns.

…

I want that for myself…

"Give that back…"

?

For some reason, the boy is awake.

"Huh…?" Chin tilts his head.

"Give that back… It's mine." The boy with bloody head demands it back.

"There's no way we're giving it back! It's ours now!"

The three of them chuckle.

"Hey, at least work for it! You were paid to carry this guy!" I point out.

"Oh… But, we already got the payment. So, there's no deal." Chin retorts.

…

I grit my teeth.

"Why you—"

"Excuse me. Where can I find Kadomon Risch?"

A familiar guy enters the scene.

"Huh? You are—"

The thugs tremble before the newcomer.

It was Sasaki.

"Hmm…? Ah, it's you three again…" The man with ponytail muses.

"Kuh…" The boy I hold grunts from his injury.

…

"Sasaki, get that pendant back! They stole it from me!"

The man with purple hair smirks.

"Oh really…? I guess they needed to be taught a lesson again."

He pulls out the wooden pole from his back in sword drawing fashion.

"WAH….!" The three of them attempt to escape.

"Too slow…"

[Thud, thud, thud]

In a blink of an eye, Sasaki knocks the three of them down.

He takes the pendant from Chin.

"Here it is."

Sasaki hands it over to the boy.

The boy grabs it in haste.

?

Then, he fell unconscious again.

"Ah… It's you again." Sasaki suddenly says.

His face has a smile that indicates nostalgia.

?

"That pendant is very precious to him. His body subconsciously seeks for it despite in a comatose." Sasaki informs me.

…

!

"Sasaki, I got guards on my tail. Can you delay them?"

He owes me that much for saving him.

…

Technically, he owes Old Man Rom…

The man smirks.

"Sure. I can do that. But first, where is Kadomon Risch?"

…

The Rogue Reaper is in front of you…

There's no need for an informer now…

…

Speaking of which, I have no idea who's Kadomon Risch…

"He's in Kararagi." I tell him.

He sounds like a merchant so Kararagi is the best bet.

The man nods sagely.

"Don't worry about the guards. They won't reach you as long as I'm here."

He swings his wooden pole.

Walking in glorified manner, he strides toward the streets.

"Huh? Who are you?" I overheard one of the guards.

They were so close already…

"I am Sasaki Kojirou. I have been tasked to delay you. Prepare yourselves!"

[Thud, thud, clack, thud, clack]

"GUOH…!"

"KUH…!"

A number of unpleasant voices audible to my ears.

I silently pray for the guards.

At least they are not killed, right?

I drag the unconscious boy.

…

He's clutching to his pendant for his dear life.

I was wrong to toss it away…

"I wonder who gave him that pendant…"

There's no way he owns that pendant.

It must be his mother or a lover of some sort…

* * *

/***At the loot house***/

* * *

"Old Man Rom…!" I yell.

The old man quickly appears from the back of the shop.

"Felt…? Who is this?"

"I don't know… But he fell from a high place and injured his head."

I noticed that his head has been bandaged.

The tanned bald man nods.

"Let me carry him." Old Man Rom offers.

I let him take the boy.

He's stronger than me so the boy's weight wasn't much of a task.

The two of us enters the inner loot house.

The bald old man places the injured boy on a sheet.

This reminds me of Sasaki a few months ago.

I found him unconscious somewhere in the slum.

Old Man Rom carried him in similar fashion.

"The bleeding isn't that serious. It's just flesh wound. He should be fine once I fixed the bandages."

The old man begins fixing the bandage.

He wasn't going to remove it.

Old Man Rom has this strange medical knowledge to fix bandages without removing it.

"Would you mind the shop for me? I'm going to be busy." He requests.

I nod.

…

!

"Oh! By the way, I got something from my heist. I'll place it on your table."

The old man nods.

I walk to Old Man Rom's worktable and place the said orb.

"How much do you worth, Dragon Jewel?" I smirk.

Even its name is similar to our currency.

Gold coins are called Jewel in Lugnica.

I sit in front of the counter.

…

I let out a sigh.

I forgot how boring this was…

[Bell ringing]

?

Oh, a customer.

?

It's that Elsa lady…

"I forgot to mention the target's trait." She giggles.

…

"As I said before, my employer wishes to have the imperial signet. There are only five of them in this kingdom."

I nod.

"It's not easy to find one since the owners mostly likely are well-guarded. But one particular owner is not very tactful."

?

"The owner is a girl with silver hair and purple eyes. She usually adorns white robe. Among all four current possessors of the imperial signet, she is the easiest one."

?

"Wait, you said 'four'. I thought there was five of it."

The woman nods.

"Right now, only four owners have the seals. But, I doubt you can get to other candidates that easily."

?

"Candidates…? You meant the Dragon Priestess candidates…?"

The black haired woman gasps.

"Did I let it slip?"

She recomposes herself.

"Yes. That is your target." She tells me with assurance.

…

I give her a smirk.

"Interesting…"

If I pull this out, Robin will grovel before me.

This is huge!

"You'll do it…?" Elsa tilts her head.

I nod.

"I don't care if my target is the future king or whatever… A thief is a thief. I'll do what I can." I assure her.

The black haired woman giggles at my remark.

"I like it." She simply states.

…

"I'll be expecting good news within a month."

She walks out from the loot house.

…

Now what?

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Old Man Rom is taking his time…

I take a walk outside the store.

Our business usually takes off during nighttime.

It's the best time to make shady deals.

But its half way through night already…

I cover my mouth as I yawn.

[Audible footsteps]

?

Someone's coming.

I turn to face the newcomer.

…

The newcomer is a tall slender man with long silver hair.

He wears black coat over his naked chest.

He has green eyes, which looks almost catlike.

"Hmm… This doesn't look like the right place." He ponders to himself.

…

"What are you looking for…?" I ask him.

There's a chance that he's a customer.

"Hmm…? A little girl…?"

I grit my teeth.

"I'm fifteen!"

He startles from my outburst.

"Ah, I see… My apologies…" He bows to me.

…

Is he a knight or something?

But his clothing says otherwise…

Knights usually favor white clothing.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" I ask him again.

The man recomposes himself.

"I was just doing a little sightseeing." He tells me.

…

He does looks like he was loitering around…

"May I ask you a question?"

?

"Have you seen a young white haired man wearing a blue overcoat? His features should be vivid enough for anyone to notice."

…

I shake my head.

"Ah, I see… Vergil is not around here. Where could he be…?" The silver haired man ponders to himself.

…

"May I ask you another question?" He suddenly says.

?

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you describe a man called Reinhard? I wish to find him."

…

?

Wait a minute…

Did he just say Reinhard?

What is his business?

"I heard he had bright red hair and blue eyes. Those are common traits for the Van Astrea nobles." I inform him.

"I see…" He closes his eyes as he smirks.

"Young Miss."

?

"Unfortunately, my sightseeing is over. It's nice to talk to someone." The silver haired man bows.

"Until we meet again…"

!

A black wing appears from behind his back.

[Wing flapping]

He flies away into the dark of the night.

…

How can he fly with a single wing?

What is he?

That's the first time I saw someone with a wing.

What kind of race that has wings other than birds?

A Birdman…?

…

Maybe his subspecies is a crow so that's why his wing is black.

* * *

/***The next day***/

* * *

I smell something good.

…

Wait a minute…

Who's cooking…!?

I jump away from my cot.

"Old Man Rom…!"

It's pretty rare for anyone to cook in the slums.

We don't have any ingredients to be used.

?

Standing in front of me, a boy with amber eyes and red hair is stirring the pot.

Old Man Rom is watching his movement with interest.

He's no longer wearing that tattered robe.

But his head is still covered with a bandage.

He also takes off his strange piece of clothing…

He was wearing three pieces of clothing at one time!

How stupid is that!?

It's not that cold in the slums!

Right now, he's wearing a very light piece of clothing.

I wonder what it's called…

So many people with strange clothing showed up lately.

There's Sasaki with his kimono and that silver haired guy last night with strange looking coat.

…

At least I think it was a coat…

Or was it not…?

"Ah, you must be that girl from yesterday. Old Man Rom told me that your name is Felt." The red haired boy nods.

…

That smells good…

"Felt, you're awake! Shirou is cooking us a curry." Old Man Rom declares to me.

?

"A curry…? You mean the thing that Robin brought…?"

The old man nods eagerly.

"I knew that boy wasn't bluffing!" The tanned man smacks his lips.

Old Man Rom is getting excited…

The red haired boy called 'Shirou' smiles softly.

"It's not much but it's the least I could do for saving me."

He pours down a number of ingredients into the pot.

?

"Where did you get these ingredients?" I ask him.

…

Wait a minute…

These look like those mushrooms under the bridge!

"I pick them outside with Old Man Rom. Many ingredients are missing. I had to compromise with them." He sighs.

…

I see mushrooms and potatoes inside the broth.

Potatoes…?

I glance at him.

"There were potato deposits all over the slum. Nobody seems to care when I pick it up." He explains with a smile.

?

"What do you mean potato deposits? There's no way a potato could grow here."

"Apparently Felt, the nobles have been dumping their unused ingredients and leftover. Some of those ingredients grow up as wild plants." Old Man Rom informs me.

…

I didn't know that…

"There's no way for us city folk to differ a vegetable from a poisonous plant. None of us dare to harvest them." The tanned man states the fact.

That's right.

Despite living in the slums, we are still city folk.

We aren't farmers so we can't recognize an edible plant or poisonous ones.

So, we took the safest option; don't go near them.

"It's ready."

!

"I can't wait to taste it!" The large man prepares bowls with excitement.

The red haired boy pours the gravy into a bowl.

…

I could smell it from miles away…

Who is this guy?

Last night, he broke into a noble house in tattered robe, carrying a jagged dagger.

He's not a thief, and most likely, he's not an assassin.

An assassin is not that lenient against witnesses…

I doubt an assassin would treat a witness with his cooking.

I glance at his face.

…

Nope, his face says it all.

This boy is not an assassin.

In fact, he looks genuinely happy when handing over a bowl to me.

"Felt-san…?"

!

"Oh, sorry…! I was daydreaming."

I take the bowl from his hand.

I stir the gravy with a wooden spoon.

The dish is still steamy.

But Old Man Rom is losing his patience…

He spoons a small piece of potato out and blows gently.

Slowly, he puts the potato into his mouth.

The moment he begins chewing, his eyes unbolt in shock.

"It tasted so soft and fluffy! I feel like lying down on a cozy couch." The bald old man reacts to the curry.

?

How can you feel that when eating a curry?

My portion should be mild enough right now.

I wedge a large potato into a quarter.

I spoon into my mouth.

…

It's not really that interesting…

It's very soft for some reason.

…

!

"Sweet…"

The taste improves with every bite!

I scoop another piece of the dish; the mushroom.

Not many people would add fungi into a dish…

Nobles usually avoid it.

We, commoners are desperate.

Sometimes we just take what we can.

Though, we still avoid fungi since most of them were poisonous.

I start chewing on the mushroom.

…

!

"So tender… What did you do to it?"

The boy smiles softly.

"For a slum, this place is packed with nice condiments."

The boy pours some of the broth into a small wooden bowl.

He begins tasting his own cooking.

?

For some reason, he starts scowling.

"It's not good enough… The mushroom is still not thoroughly cooked. The potato doesn't exhibit the taste that I wanted." He mutters to himself.

…

"You know, this the best thing I ever ate."

The boy turns to face me.

?

Why is he making such a sad face?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shakes his head.

"If you call my half-baked cooking delicious, I can only imagine the hardship you have been through." He says in sad tone.

…

"Now, I'm pissed!"

The boy startles from my reaction.

"Who's telling you to feel sorry for me…!? I'm telling you that your cooking is great!"

I let out a 'humph'.

Old Man Ram simply snickers at my remark.

"Felt likes you."

…

!

"Wa-wait a minute…! I didn't say that!"

The boy let out a chuckle.

"I see… Thanks for appreciating my cooking, Felt-san…" The boy smiles softly at me.

…

"Whatever…" I retort.

…

"Anyways, drop the honorifics. I don't like it."

The red haired boy tilts his head.

"I'm not fond of honorifics. It reminds me of nobles and knights." I jeer at the terms.

The boy stares blankly at me.

"I understand. So, can I call you Felt?"

I smile at him.

"And you are…?" I ask him.

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself." He begins panicking.

I know your name already…

Old Man Rom uttered it just now.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, or by the place standard, Shirou Emiya."

?

"Uh… So you can swap your first name and last name whenever you liked?"

He scratches his cheek.

"Not exactly… My first name is Shirou and my last name is Emiya. From where I came from, we got two naming standards. If I go by this kingdom's standard, I would be Shirou Emiya." He explains to me.

I nod.

"I have decided! I will call you Shirou."

He nods.

"Shirou, how long can this 'curry' stay edible? Can we store it for a few days?" Old Man Rom changes the subject.

"Huh? Well, if we got a fridge, we can prevent it from staling for three days at most." He muses.

?

"What's a 'fridge'?"

He scratches his cheek again.

"It's something from my homeland. Though I doubt anyone got a fridge around here." He claims.

Old Man Rom starts pondering.

"Tell me how this 'fridge' works." He inquires.

The red haired boy puts down his test dish.

"It's kinda weird to explain about a fridge… It's common knowledge to people in my homeland." He says while scratching his cheek.

…

"Shirou, you got a habit to scratch your cheek." I point it out.

He's probably didn't notice it…

"Really…?" He says in confused tone.

…

There he goes…

He scratches his cheek again.

"Well, a fridge is something we used to store food, especially cooked ones. Imagine a huge box around your size." Shirou makes a gesture to Old Man Rom.

"That's a huge box." He simply comments.

The boy scratches his cheek.

"Actually, a fridge around your size is a luxury. Only rich people could afford it." He let out a sigh.

…

"Anyways, a fridge can keep food from staling by lowering the temperature. Microorganisms are inactive in cold temperature. Therefore, the process of decaying is slower."

?

"Lowering temperature…? Microorganisms…? Decaying process…?"

What are those words?

"I think I went too far… Those terms aren't common around here." He scratches his cheek.

"Temperature is something we feel right now. Right now it's hot since we're sitting in front of the stove." He makes an example.

I nod.

"So if I feel cold, that means the temperature is cold." I make a conclusion.

Shirou scratches his cheek.

"Not exactly… When you feel cold, that means the temperature is low. The opposite could be said to hot condition."

?

"What he means is; when it's cold, the temperature is low. When it's hot, the temperature is high." Old Man Rom simplifies it.

I nod.

"That's exactly what I said…" A sweat drop forms behind his head.

"To put it simply, the fridge is simply a winter box." The boy states the fact.

…

I turn to Old Man Rom.

The large man simply shakes his head.

"Uh… You guys didn't get it, did you?"

The two of us shake our heads.

He let out a sigh.

"Imagine winter season. It's very cold, right?"

I imagine a snowy surrounding.

"Well, put it inside a box around the size of Old Man Rom."

…

I try to imagine Old Man Rom in the middle of winter.

…

No, that's not right.

He said inside Old Man Rom.

…

Old Man Rom eating snow…

I look at the old man.

"You mean I have to eat snow?"

Apparently, the man himself arrives at the same conclusion.

A large sweat drop appears on Shirou's head.

"I'm not very good with explanation…" He let out a sigh.

"What I meant is; the box is as big as Old Man Rom. And inside the box is winter."

""Oh…"" Both Old Man Rom and I say at the same time.

"So, there's snow inside that box." I conclude.

?

He stares at me as if I have grown two heads.

"I give up…" He sighs.

…

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

The boy startles.

"NO, NO, NO, NO…! I wasn't implying that…!" He starts panicking.

…

I avert my face in discontent.

"Sorry for being stupid…" I pout.

I heard the boy sighs.

"Felt." He calls out to me.

I turn to face him.

He kneels down in order to meet my height.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He says with a smile.

…

I grit my teeth.

"GUOH…!"

I bury my fist into his stomach.

As he grovels before me, I sneer.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm fifteen!"

As if his pain magically gone, he recomposes himself.

"Eh…? You weren't a ten years old?"

I clutch my fist.

"Why you—"

"I'm sorry…!" He prostrates himself before me.

"You can't blame Shirou for not noticing. You are small in stature." Old Man Rom joins the fray.

…

I let out a 'humph'.

"Anyways, you were saying about 'fridge' is a box that contains winter." The tanned man realigns the topic back to its original point.

The boy sits cross-legged on the floor.

"The analogy is not precise enough… Let's just say that it's a box that let out cold vibe." He settles down with a new comparison.

?

"Wait a minute… Old Man Rom, do you still remember the metia that Robin brought in a few years ago?"

The bald man scratches his head.

"I think I put it somewhere inside the storage room. I'll fetch it in a jiffy."

The large man disappears into the depth of the loot house.

"What's a 'metia'?" The boy asks.

?

"Wait… You don't know what's a 'metia' is?"

He shakes his head.

…

"Well, to put it simply, a 'metia' is a magical item. Most metias are different from each other as they all give different functions."

The red haired boy nods sagely.

"I see… It's a Mystic Code." He muses.

?

"What's a Mystic Code…?"

He turns at me.

"It's what we called a 'metia' in my homeland." He simply answers.

"That's an uncomplicated answer. Why didn't you tell us that a 'fridge' is a Mystic Code in the first place?"

He scratches his cheek.

"A fridge is not a Mystic Code in the first place. It's just an electrical appliance."

?

"What's an electrical appliance?"

He let out a sigh.

"I don't know how to answer that…" He claims.

?

Just in time, Old Man Rom shows up with a medium size chest.

"Here we go!"

[Thud]

He places the chest in front of us.

"A chest…?" Shirou muses.

The tanned man proceeds to open the normal looking wooden chest.

Cold air comes out from the said chest.

"What the— It gives out a cold breeze!" The boy exclaims.

He tries inspecting the chest thoroughly.

"There's no source… So this is a metia…" He ponders.

"So, what do you think of it?" Old Man Rom inquires.

The red haired boy smiles at us.

"I think it's the best replacement for a fridge."

?

"Wait a minute… This isn't close enough to a fridge?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"Believe it or not, a fridge is ridiculously common. Almost every residence has one. This one over here is a rare thing, a one of a kind type." He claims.

"I see… So this is better than a fridge." Old Man Rom concludes.

A smirk forms on his face.

…

This is only one of the stuffs that Robin brought to us…

Old Man Rom can't apprise all of them.

They were too exotic for us.

Now we know how valuable these stuffs can be.

If only we got a buyer…

"Well… A fridge has more storage. This chest could only fit a few kilograms of fishes. The design is not meant to keep food." He let out a sigh.

?

What is he talking about?

He wanted to store fishes inside a chest?

Where can he get fishes in the first place…!?

"Shirou… If I put 'curry' inside this chest, I can keep it edible for three days, right?" The tanned man inquires.

The red haired boy nods.

"It will become cold by the following day. But we can just heat it up again." He adds.

I look at the pot.

…

"Shirou, you didn't turn off the fire when we were talking." I point it out.

The boy nods.

"Yeah… I was keeping the 'curry' warm."

?

"It's not a roast so a continuous fire won't spoil it." The boy explains to me.

…

"I'm not that stupid! I can differentiate between a roast and a broth! But if you boil it too long, the broth is going to dry up!"

The boy smiles softly.

"Sorry, Felt. But a curry is not porridge. A warm curry has better taste than a cold one." He claims.

…

"Though, this is just instant curry. If I had real curry leaves and spices, I could make a very satisfying dish. And this curry lacked a lot of ingredients…" He let out a sigh.

?

"It still lacking…? But it taste so good!"

Old Man Rom says while gobbling down his portion.

!

"Hey…! Don't start without me!"

?

"Old Man Rom, what are you eating…?"

The bald man stops his munching.

"It's bread. Shirou told me to eat curry with bread." He answers.

…

"You mean the stale bread that we kept for a week by now?"

He nods.

I turn to the boy.

"I'm not sure if you should eat stale bread…" He comments.

"The bread's condition aside, you can eat curry with bread…?"

The red haired boy nods.

"There are many ways to enjoy curry. We can eat if just like that, dip it with breads or pour it on rice." He explains.

?

"You eat rice…? Not many people around here eat rice. That thing is just plain even for us people of the slum."

He stares at me as if I have grown two heads.

"Wait a minute… Are you saying people in Lugnica haven't been eating rice…?" He inquires.

I turn to Old Man Rom.

"Why do you act so surprised…?" The old man asks.

The boy shakes his head.

"Well, I came from a country with rice as our main food. Hearing other countries didn't eat rice is pretty new to me… However, I already knew that some countries don't eat rice on daily basis." He muses.

The boy ponders to himself.

"So, not even nobles eat rice…?" He decides to ask.

I nod.

"So far, only nobles with an amazing cook eat rice. If their chef doesn't serve rice, then the nobles would outright ignore the said grain."

The red haired boy nods.

"I see… So the people here are very picky eaters." He concludes.

…

In case you didn't hear me, I was talking about the nobles…

We, slum dwellers eat anything we can come by.

Though, rice is a bit hard to find…

The last time I ate rice was when Robin stole a large keg of grain.

Plain tasting…

At least, it's filling…

[Munching]

!

"Old Man Rom…! Leave some for me, will you!?"

"Sorry… It tasted too good." He says after swallowing.

I grab the remaining bread from his hand.

Now, let's try some…

I split it into a small piece.

I dip the diminutive bread into my bowl.

Slowly, I put it into my mouth.

!

[Explosion] ~ In my mind only ~

I find myself floating in the clouds.

The soft and fluffy sensation caresses me as I float.

Just like Old Man Rom said, a very comfy bed…

"Felt, are you still there?"

!

I shake my head violently.

Old Man Rom's voice brings me back to reality.

"Is it really that good? It's the simplest curry I ever made." The red haired boy claims as he tastes his own cooking.

…

If this is his simplest cooking, what would happen if I eat his best dish?

"Oh…! I almost forgot! Felt, about the thing you gave me the other day." The tanned man changes the subject.

He pulls out the small golden orb from his pouch.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue regarding it… What is it called again?" He inquires.

…

"I recall it was the Dragon Pearl."

I glance at Shirou to see his reaction.

"Hmm… It could use more salt."

…

Surprisingly, the boy doesn't even care…

He's busy tinkering with the curry.

"Though, the guards went crazy when I stole it. My best guess this thing is another metia or just plain valuable." I inform Old Man Rom.

The large man nods.

"So, I'll just put it away for safe keeping. Maybe someone would try to buy it." He shoves the orb into his pouch.

"Much better…" Shirou suddenly spouts.

…

"You are a cooking maniac, aren't you?"

"Huh…? That's a first time anyone ever calls me that." He tilts his head.

* * *

/***Scene Break***/

* * *

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

…

So far, no one is carrying any intriguing trinkets.

And my main target is still nowhere in sight.

?

I see a man with slicked back snow white hair.

He adorns cerulean overcoat which is a rarity even among the nobles.

In his left hand is a sheathed sword.

…

At least I think it was a sword…

The shape is too uncanny…

Most swords are strapped at the back or by the belt.

This guy is just carrying it in his arm.

…

I wonder if he carried any valuable trinket…

?

Bingo!

A pendant is dangling on his chest.

I wonder how much it worth…

But the shape alone is attractive.

I make my move.

The man walks in hasty manner.

Is he going somewhere?

…

No, he noticed me…

He's someone with sharp instinct.

I guess he's not a normal noble.

But—

I'm not just a common thief!

[Wind gust]

With the aid of my blessing, I run pass him.

"Heh…"

It was a piece of cake.

I quickly make a turn into an alley.

!

"Would you kindly give that back to me?"

The man with slicked hair demands his pendant.

…

How did he—

I swear he was back there a few minutes ago…

"Trying to escape is a foolish move. I'll cut you down if that is what you want."

…

I hand it over to him.

The azure eyed man grabs it in violent manner.

I guess he has no respect for thieves…

"You don't belong in that life."

?

The man quickly walks away.

…

I think he said something…

But I can't understand it…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

"Felt, you're back already? It's still high noon." Old Man Rom comments on my appearance.

…

"I got caught. But the guy let me go." I say in lamenting tone.

This is so embarrassing…

No one ever caught Robin in his attempts.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" The tanned man says as he inspects my wellbeing.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

…

I shake my head.

"He let me go, just like that."

The huge man nods sagely.

…

?

"Speaking of which, where's Shirou?"

The enormous man smiles widely.

"He's making us a small garden. Apparently, most of the wild plants here are edible. He said we can use those plants for better curry in the future."

…

How long does he expect to live here?

…

At least, he's not a freeloader.

"The boy is at the back." Old Man Rom tells me.

I nod.

I exit the loot house and head to the said destination.

…

There, I saw him.

In his dirty clothing, he swings a self-made hoe.

He's sweating badly.

The small garden is enclosed with simple wooden fence.

Did he construct them by himself?

How did he stick those woods?

"Oh, Felt. I didn't notice you were here." He puts down the hoe.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago." I tell him.

The boy nods.

…

"Say, why are you making this garden in the first place?"

The boy muses.

"It will be easier for Old Man Rom to procure ingredients for food." He answers me.

…

"And why is that?"

"Huh…?" He tilts his head.

"Why would you go so far to help us?"

The boy scratches his cheek.

"I just feel like doing it…" He simply says.

…

"You're weird, you know that?"

He let out a chuckle.

"You're not the first person to call me weird."

…

"Hey, what were you doing back in the noble's house?"

I always wanted to ask that.

He scratches his cheek.

"Uh… Saving the noble…?"

?

"Huh…?"

He resumes scratching his cheek.

…

"If you were helping the noble, why would the guards attack you?"

The red haired boy let out a sigh.

"It's complicated."

…

"Try me."

His amber eyes stare at me blankly.

After letting out another sigh, he recomposes himself.

"I save the noble by stabbing him with a unique dagger that I have."

…

"Huh…?"

He sighs again.

"I told you, it's complicated."

…

"Whatever… Say, do you have any place to stay?"

The boy glances at me with confused face.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay with us. As for the rent, you'll be cooking for us."

The red haired boy muses to himself.

"Are you sure about letting me stay here?" He asks.

I smile at him.

"What did I tell you earlier? Stay and cook for us."

* * *

/***Nighttime***/

* * *

It's been a calm day.

Even after getting caught red handed by that man in blue, the rest of my day went normally.

Old Man Rom is doing inventory.

As for Shirou, he's star gazing.

Me, I stand at my usual place.

…

No one is coming tonight…

"The stars are very clear from here." The red haired boy comments on the view.

"It's one of the slum's good points. Unlike the rest of the city, we have no lighting system."

Trading goods would be easier without the knights skulking around.

They would avoid the slums at times like this.

The boy resumes his stargazing.

…

I end up gazing the stars as well.

"Felt, can I ask you a question?" He suddenly starts a conversation.

?

"What is it?"

"If you were taken to a foreign place and have no way to return, what would you do?" He asks me.

…

"What kind of question is that?"

He scratches his cheek.

"I was just wondering."

…

"I don't know… Maybe I'll panic."

I pause to think.

Taken to a foreign place and I can't go back…

"I can't imagine my life without Old Man Rom. He's my only family in this world."

"I see…" The boy nods sagely.

…

"If that were to happen, I need to fend for myself. I can't call myself an adult if I can't even take care of my own wellbeing."

The boy tilts his head.

"Well… I supposed I might need a company. I'll find a new friend in that new place. Otherwise, I might get lonely."

The amber eyed boy closes his eyes.

…

"Why are you asking such a difficult question?"

The boy startles from my sudden question.

"I was just wondering…" He replies.

…

"Hey, do you have a family?"

The boy turns to face me.

"I'm betting you're homesick."

He scratches his cheek.

"I can't remember them… I do feel a bit homesick but I can't remember anyone."

…

"Then, we're the same."

He tilts his head.

"Truthfully, Old Man Rom raised me since I was a baby. I never knew who my real parents were…"

The boy hangs his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

…

"Hey, why are you feeling sorry for me? My parents don't want me, so what? Old Man Rom is the only family I need."

I was abandoned in the slums after birth.

The humongous tanned man found me all by myself somewhere near his loot house.

There were no sign of my family.

…

"Though, I'll be lying if I say I don't want to see them. At least, I want to see the one who brought me into this world."

…

"What about you? You said you can't remember them. That's an odd way to put it."

He scratches his cheek.

"I lose my memory when I arrived in this place. I finally remember my real name. But I still can't remember anyone… I keep dreaming about strange things. I don't know if those were my memories or just simply dreams." He claims.

…

"So you're saying that you don't belong in this city."

The boy nods.

"Everyone is a foreigner. A group of people was kind enough to shelter me when I was a complete amnesiac. But I caused trouble for them so I ran away like a coward."

…

"What kind of trouble?"

"I accidentally killed my first friend in this place." He claims.

…

"That sounds like a boatload of crap."

Slum people use profanity in our daily conversation.

For some reason, I avoid doing so with this guy…

"I don't believe someone like you could possibly kill someone."

My guts are telling me, he won't hurt another soul.

"But I did…" He hangs his head.

…

"If you are a killer, then why do you kill?"

He glances at me with confusion.

"A killer doesn't kill someone without motivation. Some murderers just kill for fun. Some glorified butchers kill for glory. Some martyrs kill for the sake of others. So, which one is you?"

His face contorts in a strange way.

"I live in a harsh environment. People die every day in the slums. I just don't witness it directly."

I pause.

"Some died because of starvation. Some died after being killed by others. Life in slums is like that. The strong will prevail and the weak will perish."

I pause again.

"I'm not strong… I'm just a small girl in this cruel place. But I want to live as long as I can." I say to him.

"You look like someone who lost his motivation to keep on living. Why is that? Is it because you killed someone?"

The boy averts his face.

…

I slant my body to the wall.

"I want to save everyone."

?

"I want to save people." The red haired boy says with conviction.

…

"What are you talking about…?"

The boy clutches his right fist.

"I want to save lives, not taking them. This world is very cruel… I try to save my friend but I end up killing him."

His face becomes bitter.

…

"You can't save everyone. If his fate was to die that day, then, there's nothing you can do about it."

The boy stares at me directly to my eyes.

"I want to change that."

?

"Screw fate. I want to save everyone."

…

"The world has a single cycle."

?

He suddenly starts spouting nonsense.

"There is good and there is bad. Good guys will always fight the bad guys." He narrates.

…

"There are many stories like that. Heroes that represent 'Good' would triumph and save the day."

…

"But even in those stories with happy ending, there is a side being sacrificed. That is the 'Bad' guy side."

…

"Where are you going with this?" I ask him.

"Can't we save them all?" He turns to face me.

…

"Are you stupid or something? Why would you save the bad guy?"

His face becomes bitter again.

"Bad guys or not, they are living people. They deserve a second chance. I always thought about this when I was reading fairytales or folklore."

…

"I learn that some of the bad guys were victims themselves. They turn to the other side, losing hope in 'Good'."

…

"Don't talk philosophy with me. I'm not educated enough to understand you."

The boy smiles at me.

"You're right. I was being stupid…"

…

"Are you saying that you're stupid for talking with me about that stuff…!?"

"Eh…?"

"I'm sorry for being raised in a slum!"

I kick his leg.

"Ouch…!"

I let out a 'humph'.

The boy chuckles at my reaction.

"Thanks Felt. That really helped." He says while wincing from the pain.

?

"So, kicking your leg helped?"

"Not really…" He chuckles again.

…

"I think I'll turn in for the night. It's been a long boring day."

The boy nods.

"Alright… See you tomorrow." He resumes star gazing.

…

Weirdo.

* * *

/***The next day***/

* * *

[Indistinct chattering]

[Driven carriage]

…

I got no luck today…

No one is carrying anything valuable.

I sigh.

…

That pendant from yesterday was really eye-catching.

I don't know how much it will worth, but—

…

Forget about it…

I let out another sigh.

?

!

I hide behind a large crate.

[Audible footsteps]

A squadron of knights march along the street.

...

Why am I hiding in the first place?

I got no beef with these guys.

…

Though, I feel threatened being approached by them.

"Yo, Kadomon! How's business?"

I overheard a man says.

?

Did he just said 'Kadomon'?

A scary man with a scar across his face smiles at the previous man.

"Pretty good. Pretty good. Though, my sales went a bit down this week. I'm thinking of going 'down there'." The scary man, who appears to be an 'appa' seller replies.

Technically, he sells fruits.

But most of his goods are 'appa'.

?

What did he mean by 'down there'?

"You made your decision already? Great! I'll help with setup!"

…

Apparently, the two men didn't realize I was here…

I am hiding behind a crate.

…

Maybe I'm just too small for them to notice.

"Say, Kadomon. Have you heard? The Rogue Reaper did a tour last night. There were signs of break-in in several residences."

?

"Again…? Who is that Rogue Reaper anyways? What is his purpose?" The fruit seller muses.

"I don't know… But what's with the jagged dagger?" The other man says.

"Is there any casualty?" The intimidating stall owner inquires.

The other man shakes his head.

"Surprisingly, no."

?

"Maybe it wasn't the Rogue Reaper. Maybe those residences were attacked by robbers." The man known as Kadomon speculates.

The other man shakes his head again.

"I don't think so. According to the knights, there was no collateral lost. Isn't that weird?"

"The Rogue Reaper is weird. Who in the right mind would break into someone's house with a jagged dagger?"

…

Shirou would…

What is he doing?

I'd better get to the bottom of this.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I arrive at the loot house.

?

What is Old Man Rom doing?

Currently, he's doing something with—

Whatever that thing is…

"Oh, Felt! You're back. Good! Help me with this."

The tanned man resumes to work on his task.

…

I walk slowly to his side.

"Take this." He hands me a shovel.

?

I eye the old man's handy work.

Beside the loot house, a long line of hole was made.

It's not deep but its deep enough to cover half of my legs.

"What are you doing, Old Man Rom?"

The tanned man smiles at me.

"It's a drainage system."

…

"What a hassle… Why would we need a drain in a slum?"

Here I thought he was doing something special…

The large man raises his eyebrow.

"You think it's a waste of time?" He asks me.

"Where do you even get the idea to build a drainage system?"

"Well, Shirou suggested it's better if we have a drain."

…

Go figures…

"For what?"

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

My eyebrows twitch from the silly idea.

The red haired boy is chatting lively with my grandfather.

Obviously, he plans to draw water from the nearby stream.

I think it's a waste of time.

"If we supply fresh water, the garden will surely strive." The boy says.

"Other than carrots and potatoes, what else did you find around the place?" The humongous man inquires.

"Well, most of them were root type. So, turnips."

…

"Don't ignore me!"

The two males startle from my outburst.

I glare at them for disregarding me.

"Sorry Felt… This is the first time I ever thought of gardening." Old Man Rom says while scratching his head.

?

"Gardening instead of farming…?"

The red haired boy smiles.

"It's too small to be considered a farm." He explains.

…

"How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

"Eh…?"

FELT PUNCH!

A nimble move that is executed within a split second.

A simple yet effective technique for pulverizing idiots!

"GUOH!"

I plant my fist deep into his stomach.

"There it goes again… Why do you keep hitting people, Felt?" Old Man Rom sighs.

…

"You're not siding with him, are you?"

The tanned man just shrugs.

I let out a 'humph'.

"Just do what you want. I'm going to the market again."

I walk away from the two.

…

I think I forgot something…

…

Eh, whatever…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

[Indistinct chattering]

…

This is boring…

No one is carrying anything interesting…

…

That noble guy in blue was something…

I wonder who he is…

I've never heard of any noble with white hair and prefer blue coats.

…

I sigh.

It's almost dusk.

I'd better head back to the loot house.

There's nothing around here anyways…

I walk along the deserted alley.

?

I see a large man lying on the floor.

…

"Ton…? What are you doing, sleeping over here?"

I poke his back.

The man groans.

?

He's been beaten black and blue…

"You got yourself beaten by someone again, huh?"

"You-you are…" The bruised man stutters.

!

He suddenly grabs my hand.

"Help us!"

?

"Chin and Kan were taken by those thugs. I can't do anything to save them." He says with pathetic expression.

…

"For a low life, you sure value your friends, huh?" I muse.

I'd never thought these guys even care about each other.

The beaten up man smiles.

"Low life or not, we do value our friendship."

…

"Okay, that's just sappy. I'm out of here."

I forcefully retract my hand.

I walk away, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Stop! Wait! If you save them, we will be indebted to you for life!"

…

"That's an interesting deal. Are you really going to uphold it?" I smirk.

The bigger man gulps.

"Yes. Please ask Rom for help."

…

"Where did the thugs go?"

The man tilts his head.

"I'm asking you where did those thugs went."

"They were heading that way to the edge of town." He points at a direction.

…

"I see…"

I walk away from him.

What kind of thugs are we dealing with?

I should scout them just in case.

* * *

/***Nighttime***/

* * *

Five looming men acting as sentries.

The warehouse is not that well-guarded…

…

What is this place?

No one ever told me about a warehouse in the middle of nowhere…

It's pretty far from the slums.

Chin and Kan were taken here?

What for…?

!

Another large man shows up.

…

This guy looks like the ringleader…

The said man has a very ugly scar across his face.

He adorns red cloak behind his back.

A huge scar is present on his bare chest.

From their outfit, I can conclude that they are sailors.

The man with red tattered cloak is probably their captain.

…

What are sailors doing here?

Usually, we would only see sailors in Kararagi or somewhere in the west of Lugnica.

"Captain. What should we do with these trash?" One of the sailors asks.

His thumb is pointing inside the warehouse.

The scarred man snorts.

"Just toss them to the streets. We have no need to stain our blades with their filthy blood. I doubt the knights would listen to street rats like them."

…

"Captain Butcher, should we burn down this warehouse? We have already placed the insignia as instructed by Lord Emijah."

?

Who's Emijah?

"Why I didn't think of that earlier? Burn down the warehouse along with those trash."

!

Dammit!

I need to save them before that happen!

""As you wish captain."" All five sailors say in unison.

The man called Butcher snorts again.

Come on, come on!

Walk away already!

"How long are you going to eavesdrop on us, rat?"

!

I jump away from my hiding spot.

[Crash]

!

He broke a barrel with only his fist!

He's—

"Gotcha'."

…

I didn't realize it earlier…

The barrel I used as hiding place was surrounded.

The sailors brandish their respective weapons.

Some are using scimitars.

Some are using clubs.

…

I form a smirk.

Unfortunately for them, I got a gift.

"Hmm…?" The ringleader raises his eyebrow.

There!

[Wind gust]

I start sprinting.

I effortlessly slip through their wide spacing.

As they all say, large body means small brain.

Once I'm out of their sight, I stop to recompose myself.

"Huff, huff…"

I'd never thought I could escape from them that easily…

"Funny… I'd never thought a street rat could possess such ability."

!

The man with red cloak is behind me!

I thought I ran far enough…

"Who are you? You don't look like a normal street rat." The looming man asks.

…

"Tch… What a waste of time… Get moving boys!" He signals the other sailors.

…

He's letting me go?

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Spread our insignia." He suddenly says.

?

What is he talking about?

[Heart thumping]

!

I drop to my knee.

…

All of a sudden, my heart skipped a beat.

What was that?

"Heh… Good boy." The scary man says.

…

But I'm not a boy…

He walks away with glee.

The said man is in a good mood for some reason…

…

!

"Chin and Kan!"

They were burning down the warehouse!

[Wind gust]

With the aid of my blessing, I rush to the said building.

[Fire crackle]

!

They already set flame on it!

I need to move in fast!

I infiltrate the burning building.

Where could they be?

!

There they are!

The two low lives were tied to each other.

"Chin, Kan!"

I rush to their side.

"You-you are—"

"Save your breath. I'm getting you out of here."

I pull out my dagger.

I cut the bindings off them.

But Chin and Kan were badly bruised…

"Sorry… But I think they broke my legs." Chin says.

…

Meanwhile, Kan is still unconscious.

I grit my teeth.

There's no way I can carry them out in time.

And there's no one I can ask for help…

"Escape on your own, Felt. Rules of the slum; only the strong may live. The weak shall perish."

…

 _Screw fate_

I recall what Shirou said last night.

I form a smirk.

"Heh… I'm not leaving you guys here."

I need to think of something.

What can I do at times like this?

This is a warehouse.

Can I find a water source to put off the fire?

Or should I just drag these thugs out from the inferno?

…

GAH!

Thinking makes my head hurts!

"Felt!"

!

That sounds like Old Man Rom!

But he sounds so distant.

"OVER HERE!"

I shout as loud as I can.

?

Surprisingly, it was Shirou who found me.

"Felt? What's going on? Why are they injured?" The boy bombards me with question.

"I can answer that later! We need to escape!"

He nods.

Shirou helps Chin to stand on his feet.

"Kuh…!"

The bruised low life grunts.

I carry the unconscious Kan on my back.

"Let's escape!"

"Over here!"

Old Man Rom calls from outside.

Shirou and I exchange glance.

Both of us nod.

We carry the two injured men outside.

[Crumbles]

[Crash]

!

We escaped just in time…

That was close.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Shirou asks Chin.

"Yeah… I think I can live…" He mutters sheepishly.

He did robbed the boy a few days ago.

Being saved by the boy makes him feel awkward.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" Old Man Rom says to me.

I smile at him.

"Did Gaston told you about this?"

The tanned man nods.

"Seriously… Stop doing dangerous stuffs. Pickpocketing is much safer than this." He scolds me.

I giggle at his remark.

At times like this, Old Man Rom starts acting like a real grandfather.

?

Shirou smiled for some reason.

But unlike his smiles that I saw since two days ago, this smile feels genuine…

…

[Heart thumping]

!

"What the—"

[Heart thumping]

!

I-I can't breathe!

[Heart thumping]

"Felt!"

I fall to my knees.

"Huff, huff…"

…

The pain…it's gone now.

"Felt…! Are you okay?" Shirou asks me with concerned tone.

…

"I think I inhaled too much smoke. Hahaha…" I chuckle lightly.

My grandfather nods.

"Let me carry Chin and Kan." He offers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there big guy! I can walk on my own." Chin argues.

Unfortunately, he can't.

"Don't be shy. Let me carry you to the loot house." Old Man Rom says with a smirk.

"Come on! Like hell I want to be carried like a big baby!" Chin retorts.

"The sick cannot complain." Shirou adds his two cents.

"Don't mess with me!" Chin retorts.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Well, Old Man Rom carried Chin anyways.

Kan was unconscious the whole time.

As for Ton, or his full name, Gaston, had already been treated.

He's sitting in front, acting as our cashier for the day.

He did pledge his life to us.

"Guh… I can't get married anymore." Chin says with teary eyes.

…

That line is for a girl…

…

And who's in the right mind would marry a low life?

Shirou suddenly sits beside me.

…

"What do you want?" I ask him.

He tilts his head.

"Huh?"

…

"Never mind."

…

It's nighttime.

Customers should come in any time soon…

[Bell ringing]

!

Someone actually came!

?

…

!

It's the same guy I robbed two days ago!

His snow white hair and azure eyes…

I can never mistake that face!

?

But why is he wearing red overcoat instead of blue?

And his hair is sloped down this time.

"Excuse me. Is this a loot house?" He inquires.

?

Even his tone of voice is different…

…

I finally noticed that he's carrying an ominous looking sword at his back.

Shirou seems awfully focus for some reason…

"This is a loot house. I think…" Ton responds.

…

"Let me handle this."

I take over the counter.

"Welcome good sir! How can I help?"

"Well, you could always start by exchanging our names little lady." He winks his eye.

…

He called me a lady…

"I'm Felt. Nice to meet you, mister—"

"Just call me Dante. Anyways, have you seen a unique looking pendant? It has a ruby in the middle of it and looks like a half moon."

?

That sounds like the pendant I tried to steal two days ago.

Except it has both ruby and sapphire in the middle of it…

And its shape is more to a full moon rather than half…

"I think I did saw it a few days ago. A man with blue overcoat was carrying it. His face looks awfully similar to you." I comment.

"Oh, I see… Vergil is around here you say? Heh… That grumpy brother of mine."

…

"Thanks for the information. Wish me luck, little lady." He winks at me again.

The man in red walks away from the store.

I exchange glance with Gaston.

"What was that all about…?" He asks me.

…

"Beats me."

I turn to Shirou.

"What was that sword…? I can't read it."

?

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah…! It was nothing!" He responds in haste.

…

He's hiding something…

* * *

/***Later that night***/

* * *

A man in tattered robe is prancing outside the loot house.

I smirk to myself.

"Where do you think you're going, Shirou?"

The figure in robe startles from my intervention.

"Fe-Felt…? Why are you still up?" He inquires.

…

"I don't usually sleep at times like this. The last few days were exceptions. I got no target and my mentor aren't here."

As much as I loathe it, Robin's presence is what inspired me to go on a heist.

Without him around, I feel rather uneasy…

"Your mentor…? You got a mentor in thieving?" The boy says in amused tone.

…

"Say Felt, why are you stealing stuff?" He suddenly asks.

"Huh…? Isn't that obvious? I steal to stay alive."

He muses to himself.

"I don't see it that way. You're stealing more than what you need to stay alive."

?

"Why are you stealing valuable trinkets and treasures? You don't need them to survive in a slum."

…

"You're being annoying, you know?" I tell him directly.

He shuts his mouth.

…

"We need it."

The boy tilts his head at my remark.

"We need all that we can hoard. That way, we can finally escape from this slum."

The boy shakes his head.

"That is just wrong."

…

"Hey, are you picking a fight with me?"

The boy startles.

"What? NO! I—"

I glare at him.

?

The boy suddenly recomposes himself.

"The truth is Felt, I don't approve of thieving." He suddenly says.

…

"I know how hard living in a slum could be… But stealing more than what you need is wrong."

…

"More lectures… Oh goodie…" I say mockingly.

The boy remains silent.

"I need to go." He suddenly says.

The boy in tattered robe walks away in haste.

…

He's been doing this behind my back…

What is he up to…?

…

I'll tail him.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I've been watching his movement for a while now.

He's been breaking into random houses…

I see no distinct traits between those residences.

They aren't rich or anything…

What is he doing inside there?

I didn't follow him inside since it's be a waste of time…

And I could risk being noticed.

[Wing flapping]

"Fancy meeting you again."

!

I pull out my dagger and point it at the newcomer.

It was the guy with black wing.

He retracts his single wing after he lands by my side.

…

"Put away that knife. I have no ill will against you." He claims.

…

I sheath my dagger reluctantly.

"What are you?"

The man chuckles.

"I've been asking that question to myself." He claims.

…

"Fascinating, isn't he?" The silver haired man suddenly comments.

?

"The boy, isn't he amazing?"

…

"What are you? His fan boy?"

The long haired man chuckles again.

"You could say I admire his eccentricity." The green eyed man admits.

…

"Saving people. That is what he lives for…"

?

"After observing for a while, I concluded that this boy is distorted beyond my understanding. I could see why _he_ would invest such devotion to this boy."

…

"Funny… I wonder what Angeal would say if he saw this boy…" The silver haired man muses.

…

"It's been a nice chat. I need to go now."

His black wing takes appearance.

…

"You show up all of a sudden just for a chat?"

The long haired man smirks.

"I need some company. My partner seems to avoid me for some reason." He sighs.

"Until we meet again…"

"WAIT!"

I halt him from taking flight.

"At least tell me your name, you bastard!"

The silver haired man chuckles.

"It's Sephiroth. Just Sephiroth."

I nod.

"Okay, Just Sephiroth. I'm Felt."

The man raises his eyebrow.

"I mean my name is only Sephiroth. I got no family name."

"Oh…"

"So, until we meet again, Felt."

[Wing flapping]

This time, he took flight for real.

…

I think I just made friend with a weird guy…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

[Door creaks]

…

"Oh Felt… You're still awake." The red haired boy comments.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Mind telling me why did you broke into those houses?"

The boy gasps.

"You've been tailing me…" He says in rather calm tone.

…

"I was breaking the curse on them."

?

"They were cursed. So I need to save them." The boy says with conviction.

…

"You know, a guy came by just to say you're weird."

By that, I mean Sephiroth.

Shirou tilts his head.

"Why are you saving them? Did you pay you or something?"

The boy shakes his head.

"No… I just do it on my own accord."

…

"What for…?"

The boy tilts his head again.

"Why are you helping them? They didn't do anything for you. They won't even thank you. And I'm sure as hell you were breaking the curse on that noble."

I was referring to the first day we met.

"And what did you get? Rain of arrows on your back." I state my point.

The boy has a bitter expression.

"Please don't press on this matter…" He pleads.

…

"Whatever… Just cook curry for us first thing in the morning." I wave my hand carelessly.

[Heart thumping]

!

I clutch my chest.

"Felt…?" The boy says in worried tone.

…

"It's nothing… Just mind your own business."

The pain retains this time…

What is wrong with me?

I crash myself on my cot.

…

Maybe I'm just pissed…

I heard people with ill temper always ends up having heart attack.

…

I need to calm down.

A good night sleep should fix me up.

* * *

/***The next day***/

* * *

I smell curry…

I sit on my cot.

…

Shirou actually wakes up like usual…

The pain from yesterday is gone.

I walk towards the kitchen like area.

"Morning Felt." Shirou greets me with a smile.

…

I'm still holding against you from last night…

?

"Where's Old Man Rom?"

"Oh, he's sending the trio home. They were just being over dramatic. Their injuries weren't that serious in the first place." The boy explains.

…

That means, I'm alone with him for now…

…

The thought alone is sickening me…

I attempt to exit the room.

"Hey, don't you want your share?"

…

"Give me a bowl. I'll eat outside."

With a smile, he pours curry into a wooden bowl.

"Here it is. It's a bit hot so be careful."

…

"Stop labeling me as a kid." I take the bowl violently.

I step outside as I planned.

…

Eating alone feels a bit lonely…

"Want some company?" The boy offers.

...

"Mind the curry like you always do. Why would you bother to keep me company anyways? I'm just a despicable thief."

The boy remains silent.

Shirou simply takes a seat beside me.

I move myself away from him.

He moves closer to me.

And I move myself further from him.

…

We keep repeating this until I reach the wall.

Triumphant expression is clearly on his face.

"I'll hit you."

The boy distances himself a bit.

…

He keeps treating me like a kid despite how many times I told him that I'm his age.

What can I do to make him treat me like an adult, or at least someone his age?

[Bell ringing]

"Oh…! I see you two are getting along fabulously." Old Man Rom comments.

…

"Old Man Rom, I have already heated the curry." Shirou claims.

"I see…" The tanned man says with excited tone.

He quickly heads for the kitchen area.

Despite how small the loot house looks from the outside, it's actually spacious inside.

Robin suggested to make an underground storage a few years ago.

So, this loot house has more than a single floor.

Hard to believe it, huh?

…

The red haired boy is making a strange face…

"I put too much sugar in it… I ruined the curry." He mutters.

…

Why am I staring at him…!?

I avert my face and grit my teeth.

I unconsciously stare at him for no reason…

…

I never felt this way before…

At least, not with Robin…

But girls in the city are fawning over that pretty boy.

[Heart thumping]

?

My heart is acting weird…

Is it the same thing as yesterday?

But strangely, it doesn't feel painful…

…

Why am I comparing myself with those girls from the city…!?

"Felt…? Are you okay? You've been making strange faces." The boy says to me.

…

Says the guy who makes strange faces when cooking…

"Shut up. Mind your own business."

The boy tilts his head.

…

"Anyways, I'll be doing my usual routine. Yeah, that's right! I'm going to steal something."

I add the last sentence to annoy him.

"I see… Be careful."

?

"You're not going to chastise me?"

The boy forms a neutral face.

"I'm just an outsider. I shouldn't reprimand people for what they believe is right." He comments.

…

"You're weird, you know?"

The amber eyed boy chuckles.

"How many times did you call me that?" He says with a smile.

[Heart thumping]

!

My heart skipped a beat again.

…

"A-anyways, I'll be off!"

I jump away from the stool I was sitting on, leaving the unwashed bowl on the counter.

Shirou always washed them for me.

As I walk to the exit, I steal a glance at the boy.

…

What is this feeling?

Every time I am with him, I feel strangely comfortable…

He's annoying to a degree but that just it.

I-I kinda enjoyed his company…

!

I shake my head violently.

Get a hang of yourself, Felt!

With determination of steel, I stride to the marketplace.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

[Indistinct chattering]

[Carriage pulled by steeds]

…

The usual bustling market.

So far, I only saw low priced trinkets.

Not worth my time…

Taking it will be a complete waste of time.

?

I see a girl, no a woman with purple wavy hair.

From appearance, she looks like a girl but she's actually older than how she looks.

I figure this out from her choice of clothing.

And my guess, she's a merchant from Kararagi.

She does exudes some kind of aura…like a cute animal.

I also noticed that she's being accompanied by a knight.

The said knight is small in stature…but that clothing alone is a dead giveaway.

"Anastasia, I want some hamburger." The small knight says to the merchant.

"Now, now, Mimi… You just had hamburger yesterday. Let's find something healthier for you." The merchant woman replies to the small knight.

…

Mimi Pearlbaton.

She's not that famous among the ranks of knights.

But slum dwellers take everything in check.

Anastasia Hoshin, huh?

I heard she was poor in her younger days.

But she worked her way to the top and became the most successful businesswoman in Kararagi.

…

Can I pull such act?

"Hmm… How about I get you some 'appa'? I bet you'll love it, Mimi." The woman says to the knight.

"Eh… But I want hamburger." The small knight retorts.

"Believe me. An 'appa' is just as delicious as hamburger. The last time I bought it, you ate all of them by yourself." The woman persuades her small companion.

"Boo… I don't believe you."

"When do I ever lied to you?" The woman retorts.

The knight pouts in return.

"Well, it's decided! Let's get some 'appa'! Want to tag along little eavesdropper?"

!

She noticed me!

I walk to the open.

The wavy haired woman simply smiles at me.

"Come along now. I bet you're hungry." The woman says cheerfully.

…

"No thanks… I'm actually full."

I'm very curious.

How did she noticed me?

Rumor has it, that Anastasia Hoshin had no blessings.

So how did she noticed me?

"Are you shy? It's okay. I came from a slum too. I know how it feels to be sympathized by rich folk."

!

She-she came from a slum…!

I thought she came from a normal poor family with a house…

"No, it's okay. I really am full."

The woman stares at me blankly.

"I see… Well, take care of yourself. I know how hard life in a slum could be." She waves her hand cheerfully.

I watch the duo walk away.

…

For some reason, I'm pissed.

She's treating me like a child!

…

Well, at least I know she's a kind person.

I let out a sigh.

"Oh, Ilya-chan and Hetaro-kun! Want to tag along?" I overheard the cheerful woman says to someone.

She's not that far anyway.

?

…

!

A silver haired girl…!

That must be my target!

?

But her choice of clothing doesn't fit the bill…

That vampire said the silver haired girl always adorned white robe.

This girl wears similar clothing to Anastasia but purple in color.

"Thanks Anastasia. Hercules went missing for some reason." The silver haired girl responds.

"Don't tell me that big guy got lost in the city…. Though, I think Ricardo is the one keeping him away. I bet he came out with another game to play with Hercules." The purple haired woman muses.

…

Red eyes…

The girl has red eyes.

That means, she's not my target.

I let out a sigh.

I guess I should go home for now.

[Heart thumping]

!

I clutch my chest.

…

[Heart thumping]

!

I grit my teeth.

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

…

My heartbeat starts to normalize again.

What was that all about…?

…

I think I should stay put and ask Old Man Rom about my symptoms.

* * *

/***At the loot house***/

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…!?"

The tanned man freaks out the moment I told him about the symptoms.

"Um… So, am I in danger?"

The large man muses to himself.

"I don't know… This is the first time I heard of such thing. I can't tell whether it's normal sickness or something worse." He tells me.

…

"Is there anything that you didn't tell me?" He inquires.

…

"Well-well, my heartbeat did act strangely when I was around that weirdo."

The tanned man raises his eyebrow.

"But it wasn't painful like the other incidents."

Old Man Rom makes an amused expression.

"Ah… I see. So spring has come to you, huh?" He comments.

?

"Spring…?"

"You don't have to worry about that. It was a just a simple crush." He nods sagely.

"Oh, I see… I'm having a crush."

…

!

"BUH…!"

The large man laughs at my reaction.

"WHAT THE HECK, OLD MAN ROM…!? Why would I fell for that idiot…!?"

"Love is strange, Felt. I can't help you with that." He shrugs.

…

"So you're saying that all those heart attack was because I had a crush for that boy?"

The old man shakes his head.

"I don't think so… The pattern is too strange. You said you start having that strange heart attack all of a sudden. Is Shirou there when that happen?"

…

I shake my head.

"That's the problem! If you have such symptom without a trigger, which means it's something else. Heart attack and fluttering heart is different."

?

"When you deal with Shirou, you heartbeat acts strangely but somehow it's not painful. That is what we call 'fluttering heart'. As for heart attack, it came without a reason and painful to a degree. You're too young to contract a heart attack. And the food we ate every day is not that condensed in fat. So, the chance for it to be a normal heart attack is very low." Old Man Rom narrates his understanding.

…

"When did this start?"

"Remember the warehouse from yesterday? After that Butcher guy called me a boy, my chest suddenly feel tighter and I had a hard time breathing."

"A boy…?" The tanned man inspects me from top to bottom.

"I think it's because of your clothing. But that's the first time anyone would mistake you for a boy." He muses.

…

"Anyways, I'm going to rummage the storage for a useful metia. I don't know if I will find a useful one. Stay home for the time being." The old man says.

I nod.

…

"Wait a second, Old Man Rom. Where's Shirou?"

The old man smirks.

"Shu-shut up! I'm just curious!"

"He's taking a tour around the city. He'll be back by dusk." The bald old man replies.

I nod.

"Don't worry, Felt. I won't disturb your time with him."

!

"Stop teasing me, Old Man Rom. I don't feel that way to Shirou."

"Huh…?"

[Glass break]

Wha-what is he doing here…!?

"I just got back from the market. Nothing out of ordinary though…" He says nonchalantly.

…

"You didn't heard what we said, did you?"

The boy tilts his head.

"Hear what…?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing."

?

Stop smirking like that, you old man!

"I'll be at the back. Enjoy your youth." He says before leaving with a smirk.

I grit my teeth, feeling frustrated.

"What's with the 'enjoying youth' stuff…?"

"SHUT UP!"

"GUOH!"

* * *

/***Nighttime***/

* * *

How boring…

Being confined inside the loot house is boring…

I got nothing to do…

Except beating Shirou up…

"Want some?" He suddenly shows up.

In his hand, a cup of orange juice is present.

?

"Where did you get this?"

I take the cup from him.

"Hmm…? I made it myself."

I nod.

I try a sip—

"BUH…!"

I spray the beverage out.

"I forgot to mention that it was carrot juice." He scratches his cheek.

…

I sip it again.

It was a shocking taste.

But it's not inedible.

"I thought you hate carrots." He muses.

I shake my head.

"Not really… I was expecting it to be an orange juice. The taste was different so my body rejects it automatically."

The boy nods.

It's kinda refreshing to have beverage other than milk.

…

"I'm still holding a grudge against you, you know?"

"Hmm…?" He tilts his head.

"You belittle my profession as a thief. I'm holding this against you." I clarify to him.

"I see…" He replies with a blank face.

?

He's drinking a green beverage.

"What's that?"

"Hmm...?"

"What's that drink?"

"Oh, it's spinach juice. I had to mince it and soak it for half a day before it's ready for the taking. Man, it tasted terrible…"

…

"You liked cooking that much?"

The boy raises his eyebrow.

"Maybe I do… Whenever I hold a kitchen knife, no matter what kind of knife it was, I feel strangely at home." He admits.

…

"You're going to call me weird again, aren't you?"

I giggle at his remark.

"You guessed that right."

The boy simply smiles at me.

[Heart thumping]

…

Stop acting like a love struck maiden, 'me'!

He's not that handsome anyway.

Robin is way more handsome than him but I didn't feel anything for him.

…

Then, why do I feel this way whenever I'm with this boy?

[Heart thumping]

!

I clutch my chest.

This is…

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

!

I-I can't breathe…

"Felt…? Felt!"

What-what is going on…?

I can't even say anything…

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

My heartbeat is faster than usual.

And it's incredibly painful.

"OLD MAN ROM! Something is wrong with Felt!"

I overheard Shirou yells.

I gasp for air.

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

[Heart thumping]

I feel my body being lifted.

"Hang on! I'll do what I can!" The red haired boy claims.

…

I form a small smile at him.

I can't say anything but at least I can smile to—

[Heart thumping]

!

The pain…it's too much for me.

My vision is slowly failing me.

"Felt…! Felt…!"

Stop calling my name like that, idiot…

I don't know why… but I'm actually relieve that he cared about my well being.

White starting to blurs my sight.

I guess taking a nap would be great…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I found myself in strange void.

"This place is…"

Nothingness.

There is nothing here.

I don't know how I got here.

Or where exactly am I.

But one thing for sure, nothing is here.

[Audible footsteps]

!

I spoke too soon.

Someone is here!

I reach for my dagger.

?

It's gone!

"You're not the first one to react like that."

A familiar voice greets me.

"Anastasia Hoshin…?"

"Not that name again… Who is Anastasia in the first place…?" The voice says in frustrated tone.

I turn to face the newcomer.

?

It's a girl black haired tied in twin tails.

She wears strange red clothing and awfully short skirt.

Her blue eyes are inspecting me from top to bottom.

"So, who the heck are you?" I ask her.

"Hmm…? What a rude little kid."

I grit my teeth.

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen!"

"Fifteen is still a child in my standard. Though, I'm only two years older." The girl muses.

…

"Well… Another experiment failed. See you later, not-a-child." The girl says in mocking tone.

"Oi…! If I see you again, I'm going to beat you up!"

"Ooh… I wonder if you could." She gives me a smirk.

"By the way, I'm Tohsaka Rin. Please to meet you."

…

"Felt." I reply shortly.

"Well then, if fate is bidding, we will meet again." She waves her hand cheerfully.

…

For some reason, she reminds me of Anastasia Hoshin, except this one is acting like a brat.

?

The floor…it's—

"Goodbye." The girl is still waving her hand like nothing bad is going on.

White light starts to fill the space.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I wake up in cold sweat.

…

I'm on my cot…

I touch my face to check whether I'm still myself.

"Oh, Felt. You're awake!" Old Man Rom hurries to my side.

…

"What happened?"

The old man let out a sigh.

"You were contracted by the plague."

?

"But I thought the plague had no cure. Why am I feeling fine now?"

The tanned man softens his face.

"It's because we have the Rogue Reaper on our side."

?

"Wait a minute… Are you saying Shirou was the one who saved me…?"

The huge man nods.

…

"Why is he called the Rogue Reaper in the first place? Is it because of that strange dagger?"

Old Man Rom chuckles.

"What do we call a death god…?"

…

"The Grim Reaper."

"Can you see the difference…?"

?

"Allow me to explain the lore behind this nickname. The people around this world recognize the Grim Reaper as the one that took life. And some folk says that there are many Reapers instead of one."

I nod.

"So, when a Reaper goes rogue, instead of taking life, he—"

"Protected life instead… It's not an evil name. It's Reaper that doesn't do his job." I conclude.

Old Man Rom nods sagely.

"So, all this time… people are actually respecting him."

Even the guards at that mansion…

They were avoiding to hit him deliberately…

"The nobles didn't approve of his existence. He is labeled as dangerous by the council. I heard it from Kadomon earlier."

…

"Where is he?"

The tanned man smiles.

"He's working on the garden. I'm going to help him out. You should rest for now."

…

"No, I'm helping out."

The huge man raise his eyebrow.

"I owe him an apology. At least, let me help him with the garden."

My grandfather nods.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You're still recovering."

I nod.

I climb down from my cot and head outside.

…

It's almost dusk…

"Felt…!"

The boy jogs toward me after tossing his hoe.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

…

I smile at him.

"I'm feeling great! Let's work on that garden, shall we?"

"Huh…? Wait! You're still—"

"Shut up! Just let me do what I want."

I take up a pre-made hoe.

It's smaller in size, so this one is suitable for me.

After sighing exasperatedly, he resumes working on the garden.

?

"What are we planting?"

Where did he get these seeds?

"Oh, we're planting lettuce. That apple seller was kind enough to give me the seeds a few days ago."

?

"Apple seller…?"

"Oh, I mean 'appa' seller." He scratches his cheek.

…

I dig a hole as we speak.

"Felt."

?

"Truthfully, I've been helping a group of people. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier."

…

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Huh…?" He tilts his head.

I sigh.

"Do what you want. I'm not your mother to restrict what you want to do."

The red haired boy smiles.

[Heart thumping]

"Shirou…! I got news."

Old Man Rom yells as he runs toward us.

"There's a strange man in red robe has been loitering in the capital. I bet he's the one you've been looking for." The tanned man informs him.

The boy makes a serious face.

?

"What's this about man in red…?"

"Shirou was investigating the existence of a strange group of people for a while now. I was helping him gathering information." Old Man Rom replies.

…

"He'll be around tonight." The boy muses.

…

"Hey!"

The boy turns to face me.

"I don't know what you're up to… But, come back to us, will ya'?"

The boy tilts his head.

…

"You-you're like family, you know? I've already accepted you as part of us."

The boy smiles at me.

[Heart thumping]

"I see… Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll be back by tomorrow." The boy nods.

I smirk at him.

"Yeah, you'd better be. Otherwise, I'll kick your ass!"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

It's finally done.

Believe it or not, this is the hardest chapter I ever worked.

I always challenge myself to write a decent chapter.

The challenge in this one is filling in the blank for the missing one week.

Well, I can finally start working on the sequel.

The sequel's name will be "Return by Death, Path to Misery".

Thanks for reading!


End file.
